


Vivendo nas Estrelas

by MazzolaJackson



Series: Obras Traduzidas │ Translates Works [21]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, Mistery, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 66,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazzolaJackson/pseuds/MazzolaJackson
Summary: Harry e Severus estão casados e vivem tranquilamente os anos do pós-guerra. Para Harry nada poderia ser mais perfeito, está profundamente apaixonado e se sabe correspondido, mas um dia alguns estranhos acontecimentos lhe acordam a inquietude que antes não tinha tido… recordar.





	1. Família perfeita

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [viviendo em la estrellas](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349212) by Araleh Snape. 



 

Harry sorriu ao sentir como seu esposo se inclinava para ele para lhe dar o acostumado beijo na bochecha. Severus jamais abandonava a cama sem o fazer. E essa manhã de inverno, recebeu com mais gosto que nunca, o calor que expelia o corpo de seu esposo.

— Não se vá… tenho frio. —gemeu Harry tiritando exageradamente.

Severus acomodou-lhe as cobertas com cálido carinho para em seguida abraçá-lo repousando seu rosto contra o de Harry, em firme contato de seu peito com as costas de seu esposo. Em frente a eles podiam ver através da janela, a neve se acumulando na janela, e uma escarcha rompendo os raios do pálido sol em suaves ondas de cores.

— É um chorão, bicho, a calefação está justo onde gosta e mesmo assim diz ter de frio. —disse-lhe, ainda que foi-lhe impossível mostrar-se irritado, todo o contrário, sua voz soava tão amorosa como sempre sucedia quando falava ao moreno menor.

— Sei-o, mas gosto que me abrace… ademais, não é de necessário que se levante tão cedo, Sev, são férias.

— Mas alguém tem que preparar o café da manhã… ou pensas deixar a sua filha sem comer e tudo por ser tão mimado?

Vontade não lhe faltaram de responder que sim, mas antes de mais nada estava a alegria que lhe brindava os cafés da manhã em família.

— De acordo… mas advirto-te que esta noite a vais passar mimando-me mais.

— É um trato. Agora diga-me que se te antoja que prepare.

— Ovos, tenho muita fome.

— Bem… ovos revoltos em caminho para um Bicho faminto.

Harry girou seu rosto para beijar suavemente os lábios de seu esposo, sentia muito cálido em seu interior quando lhe chamava carinhosamente desse modo, recordava a primeira vez que o fizesse…

Tinha sido graças a um conto que Severus lia a sua barriguinha quando tinha sete meses de gravidez. Em dito conto mostravam-se ilustrações dos personagens infantis, um deles era um glamoroso besouro de brilhantes olhos verdes que desfrutava muito de olhar as estrelas desejando as ir visitar desde que sua mãe se despediu dele para mudar ao astro mais brilhante. Severus comentou que nos olhos do bichinho se desenhavam as constelações do firmamento… e depois de olhar a seu esposo agregou  _"Igual que a ti, e você não vê ao céu"._

Harry tinha respondido  _"Mas vejo-te a ti, você é meu céu"_

Severus tinha rido muito nesse dia, mas a partir de então chamavam-se desse modo  _"bicho"_  e  _"céu"_.

— Não, melhor os farei com bacon. —disse o moreno dantes de sair.

Harry sorriu comprazido, gostava de saber que conhecia à perfeição seus gostos, e ainda lhe assombrava que fosse tão carinhoso com ele. Severus marchou-se para a cozinha para preparar o solicitado enquanto o moreno suspirava recordando nos dias de colégio e não podia conter uma suave risadinha ao pensar que em algum dia tinham chegado a se odiar… mas preferia não se deter muito nisso, a cada vez que o fazia sentia um estranho vazio em seu coração.

Não gostava de pensar muito em sua etapa de estudante… nem sequer queria rememorar sua vitória contra Voldemort, e a cada vez que alguém sacava o tema durante alguma reunião, ele esquivava e preferia correr a braços de Severus. Inclusive ainda não tinha recuperado suas lembranças por completo, um feitiço lhe apagou parte de sua memória.

Mas isso não importava, recordava o primordial. Era feliz, imensamente feliz com a vida que tinha.

Casado com Severus Snape, vivendo em Montreal, afastados de todo seu passado, em uma comunidade mágica que lhes respeitava sem se intrometer demasiado em suas vidas.

E tendo uma maravilhosa filha de cinco anos que era a luz de sua vida.

E falando dela…

A porta abriu-se estrondosamente para dar passo a uma pequena de longos cabelos vermelhos e um flamejante sorriso. Harry correspondeu ao gesto da mesma maneira, pensando em quanto lhe recordava a sua mãe, apesar da ter conhecido só em algumas fotografias.

Ia vestida ainda com seu pijama que mais bem era um abrigador mameluco que mal lhe deixava sacar as mãos e a cabeça. Saltou feliz à cama junto a seu pai, recostando-se sobre ele.

Harry libertou seus braços das cobertas para rodear a sua filha, abraçá-la era um deleite… era tão pequena e frágil como uma fina boneca de porcelana.

— Onde está papai? —perguntou a menina apoiando seu queixo no peito de Harry.

— Preparando o café da manhã.

— Ovos!

— Assim é, o que mais gostamos. —afirmou relambendo-se os lábios.

— Vamos ajudar-lhe?

— Pois talvez não seja uma má ideia.

O moreno conseguiu tirar a sua menina de cima, e juntos baixaram para a cozinha.

—000—000—000—

Severus sorriu enternecido quando volteó aos olhar. Tanto seu esposo como sua filha iam ainda em pijama e sem calçado, ainda que Harry usava umas gruesas calcetas que não resultavam nada sexys. Ambos iam tomados da mão e com suas cabeleiras, negra e vermelha, tão alborotadas como sempre.

— Não puderam pentear-se, pelo menos? —caçoou enquanto apagava o fogo e sacava uns pratos do armário.

— Odeio pentear-me! —assegurou Alina indo sentar-se em seu lugar.

— Disso já me dei conta, jovenzinha… e você, senhor Potter, qual é sua desculpa?

— Digamos que já é herança.

Severus pôs os olhos em alvo com tal resposta, mas tão só deu-lhe um beijo antes de convidá-lo a sentar-se para servir-lhe o almoço.

— Cheira delicioso. —assegurou Alina aspirando profundamente. –Ninguém cozinha como você, papai.

— É porque é para quem amo.

Alina sorriu-lhe, e parando sobre a cadeira estendeu os braços para seu pai. Severus não se fez de rogado, e deixando a frigideira de regresso no fogão, rodeou à pequena pelo quadril para poder a sustentar em braços. A menina deu-lhe um beijo muito ruidoso na bochecha que deixou ao pocionista com uma sensação de umidade em sua pele.

— Eu também te amo… obrigado pela comida, papai Harry não cozinha tão bem como você.

— Hey! —protestou Harry sem deixar de sorrir pela cena que refletiam suas pupilas. — Recorda que eu te trouxe ao mundo com muita, mas muita dor, de modo que não aceito que queira mais a seu pai que a mim.

— Chorão. —respondeu-lhe Severus enquanto Alina ria, já estava acostumada a esses pleitos amistosos e os desfrutava. — Não chantageie a nossa filha, que segundo lembro, te anestesiaram bastante bem.

— Isso não é o importante, céu, eu a levei em meu ventre por nove meses, a alimentei e a nutri com meu próprio sangue até seu nascimento… é justo que agora te toque a ti.

— Acho que mais bem a alimentaste e a nutriste com toda a variedade de pizzas e hamburguesas de Montreal, mas de acordo, não conversemos mais que se esfria a comida.

Severus voltou a deixar à menina sentada sobre sua cadeira e ele ocupou um lugar entre eles, não sem dantes passar sua mão pela cabeça de Harry em uma afetiva mostra de carinho.

O moreno menor sorriu-lhe e começou a comer. Depois do primeiro bocado voltou a agradecer ao céu, como sempre, por se ter casado com alguém com tão maduro.

—000—000—000—

Um par de horas mais tarde, a pequena família caminhava pelo centro da cidade onde viviam. Alina ia no meio de ambos, tomada da mão de seus pais. Harry tinha-lhe abrigado muito bem e mal podia caminhar, mas não parecia se sentir incomodada por isso, sempre tinha gostado dessa rua em especial que lhe parecia tão espetacular como formosa.

Detiveram-se em frente ao aparador de uma loja de brinquedos. Os olhinhos claros da pequena brilharam ainda mais, nesse dia escolheriam seus presentes para Natal e tinha uma longa lista por pedir.

— Parece que alguém acaba de descobrir o paraíso. —riu Severus ao notar a expressão infantilmente ambiciosa da menina.

— Bem, pois que comece a maratona.

Harry tomou ar, já se tinha preparado psicologicamente para esse momento, ia ser muito difícil lhe seguir os passos a sua filha, mas estava seguro que se divertiria muito. Alina já dava pequenos saltinhos de ansiedade por entrar à loja de brinquedos.

Ao fazê-lo, não teve poder humano que fizesse que sua boa conduta continuasse, rapidamente se soltou das mãos de seus pais para correr nos corredores.

— Rápido, Severus, atalha pela seção de bonecas… eu irei para as bicicletas!

Severus assentiu e tomou um atalho para não perder de vista à menina. O lugar estava abarrotado de pais que também batalhavam com seus filhos. Viu inclusive a um homem que quase estava a ponto de um colapso quando seu ramo rompeu um aparador de cristal para poder sacar uma vassoura mágica de brinquedo, felizmente tudo estava protegido para evitar lesões aos meninos, mas mesmo assim, devia consertar o dano.

Sem querer entreter-se, Severus continuou seu caminho chegando ao corredor indicado. Viu que Harry já tinha atingido a sua filha quem provava uma bicicleta rosada dando voltada pelo corredor enquanto o moreno a seguia tentando que não chocasse com nenhuma estante.

Foi-lhe impossível não sorrir, se sentia o homem mais afortunado do mundo por ter essa família junto a ele. Toda sua vida tinha mudado radicalmente ao redor de seis anos atrás e ainda seguia sem entender que de bom fez em sua vida para merecer tanta felicidade.

Nesse momento a menina decidiu que era suficiente de montar a bicicleta e a abandonando a metade do corredor saiu disparada para outro ponto da loja. Severus levantou uma sobrancelha ao vê-la ir diretamente a onde estava… Harry realmente conhecia muito bem a sua filha.

E enquanto Harry voltava a colocar a bicicleta em seu lugar, agora era o turno de Severus de interceptar a sua filha e impedir que fizesse demasiada desordem.

Alina deteve-se abruptamente admirando as altas prateleiras repleta de bonecas de todas cores e formas, não sabia por onde começar a buscar. Severus aproveitou sua momentânea pausa para ajoelhar a seu lado, colocando precavidamente suas mãos nos ombros da menina.

— Qual gosta?

— Posso eleger a que queira?

— Absolutamente, tão só assinala-a e a baixarei para ti.

Alina assentiu e depois de percorrer com a mirada as filas de bonecas, seus olhos alumiaram-se com uma de perfeitos cachos loiros e um vestido de veludo vermelho com cintilas branco nas bonecas.

— Quero essa, papai!

Severus assentiu e usando seu varinha baixou a assinalada boneca até sua filha, quem recebeu-a quase com veneração. Harry chegou nesse momento até eles, sorriu ao ver a mirada estupefata de Alina que acariciava o formoso cabelo de seu brinquedo.

— Acho que neste ano não lhe custou eleger uma. —suspirou cansado, Severus aproximou-se lhe para abraçar-lhe enquanto viam à menina entreter-se.

— Nunca pensei que diria, mas em verdade adoro as bonecas, pelo menos não provocam tanto alboroto.

— E já a apartaste?

— Assim que Alina liberte-a um pouco. —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

Harry se apegou mais ao corpo de seu esposo, fechou os olhos desfrutando muito do calor que brindava. Ao cabo de uns minutos de permitir que a menina jogasse, a convenceram de regressar a boneca em seu lugar. Então Severus fez um movimento com seu varinha para que ficasse apartada para sua filha.

A maratona continuou durante uma hora mais e Severus sempre aceitava apartar quanto brinquedo a menina queria, lhe prometendo que Santa Claus lhe levaria assim que fizessem sua carta os solicitando.

Quando por fim deram por terminado o percurso e se dirigiam à saída, Alina se voltou a separar correndo para um rincão da loja na que não tinha visto. Atrás de uma vitrina de cristal encontrava-se uma coleção de snitch.

Colou seus mãozinhas ao vidro, admirando o formosas que luziam as bolinhas em seus caros estuches. Algumas revolteavam suas asas como querendo escapar mas eram mantidas em um lugar seguro com um cincho prateado.

— Papai, compra-me uma! —exclamou maravilhada.

— Não, é demasiado pequena para ter uma snitch, Alina. —afirmou Severus indo até ela.

— Mas eu quero uma!

— Já te disse papai Severus que não. —secundou Harry. — Essas pelotas são para jogar quidditch e não tens a idade para isso, te prometo que…

— Mas vocês disseram que me comprariam o que eu pedisse!

— Sim, mas não tem caso que tenha uma snitch agora. —argumentou Severus armando-se de paciência, ainda que o bico que tinha Alina prognosticava um mega chilique. — Quando esteja em idade de jogar isso, então provavelmente…

— Mas eu a quero agora!

Alina já chorava a gritos por não obter sua pelota. Harry olhou a todos lados, entre envergonhado pelas miradas reprobatórias que enviavam alguns pais pela gritaria, e com pesar por não poder lhe cumprir o desejo a sua pequena.

Sabendo o que viria agora se não atuavam rápido, Severus aproveitou que Harry lhe ocluía a vista dos demais compradores para inclinar para sua filha, com toda macieza lhe sujeitou do choroso rosto lhe impedindo atirar ao andar como pretendia a pequena.

— Alina… Para valer quer fazer um chilique? —lhe sussurrou obrigando-a a olhar aos olhos.

Como por arte de magia, a menina guardou silêncio. Desde seu lugar Harry sorriu ligeiramente, sabia que se tinha alguém capaz da controlar esse era Severus. Alina olhou a seu pai de olhos negros com inteligência, ainda recordava que a última ocasião em que decidiu se arriscar a um chilique terminou com toda sua roupa tingida de rosa… não, não ia permitir que algo assim voltasse a ocorrer.

Docilmente baixou a mirada e abraçou-se de Severus murmurando uma tímida desculpa por seu arrebato.

O moreno sorriu abraçando-a para depois levantar do chão, suspirou ao sentir à pequena rodear pelo pescoço, repousando sua cabecinha em seu ângulo.

—000—000—000—

Foram a comer a um restaurante da rua comercial, para então Alina tinha recuperado seu bom humor e sorria apoiada no braço de Severus.

— Me ajudarão a fazer a carta a Santa esta noite? —perguntou olhando alternadamente a seus pais.

— Por suposto, carinho. —disse Harry sorrindo-lhe. — Eu mesmo te ajudarei à escrever.

— Gostaria de tentar fazê-lo eu… Minha professora diz que tenho que praticar a escritura porque minhas letras saem tortas.

Harry riu, tinha que reconhecer que era verdadeiro, mas não lhe dava demasiada importância, pois a menina mal começaria a educação primária o seguinte verão, lhe parecia que já era suficiente com ter as noções básicas para ler e escrever, ainda que fosse com defeitos.

— Seu pai teve letras tortas inclusive quando já se tinha graduado de Hogwarts. —interveio Severus conseguindo que Harry deixasse de rir e entornar as pálpebras.

— Eu já quero ter idade para ir a Hogwarts!

A exclamação da menina fez que Harry se esquecesse de protestar, a ele também lhe ilusionava o momento em que sua filha pudesse ir a seu mesmo colégio. Severus, por sua vez, omitiu nenhum comentário e dirigiu-se em busca do garçom que ainda não levava a comida solicitada.

—000—000—000—

Essa noite, tal como o prometessem, Harry e Severus se recostaram em sua cama, refugiados desse frio invernal baixo as cobertas, e com Alina entre eles, com seu caderno sobre suas pernas.

— Como se escreve patins? —perguntou inocentemente.

— Espera, nós não ficamos em pedir nenhuns patins. —protestou Harry. — Recorda pôr só o que aprovámos na loja de Santa.

— Também não a snitch?... talvez a Santa não se importe me presentear.

— Alina… —advertiu Severus silenciosamente.

A menina suspirou resignada e a partir desse momento dispôs-se a escrever o que seus pais iam lhe ditando, ainda que tomando suas precauções fez um desenho a um lado da cada palavra… algumas as entendia, mas outras não muito, e preferia estar segura de que Santa não se equivocasse de obséquios.

… ou de que seus pais não estivessem a fazendo pedir algo aborrecido.

Seu gesto foi simplesmente interpretado como um esforço para fazer mais chamativa a carta, pelo que Severus e Harry lhe olhavam desenhar em silêncio.

— Acho que sua filha poderia ser pintora. —comentou Harry admirando os traços tão bem feitos pela menina.

— Ainda falta muito tempo para que ela decida o que fará de sua vida… sinceramente espero que se equivoque, Bicho, ou teremos que manter até sua velhice.

Harry conteve um sorriso, mas girou-se para seu companheiro passando uma mão por sobre a cabeça de sua filha para acariciar o rosto de Severus. Este não disse nada, lhe olhou tão apaixonado como desde que a palma da mão de Harry passou cerca de sua boca, moveu seu rosto para beijar-lhe. Harry sorriu ao sentir esses amorosos lábios sobre sua mão… surpreendia-lhe e quase assustava por igual poder amar tanto a uma só pessoa.

E de repente, um ruído na sala fazer sobressaltar-se. Os três olharam para a porta ao mesmo tempo. Severus rapidamente tomou sua varinha quando uns passos se escutaram subindo as escadas.

Instintivamente Severus incorporou-se sentando à beira da cama, protegendo com seu corpo a sua família atrás de ele. Sua mão já tinha buscado a varinha, era impossível que alguém tivesse entrado… Ele mesmo se tinha encarregado de colocar as defesas de seu lar.

—000—000—000—


	2. Visitante misterioso

Enquanto Harry sustentava a Alina em seus braços, Severus abandonou a cama para ir em busca do intruso que tinha conseguido atravessar as barreiras com que mantinham a salvo seu lar.

Harry sentia tremer a sua filha e isso lhe preocupava, não queria que ninguém a lastimara jamais, ela era sua vida inteira junto com Severus, e por ambos daria gustoso a vida. Em sua mão direita mantinha firmemente sua varinha apontando para a porta, se algum estranho atravessava a ombreira quereria dizer que algo andava mau e dispararia antes sequer de perguntar.

— Não tema. —lhe sussurrou à pequena que mantinha seu rosto oculto no peito de seu pai. — Seu papai regressará de uma hora para outra.

— É um ladrão o que entrou?... como nos filmes? —perguntou titubeante.

— Não creio, pequena, mas já em seguida volta seu pai e nos conta… talvez nem foi nada, talvez se caiu algo na sala.

Alina assentiu, mas Harry não pôde se crer sua própria mentira, o ruído tinha sido de passos na escada, e ainda que ele pôde ter escutado mau, não era factível que os experientes ouvidos de seu esposo se equivocassem.

" _Severus, regressa"_  —pensou já muito agoniado, temia pela segurança de seu esposo, e justo quando estava a ponto de ir buscar pensando que quiçá precisasse de sua ajuda, novamente escutou uns passos acercando pelo corredor.

— É papai? —perguntou Alina olhando para a porta.

— Parece que sim. —mentiu Harry, conhecia bem as calcadas de seu esposo, mal eram audíveis para ele e tinham um ritmo inconfundível… essas calcadas eram outras, mas estranhamente lhe pareceram familiares.

Com o coração desbordando-se, decidiu que já era momento de intervir.

— Alina, vá ao banheiro e fica aí até que eu vá por ti… de acordo?

— Me deixará sozinha? —perguntou temerosa.

— Só um par de minutos. Por favor, preciosa, tão só é um pouquinho, asseguro-te que regresso quando menos o espere sim?

A menina assentiu, tomou seu urso de pelúcia que tinha levado, e protegendo em seu peito aceitou a mão de seu pai quem a conduziu até o banheiro. Harry assegurou-se de sorrir-lhe para tranquilizá-la antes de fechar a porta e colocar um par de feitiços de proteção.

Não sabia que tão confiável podiam ser essas medidas se o intruso acabava de violar as mais rígidas barreiras, mas também não podia ficar oculto e permitir que Severus enfrentasse só o perigo.

Foi para a porta, sobrepôs sua orelha contra a madeira, ainda lhe parecia escutar os passos, parecia como se o dono desses sons não soubesse a onde ir. Harry fez um esforço por reconhecer a quem podiam pertencer, estava quase seguro de ter escutado antes o modo de andar dessa pessoa.

Respirou fundo quando escutou que os passos estavam mais perto que nunca… tinha chegado o momento de atuar.

Fazia tanto tempo que não se enfrentava a ninguém, sua vida em Montreal era muito tranquila, justo como sempre a quis, e agora lhe era impossível não se sentir nervoso de ter que atacar a outro ser humano.

Mas decidido a não mostrar essa indecisão, Harry tomou a maçaneta da porta e a fez girar…

Estranhamente o corredor encontrava-se vazio.

Harry deu um passo para diante sem confiar-se, sobretudo tendo em conta a existência de capas de invisibilidade e feitiços de ocultamento.

— Quem anda aí?

As calcadas tinham cessado, mas Harry podia sentir-se observado. Buscou a seu redor em busca de alguma respiração ou algo que lhe indicasse alguma presença. Mas o único que sentia era um forte estremecimento que o fazia almejar mais que nunca a companhia de seu esposo.

O medo era um sentimento alheio em sua vida desde fazia muitos anos, agora regressava com violência lhe fazendo dificultosa até poder encher de oxigênio seus pulmões.

Uma corrente de ar gelado fez-lhe girar para uma janela que se abriu inesperadamente deixando entrar uma corrente invernal.

Sem perda de tempo acercou-se a fechá-la conseguindo que a calidez de seu lar regressasse. Em isso escutou outros passos, mas estes lhe devolveram a tranquilidade, correu para as escadas para receber a Severus.

— Encontraste algo?

— Nada… as barreiras estão intactas, ninguém pôde entrar à casa. —respondeu acercando-se para abraçá-lo, e ao fazê-lo notou que o jovem estava gelado, pelo que lhe esfregou carinhosamente. — Sentes-te bem? Está tremendo.

— Sim, é que se abriu a janela… Seguro que não tinha ninguém? E os passos, Sev?

— Suponho que devia ser eco dos nossos… não sei, Harry, mas nossas defesas não registraram o rendimento de ninguém, as revisei minuciosamente e te asseguro que não foram alteradas.

Harry assentiu sorrindo, esforçando-se em crer nas tranquilizadoras palavras de seu esposo. Severus inclinou-se para depositar um doce beijo nas bochechas do moreno, sorrindo-lhe carinhoso.

— E Alina?

— Deixei-a no banheiro… Estava preocupado por ti.

Os olhos de Severus brilharam suavemente, sempre lhe fazia muito feliz a cada palavra que brotava de seu esposo no que mostrava o grande amor que lhe tinha… e sempre que sucedia, voltava a se prometer que o ia cuidar até o último dia de sua vida.

Sujeitando-lhe da cintura, Severus conduziu a seu esposo de regresso à habitação matrimonial para ir em busca de sua filha, e ainda que morria-se de vontade por amá-lo intensamente essa noite, algo lhe dizia que ia ter que deixar para outra ocasião… com toda segurança Harry não permitiria que a menina se fosse dormir sozinha.

E para ser-se sincero a si mesmo, ele também preferia ter a seu lado.

—000—000—000—

Pela manhã, os três pareciam ter-se esquecido do incidente noturno e riam divertidos na cama, sem vontades de abandoná-la ainda.

— Vamos ir hoje a jogar na neve? —questionou Alina saltando entre seus pais quem preferiam continuar abraçados baixo as mantas.

— É que não tens frio?

— Não!... hoje vai sair o sol vamos?

— De acordo. —aceitou Harry sorrindo-lhe. — E depois iremos fazer compra-las para o jantar de Natal.

Alina e Severus gritaram em protesto, ambos odiavam ir aos supermercados, e mais ainda porque Harry jamais lhes permitia comprar comida divertida, como lhe chamavam eles, e se concretava à lista que levava.

Harry ignorou-lhes, de qualquer forma já se tinha prometido que nesse dia os ia consentir lhes concedendo levar mais doces ou chás dos necessários, inclusive esse café tão cheio de cafeína que a Severus lhe fascinava, mas que lhe provocava problemas de sono… já se encarregaria de entretê-lo nessas horas de insônia.

Tinha que aproveitar as férias.

—000—000—000—

Depois de almoçar, passaram um par de horas jogando em um parque próximo a sua casa. Severus e Harry participavam ativamente correndo atrás de sua veloz filha, arrojando-se entre todos bolas de neve que os fazia rir.

Alina fez um bico quando chegou a hora de se marchar, ainda que já sabia que era mais por compromisso que por achar que podia conseguir algo com ele… seus pais poderiam mima-la muito, mas tinha bem claros os limites, e quando se dizia "é hora" significava que não esperariam nem um minuto mais.

Ao chegar ao supermercado, Alina em seguida tomou-se da mão de Severus, preferia mil vezes estar com ele que com Harry ao momento das compras. Harry arqueou os olhos e riu, essa conduta tão perecível sempre lhe fazia rir e não podia se pôr zeloso pela preferência de sua menina.

— Irei ao corredor dos lacticínios vêm comigo?

— Preferimos ir doar órgãos ao vivo. —respondeu Snape em um murmuro, e ainda que Alina não entendeu riu apoiando a seu pai, sobretudo pela expressão de fingido enfado de Harry.

— Bem, suponho então que os encontrarei na loja de brinquedos… e Severus, faz favor, recorda que já fizemos a lista para Santa, a ele não gostaria que agregássemos de algo mais em último momento.

— Entendido e você, Alina?

A menina assentiu compreendendo que não podiam abusar do velhinho vestido de vermelho, muito menos quando punha seus brinquedos a sua disposição para que se divertisse com eles na loja.

Harry sorria enquanto via como seu esposo levava a sua filha para o fundo de o shopping, estava seguro que aí se entreteriam o suficiente antes de ir buscar com a intenção de mudar por completo o que ia no carrinho de compras.

Ao ficar só, o moreno suspirou e se dispôs a adquirir o necessário para essa semana, mas sobretudo, para o jantar de Natal. A loja estava cheia de gente fazendo suas mesmas compras, de modo que mais alegrou-se de ter a liberdade de fazer seu dever sem necessidade de cuidar a sua filha e a Severus.

Por quase uma hora caminhou pelos corredores enchendo o carrinho, até realizar compra-las fazia-lhe feliz, era satisfatório saber que tudo era para seus seres amados e que podia o fazer em tranquilidade.

Ia com rumo a comprar as verduras quando ao atravessar o solitário corredor de jardineira, Harry se deteve abruptamente. Girou-se olhando para trás, estava seguro de ter sentido que alguém lhe roçava as costas… mas não tinha ninguém.

Sacou sua varinha invocando um feitiço que revelasse a presença de outra pessoa ou ameaça, mas nada, tudo parecia estar em completa tranquilidade.

Voltou a guardar a varinha, e continuou seu caminho, não podia evitar olhar continuamente para trás em espera de ver aparecer a Severus e a Alina tentando lhe fazer uma broma.

No entanto conseguiu sair daí sem que nada passasse. Sacudiu a cabeça tentando rir-se de si mesmo por esse estado paranoico, seguramente se tinha imaginado esse roce.

Recuperando seu entusiasmo, Harry tomou das prateleiras as verduras que precisava, mas quando tomou umas coles, enfatizou seu sorriso recordando a frase que sempre saía de lábios de sua filha ao ver esse alimento em seu prato…  _"faz favor, não"_

E Harry decidiu que essa vez, sim sucumbiria a sua súplica, por tal motivo regressou a verdura a seu lugar e se foi para as batatas, essas sim eram do agrado de Alina.

" _puaj, odeio as verduras!"_

Harry girou para sua esquerda ao escutar essa voz, encontrou-se com um menino como de uns onze anos olhando os alimentos com indiferença, a seu lado, sua mãe elegia suas compras.

— Perdão… disse algo?

O menino negou sem fazer demasiado caso, Harry então buscou a seu ao redor, mas as pessoas que passavam não consertavam nele. Não sabia porque, mas se sentia de repente muito estranho. Acercou-se à parede mais próxima para sustentar-se, a cabeça dava-lhe voltas e doía a cada vez mais.

Tentou compor-se, não era boa ideia armar um espetáculo bochornoso, mas mal teve tempo de respirar profundamente quando todo se voltou negro a seu redor e já não soube mais.

—000—000—000—

" _Harry…"_

Harry escutava essa voz chamando-lhe, e sentia uma espécie de desassossego na alma. Queria ir para quem falava-lhe, mas só via escuridão e isso lhe desesperava mais.

" _Harry…"_

O carinho na voz comovia-lhe, ansiava vê-lo e correu sem importar-lhe não saber em onde estava, buscou ansiosamente sem nenhum resultado. Por momentos a incerteza apartava-se permitindo-lhe sentir-se invadido por uma suave esperança que vinha acompanhado de alegria, mas ao segundo seguinte chegava a tristeza com uma desesperante angústia.

— Harry…. Bicho… faz favor, acorda.

Harry deteve sua busca, essa voz escutava-se mais próxima e acalmava todos seus medos… era Severus, e sorriu. Pouco a pouco pôde abrir os olhos, não sabia em onde se encontrava, mas sentia um incómodo colchão baixo ele, e a seu lado, estava Severus, lhe acariciando o rosto amorosamente.

— Sev… que passou? —perguntou sentindo ainda os remanentes da dor de cabeça.

— Desmaiaste-te. Ofereceram-nos esta habitação de descanso para os empregados enquanto recuperava como se sente?

— Bem, algo mareado, mas está passando.

— Então nos iremos a casa agora mesmo, tens que guardar repouso.

— Mas ainda não termino as compras. —protestou querendo pôr-se de pé.

— Nem mencione-lo, iremos agora mesmo a casa e não se diga mais.

— Mas, Sev, não podemos deixar à menina sem jantar de Natal.

— De acordo, então você fica a descansar e eu regresso a comprar o faltante, mas já não me discuta, Harry, quero que se reponha… talvez seja necessário te levar com um medimago.

— Não tem caso, para valer me sinto bem E Alina?

— Uma empregada ofereceu-se a cuidar dela, está preocupada por ti. Vamos, te ajudarei a te pôr em pé.

Harry assentiu sorrindo, preferiu permitir que lhe ajudasse ainda que já se sentia em boas condições, pois sabia que Severus não lhe ia deixar caminhar só nesses momentos, podia notar em sua mirada preocupada.

—000—000—000—

Severus fez que Harry tomasse uma poção revitalizante assim que o recostara sobre a cama. Alina fez uma careta de náuseas ao vê-lo, compadecia a seu pai, pois a ela não gostava nada as poções, nem sequer ainda que Severus tentava sempre lhe melhorar do sabor.

— Porque desmaiaste-te, papai? —perguntou recostando-se junto a Harry, abraçando-lhe mimosa.

— Suponho que não dormi bem ontem à noite.

— Não será que me vai dar um irmãozinho?

O questionamento da pequena fez que Harry e Severus se olhassem, e ainda que o moreno notou a ilusão na expressão de seu esposo, teve que evitar que se deixasse levar pela esperança.

— Não, carinho, não é isso.

— Está seguro? —interveio Severus sentando a seu lado. — Acho que poderíamos fazer o feitiço de confirmação e saber se é verdadeiro.

— Sev, céu… não estou grávido.

Harry tomou a mão de seu esposo tentando dar-lhe ânimo, tivesse preferido que uma gravidez não se mencionasse, lhe doía ver o sofrimento de Severus por não poder conseguir um novo bebê, já tinham feito várias tentativas sem nenhum resultado, parecia que iam ter que resignar-se a só uma filha.

Alina também parecia decepcionada, queria um irmãozinho desde que, em um parque, visse a uma senhora sustentando a seu bebê enquanto um menino de uns cinco anos fazia questão de alimentar a seu irmão.

— Então, suponho que me irei comprar o faltante. —disse Severus. — Os verei depois.

Deu um beijo à cada um de seus dois amores e se marchou. Harry atraiu mais a sua filha para si, e ainda que a menina não tinha nada de sonho, fechou seus olhos tentando dormir e assim conseguir, que seu papai o fizesse também.

—000—000—000—

Um ruído acordou a Harry, sentia como se tivesse dormido mil horas. Buscou a Alina, mas estava só na cama.

Não se preocupou, provavelmente Severus já tinha regressado e se dedicava a preparar o jantar junto com sua filha. Esticou os músculos preguiçosamente dantes de retirar as cobertas e ir ao banheiro a lavar-se a cara.

Ia saindo de seu quarto quando escutou os passos rápidos de sua filha subindo a escada e sorriu ao chegar até ele e a ver emocionada.

— Papai, veio Santa Claus! —exclamou feliz.

— Ah si? —perguntou tomando da mão para baixar à cozinha. — E daí disse-te?

— Perguntou-me que queria para a Natal, lhe disse que já lhe tinha feito a carta e que estaria na árvore pela noite, me respondeu que a leria e me traria todo o que lhe pedisse.

Harry sorriu com a desbordante imaginação de sua filha, mas deixou de fazê-lo quando a porta se abriu nesse momento e Severus entrou levando consigo um par de carteiras do supermercado.

— Vens chegando? —questionou sem compreender. Sua teoria de que Severus tinha caçoado a sua filha se veio abaixo,

— Sim, lamento a tardança, mas parece que toda a cidade está nas lojas.

O moreno ia perguntar-lhe à menina sobre o que realmente tinha estado fazendo, mas quando esta correu a ajudar a seu pai com as carteiras para ir à cozinha, decidiu se esquecer disso, seguramente tudo tinha sido um jogo da pequena e não tinha caso pensar mais no mesmo.

—000—000—000—

Ao dia seguinte, a pequena família fazia junta o jantar para essa noite, preferiam mil vezes passar assim a noite boa, na intimidem de seu lar, e não fizeram caso das dezenas de convites para ir a festas em diversos pontos da cidade.

Alina nem sequer perguntava porque não iam a essas reuniões, estava mais interessada em contar as horas para que seus presentes fossem depositados baixo a árvore, e por isso, nem se lhe passou pela cabeça protestar quando seus pais lhe instaram a se ir a dormir temporão.

Depois de deixá-la bem coberta em sua cama, Harry e Severus regressaram a seu quarto, e mal acabavam de atravessar a ombreira quando Harry se sentiu rodeado pela cintura. Sorriu fazendo sua cabeça para trás para apoiar no peito de Severus, este beijou delicadamente seu pescoço aproveitando que seu esposo se via disposto a toda essa noite depois de ter entrelaçado seus dedos à altura de sua cintura.

— Ainda não te dei teu presente de Natal, Bicho. —lhe sussurrou Severus.

— De modo que virá Santa também para mim.

— Si… e terá algo para mim?

— Mmm, pois acho que não… mas eu sim!

Harry girou-se para beijar a seu esposo apaixonadamente, levou suas mãos ao zíper da calça de onde se sujeitou para puxa-lo para a cama sem romper o beijo.

—000—000—000—

Enquanto, Alina achou que já tinha esperado o suficiente, seguramente seus pais se encontravam dormindo e não se dariam conta de nada.

Abandonou sua cama, e sem sequer calçar-se, após tudo, não tinha tanto frio e lhe pareceu que com as meias podia evitar o gelado do chão, saiu de seu quarto levando consigo uns crayons.

Deixando-se guiar pelas luzes piscantes da árvore de Natal, Alina pôde chegar ao térreo sem nenhum problema. Tomou sua carta colocada entre os ramos e abriu-a.

Tomando-se um instante para olhar para as escadas, sorriu travessa.

— Espero não se molestem… mas Santa disse que podia o fazer.

E em seguida, a menina se tumbou de bruços sobre o tapete, desenhando algo mais em um extremo da carta.

Uma sombra apareceu em frente a ela, mas Alina não se imutou, provavelmente não a tinha visto, ou quiçá não lhe temia… simplesmente continuou minuciosamente com seu desenho.

—000—000—000—


	3. Uma nova lembrança

Severus acordou ao dia seguinte primeiro que Harry. Olhou o relógio colocado sobre a lareira do quarto, não tinha nada mágico, tão só assinalava a hora. No dia que o compraram, notou que Harry olhou desiludido o aparelho, mas não disse nada e aceitou que Severus elegesse o que tinha querido.

Ainda estavam por dar as seis da manhã, mas não cria poder conciliar o sono novamente.

Harry continuava dormido abraçado de seu esposo, com sua cabeça sobre o braço de Severus, tinha um ligeiro sorriso desenhado em seus lábios. O mais velho dobrou seu braço para acariciar lhe o cabelo, a noite passada tinha sido inesquecível, como a cada noite desde que estavam juntos.

Apesar dos anos decorridos, sentia que seu amor por Harry aumentava com o tempo, ao igual que seu medo em algum dia ao perder. Sempre tentava não pensar nisso, e nessa ocasião não foi diferente, fechou os olhos apartando qualquer pensamento angustiante, agora o único que importava era que Harry era seu esposo e que se amavam.

Harry removeu-se um pouco em seu lugar, parecia estar tendo um sonho agitado, ainda que também agradável pelo gemido que brotou de sua garganta. Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha ao sentir como seu esposo se colava mais a seu corpo, ambos continuavam nus e pôde se dar conta que uma parte da anatomia de Harry tinha acordado antes que ele.

Ia movê-lo quando mudou de opinião. Uma expressão travessa ocupou suas facções. Com lentidão para não o acordar sacou seu braço de embaixo de Harry, e ainda que o garoto protestou, não abriu os olhos.

Severus aguardou um momento antes de continuar, e ao comprovar que Harry permaneceu dormindo, se introduziu baixo as mantas, e de um só movimento capturou a semi-ereção do mais jovem.

Harry se arqueou ligeiramente enquanto seu cenho franzia-se como se tivesse uma dor, ainda que não precisamente algo desagradável, ao invés, era esse tipo de ansiedade quando o prazer se fazia ainda mais imenso.

— Severus… —arquejou dormindo.

Seu nome em lábios de Harry era o maior prazer para Severus, adorava servir-lhe e proporcionar-lhe goze e deleite. Com cuidado separou ainda mais as pernas de Harry para poder se acomodar entre elas e ter espaço de lhe acariciar suas zonas mais íntimas.

A carteira com os testículos do jovem contraíram-se quando a cálida mão do pocionista os envolveu em um suave apertão. Sacou o membro de seu esposo da boca e começou a beija-lo em toda sua extensão, abarcando do escuro tapete de seu púbis até as coxas que lhe sabiam delicioso.

Severus lambeu o espaço entre os genitais de seu esposo e suas pernas, era um lugar cálido, firme e muito suave.

A respiração de Harry era algo mais acelerada à cada segundo, em seus sonhos podia sentir o cabelo de seu esposo lhe acariciando e gostava… Gostava de sabê-lo aí, saboreando.

Quando terminou de lhe dar carinho à cada um desses lugares, Severus voltou a envolver a ereção de Harry em sua boca, até o fundo, até sentir que sua ponta tocava o mais profundo de sua garganta e gotas salgadas escorregavam por sua faringe em pequenas doses.

Conteve a respiração para poder aguentar mais, amava sentir os músculos de Harry tão duros. O jovem estendeu suas pernas enquanto arqueava um pouco sua coluna o qual ajudou a que seu pênis se adentrasse mais.

— Sev? —chamou-lhe entreabrindo os olhos, mal podia falar entre os arquejos de prazer que tinha.

Severus não respondeu, mas soube que seu esposo tinha acordado e então sugou com força. Harry voltou a fechar as pálpebras ante o prazer que isso lhe fez sentir. Suas mãos se aferraram fortemente às cobertas baixo dele.

O mais velho libertou-lhe um segundo para sussurrar um "amo-te" e voltar a sugar com força.

Essas duas palavras caíram até o coração de Harry, quem começou uma série de movimentos com seu quadril conseguindo sentir mais os roces da língua de seu esposo. E assim, subindo e baixando chegou o momento em que se retorceu arqueando ruidosamente enquanto deixava cair todo seu sêmen na quente boca que o recebeu.

Ainda respirando cansado, Harry se armou de forças para levantar as mantas. Sorriu ao ver a Severus lambendo os restos e ajudando com os dedos para não deixar nada, nem uma só gota, fora de seu corpo.

— Parece que hoje amanheceste muito quente, céu —suspirou Harry.

— Estava cheio, e não desperdício algo tão delicioso.

— Você como está?

Severus regressou a seu lugar sorrindo a seu esposo, lhe beijou com macieza sem responder-lhe, mas Harry levou sua mão até a entreperna de seu colega e notou que ainda continuava endurecido.

— Ajudo-te com isso?

— Quer me masturbar?

— Me encanta masturbar… mas não sei, como que hoje se me antoja usar minhas mãos para te abraçar.

Harry girou-se para sentar-se sobre Severus.

— Deixa-me preparar-te. —pediu o mais velho ao compreender a intenção de seu esposo.

— Após as três vezes que me tomaste ontem à noite acho que o último que preciso é preparação. —riu suavemente enquanto ajudava a Severus a ficar sentado, recargado sobre uma pilha de almofadas.

— Seguro, Harry?... pode ser incómodo para ti agora que terminaste.

— Eu jamais termino sem ti.

Harry lhe beijou docemente antes de levantar seu quadril, colocar-se em posição e ele mesmo se ir sentando sobre o pene ereto de seu esposo. Seus lábios franziram-se um par de segundos dantes de arrojar um arquejo prazeroso. Snape quis sujeitá-lo, mas o jovem deixou-se cair de uma vez.

Severus gemeu, mas em seguida Harry removeu seu quadril conseguindo calá-lo ante o rico que sentiu o movimento. Ao ver a expressão de seu esposo, abraçou-lhe beijando seu pescoço dantes de retirar-se e apoiando nos ombros de Severus, Harry começou a subir e baixar freneticamente.

O moreno sentia-se na glória, com seu membro tão apertado dentro de Harry, tocando até o fundo, desfrutando dos gemidos afogados de Harry a cada vez que se impactava em sua próstata. Não pôde durar demasiado, foi questão de uns quantos minutos quando se permitiu descarregar e inundar o interior de seu esposo.

Ao ver que tinha cumprido com seu propósito e Severus já descansava aliviado, Harry se retirou dele se deixando cair a seu lado.

—000—000—000—

Um pouco mais tarde, e depois de dar-se uma ducha juntos, decidiram que nesse dia usariam roupa cômoda já que não tinham convidados à casa e assim era melhor passar no dia de Natal. Harry elegeu um conjunto esportivo em azul celeste com negro e absteve-se de usar sapatos, com andar em meias era mais que suficiente.

Por sua vez, Severus optou por uma calça de raso mate com uma camisa, tudo em cor azul, mas em um tom mais escuro que o de seu esposo. No entanto, ele sim preferiu se calçar ainda que se colocou o par mais cômodo que tinha. Mal estavam a ponto de sair para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã, quando a porta se abriu intempestivamente e sua filha entrou correndo e rindo a gargalhadas.

Rapidamente fizeram-se a um lado, pois a menina ia saltando perseguindo algo e quase nem lhes prestou atenção. A vista adestrada de Harry conseguiu ver o objetivo de sua filha e olhou a seu esposo fingindo-se contrariado.

— Sev, ficamos em que não compraríamos a snitch.

— Eu não lhe comprei, Bicho… Não foi você?

Harry negou e ambos olharam a sua menina saltando para a bolinha dourada que continuava revolteando, agora suspendida no ar um pouco acima de sua cabeça, como se estivesse desafiando a saltar mais alto.

— Vêem! —gritou Alina. — Já verá que te pegarei, travessa!

— Alina… de onde sacaste essa snitch? —perguntou Harry acercando à menina, a bolinha saiu voando afastando-se deles e dando volta na habitação.

— Trouxe-me Santa Claus. —respondeu sem deixar de olhar seu brinquedo e ao ver que voltava a descer um pouco a uma menor velocidade correu em uma nova tentativa de pegar.

Harry olhou a Severus sem entender o que sucedia. Nesse momento a snitch tinha voltado a subir até o teto, deteve-se um instante antes de lançar-se diretamente para onde estava Alina saltando. Rapidamente Severus sacou sua varinha e conseguiu enfeitiçar a bolinha deixando-a suspendida no ar, justo a tempo antes de que chegasse ao alcance das mãos de sua pequena.

Sem perda de tempo correu para Alina sustentando-a em braços.

— Vamos, Harry, temos que sair de aqui. —incitou tomando da mão a seu esposo.

— Que passa, Severus?

— Não sei, mas isto não gosto nada.

Harry já não teve tempo de protestar, Severus não lhe deu oportunidade nem de recolher seu casaco, seu esposo já o puxava para fora da habitação e posteriormente à saída. Alina removia-se em seus braços, contrariada por ter que deixar à bolinha flutuando no quarto de seus papais.

—000—000—000—

Uns segundos mais tarde, apareciam os três juntos no lobby de um hotel do centro da cidade. A menina agora chorava a gritos por ter tido que renunciar a seu brinquedo, Severus tentava a tranquilizar, mas sem sucesso, decidiu deixar de lhe pôr atenção e a colocou em braços de um confundido Harry enquanto ele ia para a recepção.

— Tranquila, Alina, não chore. —pediu-lhe Harry acariciando lhe as costas, algo envergonhado de que os hóspedes do hotel que perambulavam por aí lhes estivessem olhando molestos pelos berros da menina.

— Quero minha bolinha! —gritou pateando. — Que lhe fez papai, porque a deteve?

— Primeiro que nada, jovenzinha, deixa de gritar que esta importunando, se não obedece papai Severus e eu te castigaremos.

— É minha, me deu Santa, ele disse que podia me combinar com ela!

— Que deixe de gritar, é a última advertência. —lhe sussurrou firmemente.

Alina compreendeu que seu pai falava em sério, eram poucas as vezes que lhe sentia tão tenso de modo que deixou de protestar e se concretou a chorar em silêncio refugiado em seus braços. Harry respirou aliviado por essa quietude justo no momento em que Severus chegou a seu lado.

— Já temos habitação, como está a menina?

— Bem, algo birrenta, mas já se lhe está passando.

— Vamos então, lá em cima falaremos.

Harry assentiu e depois de que Severus lhe passasse um braço por seus ombros se dirigiram para o elevador, não se importaram que a gente continuasse lhes olhando com curiosidade devido a que Harry andava sem sapatos e a menina com pijama, todos sem a devida roupa abrigadora desses dias invernais.

— Que acha que tenha passado? —perguntou Harry depois de deixar à menina sobre a única cama da habitação. Severus não queria nem olhar a seu ao redor, teve que se conformar com esse quarto singelo devido à escassez de alojamento em temporada de férias.

— Não tenho ideia, mas o averiguaremos. —respondeu abraçando-lhe carinhoso. — Sinto muito ter-te tirado assim de casa, sem sequer um casaco para te cobrir, mas não gostei nada essa snitch… de alguém teve que a ter levado a casa e as proteções seguiam sem ter sido aparentemente violentadas, me dei conta quando saímos.

— É tudo tão estranho… E daí vamos fazer?

— Quero que fique aqui a cuidar de Alina, eu irei ao laboratório, pedirei ajuda para ir revisar a casa, não podemos regressar aí até estar complemente seguros de que não há nenhum perigo.

— De acordo, cuida-te.

Severus assentiu e depois de dar-lhe um beijo nos lábios acercou-se a sua filha para despedir-se, mas a menina nesse momento cobriu-se completamente com as mantas, enfadada com seu pai. Harry fez o amago de querer repreender, mas Severus impediu-lhe com um sinal, melhor não a provocar mais nesse momento.

—000—000—000—

Harry passou no dia esperando o regresso de Severus, tinha conseguido que Alina deixasse de chorar, mas continuava molesta, agora não somente pela bolinha senão por todos aqueles presentes que tinham ficado sem abrir baixo a árvore.

Mesmo assim pelo menos aceitou comer ainda que não abandonava esse bico indignado que provocava em Harry diversos sentimentos, tanto de angústia por não poder lhe regressar seu sorriso, como de melancolia, como se esses birras infantis lhe tivessem que recordar algo que não podia.

Pensou que provavelmente tinha algo em seu passado que continuava oculto atrás desses remanentes de amnesia. Não queria se deter demasiado em especular sobre isso, recordava o que considerava primordial, talvez faltavam imagens e certos rostos continuavam nublados, mas já regressariam com o tempo, assim tinha estado sucedendo nesses anos, às vezes acordava pelas manhãs com uma nova lembrança.

Era meia tarde quando por fim a porta se abriu. Alina, quem estava vendo televisão nesse instante, correu para a cama voltando a cobrir-se com as mantas até a cabeça.

— Vejo que segue enfadada comigo. —comentou Severus sentando-se junto a Harry, o moreno apoiou-se em seu peito reconfortando-o com seu carinho.

— Já se lhe passará, quando recupere seus brinquedos, é uma menina, céu, é lógico que se enfade por tolices.

— Sei-o, e espero que possa os recuperar… lhe adverti aos pesquisadores que não os arruinassem enquanto estudavam se tinham alguma maldição ou feitiço.

— E já comeu? Quer que ordene algo para ti?

— Não, Bicho, estou bem. Disseram-me que enviariam nossa roupa assim que terminem de revisar, mas enquanto ordenei que comprassem algo para que nos mudemos, não podemos estar vestindo sempre com o mesmo.

Harry assentiu enquanto olhava o vulto que representava sua filha sobre a cama, teve uma amarga opressão no coração.

— Sev… Acha que alguém queira a maschucar?

— Não o sei, mas se alguém atenta sequer contra ela, te asseguro que desejará não ter nascido… ninguém ousa tocar a quem amo e segue vivo para o contar.

— Morreria se algo lhe sucedesse. —assegurou temeroso.

— Não se preocupe, seja quem seja que tenha enviado essa snitch será descoberto e então saberemos suas razões.

O moreno sorriu sabendo que podia confiar em Severus. Desde que viviam em Montreal ele era o que mais se mantinha em contato com Aurores e Ministeriais devido a que trabalhava no Laboratório do Departamento de Investigações Médicas que mantinha o Ministério em conjunto com o Hospital de Medimagia da cidade.

Ao chegar a noite um empregado do Ministério levou-lhes mudas de roupa que Severus tinha solicitado e puderam se mudar para sair a jantar. Um bom banho e um pouco de sono tinham conseguido minguar um pouco o mau humor de Alina e inclusive já não se escondia e permitia que Severus lhe tomasse da mão enquanto caminhavam pelas ruas da cidade rumo ao restaurante.

— Quando terei de novo meus brinquedos? —perguntou ao momento da sobremesa.

— Não sabemos, carinho. —respondeu Harry. — Mas prometo-te que será cedo.

— Também a snitch?

— Não, coração… suponho que essa não será possível.

— Mas deu-me Santa. —protestou cabisbaixa, deixando seu mousse de chocolate a um lado. — Ele disse que era para mim.

— Alina… Como era essa Santa? —interveio Severus inclinando-se à pequena, esta dobrou os lábios guardando silêncio, não queria falar de Santa com Severus.

O moreno suspirou pacientemente enquanto Harry enviou-lhe uma mirada desculpando a sua filha quem outra vez tinha regressado a sua atitude arrogante.

Decidiram que era o momento de regressar ao hotel, e depois de deixar a salvo, Severus decidiu ir novamente a sua casa para assegurar do progresso das investigações. Ao ficar a sós com sua filha, Harry colocou-lhe o pijama novo e a acobertou amorosamente.

— Alina, quero pedir-te um favor muito importante o faria por mim?

— Sim, eu por ti faria o que seja. —assegurou pendurando do pescoço de seu papai, este sorriu ao sentir de regresso a sua pequena doce e carinhosa.

— Não seja antipática com seu papai Severus… ele tão só está tentando nos proteger, por isso não permitiu que ficasse com a snitch, essa bolinha pode ter algo que nos faça dano.

— Mas… é só uma bolinha, e me deu Santa. —protestou tristemente. — Santa não pode querer lastimar-nos.

— Porque não me diz a mim como era essa Santa?

— Como todas as Santa, levava seu traje vermelho, botas negras, e ria muito forte… ainda que não era tão velho.

— Ah não?

— Não… mas disse que era uma Santa jovem que me queria muito e por isso me presenteava o que eu queria, ainda que…

— Ainda que quê? —perguntou a cada vez mais preocupado, sobretudo porque notou que sua filha se punha demasiado séria repentinamente.

— Disse-me que só jogasse com ela quando estivéssemos os três juntos. —respondeu envergonhada. — Sento-o… acho que não cumpri com isso.

— De acordo, tudo fica esquecido se quando regresse papai Severus te desculpas com ele Vale?

— Vale. —exclamou sorrindo. — E depois me poderia ensinar a capturar a Snitch sim?... Santa disse que isso não podia o fazer ele, pois se lhe dava mais a posição de guardião.

Harry sentiu que o coração se lhe deteve, tudo girou repentinamente quando uma torrente de imagens manchadas lhe chegaram a sua cabeça, fechou os olhos uns segundos antes de poder sentir que se os abria não sucederia nada.

— Papai?... Sentes-te mau? —perguntou a menina tocando com sua mãozinha o rosto de Harry.

— Sim, carinho, sim… Agora dorme, eu ficarei a esperar a teu papai.

— Posso ficar-me acordada a esperá-lo contigo?

— Não, melhor dorme, ele pode chegar muito tarde, seja boa menina e me obedece.

Alina assentiu e permitiu que seu pai voltasse a lhe acomodar as mantas. Harry apagou as luzes e foi sentar-se em um cadeirão junto a uma janela. Desde aí viu como a neve começava a cair, teve novamente um fugaz lembrança dos invernos de Hogwarts.

— Ron…. —murmurou entristecido. —… você gostava de ser guardião.

Harry levantou a mirada ao céu, convencido de que seu amigo estaria jogando entre os anjos e seguramente aí seria o melhor dos Guardiões de qualquer equipe celestial… mas nem esses pensamentos conseguiram o fazer feliz a ele, jogava muito de menos a seu amigo.

Sabia já que tinha sido a perda que mais lhe doesse ter durante a última batalha, no entanto, fazia muito tempo que sentia o ter superado… até agora que, com o comentário de Alina, chegaram a sua mente momentos que acordaram a mais absoluta nostalgia em seu coração.

Uma hora mais tarde, Severus chegou à habitação. Não acendeu a luz pensando que sua família já dormia, mas quando seus olhos se acostumaram à escuridão notou a silhueta de seu esposo desenhada a contraluz na janela.

Acercou-se, ficando em frente a ele.

— Porque não dormiu, Bicho?

— Sev…

Severus notou na voz de Harry que estava tremendo e ademais, chorava. Seu pranto rompeu-lhe o coração, teve medo de que algo tivesse sucedido em sua ausência, de modo que correu para a cama, mas aí Alina tão só dormia tranquilamente.

Regressou junto a Harry, quis abraçá-lo, mas o garoto apartou-se suavemente. Pondo-se de pé acercou-se até a janela colocando suas duas mãos sobre o cristal, com a mirada banhada em pranto perdida na escuridão da noite.

— É que… me lembrei de Ron. —sussurrou imensamente triste.

Severus precisou sentar-se, seu estômago apertou-se em um nodo tão forte que quase teve vontade de vomitar tão só de recordar ao ruivo… mas isso era algo que Harry não devia saber.

—000—000—000—


	4. A petição de Harry

Severus não atinava a que dizer. Em todo esse tempo Harry tinha ido recordando pouco a pouco às pessoas que tinham passado por sua vida, seus melhores amigos, Ronald e Hermione tinham sido dois deles, mas a lembrança do ruivo tinha chegado incompleto… e não sabia se agora finalmente podia recordar tudo.

— Morreu… na guerra. —soluçou Harry.

— Isso já sabia, Harry. —a voz de Severus escutou-se mais grave do normal, inclusive titubeante, mas no estado em que Harry se encontrava não podia o notar.

— Eu sei… e fazia tempo estava resignado, ainda que segue doendo que meu melhor amigo não sobrevivesse, agora não sei porque doeu mais.

— Pode me dizer que recordou?

— Que gostava o Quidditch. —disse secando-se as lágrimas para sorrir amargamente. — Era o Guardião de nossa equipe verdade?

— Assim é.

Severus sentiu-se um pouco mais tranquilo pela resposta, parecia que não tinha nada de que se preocupar, e com maior segurança foi por Harry para regressar para o cadeirão em onde se sentou e fez que Harry fizesse em suas pernas, o abraçando amoroso, consolando pela lembrança da perda de seu amigo… e agradecendo que as circunstâncias em que esta tinha sucedido ainda continuasse sendo um mistério para seu esposo, era melhor que jamais o recordasse.

— Porque não posso recordar a Ron, Sev? —perguntou Harry se aconchegando no peito de seu esposo, onde podia se sentir protegido e a salvo de qualquer coisa.

— É consequência do feitiço, Bicho, recorda que isso é o que dizem os medimagos, não se desespere nem se esforce demasiado por recordar.

— Mas é que não entendo lembro bem a Hermione, tudo dela, seu riso, sua voz, seus olhos marrons, seu gosto por ler quanto livro se encontre enfrente, lembro inclusive a Colin Creevey com quem quase nem convivi lembro a quase toda Hogwarts, mas de Ron praticamente nada.

— Recorda que foi seu amigo, isso é o importante.

— Quisesse recordar seu rosto. —confessou em um novo soluço. —Me desespera fechar os olhos e vê-lo através de uma nuvem!... como posso recordar a aparência de cada um dos Weasley menos a dele?

— Harry…

Harry suspirou endereçando-se enquanto respirava fundo e secava-se as lágrimas.

— Sinto muito. —desculpou-se esforçando-se por sorrir. — Pus-me demasiado sentimental, não quero que se preocupe por mim.

— Recorda que prometeu viver em um dia ao mesmo tempo.

— Sim. —afirmou. — Posso fazer-te uma pergunta?

— As que você queira.

— Porque ninguém nos escreve?... Porque ninguém tem vindo a nos visitar em todos estes anos?

Severus atraiu a Harry para voltá-lo a recostar em seu peito, esfregando lhe o braço para relaxa-lo.

— Eles pensam que o melhor é nos deixar a sós, refazendo nossas vidas afastados desse ambiente no que ficou a Inglaterra depois da guerra… é o melhor para ti.

— Quisesse vê-los… Podemos ir vê-los em algum dia? Pelo menos aos Weasley e a Hermione?

Severus não respondeu, tão só beijou afetuoso a testa de seu esposo sem deixar de massageá-lo. Harry já não insistiu pelo momento, mas tinha muitos desejos de voltar a ver a quem foram uma família para ele.

—000—000—000—

Essa noite, Severus mal pôde dormir. A cama era demasiado crua, e ainda que ele se ofereceu a fazer no cadeirão, Harry não lhe permitiu pretextando que sem o abraçar não poderia jamais conciliar o sono.

E ainda que os três estavam realmente apertados, não podia se dizer que incómodos, pelo menos Harry, quem estava em meio, sorria enquanto abraçava a sua filha e se sentia abraçado por Severus.

Este último olhava pela janela enquanto recordava o pranto de Harry. Felizmente tinha cedido cedo, essa era uma grande virtude de Harry, conseguia sobrepor-se a qualquer tristeza… mas Severus se perguntava se sucederia igual se a sua memória viessem os últimos momentos de Ronald Weasley, se recordava o que o ruivo tinha feito durante a batalha na que perdesse a vida.

Franziu o cenho pensando que nem ele se tivesse imaginado a esse garoto atuando de tal maneira.

O céu começava a tingir-se de cores azulados quando foi sentindo suas pálpebras pesadas, já não pôde permanecer acordado.

—000—000—000—

Severus removeu-se em seu lugar, sentia algo úmido na cara e grunhiu… depois escutou uns suaves risos que lhe fizeram finalmente acordar e se encontrou recostado na cama, agora ele em meio e seus dois carinhos à cada lado, beijando-lhe na bochecha.

— Par de travessos que pretendem? —fingiu molestar-se alongando seus braços para rodeá-los e atraí-los mais para seu corpo.

— Já queríamos que acordasse. —disse Harry acomodando a seu lado enquanto sua filha fazia o mesmo do lado esquerdo de seu pai—. Nos aborrecíamos sem ti verdade, Alina?

— Sim. —afirmou a menina. — E eu queria me desculpar por te ter gritado ontem… me perdoa?

— Já não está enojada comigo?

— Não, já não. —afirmou sorrindo-lhe. — Amo-te, papai.

— E eu a ti. —respondeu dando-lhe um beijo na testa. — Que horas são?

— Quase as onze, céu… vamos almoçar sim?

— Não o fizeram?... não deveram me esperar tanto tempo.

— Bah, não se queixe e te dá um banho, nós já estamos prontos, mas não nos iremos sem ti.

Severus comprazeu-lhes e em poucos minutos já estava pronto. Saíram os três juntos para outro dos restaurantes da rua onde estava o hotel, aí almoçaram sem nenhuma pressa, dispostos a que o contratempo de não poder estar em seu lar arruinasse as férias que Severus estava desfrutando com eles.

Harry não ocultava o sorriso de orgulho que lhe provocava ver a sua filha novamente sendo carinhosa com Severus lhe abraçando melosa se recusando a se afastar dele.

No entanto, a seu regresso ao hotel, já os estava esperando um jovem empregado do Ministério que levava uma mensagem para que o mais velho se apresentasse em seu domicílio o antes possível.

Novamente tiveram que se despedir, e ainda que Alina tinha sujeitado a seu pai fortemente de seu casaco, com uma mirada Harry lhe fez ver que tinha que o deixar ir, pelo que com infinita tristeza se apartou para que Severus pudesse empreender o caminho para sua casa.

— Porque não podemos regressar ainda? —perguntou Alina quando ficou a sozinha com seu papai.

— Estão fazendo-lhe umas melhoras, carinho, seja paciente. Quando regresse seu papai nos informará de como vai tudo e quando poderemos voltar. De acordo?

Alina assentiu e dispôs-se a olhar um pouco de televisão, assim poderia se distrair um momento, nessa habitação não tinha nem brinquedos nem livros para colorir. Por esse motivo em especial, Harry permitiu-lhe olhar os desenhos animados da programação enquanto ele se acercava à janela se sentando no mesmo cadeirão da noite prévia.

E ainda que tinha dormido o suficiente, o ruído do televisor adormeceu lhe fazendo-lhe fechar os olhos com cansaço.

" _Cuidado… não deveria lhe confiar todos seus planos… pode ser perigoso"_

Harry agitou-se ao escutar essa voz, não pôde reconhecer de quem era, mas sabia a quem se referia e se sentiu sumamente molesto. Seu sonho mudou então e viu-se na Toca, estavam todos reunidos, e seu rosto suavizou suas facções ante a alegria que invadia o ambiente, todos estavam aí e riam contentes, não recordava o motivo, mas ele mesmo se sentia muito alegre.

A seu lado, Hermione se aferrava a seu braço contendo a emoção que sentia, então escutou que Molly perguntava por Ron. Harry olhou a seu ao redor querendo averiguar finalmente quem era Ron, mas todos guardaram silêncio e até Hermione luzia nervosa, se apartou esquivando o rosto de Harry…

" _Nunca se pode confiar em ele"_  —assegurou alguém, mas novamente não pôde identificar quem tinha sido.

Molly então esforçou-se por dissimular que não tinha perguntado nada e abraçando a Harry o levou até a cozinha em cuja mesa não tinha um espaço livre de comida, parecia que iam festejar algo… Olhou a seu ao redor, outra vez todos pareciam felizes, ainda que Harry já não podia estar seguro de que não estavam lhe ocultando coisas.

Mesmo assim, sorriu quando Molly lhe acariciou o rosto lhe afirmando que eles sempre seriam sua família.

Acordou com um sobressalto estranho, como se uma sombra misteriosa estivesse o espreitando. Buscou a seu ao redor temeroso de encontrar a alguém alheio a essa habitação, não sabia porque tinha esse sentimento de angústia e não se deteve demasiado ao pensar, correu para o cadeirão onde estava Alina e a abraçou com força sentando em suas pernas.

— Que passa? —perguntou a menina sem entender porque seu pai tinha usado sua varinha para apagar o televisor.

— Nada… é só que tinha vontade de te abraçar.

A pequena pareceu conforme com a resposta e se aconchegou em braços de seu pai. Harry não deixava de olhar a seu redor, era como se alguém estivesse aí, lhes observando detidamente… não sabia como se sentir ao respeito, tão só permaneceu com sua mão apertando com firmeza sua varinha, disposto a todo para defender a sua menina do que fosse.

—000—000—000—

A seu regresso, Severus encontrou-se com que Alina dormia sua sesta na cama, Harry estava a seu lado, recostado sobre a cabeceira e acariciando o longo cabelo de sua filha enquanto em sua outra mão continuava firmemente aferrado a sua varinha.

— Sucedeu algo mau? —perguntou preocupado indo para eles.

Harry negou sorrindo-lhe, e ao dar-se conta do motivo da seriedade de seu esposo deixou sua varinha sobre a cabeceira para dar-lhe um beijo.

— Tive sonhos raros e pus-me paranoico, creio. —riu ligeiramente. — Como te foi? Já podemos voltar a casa?

— Não, os aurores dizem que não têm encontrado rastros de magia escura, se concentraram em examinar os brinquedos de Alina, mas ainda lhes falta realizar vários métodos de detecção, e sinceramente prefiro que se faça de tudo, Harry, não gosto nada que das barreiras pareçam estar intactas.

— Sim, estou de acordo contigo.

— Buscarei outro hotel para que estejamos mais cômodos. —informou-lhe olhando a contragosto com o quarto no que estavam. — Perdoa que os tenha trazido aqui, mas se é possível, pedirei ao Ministério ajuda para encontrar um melhor alojamento.

— Não se preocupe, estamos bem, ainda que…

Harry guardou silêncio, nervoso pelo que se lhe tinha ocorrido. Severus então abraçou-lhe confortando.

— Que passa, Bicho? Precisa algo?

— Não, é que… se me acaba de ocorrer que, se está de férias e não podemos estar em casa, Porque não aproveitamos em teus dias livres e viajamos a Inglaterra?

O ex-professor não respondeu de imediato, tinha que admitir que esperava essa petição de Harry desde fazia tempo, inclusive lhe surpreendia que tivessem passado tantos anos sem que o jovem quisesse realmente viajar de regresso a sua pátria.

— Sei que é complicado… —prosseguiu Harry palmeando a mão de Severus em um carinhoso jogo. —… sobretudo pela temporada de férias, mas sim quisesse ir, não sabemos quando poderemos voltar a ter uma oportunidade.

— Sim, é possível… Realmente quer ir?

— Sim, céu… Preciso ver a meus amigos, a Hermione, aos Weasley.

— Bem, se isso é o que quer, isso faremos. —afirmou ganhando-se um amplo sorriso de Harry. — Depois de que jantemos verei se posso utilizar a lareira do hotel para me comunicar com Draco, talvez possa hospedar em sua casa.

A alegria de Harry não pôde ser mais notória, já ansiava poder se encontrar em caminho rumo a Inglaterra. Era tanto seu entusiasmo que não foi capaz de olhar que sua alegria não era cem por cento compartilhada.

—000—000—000—

Após um passeio vespertino para relaxar-se, Severus levou a sua família de regresso ao hotel, não se separou deles até que estiveram no interior da habitação, e depois ele regressou para a recepção.

Felizmente sua rede flú estava comunicada a linhas internacionais pelo que em seguida lhe permitiram realizar o enlace para a mansão Malfoy.

—000—000—000—

Draco encontrava-se ainda dormindo quando um de seus elfos domésticos lhe avisou do chamado que tinha na lareira do salão principal. Ele preferia manter a de seu quarto sempre desligada para assim poder dormir com tranquilidade.

Um pouco molesto pela interrupção, o jovem loiro esteve a ponto de arrojar-lhe o livro que tinha em seu criado-mudo à pequena criatura, mas conseguiu se conter a tempo.

— Não te disse que não me incomode com insignificâncias? —lhe recriminou baixinho para não acordar a quem dormia junto a ele. — Qualquer coisa que seja diga que chame assim que amanheça.

— Sim, amo… não, amo, é que… —titubeou apertando as mãos. —… se trata de seu padrinho, o amo Snape.

— Que?! —exclamou surpreendido, mas voltando a baixar a voz abandonou a cama pondo-se suas sapatilhas. — Está seguro, Enk?

— Sim, amo… está-o esperando na lareira do salão.

Draco saiu rapidamente de sua habitação, colocando-se sobre seu pijama uma bata de seda sem se deter. Baixou as escadas obviando passos e quase chegou derrapando sobre seus joelhos em frente à lareira.

Não podia o crer… Realmente era o rosto de seu padrinho!

— Severus… —sussurrou acariciando os lumes que não queimavam—… me diga que não é um sonho.

— Não sabia que acostumavas sonhar comigo, Draco. —debochou-se a imagem de Severus, ainda que tinha que reconhecer que também estava muito emocionado.

— Padrinho, sempre você. —respondeu emocionado, mas quase em seguida seu rosto empalideceu. — Passou algo?... Está bem? Trata-se de Potter? Ou é a menina?

— Não, todos estamos bem, obrigado por te manifestar preocupado, mas não há nenhum motivo.

— Reconhece que não é normal que te comunique… Faz quanto que não te via? Sete anos?

— Já quase, Draco, já quase. —aclarou melancólico.

— Para valer estão todos bem?

— Sim, chamei-te para pedir-te um favor.

— O que queira, o dá por feito.

— Poderia receber em sua casa em uns dias?

— Virão?

— Sim… Harry quer ir e não pude me negar.

— Severus, esta será sua casa sempre e pode trazer a quem queira, inclusive a Potter, mas… É que já tem sanado de tudo?

— Harry não está doente, tão só não recorda alguns detalhes de seu passado.

— Detalhes? –repetiu franzindo o cenho.

Severus guardou silêncio um momento, e Draco, ao notar a incomodidade obrigou-se a voltar a sorrir.

— Desculpa-me… E pode vir quando queira.

— Agradeço. Amanhã farei os arranjos pertinentes para viajar, espero que estejamos em sua casa em um par de dias. Agora devo me ir, já sabe que não se pode alongar demasiado estas conversas tão longínquas.

— Eu sei. Padrinho, se cuide, tive-te saudades e me alegrará infinitamente voltar a te ver.

Severus assentiu em comunhão e depois cortou o enlace. Permaneceu um bom momento enfrente da lareira que lhe tinham emprestado, agradecendo que tivesse intimidem nessa habitação e poder se tomar os minutos necessários para recompor seu ânimo antes de voltar à habitação onde Harry lhe esperava ansioso de notícias.

—000—000—000—

Harry não deixava de tamborilar sua perna olhando expectante para a porta, sua menina seguia olhando a televisão ainda que a cada vez com menos interesse, seguia estranhando seus brinquedos e ansiando abrir os que tinham ficado fechados baixo a árvore de natal.

Nem ideia tinha que nesse momento sua casa tinha sido completamente desencambada e até seus brinquedos tão esperados se encontravam em cápsulas isoladoras para poder estudar a cada parte que os conformava.

Ambos sorriram quando Severus apareceu levando consigo um par de pacotes envolvidos em papel dourado, lhe entregando um à cada um.

— E isto? —perguntou Harry desenvolvendo seu obsequio tão desordenadamente como o fazia Alina sobre o tapete.

— Veio Santa a trazê-los? —questionou a sua vez a menina.

— Assim é, carinho, o encontrei na porta e me pediu que o desculpassem por não ter vindo antes, mas como perdeu nossa direção não pôde chegar até agora.

Harry renunciou uns segundos ao prazer de desenvolver seu presente para lançar-se em braços de seu esposo e beija-lo.

— Falou com Malfoy?

— Assim é… Amanhã verei a forma de poder viajar para a Inglaterra. —afirmou entre beijo e beijo. — Há demasiada afluência pelas férias, e ademais, parece-me que a rede flú não é adequada para Alina… talvez seja necessário usar meios muggles. —concluiu, não sem um gesto repulsivo.

— Se faz por mim, te amarei toda a vida.

— Por ti me voltarei a subir a um desses pássaros ruidosos, ainda que tinha prometido não o fazer nunca mais.

— Amo-te, céu.

Harry sujeitou a seu esposo pela cara para demonstrar-lhe quão verdadeiras eram suas palavras. Ainda que quando Severus pensou que intensificaria a caricia, Harry regressou entusiasmado a retirar o papel dourado.

— Uma boneca! —exclamou Alina quem já tinha terminado de abrir o seu. — É preciosa!

— Dá-lhe as graças a papai por ter ajudado a Santa, Alina. —indicou-lhe Harry sem deixar de rasgar o papel, a menina obedeceu e pendurou-se do pescoço de Severus beijando agradecida por ter de novo um brinquedo.

— É a melhor e mais bonita boneca do mundo! Obrigado, papai!

— Por nada, com te ver contente sou muito feliz.

E enquanto Alina abraçava sua nova boneca dispondo-se a brincar com ela, Severus olhou como nesse momento Harry conseguia por fim abrir seu presente, se tratava de um cofrinho de ébano que ao se abrir soava uma romântica melodia enquanto uma esfera em seu interior girava mostrando as constelações do universo.

— Sev… é muito lindo. —sussurrou carinhoso, sentindo que a negrura da esfera semelhava bastante a cor dos olhos de seu esposo. — Onde conseguiu?

— Acho que só tive sorte… Espero que pense em mim sempre que a veja.

— Penso em ti a todas horas. —sorriu-lhe.

Harry tomou a Severus da mão para ir-se a sentar juntos no fio da cama. Harry não fechou o cofrinho, e depois de se assegurar que a menina se encontrava ensimesmada com sua boneca, tomou a mão de seu esposo enlaçando seus dedos.

— Quando possamos estar a sós te darei um presente muito especial. —suspirou-lhe ao ouvido. — E prometo-te que o vai desfrutar muito.

— Não siga… —pediu fechando os olhos, o fôlego de Harry a seu ouvido era mais que suficiente para desejar o possuir. —… não respondo de chegar a lhe provocar um trauma infantil a nossa menina.

— Deus, Sev, para valer tenho muitas vontades de fazer o amor contigo. —assegurou beijando-lhe no pescoço. — E não vejo modo de que recuperemos nossa intimidade neste lugar… faz favor, planeja algo cedo ou me voltarei louco.

Com essas palavras Severus pôs a trabalhar mais seu cérebro, que nesse momento mal podia se localizar. Conseguiu convencer a Alina de que era hora de dormir, e depois de deixar na cama, colocou um feitiço alarme à boneca que a menina tinha em seus braços.

Mal a respiração da pequena mostrou que dormia profundamente, e Severus correu para o cadeirão onde Harry esperava se mordendo ansioso as unhas. Tomou-lhe da mão e encerraram-se no banheiro com seus corações batendo fortemente.

—000—000—000—


	5. O regresso ao passado

Harry apoiou seus braços na parede do banheiro, a água morna escorregava por seu corpo e o de Severus, mas nem seu calor podia comparar-se com o que irradiavam seus corpos nesse momento em que se mantinham no mais íntimo contato.

Seu esposo sustentava lhe pelo quadril enquanto afundava-se uma e outra vez em seu estreito canal arqueando entre o cansaço e o prazer que sentia.

— Severus… estou a ponto.

Ante o aviso do garoto, o mais velho lhe recostou sobre a banheira que tinha cheia, era mais cômodo dessa maneira. Girou-lhe para estar em frente a frente voltando-se a olhar. Harry abraçou-lhe a cabeça apertando as pálpebras ao sentir como novamente voltava a ser tomado em um só movimento.

Mantinha suas costas apoiadas sobre a tina, abrindo suas pernas o mais que podia. Finalmente mordeu suavemente o ombro de Severus deixando sair seu sêmen que se foi perdendo na água… O mago maior então deu uma última estocada e arquejou antes de buscar os lábios de seu esposo, sempre gostava de chegar ao orgasmo unindo seus lábios aos seus.

Deixaram-se escorregar submergindo-se baixo a água… só sairiam até que seus fôlegos já não proporcionassem o suficiente oxigênio.

—000—000—000—

Alina emocionou-se muito ao saber que sairiam de viagem, não deixava de fazer perguntas sobre o país ao que iriam. Harry tinha-lhe falado já de sua etapa em Hogwarts, mas não tanto como ela quisesse, de modo que pensou que seria divertido ir conhecer o lugar onde seus pais viveram antes de se mudar a América.

Severus dedicou no dia seguinte a fazer os preparativos para a viagem enquanto seu esposo levava à menina de compras. Apesar de que lhes tinham devolvido grande parte de seus pertences, ainda tinham muitas necessidades que cobrir.

E ainda que Alina mostrava-se mais entusiasmada por voltar a comprar brinquedos que roupa ou utensílios de asseio pessoal, teve que aceitar o fato de que não teria nada que lhe fizesse companhia a sua boneca.

— E quando nos iremos? —perguntou enquanto Harry revisava umas malas que lhe serviriam para empacar.

— Isso o dirá papai quando regresse.

— E quando voltaremos?

— Não o sei, tudo depende de…

— De que?

— Pois não sei, a verdade não sei, suponho que serão só em uns dias, seu pai tem que regressar a seu trabalho em duas semanas. —respondeu sentindo-se repentinamente triste.

— Me levará a conhecer seu colégio?

— Prometo, quero que conheça a Dumbledore. Sei que ele estará muito feliz de te ver.

Alina assentiu, já não seguiu perguntando porque lhe chamou mais a atenção uns meninos que corriam pela loja. Aproveitando que seu papai se via distraído revisando as malas, lhe foi unir lhe aos pequenos.

Harry ficou olhando à nada, mencionou a Dumbledore e muitas lembranças tinham voltado com seu nome. O idoso tinha sido muito importante em sua vida, e o único com o que tinha mantido contato em todos esses anos, mas só em uma ocasião, quando Alina era uma recém-nascida, depois já não voltou a saber dele.

Agora lhe provocava melancolia a proximidade de voltar a olhar esses olhos azuis que lhe olhavam carinhosos atrás dos óculos em meia lua.

Uma repentina dor de cabeça fez-lhe ter que apoiar na parede mais próxima. Não gostava de ter essa ansiedade enorme por recuperar suas lembranças, em todo esse tempo não a tinha apresentado, nem sequer nos primeiros anos quando mal recordava quem era.

— Papai, se sente mau? —perguntou Alina sujeitando do braço.

A pequena tinha notado a perturbação de seu pai pelo que abandonou seu jogo com os outros meninos para correr em sua ajuda, lhe parecia que seu pai se via demasiado demarcado e nem sequer respondia a sua pergunta pelo que olhou a todos lados esperando encontrar ajuda… tinha medo por ele.

— Papi, não te mova daqui… irei por alguém.

— Não, carinho. —disse finalmente o moreno, tomando ar profundamente para voltar a recuperar sua respiração normal. Ajoelhando-se até pôr à altura de sua filha, esforçou-se por sorrir-lhe. — Não é nada, acho que não tomei café da manha bem, mas já se me passou.

— Quer que te consiga um copo de água?

— Não, bebê, para valer já estou bem. Anda, vamos pagar tudo.

Harry tomou a sua filha da mão dirigindo para a caixa de pagamento, esperava poder tirar-se essa sensação de estar sendo vigiado constantemente.

—000—000—000—

Umas horas mais tarde, durante a comida, Severus confirmava lhe que teriam que viajar em avião, já tinha os boletos, tinha sido difícil os conseguir, mas com um pouco de ajuda estava tudo pronto, inclusive o passaporte de Alina quem jamais tinha saído do país.

— E para quando é a saída? —perguntou Harry visivelmente emocionado.

— Manhã ao anoitecer, de modo que teremos que dormir bem esta noite para não ressentir demasiado a mudança de horário e… Que faz, Alina? —interrompeu-se ao notar que sua filha se inclinava sobre o prato de Harry partindo dificultosamente um pedacinho de filé.

— É para papai, está-se distraindo e não come.

Harry olhou-lhe sem compreender, em mudança Severus viu o prato de seu esposo comprovando a veracidade nas palavras de sua filha… Harry mal tinha tocado o alimento devido à conversa.

— Come. —ordenou a menina acercando o garfo com o pedacinho de filé à boca do moreno mais novo.

— Alina, não é necessário que faça isso. —bufou o jovem mago sujeitando o garfo para regressar à mesa, estava muito envergonhado de que algumas pessoas em mesas próximas lhe estivessem observando com mau dissimulada curiosidade.

— Não quero que te sinta mau de novo. —voltou a insistir a pequena levando novamente o garfo aos lábios de Harry.

— Se sentiu mau? —perguntou Severus deixando de sorrir pela conduta de sua filha.

— Não foi nada, um simples mareio, eu acho que foi por tanto tempo de compras.

— Nunca tem sido débil e já são duas vezes, Harry, será melhor que deixemos a viagem para outra ocasião, quero que te revise um medimago.

— Não! —negou franzindo o cenho. — Quero ir a Londres, Severus, e qualquer um pode marear-se em algum momento de sua vida, não me trate como um menino pequeno, sei muito bem que não tenho nada.

Sem querer, Harry tinha levantado um pouco a voz, e assustada por isso, Alina se recompôs em seu assento se sentindo culpada pelo ex abrupto de seu pai. Severus notou-o e fez-lhe um sinal a seu esposo para que fizesse o mesmo. Harry olhou à menina que permanecia cabisbaixa pelo sucedido.

— Carinho… sinto ter gritado.

— Não está molesto comigo?

— Claro que não, e para que o comprove pode me dar de comer tudo o que queira.

Alina recuperou seu sorriso e ajoelhando sobre a cadeira dispôs-se a alimentar a seu pai. Harry não podia recuperar o tom normal de sua pele, era sumamente vergonhoso que sua filha de cinco anos lhe cortasse o filé e depois lhe desse na boca. Ao notar a perturbação de seu esposo, Severus sorriu malicioso, e unindo a sua filha, acercou-se pelo outro lado para também lhe dar de comer na boca.

— Sev, céu… acho que não é necessário que você também o faça. —protestou apenado.

— Pode ser que não seja necessário, mas gosto de dar-lhe de comer a meu menino… e se se porta bem, esta noite pode tomar sua sobremesa preferida.

Harry enrijeceu compreendendo a que classe de sobremesa se referia Severus, e este aproveitou o momento para beija-lo… felizmente já os demais comensais se dedicavam a seus próprios assuntos.

—000—000—000—

Harry notava a Severus muito nervoso enquanto esperavam no aeroporto a que anunciassem seu voo. Sorriu para si mesmo, a única vez que o tinham feito tinha sido em sua viagem a esse continente e o mago de olhos negros jurou não voltar a se trepar de novo em um avião, pelo que, com toda segurança agora estaria reconsiderando a possibilidade de se morder a língua antes de falar.

A menina, por sua vez, estava impossivelmente mais emocionada, saltava e corria pelos corredores e até a janela em onde podia olhar a decolagem e aterrissagem dos aviões.

— Esse é o nosso? —perguntou assinalando um enorme avião arribando nesse momento.

Algumas pessoas giraram a olhá-la devido a que seus pais se encontravam a mais de dez metros de distância pelo que teve que gritar para se fazer ouvir, mas em seguida regressaram a suas conversas.

Harry fez-lhe um sinal para que se acercasse, era melhor não chamar demasiada a atenção, pois ainda que no médio muggle poucos lhe conheciam, nunca se podia estar seguro de se não tinha nenhum mago por aí, e muito menos com a sensação que ainda tinha de estar sendo observado.

Alina chegou até eles se sentando de um brinco no colo de Harry.

— A que hora nos iremos?

— Já não demoram em nos chamar, tem paciência, carinho.

— Papai se sente bem? —perguntou Alina olhando a seu pai de olhos negros.

Severus mantinha-se apoiando seus braços em seus joelhos, e luzia mais pálido do habitual, e até esse dia, Alina jamais o tinha visto movendo sua perna direita desse modo tão compulsivo.

— Está bem, tão só um pouco ansioso. —respondeu Harry buscando a mão de seu esposo para enlaçá-la à sua, com isso conseguiu que Severus volteara ao olhar lhe sorrindo sem muito impulso.

— Porque não nos esperamos a que Alina consiga sua permissão de Aparecimento? —caçoou o homem.

— Se quer Alina e eu nos vamos sozinhos. —propôs jogando, jamais poderia se ir e deixar a Severus.

— Não… aonde você vá, eu irei.

Harry sorriu pela firmeza na voz de seu esposo, teve muitos desejos de beija-lo aí sem importar o público que tivessem, mas nesse momento se anunciou seu voo e deveram dirigir à porta de abordagem.

Harry caminhou com Alina da mão para que não se lhe perdesse de vista no mar de gente que se encaminhava ao mesmo lugar que eles, igual ansiava fazer da mão de Severus, mas no mundo muggle isso ainda era pouco habitual, ainda nessa cidade tão modernizada.

Finalmente estiveram instalados em seus assentos. Alina apoderou-se do mais próximo à janela, e ainda quando o avião ainda não decolava, não deixava de olhar por ela.

Por outro lado, Severus mantinha-se colado a seu assento, aferrado a descansa-os braços em constante tensão. Ao notá-lo, e depois de comprovar que ninguém os via, Harry se lhe inclinou carinhoso.

— Não tema, não vai passar nada.

— Por se as dúvidas, não solte da mão a Alina, se esta coisa se vai a pique, os translado a um lugar seguro.

Harry riu ligeiramente. A voz da assistente de voo indicou que todos deviam se colocar os cintos de segurança. Harry ajudou primeiro a sua filha a fazê-lo e posteriormente inclinou-se a sua esquerda para abrochar o de Severus, quem pelo nervosismo não conseguia ensarta-lo em seu lugar.

— Nunca me imaginei que o mago mais poderoso que conheço não saiba abrochar-se um cinto de segurança. —debochou-se Harry.

— Isto não é magia, e neste lugar há alguém mais poderoso que eu e me está ajudando a não sair disparado contra a cabine do piloto.

Harry sorriu, sujeitou o queixo de seu esposo para buscar seus lábios, era melhor que estivesse ocupado no momento da decolagem. E obteve bons resultados, ainda que um pouco tenso, conseguiu corresponder ao beijo e trocar suaves sucções por um par de minutos.

— Amo-te. —lhe sussurrou Severus ao separar-se antes de que a aeromoça começasse seu percurso e lhes descobrisse.

— Eu também te amo.

Um par de horas mais tarde, Harry tinha um sorriso desenhado em seu rosto ao sentir a cabeça de Severus descansando em seu ombro, abraçando-lhe com macieza. Parecia que a angústia do voo tinha ficado no esquecimento.

Depois volteou a olhar a Alina, ela cabeceada lutando por não dormir, não queria se perder de nada da viagem, nem sequer ainda que pela janela do avião só podia ver a imensidão do mar.

Harry recargou sua cabeça sobre a de seu esposo e suspirou apaixonado ao perceber o aroma de seu cabelo. Voltou a enlaçar sua mão à sua com carinho, sentia-se muito afortunado da vida que tinha… Não sabia que lhe esperava na Inglaterra, nesse momento não sentia a angústia por conhecer mais de seu passado, mas já era demasiado tarde para mudar de opinião e voltar, ademais, nada poderia perturbar essa paz.

Não queria pensar negativamente, tão só ia saudar às pessoas que fazia muito não via e às que amava… isso não podia ser mau.

—000—000—000—

Depois de aterrissar, dirigiram-se a um rincão solitário do aeroporto. Tiveram que se assegurar que ninguém os via, então Severus tomou à menina em braços, não era a primeira vez que a levaria consigo em uma transportação de modo que não lhe preocupava que se chegasse a assustar, é mais, à pequena lhe divertia a sensação enquanto fosse com seu pai.

Usariam um Translador enfeitiçado pelo mesmo Severus, devido a que Harry não recordava a localização da mansão Malfoy.

— Não te solte da gravata, Alina, e te sujeita bem a mim. —indicou-lhe Severus. —E você também, Bicho.

— Não se preocupe, irei a onde você vá. —respondeu sorridente, fazendo alusão à frase que lhe dissesse no outro aeroporto.

Severus removeu-lhe o cabelo brincando antes de abraçá-lo. Permitiu-se um momento de respirar fundo, aí iam… finalmente a que Harry se contatasse com seu passado.

—000—000—000—

Apareceram muito próximo do portão de uma mais que enorme mansão. Não tinha veredas nem empedrados que conduzissem a algum lado. Tão só pasto crescendo congelado pelo frio como um suave tapete se estendendo para as silvestres colinas. Harry perguntou-se então para que tinham construído essa enorme grade de ferraria de prata.

Alina se aferrou aos barrotes da porta, deslumbrada pelos enormes jardins que podia ver através deles.

— Quem vive aqui? —perguntou a menina com curiosidade.

— Meu afilhado com sua família. —respondeu Severus. — Vão agradar-te muito.

— Aqui vamos hospedar-nos?... Genial!

Harry sorriu ao vê-la emocionar com a ideia de jogar nos jardins. Inclinou-se a acomodar o cachecol da menina enquanto Severus dispunha-se a apertar uma espécie de timbre que anunciaria sua chegada, mas antes de que pudesse o fazer, a porta se abriu por si só.

Não tiveram tempo de dizer nada, podiam ver ao longe a entrada à mansão, suas enormes portas se abriram de par em par por um loiro que corria apressado para eles, sem lhe importar que atrás dele fossem um par de elfos ansiosos do atender.

Severus sorriu radiante e jogou a correr também para ele. Queria a Draco como um filho e sua lonjura tinha sido muito dura. Agora que voltava ao ver não pôde permanecer sério, era demasiada a alegria para o conter.

Harry tomou a Alina da mão para acercá-la, mas eles se foram caminhando com tranquilidade. Harry sentia seu coração bater muito forte… Draco era o primeiro que via de seu passado, e ainda que jamais pensou que lhe daria gosto o ver, isso podia ter sido em outra etapa de sua vida, agora tão só sorria ao presenciar como se pendurava de seu padrinho rindo feliz.

Quem ia imaginar ao furão atuando tão comovido!

— Severus… —escutou que sussurrava no ombro de seu padrinho. —… me faz tão feliz te ver.

— Também a mim, Draco. —agregou Severus apertando-o muito forte, para depois soltá-lo afastando-o um pouco. — Mas deixa-me ver-te, tens crescido muito.

— Era de esperar-se, quando se foi mal tinha dezoito anos. E você, Severus, me deixa te dizer que luzes genial.

Harry chegou até eles nesse momento, sorria nervoso sem saber como se acercar a Draco, até onde recordava jamais tinham sido bons amigos, se talvez tinham conseguido chegar a uma trégua nos últimos dias de sua convivência em Hogwarts, mas nada mais.

Draco apartou seus olhos cinzas de seu padrinho para olhar a quem fosse seu rival por tantos anos e sorriu afavelmente.

— Potter… —saudou inclinando ligeiramente sua cabeça. —… está tal como te recordo.

— Também você. —respondeu nervoso, em realidade Draco não estava igual, luzia mais alto, e com um porte ainda mais distinto com essa túnica azul tão elegante, seu cabelo ademais estava mais longo e sem elástico, luzia mais como um jovem Lucius Malfoy.

— Olá… sou Alina. —interveio a menina estendendo a mão para o loiro. — Parece um príncipe dos contos.

Draco olhou à pequena, seu rosto que tinha passado da alegria por ver a Severus à cordialidade ao se dirigir a Harry, agora luzia completamente inexpressivo e não correspondeu ao saúdo da menina.

Ao notá-lo, Harry franziu o cenho, atraiu a sua filha para seu corpo em um gesto protetor e estava a ponto de pedir a Severus que se marchassem daí quando o loiro deu um passo para eles e se inclinando apoiando um joelho no solo, tomou a mão de Alina depositando um beijo em seu dorso.

— Encantado de conhecê-la, princesa… permita-me dizer-lhe que é a mais bela daminha que tenho visto em minha vida.

Alina corou e soltando-se do loiro refugiou-se abraçando a seu pai. Draco então se ergueu e sorrindo-lhe a Harry, desculpou-se silenciosamente por sua torpeza. Ainda que Harry ainda seguia com reservas correspondeu ao sorriso, mais tranquilo ao notar a sinceridade da mudança de atitude do loiro.

— Amo Draco… —interveio um dos elfos que se mantinham expectantes. —… se a Aminha vê que não tem convidado aos amos a passar, se enfadará.

— Odeio que um elfo tenha razão. —grunhiu dirigindo a seus hóspedes. — Desculpem minha descortesia, mais vale que não comentem nada ao respeito quando estejamos em casa. Vamos, tenho preparado uma comida especial para vocês.

Draco fez um sinal para convidá-los a seguir o caminho. Harry tomou a Alina da mão, era-lhe impossível não se sentir coibido ainda, apesar de que Severus estava com ele e seu anfitrião se mostrava amável.

Entraram a um luxuoso vestíbulo, era muito amplo e em forma redonda, com grossas colunas de mármore e estátuas com serpentes enroladas nelas do mesmo material, tudo em uma brilhante cor branca.

Ao vê-las, Harry sentiu-se algo incómodo com essa decoração, ainda que era o selo de Slytherin, também lhe recordavam os gostos de Voldemort. No entanto não o mencionou, após tudo, a lealdade dos Malfoy se demonstrou total e absolutamente para a Ordem do Fénix e Dumbledore.

— E sua esposa, Draco? —perguntou Severus.

— Já não deve de baixar, estava banhando a Billy quando nos avisaram os alarmes de sua chegada… Acho que é a primeira vez que a ouvi amaldiçoar em três anos que levamos casados.

Draco e Severus sorriram entre si. Uns passos fizeram que todos girassem a vista para a longa escalinata que conduzia a andares superiores, na aterrisagem principal se encontrava a esposa de Draco. Uma elfinha estava a seu lado tomando da mão a um pequeno bebê de ano e meio de brilhante cabelo loiro, ataviado com um traje bege, sustentando entre seus braços um urso de felpa azul.

Mas Harry quase não lhe pôs atenção ao menino, seus olhos verdes reluziram intensamente ante a elegante garota que luzia um formoso vestido cor lilás e que lhe olhava contendo a respiração.

—000—000—000—


	6. Mais reencontros

Subiu correndo os degraus que o separavam de sua mais querida amiga. Hermione correspondeu-lhe esquecendo-se de todo protocolo, e sem lhe importar sua formosa vestimenta, baixou correndo a reunir aos braços de Harry.

— Não posso achar que sejas você. —soluçou Hermione sem deixar de estreitar fortemente ao moreno, sua voz escutava-se afogada, contendo umas lágrimas de emoção que lhe era impossível dissimular.

— Eu também não, se me figura que estou em um sonho… Mas me deixa te ver, tem mudado.

Harry separou-se tomando a sua amiga das mãos para admirar lhe, realmente parecia-lhe que Hermione era diferente, sua roupa era singela, mas muito elegante, seu cabelo agora não estava nada revolto, ao invés, lhe tinha alisado e cortado um pouco, as facções de seu rosto luziam mais suaves e femininas… no entanto, quando a garota lhe mostrou a língua, apenada pela estudiosa mirada de seu amigo, sorriu. Essa mirada doce, carinhosa, e inteligente, era a mesma… era sua querida Hermione.

Voltou a abraçá-la com força, visivelmente emocionado de tê-la de novo a seu lado, era como ter recuperado algo perdido e que não sabia quanto tinha tido saudades até esse momento.

— Deixariam de ser Gryffindor se não fossem tão emotivos. —debochou-se Draco desde o fundo, nesse momento recebia a seu filho de mãos da elfa. O menino se abrigou em seus braços, intrigado por ver a sua mãe abraçada de um estranho.

— Achei que vivendo já três anos com uma, te teria acostumado. —respondeu Severus, ele também tinha tomado a Alina em seus braços depois de ter ficado sozinha quando seu pai correu para outra garota… isso não gostou muito.

Harry e Hermione separaram-se sorrindo. Carinhosamente limpou-lhe um par de lágrimas que finalmente a castanha já não tinha podido manter em seu corpo, e ignorando os comentários de seus esposos, baixaram a se reunir com eles.

— Professor Snape… —mencionou a castanha com uma leve inclinação de cabeça a modo de saúdo. —… bem-vindo a casa.

— Agradeço-lhe, Granger.

— Hermione… —interveio Harry apressando-se a colocar-se junto a seu esposo e filha, e seus olhos verdes mostraram o orgulho que sentia por sua família. —… quero que conheça a alguém muito especial, seu nome é Alina.

A mirada de Hermione voltou a brilhar com intensidade ante a visão da pequena menina, acercou-se a ela acariciando suavemente sua bochecha com o dorso de sua mão, mas Alina, depois do primeiro segundo de curiosidade em que se permitiu olhar à castanha, lhe esquivou escondendo no pescoço de Severus.

— Desculpa… —pediu Harry apenado pela incomum conduta de sua filha. —… acho que está algo coibida.

— Não se preocupes, é normal. —respondeu compreensiva. — Eu também quero que conheça a meu filho, se chama Billy.

Harry acercou-se a onde Draco sustentava a seu bebê, penteou com macieza o cabelo tão loiro como seu pai, e a diferença de Alina, o menino reagiu lhe sorrindo afetuoso ao amigo de seus pais.

— É formoso, felicito-os a ambos.

— Obrigado, Potter… E agora que lhe parece se passamos a tomar algo antes da comida? Depois poderão instalar-se tranquilamente.

Harry e Severus aceitaram o convite de Draco, e em poucos minutos encontravam-se em uma cálida estância contigua ao comedor. Os maiores tomando suaves bebidas aperitivas enquanto aos meninos foram-lhes servidas umas gigantescas maltadas. A primeira intenção de Alina tinha sido recusá-la, mas viam-se demasiado boas para isso, e terminou deleitando da bebida sentada no tapete em frente a uma lareira, olhando divertida como Billy saboreava sua maltada direta de um biberão.

— Parece-me que terminarão sendo bons amigos. —comentou Harry ao olhá-los, não se deu conta que os outros três adultos deixaram de sorrir por um segundo antes de retomar novamente sua expressão desenfadada.

— E pensa ir ver a Dumbledore? —perguntou Hermione, preferindo mudar de tema.

— Sim, por suposto, mas primeiro quero ir visitar aos Weasley. —afirmou emocionado. — Morro-me por vê-los a todos de novo!

— Papi, preciso ir ao banheiro. —interveio Alina indo parar-se em frente a Harry.

— Hermione…?

— Há um saindo por essa porta, ao final do corredor. —indicou-lhe a castanha.

Depois de que Harry saísse com sua filha pelo lugar assinalado. Hermione franziu o cenho olhando para seu ex professor.

— Não devia o trazer de regresso! —reclamou angustiada. — Foi um erro!

— Escute, Granger, não tenho pensado reter a Harry na contramão de sua vontade em nenhum lado, e ele quis vir… tem todo o direito. –respondeu cordial mais firmemente.

— Você começou tudo e agora pode o arruinar!... De nada vai servir o sacrifício de nos separar dele, agora pode recordar!

— E se fá-lo, então estaremos com ele… Eu estarei com ele.

— Não, não acho que seja uma boa ideia. —afirmou entristecida. — Não quero que Harry recorde isso… Não o suportaria.

— Acha que não tenho pensado nisso?... Eu melhor que ninguém sei quanto lhe vai doer, você não tem sido a única que se sacrificou, Granger, não pense que tem sido fácil mentir a meu esposo durante tantos anos.

Hermione apertou os lábios, algo envergonhada por seu impetuosidade, mas também mantendo sua postura ante o que acontecia.

— Faz favor, não discutam. —interveio Draco achando que tinha sido suficiente. — Sabemos que não deve ter sido nada fácil para ti, Severus, mas deve entender que Hermione tem razão em se preocupar… ainda que se tenho de lhe ser sincero, acho que já vai sendo hora de que Potter saiba a verdade e o assuma.

— Quiçá tenha razão, Draco. —aceitou Hermione respirando fundo. — Mas é impossível não temer por sua reação… e se tem sido feliz até agora, não vejo o motivo pelo qual lhe romper uma boa lembrança pelo mais amargo de todos.

— Harry é forte… —afirmou Severus mais tranquilo. —… confio em que poderá o superar, Granger.

— Você está pensando no Harry que conhece, esse que acaba de sair desta habitação, um jovem feliz com uma família perfeita… mas esse não voltará jamais quando recorde todo o que passou.

— E o que você conheceu não era forte, talvez?

— Sim, ele era… mas não me esqueço de qual era sua debilidade, e é precisamente nesse ponto onde receberá o golpe.

— Você parece ter superado… e ele era também muito querido por você.

— E confesso-lhe, professor Snape, que às vezes invejo a amnesia de Harry.

Severus já não refutou, a suave inflexão na voz da castanha lhe tirou o valor de prosseguir com seus argumentos. Draco passou um braço pelos ombros de sua esposa, ela lhe sorriu agradecida por essa carinhosa mostra de consolo. Voltou a respirar profundamente para olhar para seu ex professor e sorrir-lhe também… Era melhor não separar por nenhuma discussão, agora tinham que permanecer unidos por Harry.

Severus entendeu a atitude da garota e curvou um pouco seus lábios fazendo-lhe ver que lhe entendia. Em realidade entendia-lhe muito bem, tinha crescido quase como uma irmã de Harry, o normal nela era querer seguir o cuidando e o protegendo, ele também tinha esse sentimento, ainda que de uma maneira mais passional, e por isso, não ia estar tranquilo até se assegurar de que Harry era feliz por completo.

—000—000—000—

Depois da comida, Harry, Severus e Alina foram conduzidos a suas habitações. Ao entrar a uma grande alcova, o casal sorriu ao notar o distinto toque Malfoy na cada um dos detalhes, além das cores Slytherin nas mantas da cama.

— Dormiremos juntos como no hotel?... Genial! —exclamou Alina correndo a saltar sobre a cama, sem soltar-se de sua única boneca.

— Por suposto que não, princesa. —aclarou Draco. — Temos adaptado uma habitação que te asseguro que te encantará.

— Não posso me combinar com meus papais?

— Quando veja seu quarto seguramente não quererá sair daí. —interveio Hermione querendo ser amável. — Está justo a um lado, vêem… te mostrarei.

Mas Alina correu para o lado contrário da cama ao ver que Hermione se acercava, e de um salto chegou aos braços de Harry quem mal pôde sustentar devido ao impulso.

— Eu os acompanho a olhar. —conciliou Harry.

Hermione assentiu e conduziu-os de regresso ao amplo corredor. Severus e Draco preferiram ficar, e já a sós, o ex professor se sentou pesadamente sobre a cama.

— Não se preocupe, acho que Alina tão só está zelosa de outra presença feminina. —riu Draco. — Já se acostumará.

— Eu sei, isso não é o que me preocupa.

— Então que? —questionou sentando-se junto a seu padrinho.

— Acho que sua esposa tem razão… Talvez deveria me levar de regresso a minha família a Montreal, não é necessário que Harry se enfrente a nada, ele é feliz como é.

— Não o duvido, Severus, mas acho que o será mais quando tenha superado o gole amargo que devia beber faz já em vários anos… e você também o será.

— Quiçá, não poderia me negar ao trazer quando me pediu, mas tenho de te confessar que já não sei se realmente quero que recorde… porque tem de ser mau um pouco de amnesia? Como disse Granger, às vezes se pode chegar a invejar esse privilégio.

Draco assentiu, mas não disse nada mais, entendia o temor de Severus, mas confiava em que seu padrinho sabia que o correto não era seguir mantendo ao Gryffindor em uma borbulha de cristal para não sair lastimado.

—000—000—000—

Quando Alina viu sua habitação, sua expressão mudou radicalmente, oquarto era formosa, em cor pêssego, com uma cama confortável cheia de bonecos de pelúcia. Um extremo da habitação estava um espaço dedicado a outro tipo de brinquedos, pelotas, bonecas, casinhas para estas, uma vassoura voadora e até um surtido especial de bromas.

— Posso jogar com tudo? —perguntou timidamente.

— Por suposto, Alina, pedimo-lo especialmente para ti. —assegurou Hermione. — E no armário pusemos roupa que espero que goste.

Alina sorriu pela primeira vez olhando a Hermione, e esta se sentiu mais aliviada ao se sentir aceitada por essa menina, e ainda que morria pela abraçar com força, se conteve. Ainda não era tempo.

Billy foi a reunir-se com Alina para jogar, ainda que as bonecas não eram o seu, lhe resultava uma grande mudança ter a alguém que não era adulto a seu redor.

— Obrigado por todos os presentes para Alina, Hermione. —sorriu Harry. — Lhe entristecia muito não poder desfrutar de seus presentes de Natal. E os que lhe deste são muito parecidos aos que perdeu.

Harry girou-se para sua direita instintivamente, como se buscasse a seu amigo ausente… Estar de novo com Hermione lhe provocava a sensação de achar que a seu lado ia encontrar a Ron.

— Foi um prazer ir selecioná-los. —assegurou a garota pretendendo não se ter dado conta da sombra de tristeza de seu grande amigo. — É realmente divertido ter um filho, e mais se é uma menina como Alina.

— Às vezes é meio malcriada, mas sim que é divertida. —riu, esforçando-se por não olhar mais para os lados.

— E diga-me, ainda não sabem nada sobre quem pôde transgredir sua propriedade?

— Não, seguem revisando a casa, enviarão um relatório quando possamos regressar a ela.

— Espero deem-se pressa.

— Parece como se não quisesses nos ter aqui. —caçoou em franca gargalhada.

— Não seja bruto, me fascina que tenham vindo! —exclamo sorrindo-lhe. — Mas é tão estranho que alguém tenha podido adentrar-se a sua casa, Snape é experiente em pôr barreiras de proteção, de modo que, quem conseguiu as romper deve ser alguém o suficientemente habilidoso para também fazer dano, é uma fortuna que os três estejam bem.

— Sei-o… não me imagino que faria se algo lhe sucedesse a Severus ou Alina.

Harry tinha deixado de sorrir para olhar a sua filha, quem nesse momento ensinava a Billy a vestir a suas bonecas, ainda que o menino parecia mais entretido ao momento de tirar-lhes a roupa.

— É feliz, Harry? —perguntou Hermione interrompendo a contemplação do jovem mago.

— Bem mais do que cri poder o ser.

— Alegra-me ouvir dizer.

— O único que quisesse é poder recordar tudo. —prosseguiu apagando sem querer, o sorriso de Hermione.

— Não tem caso para que?

— Como para que, Hermione?... Talvez não me importaria muito ter esquecido alguns detalhes, mas quase todas minhas lembranças têm voltado, menos um, e esse é justo o que quero recordar.

— Referes-te a…?

— A Ron, por suposto.

Hermione assentiu e esquivou a mirada, não podia a sustentar em frente a Harry sem demonstrar que não queria que recordasse.

— Hermione, ocorre-me algo… Não tens uma fotografia dele? —perguntou entusiasmado. — Talvez dessa forma possa o recordar.

— Lamento, mas não.

— Porque não?... ainda que seja uma, lembrança que nos fotografamos em nossa graduação, sua figura é borrosa em minha mente, mas lembro bem que estávamos os três juntos.

— Assim é, mas não a conservei.

— Que?... Mas porque?

— Harry, já sabe que Draco e ele nunca foram amigos, não me pareceu prudente tapar minha casa de alguém que lhe desagradava.

— Mas Ron era nosso amigo! —exclamou indignado. — Hermione, como pode fazer isso!

— São só fotografias, Harry, não é tão importante… Se quer recordar a Ron, o faz pensando no amigo que tiveste em Hogwarts e nada mais.

— É justo o que quero fazer… mas não posso. —manifestou entristecido.

— Lamento, mas não vejo a prioridade nessa obsessão, Harry.

Hermione deu por terminada a conversa indo para os meninos unindo a seu jogo, e ainda que Alina recebeu-a com reservas, aos poucos minutos alegrava-se de ter uma colega de jogos que não balbucia e que não fosse garoto.

—000—000—000—

Depois de instalar-se, Severus e Harry decidiram ir a Hogwarts para visitar ao idoso que ainda continuava dirigindo o colégio. E enquanto Harry encarregava-se de abrigar bem a sua filha, recordando que no castelo a neve devia estar já muito acumulada, Severus conversava com seus anfitriões na estância principal, bebendo um pouco de whisky.

— Dumbledore se porá feliz de voltar aos ver. —afirmou o loiro.

— Igual eu, lhe avisaste que iríamos?

— Assim é, já deve de estar esperando. Também avisei a papai, não me tivesse perdoado jamais.

— Pois não devia interromper sua viagem.

— Eles viajam muito, de modo que não lhes custará interromper esse passeio por Roma… inclusive Remus tinha comentado não fazia muito, que estava tentado aos ir visitar a América.

— Sim, imagino-me que estranhará muito a Harry.

— Bastante. —afirmou Hermione. — Mas sabe que o ir ver era uma imprudência, ainda que lhe custou muito resignar-se a estar definitivamente fora da vida de Harry.

— Quem está fora de minha vida?

Todos se giraram a receber a Harry e Alina. A menina correu com Severus, presumindo um formoso vestido verde escuro com uma fita prateada em sua cintura que terminava em um precioso laço nas costas. Em suas mãos levava dobrado um elegante abrigo negro.

— Gosta? —perguntou girando para que seu pai pudesse a olhar melhor.

— Vê-te formosa, carinho.

— Obrigado, papi disse que são as cores de sua casa no castelo, e quando eu entre quero ir aí.

— Duvido-o muito. —murmurou Hermione, mas só Draco a seu lado pôde a ouvir, ainda que o dissimulou muito bem.

— Seria uma honra, Alina, ainda que acho que a sua papi seguramente lhe encantaria que fosse a Gryffindor.

— Agora que estejamos em Hogwarts te mostrarei o castelo e verá que não há nada melhor que a Torre de Gryffindor. —assegurou Harry.

— Apoio o plano. —secundou Hermione.

— E diga-me, de quem falavam quando chegamos?

— De Remus e meu pai. —respondeu Draco. — Informei-lhes que viriam e já não devem demorar em chegar de sua viagem, seguramente quando regressem de Hogwarts poderá os ver.

Harry sorriu, emocionava lhe muito poder voltar a ver a Remus. A ele o tinha recordado fazia um par de anos mal, e tudo tinha chegado inesperadamente, se alegrou muito de saber que o grande amigo de seu pai tinha sobrevivido à guerra e posteriormente se inteirou por Severus que o licantropo e o aristocrata Malfoy levavam uma relação as escondidas desde a morte de Narcisa.

No entanto, apesar da alegria de que cedo veria a quem tanto lhe ajudou durante seu terceiro ano em Hogwarts… não pôde evitar sentir um sabor amargo na boca, aquilo só podia significar algo… Essa noite não ia poder visitar aos Weasley.

—000—000—000—

Uns minutos mais tarde, a pequena família aparecia nos limites do colégio. Alina não conteve uma expressão admirada ante a majestade do castelo. Era uma verdadeira maravilha sua impotência escura perfilando-se entre a branca neve que relumbrava com a lua que enfeitava o céu.

— Essa é a Torre que diz, papai? —perguntou assinalando a mais alta.

— Não, essa é a de Adivinação… a de Gryffindor é aquela. —corrigiu lhe assinalando uma edificação que cortava a negrura do céu com suas janelas alumiadas.

— Que linda! Desde aí pode ver tudo?

— Assim é, a paisagem é formosa.

— Potter, está-la manipulando. —queixou-se Severus enquanto empreendia o caminho tomado da mão da impaciente Alina.

— Um pouco. —reconheceu Harry. — Me encantaria que estivesse em Gryffindor, acho que lhe vai melhor a seu caráter.

— Sim… acho que sim.

Severus guardou silêncio a partir desse momento, tão só escutava as descrições que dava seu esposo com respeito ao colégio e lhe enterneciam as exclamações que emergiam de sua filha com as características do castelo.

Ao chegar ao lobby, encontraram-se a alguns alunos que se dirigiam ao comedor, já devia ser a hora do jantar em Hogwarts, eram poucos, parecia que nesse ano quase todos tinham partido a suas casas.

A maioria observou-lhes com curiosidade ante as desconhecidas presenças, mas um par de garotos de sétimo ano detiveram-se abruptamente ao reconhecê-los.

— Harry, Severus, meus rapazes! —exclamou uma vivaz voz que lhes fez girar a sua direita, era Dumbledore.

Assim que viram-lhe, ambos sorriram felizes. Dumbledore era o único que Harry tinha visto em todos esses anos, mas tinha sido em uns poucos meses após começar sua vida em Montreal e então não o recordava. Agora sim, e a emoção que sentiu lhe fez soltar de sua filha e correr a abraçar fortemente ao idoso.

— Professor Dumbledore, que alegria o ver! —exclamou feliz.

— Também me alegra te ver, Harry… e comprovar que tem recordado meu rosto.

— Sim, e agora de repente recordo muitas coisas mais… Obrigado por tudo, sei que nada tivesse sido igual sem sua ajuda.

— Não o mencione. —pediu emocionado a tal ponto por ver a Harry, que sua voz já se escutava afetada.

— Já me vão deixar te saudar? —interveio Severus acercando com sua filha.

— Meu querido Severus!... E Alina! —exclamou sustentando em braços à pequena menina, quem abriu os olhos com espanto, mas quase em seguida se recompôs, esse idoso inspirava-lhe confiança, de modo que correspondeu à mostra de afeto com um beijo na bochecha.

— É um prazer voltar a ver-te, Albus. —disse Severus.

Dumbledore fixou seus olhos em seu antigo discípulo, seus olhos azuis brilharam com intensidade, e sem dizer palavra sustentou a Alina com um só braço para com o outro atrair ao mais velho a seu peito, beijando emocionado a testa de Severus.

Harry sorriu ao notar que seu esposo tinha fechado os olhos desfrutando do abraço de quem considerava como um pai, não parecia lhe importar estar mostrando seu lado humano em frente a alguns alunos que continuavam caminhando por aí, olhando com pouco dissimulo a incomum cena.

— Vamos a meu despacho. —propôs o Diretor sabendo que não poderiam ficar assim o tempo todo.

— Eu os atingirei em uns minutos. —disse Harry. — Quero mostrar-lhe a Alina o castelo.

— Já terá tempo para isso, Harry… não quer falar com Albus?

— Por suposto, mas Alina morre-se por ir conhecer a torre de Gryffindor verdade, carinho?

Alina não teve tempo de responder, seu pai lhe tinha tirado dos braços do cálido idoso e já empreendia o caminho pelas sublimes escadas.

— Que passa? —perguntou Dumbledore olhando por onde Harry tinha desaparecido.

— Acho que é ele quem quer ir à Torre… mas duvido muito que seu motivo seja a nostalgia.

— Quando o jovem Malfoy me avisou de seu regresso, concordei com ele em que o melhor era retirar qualquer coisa que pudesse lhe causar algum impacto… sobretudo relacionado com Weasley.

— Draco disse isso?

— Assim é, ainda que quando conversamos manifestou sua opinião ao respeito… ele pensa que Harry deve recordar, mas não dessa forma.

— Draco não teria porque opinar, ele nem sequer viveu de perto com Harry, não tem ideia de quanto vai a lastimar se recorda.

— É verdadeiro, e todos os que amamos a Harry lhe queremos evitar esse sofrimento, mas talvez a opinião imparcial de Draco Malfoy deva ser tomada em conta.

— Não sei, Albus… para valer não sei que fazer… Eu, não quero que Harry recupere suas lembranças perdidas.

Severus baixou a mirada, envergonhado pelo que cria era um sentimento injusto de sua parte, mas não podia o evitar… ainda que fosse egoísmo, não queria que a mente de seu esposo se recuperasse.

Enquanto, Harry tinha conseguido atravessar a porta da dama gorda graças à ajuda de um par de Gryffindors de último ano que lhe reconheceram… Entrou à Torre sentindo os fortes golpes de seu coração retumbar em seus ouvidos.

Não tinha ninguém lá dentro.

Sujeitou com força a mãozinha de sua filha enquanto olhava um rincão em especial da Sala Comum… aí, junto à janela.

Um forte golpe de vento abriu-a violentamente, o sussurro do gélido vento invernal chegou até eles lhe envolvendo em uma estremecedora frialdade.

Um novo mareio atacou a Harry e teve que se deixar cair sobre um almofadão enquanto escutava um riso à distância que parecia trazida pelo vento.

—000—000—000—


	7. Aproximando ao passado

— Papi?... Papai, que te passa?

Harry escutava muito longinquamente a voz de sua filha, e a preocupação que notou em sua voz lhe fazia se esforçar por falar, mas era demasiado difícil. Podia sentir seus mãozinhas tocando-lhe o rosto, mas não podia a ver.

Abraçou-se a ela com força, a usando como âncora para não ser puxado para algum lugar que não sabia que seria. E fazendo um último esforço conseguiu sacudir a cabeça, conseguindo dessa forma regressar a ser consciente de onde estava. Olhou a Sala Comunal, tudo parecia estar em ordem, ainda que sua filha lhe abraçava com mais força do normal.

— Alina?... Está bem? —perguntou sujeitando-a do queixo para fazê-la olhá-lo.

— Eu sim, mas me assustei por ti… outra vez te mareaste, verdade?

— Não, carinho, é que seguramente subi demasiado rápido as escadas e me cansei. —mentiu enquanto sorria. — E depois o ar frio caiu-me mau, mas já se me passou.

— Fecharei a janela.

Alina correu para essa parte da Torre sem que Harry tivesse tempo da deter, mas o coração se lhe deteve ao a ver se pôr de pé sobre o parapeito para conseguir atingir o fecho que atrancaria as asas da janela… isso era demasiado perigoso.

Quis correr para ela para a afastar daí mas as pernas lhe tremiam ainda. O pior foi que nesse momento a menina quis saltar para poder fechar a janela e tirar o frio de seu pai, um mau passo lhe fez perder o equilíbrio.

Esteve a ponto de precipitar-se ao vazio ante a mirada aterrorizada de Harry, mas uma nova corrente de ar, mais forte que o anterior, lhe empurrou para o interior e caiu pesadamente sobre o solo. A janela então fechou se de uma vez tão forte que os cristais rangeram a ponto de se romper, mas só combinaram com algumas quebraduras.

— Está bem, carinho? —perguntou Harry correndo para ela para apertar em seu peito, onde seu coração batia desaforado.

— Sim… caí-me. —riu divertida, e inconsciente do perigo pelo que tinha passado.

— Nunca deve te acercar assim a nenhuma janela, muito menos tão alta de acordo?

— Sim… Já se te tirou o frio?

Harry assentiu, beijou a sua filha na cabeça e ambos se puseram de pé ao mesmo tempo. Pensando que o melhor era esquecer o incidente, o moreno convidou a Alina a subir ao dormitório dos garotos, estava ansioso por chegar ao lugar onde dormisse por sete anos consecutivos.

A pequena seguiu-o sem protestar, e ao momento de abrir a porta, Harry sorriu com ternura, o tempo parecia ter-se detido nesse lugar. A única diferença é que não tinha baús ao pé das camas, nem objetos pessoais.

Com uma só mirada mais pôde supor que não tinha ninguém habitando esse dormitório durante aquele ciclo escolar. Era algo estranho, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe agradou o saber.

— Qual era tua cama, papi? —perguntou Alina soltando da mão de Harry, percorrendo entusiasmada a habitação.

— Essa daí.

Depois de assinalar lhe onde dormia, ambos correram brincalhões para a cama. Mas enquanto Alina saltava sobre ela, Harry se deixou cair longamente no colchão, fechando os olhos, com um grande sorriso enquanto sentia seu corpo rebotar com os saltos de sua filha.

— Ainda se sente como então. —comentou feliz, acariciando as mantas e aspirando fundo o cheiro. — É quase como ter voltado ao colégio sendo um estudante.

— Gostava de estudar aqui?

— Muito!... e a ti te vai encantar, e ademais, aqui conhecerá a grandes amigos.

Ao dizer isso, Harry girou para sua esquerda, aí estava a cama de Ron, isso podia o recordar muito bem. E deixando que sua filha continuasse saltando alegremente, ele correu para a cama contigua.

Quase com timidez percorreu seus dedos pela extensão da manta… uma fugaz lembrança veio então a sua mente.

Foi pouco antes de seu graduação, ele e Ron estavam sentados na cama e em frente a eles se encontravam seus colegas de habitação, sentados na de Harry. Riam, estavam felizes por ter chegado ao final de seus estudos com excelentes qualificações.

Harry podia distinguir bem as facções de Seamus, de Neville e de Dean. Algo comentavam, mas não podia lhes entender, tão só achava que pareciam bromas porque não deixavam de rir, e Neville estava acalorado. Quis voltear para Ron, era sua oportunidade de ver seu rosto e recordar, mas não… a seu lado só estava uma sombra escura que emitia sensações estranhas.

Harry acordou então de sua lembrança e sentou-se no mesmo lugar onde sabia que tinha estado Ron. Tinha um amargo sentimento de nostalgia e desespero… Porque não podia recordar a seu melhor amigo?

Já não queria estar aí, era demasiado angustiante.

Tomou a sua filha em braços e sem tomar em conta a confusão da menina, abandonou o lugar como se algo estivesse os ameaçando.

—000—000—000—

— Acha que seja conveniente visitar aos Weasley? —perguntou Dumbledore depois de servir um pouco de chá a seu convidado dentro de seu despacho.

— Não o sei, mas esse é precisamente o motivo de nossa viagem.

— Harry se conformará com os ver?... talvez não recorde nada e assim poderão se ir sem pesquisar demasiado.

— Isso é o que espero, Albus. Desejo com todas minhas forças que cumpra seu desejo de ver a essa família e ninguém mude com isso… que possamos regressar a nossa casa após ter falado com eles.

— Irão hoje mesmo?

— Não, esta noite jantaremos com os Malfoy. Lucius e Lupin voltarão de sua viagem… o qual nos dá em um dia mais para não se preocupar.

— Falei com Remus noutro dia. Também não considera necessário que Harry recorde nada, por isso mesmo se absteve de ir visitar apesar de que o joga muito de menos.

— Eu sei, e agradeço-lhe a todos que tenham podido manter à distância… Espero tenha valido a pena.

— Já verá que sim.

Ambos guardaram silêncio ante a chegada do garoto moreno acompanhado por Alina. O sorriso que os dois traziam os fez respirar tranquilamente, pelo menos a visita à Torre não tinha trazido lembranças desagradáveis no jovem Gryffindor.

—000—000—000—

Mais tarde, Dumbledore acompanhava à pequena família à casa dos Malfoy, assim teria uma reunião de camaradaria que podia evitar que Harry insistisse demasiado em recordar a Ronald.

Harry tinha praticamente saltado aos braços de Remus quando o visse chegar, e o licantropo não cessou de abraçar por vários minutos para depois lhe olhar como se fosse um fantasma, seus olhos dourados quase choravam da emoção que sentiam ao ver de novo refletidos neles a quem amava como a um filho.

Lucius foi mais discreto, tão só um suave aperto de mãos para Harry, e para Severus um amistoso abraço que durou só o preciso, apesar de que também se lhe via feliz de voltar a se encontrar com seu velho amigo.

— E como lhes vai em Montreal? —perguntou Lucius ao termo do jantar, depois de que tinham levado aos meninos a dormir e podiam conversar com tranquilidade na biblioteca da mansão.

— Bem, não posso me queixar, meu trabalho é gratificante, e Harry pensa retomar seus estudos como Auror quando Alina entre ao colégio no verão.

— A verdade é que me surpreende que continue querendo ser Auror, Potter. —opinou Draco. — Tem tido uma vida demasiado tranquila para que agora queira regressar às andanças.

— Bom, não sei, gosto da ação… mas a verdade é que não estou fechado a outras opções, desde que possa compartilhar com minha família, não quisesse abandonar tanto tempo a Alina.

— Talvez os negócios não te parece boa ideia? —propôs. — A mim me foi bem nesse ramo, e se te interessa, poderia ter uma participação em nossa empresa.

— Não temos pensado nos ficar, Draco. —afirmou Severus, irritado pelo convite. — Mas obrigado por seu oferecimento, de todos modos.

— Bom, Montreal é um bom lugar para abrir uma sucursal. —interveio Lucius ao notar a incomodidade de seu amigo.

— Não se adiantem demasiado. —pediu Harry. — Em realidade ainda falta algo de tempo para isso, e sinceramente não quero falar de negócios agora.

— E para quando o seguinte bebê? —apressou-se a perguntar Hermione antes de que Harry formulasse os questionamentos que seguramente tinha pensado expressar.

Uma sombra de tristeza cruzou pelo rosto do moreno. Esse tema doía-lhe, tinha passado cinco longos anos querendo outro bebê de Severus, um que fosse sua cópia exata, um varão slytherin… mas nada, nem os tratamentos de fertilidade realizados no ano anterior tiveram bons resultados.

— O bebê virá quando esteja destinado. —respondeu Severus apertando a mão de seu esposo. Apesar de que a ele também lhe lastimava o tema, se concentrava mais em cuidar de Harry que em si mesmo.

— E pelo mesmo será melhor que busque um trabalho menos perigoso que o de Auror. —insistiu Draco sem importar-lhe a mirada de advertência de sua esposa e seu pai.

— E quanto tempo pensam ficar? —interveio Remus amavelmente.

— Ainda não o sabemos, mas minhas férias concluem em pouco menos de duas semanas, de modo que devemos estar aí para então.

— Isso quer dizer que passarão Ano Novo aqui Genial! —exclamou Hermione. — Temos preparada uma grande festa e asseguro-te que te divertirá muito, Harry, são tão fastuosas como as de Hogwarts.

Harry respondeu com um sorriso que esperou não se notasse forçada, mas tinha que reconhecer que suas intenções não eram passar essa noite com os Malfoy e sim com os Weasley. Nada teria mais divertido que desfrutar das bromas dos gêmeos, de seus peças para Percy, de emocionar com as aventuras de Charlie, ou do entusiasmo de Arthur pelos objetos muggles, inclusive ansiava ver a Ginny e ser abraçado melosamente por Molly.

Essa noite teria que se assegurar de que Severus não pensasse aceitar o convite a essa festa.

—000—000—000—

Uns minutos depois, Harry e Remus davam um passeio pelos jardins. Para o moreno era surpreendente que as plantas estivessem em flor e o frio que se sentia aí não fosse comparável com o que devia sentir no resto do país, seguramente era outro feitiço dos Malfoy para não sofrer as inclemências do tempo.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe Remus convidando-lhe a sentar-se em uma das bancas de madeira cerca de um pequeno estanque. —… És feliz?

— Também Hermione me perguntou o mesmo. —confessou sorrindo-lhe enquanto ocupava um lugar a seu lado. — E a resposta é afirmativa, em Severus tenho encontrado tudo o que preciso e ainda que às vezes tenho saudades minha vida na Inglaterra, também em Montreal encontrei meu lar.

— Alegra-me sabê-lo. Em um princípio não estava seguro de que Snape fosse uma boa opção para ti, e é um alívio saber que estava equivocado.

— Sei porque diz, é pelo mau que nos levávamos no colégio, verdade? —perguntou divertido.

— Recorda-lo?

— Sim, tudo. —afirmou orgulhoso. — Mas também recordo que em meu último ano escolar já tínhamos feito as pazes e ainda que há coisas que ainda não estou muito seguro, suspeito que desde então já me tinha apaixonado dele.

Remus guardou silêncio olhando o estanque, em onde um par de cisnes flutuavam cadenciadamente, mas depois voltou a olhar a Harry e assentiu com um sorriso.

— Remus… você pode me falar de Ron?

O suave sorriso do licantropo voltou a apagar por um segundo, antes de recuperá-la e atraindo a Harry pelos ombros, fez-lhe recostar-se em seu peito carinhosamente.

— Ron era um garoto especial, não o tratei demasiado para o conhecer a fundo, mas sei que não deve se preocupar por não o recordar, talvez em algum dia o faça, mas se não, então não importa. Concentra-te em sua nova vida e já.

— E minha vida anterior não deve me importar? Não o entendo… Porque?

— Não é que não deva te importar, mas não pode basear seu futuro em seu passado, Harry, recebe esta nova oportunidade de começar desde zero como um presente.

— É que não estou falando de recordar a qualquer, Remus É Ron de quem falamos, de meu amigo, meu irmão!

— E esse Ron, Harry, não quereria te ver angustiado por nada… O esquece.

— Já o esqueci, e isso, é precisamente o que tanto me dói.

Remus acariciou lhe o braço consolando-lhe, mas ao mesmo tempo dando por terminada a discussão, fez-lhe levantar o rosto para assinalar lhe uma parte da mansão. Harry obedeceu-lhe e encontrou-se com uma janela cuja luz permanecia acendida.

— Severus está-te esperando, concentra-te só nele, é o que vale a pena.

Harry assentiu e depois de despedir-se de Remus saiu correndo para o interior da casa. Às vezes sentia uma grande necessidade por reunir com seu esposo, sobretudo quando voltava a se angustiar em não recordar o passado.

Remus suspirou ao vê-lo correr, e esperava que Harry por fim decidisse deixar o passado tranquilo, era o melhor para ele.

Mas não tinha ideia que tanta negativa tão só aumentava a curiosidade do moreno quem à cada minuto que passava, ia se convencendo mais de que algo mau, muito mau, lhe estavam ocultando… e ele o averiguaria.

—000—000—000—

Ao chegar a sua habitação, Severus já se encontrava baixo as mantas lendo um livro enquanto esperava o regresso de seu esposo. Harry sorriu ao olhá-lo e indo para ele, se sentou a seu lado lhe tirando suavemente sua leitura.

— Alegra-me que tenha voltado, Harry, lá fora a temperatura está muito baixa, pode te resfriar. —disse-lhe sem molestar pela interrupção.

— Não faz tanto frio. —respondeu enquanto penteava carinhosamente o cabelo escuro longo de Severus. — Sabe? Gosto que se preocupe por de mim.

— Eu sei. —riu. — Antes odiava, ou dizia odiá-lo, mas desde que nasceu Alina voltaste-te muito demandante.

— Por suposto, tenho que me preocupar de que não te volte só pai e deixe de ser amante e esposo.

— Amante e esposo? —repetiu recostando-se. — Isso me recorda a que temos a noite livre… Se te apetece algo?

— Acho que tenho uma sugestão.

Harry inclinou-se buscando o pescoço de Severus, beijando-o entre mordiscos enquanto ia acomodando-se baixo as mantas, ansiando mais contato entre seus corpos.

— Sev? —chamou-lhe sem deter suas mãos que já estavam se encarregando de desabotoar o pijama do mais velho. — Verdade que no Ano Novo o passaremos com os Weasley?

— Harry… recorda que nos convidaram à festa dos Malfoy.

— Eu sei, mas ainda não temos confirmado, e eu quero ir com Molly e Arthur… por favor, iremos?

Severus duvidou um momento antes de dar alguma resposta. Harry suspendeu as caricias apesar de que sabia que se voltava a formular a pergunta no meio do êxtase seguramente não obteria nenhuma negativa.

— Faz favor. —repetiu olhando aos olhos de Severus.

Depois de um suspiro no que se ocupou de acariciar o rosto anelante de seu esposo, Severus afirmou. Não sabia se seria boa ideia, mas lhe era impossível se negar, a cada momento se esforçava em recordar que a visita aos Weasley tinha sido a razão da viagem, de modo que tinha que comprazer a Harry… ou caso contrário poderia se rebelar e fazer mais perguntas das que já fazia.

Harry sorriu emocionado pela aceitação de Severus, isso o encheu de ânimo para retomar suas carinhosas demonstrações de afeto. E em poucos segundos conseguiu que Severus decidisse esquecer de suas preocupações… Sentir a Harry lhe amando lhe arrancava de sua mente qualquer outro pensamento que lhe corresponder.

— Amo-te… —sussurrou Harry ao ouvido de seu esposo quando este se adentrava em seu corpo lhe proporcionando avassaladoras sensações de prazer.

Não achava que tivesse nada mais delirante que sentir a Severus o tomando, lhe fazendo o amor tão impetuosamente como se não tivesse uma manhã… como se a cada vez pudesse ser a última.

— Eu te amo bem mais, Harry. —respondeu o homem apertando mais seu corpo, conseguindo articular essas palavras com algo de dificuldade devido ao paroxismo de amor que lhe fazia sentir as mãos de Harry em seu corpo, seu rosto tenso de goze, a firmeza com que lhe rodeava e a disponibilidade com que sempre lhe presenteava sua alma.

Unindo suas mãos chegaram juntos à grande explosão de saciedade que brindava o orgasmo de amar.

—000—000—000—

Ao amanhecer Harry encontrava-se de muito bom humor, seu rosto era radiante de alegria, e nem sequer protestou ante os deboches quentes de Draco sobre a origem desse grande sorriso.

Sentia-se tão apaixonado que não podia se manter afastado da mão de Severus, sem lhe importar que os demais lhes olhassem divertidos… Sobretudo pela surpreendente atitude íntima em que o ex professor respondia às melosas caricias de seu esposo.

— Porque não baixa Alina? Se nos fará tarde. —perguntou Harry rodeando a seu esposo pela cintura, com a cabeça apoiada no peito do moreno.

— Quer que vá por ela?

— E soltar-te? —debochou-se Draco. — Não acho que a Potter lhe faça muita graça, parece que têm sido vítimas de um feitiço de cola.

Harry sorriu sem perder sua mirada apaixonada, mas antes de que continuassem jogando a sua costa, decidiu ir ele mesmo por Alina. Não queria chegar tarde a casa dos Weasley.

Ao ficar a sós com seus anfitriões, Severus recuperou seu rosto sério, ainda que ainda preservava a felicidade que sentia por sua família.

— Não vão. —murmurou Hermione enquanto colocava um suéter a seu menino—. Posso pedir-lhe a Harry que me acompanhe à revisão médica de Billy, sei que ele não se negará.

— Hermione tem razão. —secundou Remus. — Podemos inventar pretextos para que Harry se esqueça de se reunir com os Weasley, não tem caso… Muito menos vendo quão feliz é agora.

— Você não diz nada? —perguntou Severus dirigindo-se a Draco depois de um silêncio em que se permitiu estudar as propostas dos amigos de seu esposo.

— Prefiro abster-me. —respondeu com sinceridade. — Sempre tenho achado que Potter deve conhecer a verdade, estando em seu lugar quisesse o saber… No entanto, agora que tenho visto o ridiculamente apaixonado que está e o feliz que parece… já não sei que pensar.

— Sempre tens criticado seu mundo de rosa. —interveio Lucius dirigindo a seu filho. — Tens afirmado por anos que se lhe sobre protege demasiado e agora te retratas… é estranho em ti.

— Não é que me retrate, é que acho que o de Weasley não vale a pena para jogar a perder uma vida… Seria bom que Potter não tivesse essa amnesia, mas se já a tem, talvez deva desfrutar seu presente.

— Não sei que fazer… —gemeu Severus se deixando cair em um cadeirão. —… Não quero que se lastime desnecessariamente.

— Snape, não tem caso que o atormente nada. —agregou Remus referindo-se a Harry. — As coisas que passaram já não se podem solucionar, o melhor é o esquecimento… penso que seria preferível que regressem o quanto antes a Montreal e sigam sua vida como até agora.

— Para valer cries isso, Lupin?

— Me entristecerá muito deixar de vê-lo… mas amo a Harry como se fosse meu filho, e se eu soubesse que recordar tudo lhe faria bem, em qualquer sentido, te asseguro que seria o primeiro em exigir sinceridade para ele… mas não é assim, as lembranças não são boas neste caso, e não temos ideia de se poderá seguir vivendo feliz se chega a se inteirar do que passou com Ronald.

Severus assentiu recordando que tinha um poderoso motivo pelo qual tinham tido que se manter afastados por tanto tempo de seus amigos… Nesse momento lhe pareceu ter cometido uma grande estupidez ao aceitar regressar a Londres. Por um erro seu Harry estava em perigo, e o sozinho pensá-lo acelerava lhe o coração com angústia.

Calaram ao escutar passos baixando pela escada. Olharam para lá, Harry vinha baixando tomado da mão de uma entusiasta Alina… era uma imagem enternecedora, pai e filha felizes, tomados da mão enquanto falavam dos planos para esse dia, sem saber que provavelmente não iam poder os realizar.

—000—000—000—


	8. A Toca

A mirada verde não podia ocultar sua desilusão quando os Malfoy junto com Hermione e Remus lhes propunham mudar seus planos. Era-lhe difícil negar à petição de sua melhor amiga em frente a todos, mas não queria deixar de visitar a Toca por ir a uma revisão de rotina infantil.

— Podemos ir depois ao Beco Diagonal. —sugeriu Hermione entusiasmada. — Se visse, Harry tem mudado muito! Vais encontrar-te com infinidade de coisas interessantes e asseguro-te a Alina lhe fascinaram verdade, preciosa? Verdade que gostaria de ir a um lugar divertido?

Quando viu que a menina assentia entusiasmada, Harry buscou a seu esposo querendo encontrar apoio nele. Mas Severus parecia não se ter dado conta disso, e se mostrava distante.

— Podemos falar um par de minutos, Sev?... a sós. —pediu Harry tentando não esquecer a gentileza.

Todos guardaram silêncio e discretamente lhes deram privacidade se levando também a Alina, quem já não deixava de perguntar mais sobre esse fantástico Beco.

— Que está passando aqui? —perguntou Harry irritado. — Espero que não tenha tido nada que ver com essa nova proposição de Hermione.

— Acha que essa garota não é capaz de pensar por si sozinha? Ela quer que lhe acompanhe, têm estado separados por vários anos, não é absurdo que pretenda passar mais tempo contigo.

— Não sou idiota, Severus! —exclamou sem poder evitar levantar a voz.

Severus olhou a seu esposo franzindo os lábios, temia que tanta negativa a ir ver aos Weasley já estivesse resultando suspeita para Harry e não estava demasiado errado.

— Não tem porque me gritar. —se desculpou pausadamente. — Se não quer lhe dar gosto a sua amiga, tão só lhe diz e já, não me envolva, Harry.

Harry franziu os lábios, conhecia à perfeição a seu esposo e sabia que estava se saindo pela tangente, no entanto, também não queria brigar. Respirou fundo e acercando-se ao mais velho, abraçou-lhe carinhosamente.

— Sinto muito. Mas Sev, por favor, apoia-me nisso… Quero ir à Toca.

— Harry…

— Por favor! —fez questão de um trapaceiro gemido.

— Bicho, sabe que assim não poderia te negar nada.

— Não será um sacrifício para ti, verdade? —perguntou incômodo, também não queria afetar a Severus, e mais sabendo que os Weasley e ele jamais tinham sido amigos.

— Não, não se preocupe por mim… Eu irei contigo com tudo gosto.

— Obrigado, prometo-te compensar-te esta noite.

Severus sorriu, a mirada alegre de Harry era suficiente compensação para ele. Estreitou mais seu abraço demonstrando-lhe quanto queria-lhe.

—000—000—000—

Uns minutos mais tarde, os habitantes da mansão Malfoy tiveram que olhar resignados como Harry partia com sua família rumo à casa dos Weasley.

Hermione estava muito preocupada, quase esteve a ponto de oferecer-se a acompanhá-los para estar disposta em caso que Harry precisasse-lhe, mas Draco tomou-lhe da mão estreitando ela suavemente, fazendo-lhe ver dessa maneira que o melhor era os deixar sozinhos.

A garota compreendeu e suas palavras não saíram de sua boca, no entanto, não ia poder estar tranquila até ver a Harry de regresso, orando para que a alegria de sua mirada continuasse aí presente.

—000—000—000—

A emoção de Harry não podia ser dissimulada. Tinham aparecido na colina contigua à Toca e podiam vê-la à perfeição. Um brilho de lágrimas reluziu nos olhos verdes, comovido com a avalanche de lembranças que foram a sua memória intempestivamente.

— Ron… —sussurrou apoiando contra uma árvore.

Severus girou-se a olhá-lo, não tinha nenhuma expressão em seu rosto, mas só ele sabia o que estava sentindo seu coração com essa pequena palavra emergida de lábios de seu esposo.

— Está bem? —perguntou-lhe acercando-se, levando a Alina da mão.

— Sim, obrigado… É só que, tenho muito boas lembranças deste lugar.

Severus assentiu e tomando a Harry com sua mão livre, começaram a caminhar colina abaixo, era melhor dar-se pressa e terminar com aquilo de uma vez por todas.

Enquanto desciam, Harry não pôde evitar olhar para trás, para a colina que iam abandonando. Uma imagem borrosa e uns risos longínquos acometeram-lhe de repente, no entanto, não pôde se concentrar nelas, Severus continuava puxando-o suavemente para a casa.

—000—000—000—

Molly Weasley já estava inteirada da visita de Harry e sua família, por isso não podia ter as mãos quietas, lhe estrumava com seu avental sem cessar. Não fez caso das sugestões de seu esposo para que aguardasse com paciência, seguia caminhando de um lado a outro da estância principal, olhando a cada dois segundos para a porta.

Todos os demais membros da família estavam aí, sentados ordenadamente sobre a sala. Inclusive os gêmeos luziam estranhos ao estar tão quietos, sem nenhum rastro de sua alegria característica.

— E se decidiram não vir? —perguntou Molly por décima vez.

— Estariam em seu direito, mulher, deixa de preocupar-te.

— É que… talvez seja melhor não o cries?

— Não o sei… sinceramente não o sei. —respondeu Arthur baixando a mirada.

— Que lhe diremos a Harry? —interveio Fred.

— Não devemos mencionar a Ron? —questionou agora Ginny.

— Garotos, faz favor, já ficamos em que é o que é melhor para Harry… não se preocupem, entre sua mãe e eu manejaremos a situação.

— E se já recordou? —propôs Charlie. — Talvez por isso quis vir.

— Não o creio… Snape nos tivesse posto sobre aviso.

Todos voltaram a guardar silêncio depois das palavras de Arthur. Molly deteve sua caminhada ao escutar que alguém tocava à porta, e com o coração desaforado se apressou a abrir.

Tinha estado praticando todo o que diria assim que visse a quem considerou sempre como um mais de seus filhos, mas assim que lhe teve em frente o único que pôde fazer foi o abraçar com tanta força que Harry sentiu seus ossos ranger. Mesmo assim, sorriu contente, voltando a sentir-se em casa, envolvido no cálido abraço de uma mãe.

Um soluço rompeu o silêncio imposto, e algo apenada por seu sentimentalismo, Molly se retirou e sujeitou o rosto de Harry com suas mãos, lhe olhando embelezada.

— Está feito todo um homem, Harry! —exclamou feliz. — Não tem ideia de quanto te temos saudades!

— Sei-o, Molly, eu também a vocês.

— E alegra-me saber que pode nos recordar.

Harry assentiu e sorrindo girou-se a olhar a todos os demais. Tinham-se posto de pé observando-o detidamente. Por um segundo sentiu-se incômodo, era estranha tanta solenidade nessa família, de modo que decidiu fazer algo para recuperar a quem tanto estranhava.

— Porque olham-me como se fosse um fantasma? —riu. — É que me vejo tão mau?

Isso foi suficiente para que os gêmeos descabelaram, e quase gritando emocionados correram para Harry para o receber como só eles podiam o fazer… lhe dando um abraço que escondia uma broma. Harry mal se deu conta de que sua roupa tinha sido volteada ao revés quando o riso de Alina se deixou escutar.

De imediato a atenção dirigiu-se para onde Snape seguia sujeito da pequena. O ex Professor tensou os músculos de seu rosto, mas inclinou a cabeça a modo de um cortês saúdo. A menina deixou de rir ao sentir tantas miradas sobre ela, se corou muito por isso, mas sorriu com algo de timidez.

— Ela é Alina, minha filha. —disse Harry reunindo com sua família sem ocultar seu orgulho. — A Severus já o conhecem.

Só Arthur se acercou ao Pocionista para lhe saudar com um forte abraço, e ainda que este lhe correspondeu, não o fez com a mesma efetividade, sobretudo porque sua atenção estava posta nas miradas sobre sua filha a quem já tinham rodeada uma horda de Weasley.

Molly era a mais visivelmente emocionada, e inclinando-se um pouco, já sem ocultar suas lágrimas de alegria, acariciou o rosto infantil.

— É formosa… deixa-me dar-te um abraço?

Alina olhou a seu pai em busca de autorização e quando Harry assentiu com um sorriso, ela fez o mesmo se dirigindo à matriarca da família.

Ao princípio não estava muito segura de querer o fazer, mas quando se sentiu rodeada pelos cálidos braços maternais, Alina fechou os olhos desfrutando da sensação desse carinho especial.

— Molly foi como minha mãe quando vivia na Inglaterra, Alina. —comentou Harry. — Por isso queria que a conhecesse, ao igual que ao resto da família.

Alina sorriu ainda mais, e docemente buscou o rosto da gorda mulher, secando com suas mãozinhas as lágrimas de emoção.

— Então posso chamar-te avó?

— Me faria a mulher mais feliz do mundo, Alina.

— E nós seremos teus tios. —agregou George ajoelhando em frente à pequena quem sorriu-lhe amigavelmente. — Temos uma loja de bromas em Diagonal, quando queira pode a ir visitar e te presentearemos o que mais goste.

— Deixem de tentar jogá-la a perder. —lhes repreendeu Molly. — É uma menina encantadora e não quero que mude para mau.

Enquanto a família inteira concentrava-se em conversar com a pequena, Harry aproveitou a distração para olhar a seu redor. Sorriu com melancolia ao notar que tudo estava quase igual que a última vez que estivesse aí presente.

Não pôde deter suas pernas, assim que recordou o relógio da cozinha correu para lá esperando ver… em realidade nem sequer sabia que queria ver.

Mordendo-se o lábio superior conteve um soluço ao notar a ausência da colher correspondente a Ron.

O único que lhe tinha seguido foi Severus, e suavemente pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de seu esposo, lhe brindando consolo.

— Quanto você diga, Harry, podemos nos ir.

Harry assentiu, mas não tinha nenhuma intenção de marchar dessa casa ainda. Respirou fundo armando-se de valor e com um difícil sorriso regressou à sala olhando exaustivamente a sua ao redor, na cada rincão, mas sem encontrar o que queria.

— Não têm uma fotografia de Ron? —perguntou curioso.

Os irmãos Weasley fingiram não o ter escutado e continuaram jogando com Alina. Por sua vez, Arthur e Molly deixaram de fazê-lo para erguer-se para o moreno.

— Não, Harry… não temos nenhuma. —respondeu Arthur secamente.

— Porque não?... Era seu filho, e devem de ter guardado algo como lembrança.

— Não tem caso empolar-nos no passado, Harry. —continuou Molly dirigindo à cozinha. — É melhor seguir adiante e esquecer a dor dos ausentes… Quer um pouco de pão? Eu fiz especialmente para vocês, é teu favorito.

— Quero ver a Ron. —insistiu apressando-se a ir atrás de Molly.

Quando ambos abandonaram a sala, os olhos dos ruivos se olharam entre eles, evitando a toda costa pôr atenção em Snape para não o perturbar, seguramente já devia estar muito alterado com a insistência de Harry.

— Faz favor, Molly, eu sei que você deve ter alguma imagem de Ron. —ouviu-se a súplica de Harry desde a cozinha. — Ele é o único que não tenho podido recordar e me frustra demasiado!

— Já o recordará, a seu devido tempo… também não é que seja de vida ou morte ou sim? —refutou tentando caçoar, mas para todos foi notório o tremor em sua voz.

— Não é de vida ou morte, é verdadeiro… mas foi meu melhor amigo durante o colégio, é tão mau querer o recordar?

— Falaremos disso mais tarde, agora é tempo da comida, carinho.

Harry guardou silêncio. Desde a sala, Severus não tinha apartado os olhos da porta que conduzia à cozinha e o fato de que seu esposo já não protestasse lhe devolveu a tranquilidade perdida. Tomou ar profundamente e chamando a Alina apressou-se a entrar na cozinha para ir em ajuda de Molly.

Ao vê-lo entrar, o moreno olhou-lhe com profunda tristeza, não podia ocultar a desilusão que tinha por não ter obtido bons resultados.

— Molly deve de ter passado toda a manhã cozinhando, Harry, seguramente desfrutará de sua comida. —comentou Severus conduzindo a seu esposo ao lugar que a ruiva lhe indicou.

Harry não disse nada, ocupou seu lugar junto a Alina, e pouco a pouco foram se reunindo os Weasley a seu ao redor.

Graças à algaravia dos gêmeos, a conversa amena de Charlie e os episódios de Arthur, Harry terminou por esquecer-se momentaneamente de Ron para terminar rindo com as peripécias dessa família a que tanto queria. Assim mesmo, por insistência de Ginny, passou vários minutos lhes narrando como era sua vida em Montreal, e todos os planos que tinha com Severus para regressar ao trabalho.

Também falaram um bom momento do estranho acontecimento que lhes obrigasse a abandonar sua tranquila casa nessa cidade canadense e empreender uma viagem para a Inglaterra. Todos se esforçaram em dar sua opinião, o qual foi inclusive até divertido, pois Fred assegurou que daria uma recompensa a quem tinha conseguido que ambos regressassem a sua pátria.

Ao termo da comida. Harry quis voltar a retomar o tema de Ron, mas ninguém se mostrou interessado em secunda-lo. Os gêmeos levaram-no para o pátio para jogar um partido de quidditch, e simplesmente não pôde se negar.

Não obstante, a experiência resultou muito grata, fazia muito tempo que não voava e se montar em uma vassoura lhe acordou emoções intensas. Não podia deixar de rir e brincar fazendo piruetas enquanto Alina lhe olhava entusiasmada desde abaixo, lhe aplaudindo até não poder mais.

— Porque não a monta contigo, Harry? —perguntou Charlie. — Acho que seria divertido para ela.

Harry duvidou um pouco, preocupou lhe muito um acidente para a pequena, mas quase em seguida desfez-se de seus medos e baixou rapidamente por sua filha.

Enquanto, Severus tinha-se reunido com Arthur e Molly. Aproveitando que ninguém podia os ouvir era melhor saber exatamente o que estava passando.

— E sabem porque precisamente é a Ron a quem não pode recordar? —quis saber Arthur.

— Não. O último medimago a quem vamos ainda não estava inteirado de toda a situação. Harry recordou a Ronald pouco depois, e simplesmente achou que a memória seguiria regressando pausadamente, tal como tinha assegurado o especialista.

— Recordará? —questionou Molly abrumada.

— Não o sei. Eu achei que recordaria tudo quando chegasse aqui, mas não, segue tendo essa lagoa.

— É o melhor. —assegurou tristemente Arthur.

— Opino igual, apesar de tudo, acho que Harry é feliz tal como é… Não tem caso lhe dar semelhante desgosto.

Severus assentiu, aliviava-lhe saber que todos seguiam estando de acordo em que o mais correto era preservar a amnesia de Harry.

—000—000—000—

Enquanto, Alina ria ainda mais forte, e gritava extasiada com o vôo que realizava com seu pai. Voar era uma sensação que lhe maravilhava, e se esqueceram do partido tão só para girar em círculos ao redor do campo.

Harry desfrutava muito da alegria de sua menina, e via-se que seus amigos também estavam atesourando esse momento. Não deixavam dos olhar, e inclusive Ginny tinha conseguido uma câmera para poder reter essas lembranças para sempre.

De repente Harry deteve-se em seco, olhou para a colina onde aparecesse com Severus, lhe tinha parecido ver a alguém observando desde o alto, mas não, tudo continuava igual. No entanto, seu coração palpitava excessivamente forte, como se tivesse medo ou ansiedade por algo.

— Sente-te mau? —perguntou George atingindo-lhe.

— Sim… é só que acho que estava a ponto de me lembrar de algo que sucedeu nessa colina, mas as lembranças não chegam de todo. Vocês podem me dizer se passou algo aí?

— Bom, sinceramente não o sei, Harry.

Harry não insistiu, a cada vez comprovava mais e mais que não ia obter respostas perguntando tinha que averiguar por si mesmo!

Uns minutos mais tarde, os jovens regressavam ao interior da moradia. Severus aparentava tomar o chá tranquilamente com o casal Weasley, mas assim que viu a Harry e Alina deixou sua caneca sobre a mesinha e abriu os braços para receber à entusiasta menina.

— Papai levou-me a voar! —exclamou feliz. — É maravilhoso montar uma vassoura, papai! A ti não gosta?

— Faz tempo pude tê-lo desfrutado, mas acho que agora passo.

— Podemos ir manhã ao Beco Diagonal? Fred e George convidaram-nos a sua loja de bromas.

— Já veremos, Alina… agora é melhor que nos retiremos.

Quando Harry escutou isso deixou de sorrir, e esperando não ter problemas com seu esposo, se girou a olhar a Molly.

— Em realidade, eu gostaria que nos permitissem passar da noite aqui é possível?

Molly fez seu melhor esforço por não deixar de sorrir, ainda que não passou desapercebido para ela que Snape apertava seus lábios e empalidecia notoriamente. Novamente os jovens apressaram-se a levar-se a Alina ao pátio, assim poderiam os deixar falar sem interrupções e com maior comodidade.

— Esta sempre será sua casa, Harry, e pode te ficar quando queira, mas acho que agora seria muito apressado para o professor Snape. —pretexto Molly.

— Não, bom, acho que Severus me vai apoiar nisso. —assegurou Harry expectante. — Eu quisesse poder ter mais tempo com vocês, ademais, seguramente a Alina lhe viria bem conviver com os garotos… recorde que para ela, agora são como uns tios, e vocês seus avôs.

— Sabemos, e emociona-nos que assim seja, Harry. —disse Molly corando. — Você que diz, Professor?... uma noite não seria nada mau, e lhes acondicionaríamos nossa habitação para que…

— Não, preferiria usar a mesma de sempre. —interrompeu Harry. — Quisesse ficar-me no quarto de Ron, suponho que não terá problema verdade?

— Pois para mim, sim. —exclamou Severus já sem poder continuar calado. — Não penso me ficar no quarto desse garoto, Harry, de modo que melhor nos vamos já a casa.

— Nossa casa está em Montreal, e se podemos ser hóspedes dos Malfoy porque não dos Weasley?

— Porque é uma estupidez!

— Não é! —asseverou molesto pela agressão de Severus. — Eu quero me ficar e espero que não se ponha nesse plano egoísta de querer regressar com os Malfoy!

— Egoísta?!... Não tem nem a mais remota ideia de nada!

— Pois diz, me diga porque não te quer ficar na habitação de Ron!

— Jamais porei um pé aí, por nada do mundo!

— Pois eu sim, e se não gosta então de você regressa com seus amigos e me deixa a mim com os meus!

— Precisamente isso vou fazer!... quando seja razoável então regressa conosco.

— Alina fica! —gritou ao ver que Severus se encaminhava à saída, seguramente com a intenção de levar a sua filha consigo.

— Por suposto que não! —bramou girando-se sobre si mesmo, seus olhos destelavam raiva conseguindo se mostrar tão imponente como em seus tempos de espião, Harry se deteve, e ainda que se estremeceu pela mirada iracunda, se esforçou por não o demonstrar. — Minha filha vai-se comigo, ela também não tem porque sofrer por suas ocorrências!

— Mas Severus…!

— Já te disse, se quer ficar, pois fique!... Agora deixa de nos molestar pretendendo que te sigamos no que é a maior loucura de sua vida!

Depois de enviar uma fugaz mirada aos Weasley a modo de desculpa, Severus abandonou a casa sem olhar atrás. Harry sentiu-se tentado a ir atrás dele… mas tinha tantas dúvidas e sabia que não ia poder seguir vivendo sem encontrar respostas.

—000—000—000—


	9. Ele era meu amigo verdade

Se não fosse porque Harry achava que se o viam se debilitar poderia influir em que lhe permitissem passar a noite na Toca, se teria arrojado aos braços de Molly a chorar.

Sentia um forte nodo na garganta depois de ver que seu esposo se tinha marchado sem ele… pela primeira vez em seu casamento iam dormir separados, e a ideia não era agradável.

— Harry, carinho…

— Tudo está bem, Molly. —assegurou girando-se a olhá-la, conseguiu pôr um sorriso em seu rosto como se realmente nada mau sucedesse. — Perdoem a cena, mas não é nada grave, amanhã falarei com Severus e se lhe passará.

— Seguro que não quer repensar? —sugeriu Arthur. — Realmente ficar-te em casa não é tão necessário.

— Para mim sim… Espero não tenham mudado de opinião de me dar hospedagem.

— Claro que não, esta é sua casa, Harry.

O moreno assentiu agradecido. O resto da família voltou a entrar, Harry novamente esforçou-se por sorrir-lhes, ainda que doeu-lhe muito notar a ausência de Alina.

Essa noite durante o jantar, voltou o ambiente agradável. Harry realmente parecia novamente o garoto que passava parte das férias de verão nessa casa, se ofereceu a lavar os pratos com Ginny, e juntos conversaram muito recordando os velhos tempos de Hogwarts.

Teve que conter as vontades de voltar a perguntar por Ron, já não tinha nenhuma dúvida de que ninguém lhe responderia a suas interrogantes, de modo que ansiava que a hora de dormir chegasse para poder subir para a habitação que compartilhava com seu melhor amigo.

Eram cerca das nove da noite quando começaram a se despedir. Fred e George decidiram regressar a seu apartamento no Beco Diagonal e Ginny iria com eles, enquanto Charlie e Bill ocupariam um lugar em suas antigas habitações, já suas férias Natalinas estavam por concluir e deviam voltar a seus empregos.

— Que fazemos aqui? —perguntou Harry quando Molly se deteve com suas chaves em frente à porta da habitação de Ginny.

— Estará mais cômodo, carinho, a habitação está limpa e melhor acondicionada.

— É provável, mas preferiria ir à de Ron.

Sem esperar a que Molly argumentasse mais pretextos, Harry continuou seu caminho até o andar onde estava o quarto do ruivo. O coração deu-lhe um brinco quando encontrou o lugar onde devia se encontrar a porta, tapado com grossas placas de madeira.

— Clausulamo-lo faz tempo. —informou Molly, sua voz escutou-se trémula ao notar as mãos de Harry acariciando incrédula aquela barreira.

— Abra-o, faz favor… —pediu esforçando-se por não reprochar o comportamento dos Weasley. —… Preciso entrar aí.

— Harry…

— Faz favor.

Ante a súplica implícita, Molly não pôde mais, e ainda quando a ela lhe afetava ter que o fazer, decidiu comprazer ao moreno. Sacou sua varinha e com um contrafeitiço fez a um lado as madeiras deixando ver novamente a porta que dava à habitação de seu filho.

— Molly, se não quer entrar eu lhe entendo. —assegurou Harry notando a respiração entrecortada da mulher. — Ademais, preferiria fazê-lo sozinho.

— De acordo… faz favor, se precisa algo, só me chama.

Harry assentiu recebendo em suas mãos a pijama que Molly lhe desse para que pudesse dormir cômodo. Esperou a que a ruiva desaparecesse escadas abaixo para voltar a olhar a porta. Suas pulsações estavam tão aceleradas como fazia muito tempo, as mãos lhe suavam de nervosismo, e assombrado notou que tremia quando sustentou a maçaneta para lhe dar volta e poder entrar.

A porta apertou sobre suas dobradiças enquanto ia abrindo-se, dando um toque sinistro à escuridão imperante dentro dessa habitação.

Deu um passo adiante, as madeiras rangeram a seus pés mas não se deteve. Fechou a porta depois de si provocando ficar em completa escuridão. Nenhuma luz entrava pela janela, com segurança estavam igualmente tapadas como a porta.

Harry esperou uns segundos dantes de fazer nada, tão só respirou fundo, mas aí só tinha o cheiro característico ao guardado.

— Lumos.

A luz que desprendeu sua varinha lhe deu uma perspectiva do lugar, tudo parecia estar igual que quando o recordava, no entanto não era suficiente. Buscou a seu ao redor conseguindo dar com uns quenquéns antigos que acendeu em seguida. A luz agora era muito melhor e apagou sua varinha. Lentamente foi para as janelas para libertar das madeiras.

Sentiu-se muito bem quando pôde abrir as comportas e um ar fresco proveniente do jardim lhe encheu os pulmões. Não se importou o frio invernal, o único que queria era tirar esse cheiro que o tempo tinha deixado nesse lugar.

Voltou a girar-se sobre si mesmo, agora podia ver melhor e sorriu. Molly seguramente tinha aplicado um feitiço antes de tapar a habitação para que não tivesse demasiado pó, dava a impressão de que tinha chegado a casa para suas férias.

Nunca o laranja que predominava na atmosfera lhe tinha parecido tão acolhedor.

Olhou a cama e acercou-se a ela. Deixou o pijama aos pés desta antes de se sentar e esticar suas mãos percorrendo sua superfície.

— Não posso achar que esteja morto. —sussurrou tristemente. — Supunha-se que ambos sobreviveríamos, Ron… você, Hermione e eu prometemos que estaríamos juntos sempre porque permitiste que te lastimaram?

Harry tomou ar, tinha muitos desejos de chorar e nesse lugar incrementavam-se ainda mais. Buscou entre os gavetas e o armário, nos criados-mudos e no banheiro, mas em nenhum lugar tinha permanecido algum objeto pessoal de seu amigo… Era como se de repente o mundo inteiro tivesse querido apagar toda impressão da existência de Ronald Weasley.

Harry sentou-se novamente sobre a cama, tomou uma das almofadas abraçando-a… já não pôde conter o pranto.

— Porque, Ron? Porque estão ocultando-me coisas?... Que fez para que ninguém queira te recordar?

Soluçando deixou-se cair sobre a cama, umedecendo a almofada com suas lágrimas.

— Mas eu não me importo o que tenha passado, sempre será meu amigo e sei que tem que ter uma explicação… Te prometo que limparei seu nome, que ninguém voltará a fingir que não exististe.

Por uns minutos não fez mais que chorar, mas as lágrimas não minguavam sua tristeza, ao invés, entre mais tempo permanecia aí, mais dor e angústia ia sentindo.

— Ron… faz-me falta. —soluçou. — A guerra tem terminado, devíamos estar juntos, mas estão todos menos você… E sinto que me falta uma parte importante de minha vida!

E era verdadeiro, não era simplesmente uma frase metafórica, a ausência da lembrança da quem queria como um irmão era uma falta o suficientemente grande como para não o deixar viver tranquilo, e não ia poder o fazer até averiguar qual era o segredo que estavam lhe ocultando.

—000—000—000—

— Porque deixaste-o só? —repreendeu Remus depois de que Severus dormisse à menina, por horas tinha conseguido ficar calado para não causar problemas com Alina, mas o fato de que Harry estivesse exposto ao passado sem nenhuma ajuda lhe estava molestando demasiado. — Não está bem, Severus!

— Acha que não o sei, Lupin? —respondeu sem alterar-se. — Mas que se supunha que fizesse, que me ficasse a dormir na mesma cama que… que Weasley?

— Devia trazê-lo contigo. —murmurou Remus tentando acalmar-se. — É que não posso conceber que Harry esteja só… tínhamos ficado em que evitaríamos qualquer risco de que recordasse.

— Pois também não podia trazê-lo arrastando. —interveio Lucius. — Acho que Potter já não é um menino, se enfrentou a coisas piores e poderá sair avante.

— Não é o mesmo. —comentou agora Hermione. — Harry está susceptível, e o de Ron pode desequilibra-lo, não foi boa ideia o deixar passar a noite sozinho nessa casa, muito menos na habitação de Ron.

— Acho que me irei dormir.

Severus pôs-se de pé e ninguém se atreveu ao deter, lhe viam demasiado cabisbaixo como para continuar lhe piorando as coisas, ainda que Remus e Hermione permaneceram preocupados recordando que Harry podia estar lhes precisando.

—000—000—000—

Não soube quando acabou dormindo, mas Harry ainda tinha as bochechas umedecidas e as lágrimas brotavam de suas pálpebras fechadas, se removia constantemente sobre a cama franzindo o cenho.

O pesadelo que o pressionava era bem mais angustiante que quando Voldemort existia.

— Não… —gemeu com dor. —… Faz favor, Ron, não pode falar em sério! Não seja imbecil!... NÃOOOOOO!

Harry acordou sobressaltado, o coração batia-lhe tão rápido e dolorosamente e o ar faltava-lhe. Não podia recordar seu sonho, tão só via uma deslumbrante luz cegando-lhe… e depois, a pior dor de sua vida enquanto uns braços lhe rodeavam pela cintura, lhe dando a força para não cair.

— Severus… —sussurrou reconhecendo que era o calor de seu esposo o que o tinha mantido em pé. —… Onde estás?

Olhou a ambos lados lhe buscando, recordou então que se tinha marchado lhe deixando na Toca, mas nesse momento lhe precisava mais que nunca. Não teve nem que se mudar de roupa, pois nem sequer tinha tido tempo de se pôr o pijama, saiu correndo dessa habitação como se o ar dentro se tivesse voltado tóxico.

O único que podia pensar era em que precisava ver a Severus, estar com ele.

Deixou uma nota para os Weasley, assim não se preocupariam ao não encontrar pela manhã, e tomando seu casaco do cabide saiu apressado dessa casa.

—000—000—000—

Severus não podia dormir, abandonou a cama pensando que era enorme e gélida sem Harry a seu lado. Agora se arrependia do ter deixado só, lhe jogava demasiado de menos.

Mas que mais podia fazer? Nunca em sua vida se tinha sentido tão confundido, e começava a se assustar em sério, talvez Harry jamais lhe perdoasse ter guardado o segredo… Quiçá devesse ser ele quem lhe revelasse o sucedido na morte de Ronald Weasley.

Uns passos apressados fizeram-lhe olhar para a porta a qual se abriu intempestivamente nesse momento aparecendo Harry na ombreira. Sem dizer nada, o jovem moreno correu aos braços de seu esposo, tão impulsivamente que ambos tropeçaram.

— Harry, que sucede? —perguntou ao recuperar o equilíbrio. — Que faz aqui?

— É que não podia dormir sem ti… Te preciso comigo sempre, Severus, faz favor, se volto a atuar tão obcecado te dou permissão desde agora de que me dê um zape e me leve contigo.

— Está gelado. —comentou depois de sorrir brevemente.

— É que estive na intempérie até que um elfo se percebeu de minha presença e me permitiu entrar.

— Vêem, tem que entrar em calor.

Severus conduziu a Harry para o banho. E enquanto a banheira ia enchendo-se de água quente, o professor encarregou-se de ir despindo a seu esposo, preocupado por senti-lo tremer tanto, algo lhe dizia que não era tudo por frio, nem sequer ainda que seu cabelo umedecido pelo orvalho noturno podia ser suficiente prova da frialdade no corpo de Harry.

— Quero-te. —sussurrou Harry buscando os lábios de Severus, com seu calor podia sentir-se muito melhor.

— Eu também te quero, mas agora não percamos tempo, tens que meter a água ou se resfriará.

— Entrará comigo?

Severus sorriu mordaz antes de assentir, e depois de levar a Harry para a tina foi despindo-se a si mesmo, tendo cuidado de fazer de tal maneira que a cada movimento era dedicado a seu esposo.

Harry não apartou a mirada nem um segundo, seus olhos verdes continham um grande amor que se desbordava por suas pupilas, e quando o ex professor se adentrou na banheira, foi a recostar-se em seu peito. Era impressionante a sensação de proteção e refúgio que tinha a cada vez que se abraçava àquele homem que tinha sabido se ganhar seu amor inteiro.

— Sev… Sabe que é o que mais amo neste mundo? Você e Alina, não posso nem me imaginar estar sem vocês.

— Não fales assim, nós jamais te abandonaremos.

— Perdoas-me pela briga em casa dos Weasley?

— Acho que também eu fui algo inflexível, mas te asseguro que pensei que não era uma boa ideia ficar.

— Eu sei que algo mau sucedeu com Ron. —confessou gravemente, mas sem retirar o rosto do pescoço de Severus, e mesmo assim, pôde sentir que seu esposo se tensava. — Não sou estúpido, algo me estão ocultando, não é normal que ninguém queira guardar nem uma lembrança sua, que tenham destruído até suas fotografias.

— Harry…

— Suponho que deve ter feito algo indevido, eu queria achar que o mais provável é que vocês estivessem equivocados e que exista realmente uma explicação que faça mudar de opinião a todos.

— Já não pense nisso. —pediu pressionado.

— Esta noite tive um pesadelo enquanto dormia em cama de Ron… Não lembro muito, tão só creio ter a impressão de me sentir muito enojado com ele… e isso me dá medo.

— Medo?

— Medo a saber que estou guardando uma impressão equivocada, e preciso que me confirme, Severus, ainda que não queira me dizer a detalhe o sucedido, tão só me responde algo, e seja sincero comigo, te suplico.

Severus tomou-se seu tempo para responder, finalmente exalou fundo assentindo, sem saber se estava tomando a decisão correta. Harry então buscou a mirada escura, querendo encontrar um vislumbre de falsidade em sua resposta.

— Quando morreu Ron… seguia sendo meu amigo Verdade?

— Harry…

— Não quero que me confirme se me traiu ou não, realmente prefiro não o saber porque eu quero pensar nele como o amigo ao que quis como um irmão… por isso preciso saber, ele seguia me considerando como seu amigo, tenha feito o que tenha feito.

— Não, Harry… a resposta é  _"Não"_

Harry já não disse nada, tinha tido a esperança de uma resposta afirmativa, quiçá titubeante, mas não esse  _"Não"_  tão rotundo… isso confirmaria que aquilo que pôs a todo mundo na contramão do ruivo pudesse ter tido uma justificativa, queria achar que qualquer coisa que tivesse feito tinha sido por erro ou por se encontrar em um beco sem saída, ou quiçá que um Imperius que lhe impedisse atuar por iniciativa própria tivesse sido o responsável… agora sabia que tinha guardado falsas esperanças.

Regressou a ocultar seu rosto no pescoço de seu esposo e voltou a chorar. Cria em Severus, ele seria incapaz de lhe mentir, muito menos quando lhe tinha suplicado sinceridade.

Severus abrigou mais a Harry com seu corpo, permitindo-lhe desafogar-se quanto quis, e esperando dessa maneira que o jovem ficasse conforme e já não pretendesse buscar mais a fundo.

—000—000—000—

Pela manhã, Harry ainda estava triste, mas com mais ânimo para sobrepor-se. Desfrutou do café da manhã com os Malfoy e nesta ocasião quase sentia-se resignado a que teria que passar a celebração de Ano Novo com eles.

Hermione e Draco convidaram-lhe nesse dia a ir a um passeio por Diagonal com os meninos, se dariam o tempo livre para desfrutar de algumas horas enquanto Remus, Lucius e Severus conversavam no despacho sobre uma nova poção para contra restar a conversão de Remus em lobo, e que o casal Malfoy tinha escutado mencionar durante um de suas viagens.

Harry agasalhou bem a Alina para poder a sacar à intempérie, ainda que a pequena mal sim se sentia cômoda com tanta roupa em cima, não protestou, estava tão ilusionada com ir ao Beco que não queria o estragar.

Decidiram entrar pelo Caldeirão Furado, e Alina mostrou-se impressionada com o muro que se removia com um só toque de varinha. Mas isso não foi nada a comparação da expressão admirada quando viu o que tinha depois de dita parede.

Harry teve que correr depois dela quando a menina saiu disparada para a primeira loja que viu, colando seu nariz no cristal que a separava de uma exibição de artigos esportivos.

— Papai, olha, aqui vendem vassouras!

— Assim é, e são das melhores, já te comprarei uma quando entre a Hogwarts e possa ter treinamento.

— Agora não pode?

— Não, será até que vá ao colégio, já tínhamos falado disso.

Alina assentiu e Harry surpreendeu-se da rapidez com que se conformou por não se sair com a sua. Pensou que seguramente quereria entrar e no interior conseguir se fazer de outra snitch, mas não, a menina olhou de novo para o Beco revisando os letreiros da cada uma das lojas.

— Qual é a dos tios Fred e George?

— Tios? —perguntou Draco chegando com Billy em braços, tinha-se ficado dormido no caminho.

— Ela gosta de chamá-los assim, se sente bem por ter uma família maior.

— A nós não nos diz tios. —protestou Hermione.

— Não seja zelosa, querida. —riu Draco. — Ademais recorda que a ti não te tem em muita estima ainda, é sua concorrência.

Hermione fingiu molestar-se, mas em realidade aceitava que para Alina seguia sendo outra querida mulher na vida de seu papai, no entanto, tinha a esperança de que cedo isso acabasse, após tudo, já lhe sorria e falava.

— E então onde está a loja? —insistiu Alina sem entender a conversa dos maiores.

— Há lojas melhores. —assegurou Draco. — Conheço uma onde podes lhe comprar presentes a teu papai Severus não gostaria de vê-la?

— Sim, mas eu não tenho dinheiro.

— Eu pagarei o que queira.

— Obrigado pelo oferecimento, Draco. —interveio Harry. — Mas acho que iremos primeiro à loja dos gêmeos, não seria correto que viéssemos a Diagonal e não os visitar.

Harry tomou a Alina da mão e caminharam Beco abaixo. Hermione e Draco olharam-se preocupados, mas não podiam deixar só a seu amigo, de modo que fossem atrás dele.

— Que formosa! —exclamou Alina quando estiveram em frente à loja, tinha objetos brilhantes reluzindo nos escaparates, e muitos meninos faziam comentários sobre tal ou qual broma.

— Entremos, seguramente Fred e George se sentirão contentes de te ver.

A menina assentiu e puxando a mão de seu pai apressou-se a ir para o interior, a cada vez mais maravilhada pelo que via. Em quando os ruivos os viram, deixaram o balcão para os ir receber, e enquanto Fred abraçava a Harry, George se encarregava de sustentar em seus braços à pequena Alina.

— Que gosto os ver! —exclamou Fred. — Mamãe disse-nos que sempre não ficou em casa, Harry.

— Preferi regressar, já irei mais tarde a me desculpar com Molly por não lhe avisar pessoalmente.

— Ah, não é necessário, ela o entende à perfeição.

Fred e George guardaram silêncio quando o casal Malfoy entrou à loja nesse momento, suas miradas luziram algo tristes, sobretudo ante a presença de Hermione. Fred foi o primeiro em reagir e acercou-se a ela.

— Alegra-me muito voltar a ver-te, Hermione. —assegurou acariciando ternamente seu cabeleira.

— Também a mim, garotos. Sento muito manter-me afastada, mas…

— Não se preocupe, entendemos que agora tenha uma vida mais ocupada. —agregou sorridente para depois olhar para sua direita. — Malfoy, é bem-vindo também.

Draco correspondeu com um assentimento de cabeça. Nunca tinha trocado demasiadas palavras com nenhum membro dessa família, de modo que não podia se sentir realmente cômodo aí, mas pelo menos, lhe alegrou não se saber recusado.

— Papai! —gritou Alina entusiasmada. — Olha!

Harry girou-se para onde sua filha assinalava, mas quando o fez, viu que a pintura que estava sobre a lareira mostrava a um vikingo na proa de um barco.

— Que, amor? É só uma pintura antiga.

— É que… não era o mesmo faz momento. —respondeu intrigada.

— Que quer dizer?

— Eu vi a outra pessoa aí… a um garoto que se parecia muito a…

— A ninguém. —apressou-se a responder George. — Alina referia-se a um visitante na pintura, mas marchou-se, seguramente a seu próprio quadro.

Harry notou que George estava mentindo, nunca lhe tinha visto nervoso por nada. Não fez nenhuma pergunta, mas essa noite averiguaria através de Alina a quem tinha visto no retrato.

—000—000—000—


	10. A chave de tudo

A visita a Diagonal resultou muito divertida. Aceitaram o convite dos gêmeos para ir comer a um novo local onde serviam o melhor bolo de carne da Inglaterra, e ademais, Alina poderia provar os deliciosos doces que Honey Dukes lhes provia.

Inclusive Draco parecia ter-se acoplado bem às bromas dos gêmeos e em um par de ocasiões conseguiu sair de sua atitude solene para rir a gargalhadas, sobretudo no momento em que relataram o episódio do casamento de Fred com Angelina e na qual, George tinha estado suplantando-o até o momento em que o juiz perguntou se tinha algum inconveniente para a cerimônia.

Harry e Draco quase choravam do riso, mais ainda com a cara indignada de Hermione ao se inteirar até onde eram capazes de chegar os gêmeos.

E ainda que o casal tinha terminado fazia quase dois anos, tinha sido muito bem aceitado por ambas partes, continuavam sendo amigos, e Fred era feliz de regressar às andanças com seu inseparável irmão.

Alina observava-os sorridente enquanto devorava um cremoso gelado de avelã. Estava sentada entre os gêmeos e sentia-se muito bem com eles, gostava da mirada amorosa com que a viam, e os carinhosos brincalhões de George com seu longo cabelo enquanto conversava com os maiores.

Harry viu enternecido como a menina se aconchegava no ruivo depois de terminar seu gelado, e suas pequenas pálpebras foram se fechando enquanto uma expressão de grata sensação aparecia refletida em seu infantil sorriso.

— Acho que agrada-lhe, George. —manifestou Harry.

— E ela a mim, não sabe quanto. —suspirou o ruivo enquanto acomodava à pequena em seu colo para que dormisse mais cômoda.

— Talvez já devamos nos ir.

— Poderia deixar que ficasse conosco esta noite? —interveio Fred olhando avidamente a imagem de seu irmão com a pequena. — Prometemos-te cuidá-la muito bem,

— Não é que desconfie, mas… nunca temos dormido separados, pode ser que se assuste se acorda.

— Se isso passa a levamos contigo em seguida.

— Não se ofendam, mas duvido muito que Alina deva ficar em uma loja de bromas, talvez seja demasiado curiosa e não quero que lhes dê problemas.

— Descuida, por esta noite ficaríamos na Toca, acho que a mamãe lhe encantará voltar a ver à menina.

Harry duvidou uns segundos mais, parecia-lhe que primeiro teria que o consultar com Severus, mas ante as miradas suplicantes dos gêmeos não pôde fazer nada mais, e terminou assentindo ante a surpresa de Hermione e Draco.

—000—000—000—

Quando Severus se inteirou de onde estava a menina, não pôde dizer nada, tão só assentiu com seriedade e bebeu um pouco do whisky que estava tomando justo no momento em que seu esposo e amigos regressaram à casa.

E a explosão de enojo que todo mundo esperava, inclusive Harry… não sucedeu.

Rapidamente Lucius apressou-se a convidar a Remus a retirar a suas habitações, e Draco fez o mesmo com sua família, deixando aos dois morenos a sós no despacho principal.

— Está molesto comigo? —perguntou Harry acercando-se até ocupar um lugar no descansa braços do cadeirão de Severus.

— Não, é seu pai e tem o direito de tomar essas decisões quando queira.

Harry notou em seguida o tom gelado de seu esposo, evidentemente estava mais que molesto, mas não queria o admitir.

— É que, se tivesse visto a cara dos garotos ao me pedir… te asseguro que também não te teria podido negar. —assegurou Harry ajoelhando-se meloso entre as pernas do mais velho. — Prometo-te que eles a cuidarão bem.

— Já o decidiste e já te disse que não tenho problema com isso, deixa de insistir com o mesmo.

— Mas é que não gosto de ver-te molesto, e… —agregou mudando radicalmente de atitude para olhar para os olhos de Severus com um sorriso pícara e atrevida. —… se me sorri, posso te fazer algo muito rico.

Ao momento em que Harry quis desabotoar o zíper de seu esposo, comprovou que este realmente estava enfadado, pois se apartou com o pretexto de se ir servir um pouco mais de álcool.

— Ouve! —exclamou Harry, indignado pela brusca rejeição que o fez cair de sentado sobre o tapete. — Não tem porque me tratar assim, não tenho feito nada mau!

— Eu não te estou recriminando nada! —refutou sem poder evitar levantar a voz pela primeira vez a seu esposo.

— Faze-lo com essa estúpida atitude, Severus! —gritou a sua vez, indo até seu esposo para obrigá-lo a girar-se a olhá-lo. — E tem razão, é minha filha e posso dar-lhe as permissões que queira, não te vou rogar mais para que me entenda, se o faz bem, e se não, é seu problema!

— Deixa de gritar-me também você a mim! Segue sendo o mesmo irreverente de sempre!

— Vou gritar-te todo o que se me antoje! —respondeu em um tom tão alto que sentiu arder sua garganta, mas sorriu irônico ao notar que seu esposo lhe olhava a cada vez mais enfurecido.

— Pois grita, eu não ficarei a te escutar, fedelho insolente!

— Descuida, que o que se vai sou eu, velho amargurado!

Harry apressou o passo para a porta, mas nem bem tinha chegado até esta quando o aferre de seu esposo sobre seu ombro o fez se deter e se girar para ele. Surpreendido, viu-se de repente rodeado pelos fortes braços de Severus em torno de sua cintura, quase elevando do solo.

Beijando-o demandante e surpreendentemente.

Ainda com ira, lhe golpeou com seus punhos fechados, apertando seus lábios para não lhe dar o gosto de se sair com a sua, mas por mais que se removeu Severus não lhe soltava, ao invés, afiançava mais sua aferrada posição. Ao ver que não conseguiria nada desse modo, Harry respondeu por outro.

Respondeu ao beijo mordendo o lábio inferior do mais velho até sentir um sabor metálico misturando-se com o do whisky recém bebido, e o suave fôlego a fresco que obtinha a cada vez que seu esposo lhe beijava.

No entanto, Severus não se retirou, ao invés. E ao apegar-se mais ao corpo de Harry notou lhe estranhamente excitado, tanto como ele já se sentia.

O jovem moreno já tinha deixado de lutar e correspondia ao beijo com imensa ferocidade, sugando engulosinado o sangue que ainda manava do lábio de seu esposo.

Aquilo aumentou ainda mais o desejo de Severus, quem praticamente arrastou ao garoto até a mesa de Lucius, e de um tapa conseguiu limpar a superfície o suficiente para que Harry pudesse recostar-se.

— Sev… rápido, preciso-te dentro já!

— Espera, pequeno, que eu também não creio aguentar demasiado hoje.

Harry riu ligeiramente, compreendeu ao que se referia, e ambos se apressaram a se retirar a roupa com urgência, trocando olhadas quase tão ansiosas como divertidas.

Severus nem sequer recordava onde tinha ficado sua varinha para fazer o feitiço de lubrificação, e como não tinha desejos de perder nem um segundo, usou sua própria saliva para umedecer a entrada de Harry e dessa maneira conseguir uma rápida penetração sem demasiada moléstia para o jovem.

— Oh, meu Deus… —exclamou Harry extasiado de alegria quando se sentiu cheio por completo.

— E isso… —arquejou grunhindo. —… te vai gostar mais.

Dizendo-o, Severus arremeteu com força contra Harry cujas costas se arqueou voluptuosamente e quase sem ar, suplicou por mais.

Uma e outra vez, ambos sem abandonar o desespero do desejo, se buscando e se acariciando vorazmente, se arranhando, se puxando os cabelos, se mordendo… mas sem deixar de se abraçar e mover ao ritmo das investidas, até que finalmente, chorros de sêmen saíram disparados em diferentes direções, algumas gotas escorregando para a lustrosa superfície da escura mesa executivo.

—000—000—000—

Remus olhava de vez em quando para a porta de sua habitação, tinha que se obrigar a permanecer sentado, fingindo ler junto ao fogo, quando em realidade queria sair em busca de Harry. Tinham atingido a escutar uns gritos antes de que Lucius decidisse pôr um feitiço de privacidade para dar a seu amigo a oportunidade de não ter que se envergonhar depois por ter ventilado sua discussão com Potter aos quatro ventos.

— Já passou muito tempo… acha que estejam bem? —perguntou Remus deixando sua leitura a um lado, Lucius abandonou o pergaminho que escrevia em sua mesa para lhe pôr atenção.

— Depois de ver o melosos que se voltaram, duvido muito que cheguem a lastimar-se.

— Mas estavam muito alterados, você os escutaste.

— Sim, e por isso mesmo os vamos deixar sozinhos mais tempo, precisam falar e arranjar seus problemas a sós. Estranha-me que seja tão consentidor de Potter, Remus. Ainda que protegeste-lhe em seus anos escolares, sempre soubeste ser imparcial.

— E sinto que lhe falhei então, lhe deixei só em muitas ocasiões quando já somente me tinha a mim… Agora não quero repetir esses erros.

— Esquece-te que já é um homem, que se casou e que tem a força suficiente como para tomar as rédeas de sua vida?

— Não o esqueço, como também não esqueço o frágil que pode se voltar a realidade que agora tem em suas mãos… Que passaria se Harry perde a Severus?

— Não o perderá, Severus está demasiado apaixonado. —suspirou indo reunir-se com seu casal em um cadeirão contiguo. — Nenhum dos dois permitirá que uma simples discussão os afaste.

Remus assentiu esperando que Lucius tivesse razão, já não queria pensar em nada mais, nem sequer na possibilidade de que tivesse algo pior que uma discussão na vida de Severus e Harry, algo que realmente pudesse pôr em perigo seu amor.

—000—000—000—

Harry ria baixinho com os beijos brincalhões que Snape lhe deva no pescoço. Ainda continuavam nus sobre a elegante mesa e não tinham muitos desejos de se separar.

— Fazes-me cócegas. —queixou-se Harry estremecendo-se também de prazer.

— Isso pretendo, meu Bicho consentido.

— Sabe?... Apesar de que não gostei que discutíssemos, acho que o que seguiu depois tem sido genial. —assegurou sujeitando o rosto de Severus para fazer-lhe olhar aos olhos, acariciando com seus dedos polegares as bochechas pálidas de seu esposo.

— Não te lastimei?

— Para nada e eu?

— Pois, talvez teve um par de ocasiões em que puxou demasiado de meu cabelo.

— Hey, era produto da paixão! —riu brincando seu corpo com o de Severus.

— Bendita paixão!... não lembro faz quanto foi que o fizemos assim.

— Não te satisfaz nossa vida sexual? —perguntou preocupado.

— Claro que sim, Bicho, mas não negará que nesta ocasião a adrenalina o fez muito… candente. —gemeu recostando-se junto a Harry.

— Sinceramente, não, não posso o negar.

— E ademais, está o fato de que o fizemos sobre a mesa de Lucius.

— Se soubessem! —riu mais forte.

— Anda, temos que recolher.

— Usa a magia, assim teríamos tempo para um novo round.

— E perder-nos a diversão?

Harry não entendeu que tinha de diversão o se pôr a limpar a desordem, mas nisso viu a Severus se ajoelhando sobre a mesa, e sentiu um golpe de calor em seu ventre ao o ver lamber umas quantas gotas de sêmen que ainda continuavam frescas na superfície.

Sem perder tempo uniu-se a ele, mas assim que suas línguas chocaram se esqueceram disso para voltar a beijar-se, ambos já podiam se sentir novamente endurecidos.

—000—000—000—

Essa noite, Harry dormiu profundamente, estava tão cansado que mal pôs a cabeça na almofada e ficou dormido. Sua cara mostrava um sorriso pleno, tinha feito o amor com Severus mais três vezes, contando a travessa masturbação que o mais velho lhe fizesse durante o prostre sem que ninguém se desse conta do que sucedia baixo a mesa.

Tinha sido muito difícil não se delatar, e em realidade Remus e Hermione pensaram que algo lhe sucedia devido a sua cor rosado nas bochechas. No entanto, como Snape permanecia impassível, não teve quem pensasse que tinha algo estranho depois daquele quotidiano abraço com que rodeava a seu esposo.

No entanto, quem pouco dormiu era Severus. Sua mirada perdia-se na escuridão do quarto enquanto, distraidamente, penteava os rebeldes cabelos de Harry quem respirava compassadamente em seu ombro.

A noite não podia ter sido mais longa para ele. Tão só queria que amanhecesse para ir por sua filha a essa casa.

—000—000—000—

E assim foi, Severus mal tomou o café, e assim que Harry esteve pronto, partiram juntos rumo à Toca.

Mal iam descendo pela colina, quando viram que a porta da casa se abria para dar passo a uma alegre menina que corria para eles, os chamando emocionada. Harry deixou a Severus atrás e correu também ao encontro da pequena quem saltou a seus braços o apertando forte.

— Estranhei-te muito! —exclamou Harry beijando-a repetidamente.

— Eu também, mas a avó Molly me disse que viriam e ademais me fez um bolo de pêssegos delicioso… e olha o que me teceu!

Alina apartou-se de seu pai dando um salto de regresso ao andar para em seguida tirar-se seu casaco deixando ver um suéter vermelho com uma enorme "A" azul bordada no centro. Harry sorriu ao reconhecer prenda-a característica dos Weasley.

— É formoso, e você luzes divina, amor!

— A mim me encantou! —exclamou girando para si mesma, e ao ver então já chegar a Severus, foi para ele lhe mostrando seu presente. — Verdade que é lindo, papai?

Severus não respondeu, tão só se inclinou para sustentar a sua filha em braços a abraçando carinhoso. Precisava tanto de senti-la de novo consigo, de desfrutar de seu calor e sua companhia!

— Espero que não lhes moleste que lhe tenha feito esse obsequio a Alina. —disse Molly acercando-se a eles.

— Por suposto que não. —assegurou Harry intrigado pelo comentário, a mãe de seu melhor amigo não costumava se desculpar por presentear nada. — Ao invés, Molly, sinto-me muito contente de que tenham aceitado a Alina como parte da família.

— Sim… Alegrou-nos muito quando chegou junto com os gêmeos.

— E a propósito, queria desculpar-me por ter abandonado A Toca tão subitamente a outra noite.

— Descuida, nós entendemos. Querem passar a tomar algo?

— Em realidade só vimos por Alina. —interveio Severus friamente. — Agradecemos suas atenções, será em outra ocasião.

— Ainda virão a passar a celebração de Ano Novo conosco, verdade?

Harry girou a olhar a Severus, já não queria voltar a tomar nenhuma decisão assim sem o consultar, de modo que lhe alegrou muito que o moreno assentisse, apesar de que não se lhe via muito convencido de sua resposta.

—000—000—000—

A noite para festejar a chegada de um novo ano era perfeita. Quase não fazia frio e os gêmeos tinham disposto de um grande surtido de fogos artificiais para essa ocasião.

Durante o jantar, Severus mal pronunciou palavra. A ninguém lhe intrigava isso, sempre tinha sido muito reservado para o mundo, e às vezes os Weasley se questionavam a si mesmos como é que tinha conseguido conquistar a Harry sendo dessa maneira tão distante.

No entanto, tinham claro que o jovem não podia estar mais apaixonado, seus olhos reluziam com só o olhar e não deixava de falar do maravilhoso que era, claro, sempre que Severus não podia lhe escutar ou sabia que lhe incomodaria.

Alina também se via muito feliz essa noite. Recebeu muitos presentes de todos os integrantes da família Weasley. Ginny obsequiou-lhe um formoso jogo de pentes azuis que lhe luziriam como a ninguém. Bill e Charlie presentearam-lhe um par de bonecas enormes. Percy um jogo de livros infantis. E os gêmeos puseram a sua disposição uma cesta enorme de doces que terminou em poder de Severus ante o suspeito que lhe resultavam… pensou que os examinaria bem antes de lhe os dar a sua filha.

Cerca da meia-noite, todos saíram ao jardim para desfrutar do espetáculo das luzes. Harry aproveitou que ninguém lhe punha atenção para se inclinar a abrochar o casaco de sua filha e então lhe falar baixinho.

— Alina… recorda o que disseste na loja dos gêmeos?

— Não… de que? —perguntou esquivando sua mirada para onde os garotos ruivos faziam os preparativos para começar a lançar os foguetes.

— Sobre de que viu a alguém em um quadro.

— Ah, o vikingo!

— Não, disseste que tinha alguém mais aparte do vikingo… me pode dizer como era?

— É que não lembro.

Alina se soltou e correu para a outra parte do jardim. Harry teve que se conformar com que essa noite não ia obter demasiada informação. Não tinha ideia de que sua filha se sentia terrivelmente mau por lhe ter mentido… mas tinha feito uma promessa e não revelaria nada sobre a identidade da pessoa do retrato.

Um pouco mais tarde, ajudada por seu espírito infantil, Alina ria aplaudindo emocionada quando os foguetes estalavam no ar formando figuras que dançavam no céu. Severus sustentava-lhe em seus braços, feliz de ver a sua filha gozando daquela velada, isso simplesmente não tinha preço.

Harry estava bem perto e ria também. Mas depois de uma das explosões pareceu-lhe escutar que alguém lhe falava.

Volteou para trás, mas não tinha ninguém. A seu ao redor estava toda a família Weasley, enfrascados no que sucedia nas alturas. Olhou para a casa e alçou a mirada detendo-se em uma das janelas, reconheceu-a em seguida, era aquela que ele mesmo tinha destapado, a janela da habitação de Ron.

" _Harry"_

O coração do moreno retumbou com força quando sentiu que o vento trazia uma voz que lhe era absolutamente familiar… pela primeira vez tinha algo mais que uma lembrança, podia escutar claramente a voz de Ron em sua memória.

" _Harry"_ … repetiu aquela voz. Então soube que não era só em sua mente onde se escutava, seus ouvidos não podiam lhe mentir, e sem que ninguém se desse conta, regressou à casa. Seus passos encaminharam-lhe diretamente até defronte do quarto de Ron.

" _Recorda-o… sempre estarão aí"_

Sua respiração agitou-se, não se deteve mais, sabia o que tinha que fazer e correu para o interior da habitação. Abriu o armário, não se importou encontrá-lo vazio, de qualquer modo não era roupa o que buscava. Ajoelhou-se no chão apalpando a superfície até encontrar a tábua solta.

Rapidamente o soltou e seus olhos se toparam com uma caixa de madeira neutra à que tomou quase com veneração.

Ainda não a abria, mas seus olhos já derramavam algumas lágrimas… aí adentro estava a verdade de tudo, sabia, seu coração lhe gritava com força.

—000—000—000—


	11. Uma fotografia

Severus deixou a Alina ao cuidado de Molly assim que notou a ausência de Harry. Aquilo lhe dava um mau pressentimento, por isso mesmo decidiu o buscar e se assegurar de que tudo estivesse bem.

Seu coração se lhe estrujo de angústia ao momento em que chegou em frente à porta de Ronald Weasley. Já não pensou em sua relutância em entrar a essa habitação, simplesmente atravessou a ombreira com rapidez, seu único pensamento era chegar até Harry quem jazia no andar com uma série de objetos dispersos a seu redor.

— Harry! —exclamou derrapando, chegando até seu esposo para abraçar-lhe em seu colo. — Que sucedeu?

— N-não… não posso… respirar. —arquejou debilmente, e mesmo assim olhou para os olhos negros que luziam desesperados. — Ajude-me… professor.

Severus quase gritou de dor ao escutar lhe falar como se fosse seu estudante, notando nos olhos verdes a agonia de alguém que via a morte de perto.

Sobrepondo-se a si mesmo, sustentou a Harry em braços para acercar à janela, aí poderia afastar desse ambiente denso. Sentando-se ele mesmo no parapeito, com o jovem moreno em suas pernas, lhe abraçou tentando lhe dar seu calor. Era tão estranho ver ainda os fogos artificiais rompendo a escuridão da noite quando seu Harry parecia se ir.

— Harry… não me deixe, faz favor. —implorou escondendo seu rosto no pescoço de seu esposo. — Tem que ser forte… você é forte, não se deixe vencer!

— Ron…

A voz de Harry era a cada vez mais débil. Severus levou sua mão para as bochechas de quem amava, secando as lágrimas que não deixavam de brotar. Decidiu que o melhor era buscar ajuda antes de que fosse demasiado tarde.

—000—000—000—

Os Weasley esqueceram-se seu entretenimento quando viram a Snape abandonar a casa com Harry em braços e correr para a colina em onde podia se desaparecer. Não se deteve nem a responder perguntas, simplesmente lhe era impossível não se concentrar em uma só coisa: Ajudar a Harry.

Alina espantou-se ao sentir-se abandonada, apertou os lábios contendo as lágrimas, sobretudo pelo medo de não saber o porque seu papai Harry parecia doente.

Molly encarregou-se de abraçá-la tentando conforta-la, ainda que a pequena não deixava de olhar para onde seus pais finalmente desapareceram.

— Que sucederia? —atreveu-se a questionar Charlie.

— Garotos, fiquem-se aqui. —ordenou Arthur. — Molly e eu iremos a casa dos Malfoy, suponho que devem ter ido para lá.

— Cuidem à menina. —pediu Molly tentando pôr à pequena em braços de George.

— Não!... eu quero ir com meus papais… faz favor.

Molly não sabia se seria adequado, mas as lágrimas contidas nos brilhantes olhos claros lhe impediram se negar. Volteou a olhar para sua casa pensando que quiçá primeiro deveriam tentar averiguar o sucedido aí adentro.

—000—000—000—

A grande celebração na Mansão Malfoy, onde imperavam as bebidas caras, os melhores bocados, personalidades de grande prestígio conversavam em elegantes mesas dispostas ao redor de uma circular pista em onde um grupo de bailarinos executava uma majestosa dança arabesca.

Lucius deixou de sorrir ante as lisonjas que o Ministro de Magia fazia com respeito a sua festa para olhar como Severus atravessava o lugar com Harry Potter em braços sem lhe importar derrubar a alguns bailarinos, e muito menos a onda de expectação surgida com sua intempestiva chegada.

—000—000—000—

No momento em que Severus colocou a Harry na cama, notou que este mantinha em sua mão algo fortemente apertado, apesar de sua debilidade. Tomou-lhe um pouco de esforço poder sacar o papel, o qual já se encontrava muito arrugado. Fechou os olhos por um momento depois de comprovar que se tratava de uma fotografia… Não tinha dúvida, Harry já devia de ter recordado tudo.

Não quis especular mais, acendeu a lareira para dar calor à habitação. A pele de Harry sentia-se fria, sua respiração era a cada vez mais débil e arquejante e um suor gelado estava-lhe banhando misturando com suas lágrimas.

— Que passou? —perguntou Lucius entrando nesse momento, acompanhado por seu filho, Remus e Hermione, esta última correu para a cama, alarmada pelo aspecto demarcado de seu melhor amigo.

— Por Deus! —exclamou a castanha. — Que é o que tem?

— Lucius, faz favor, chame a um medimago. —pediu Severus sem responder às perguntas.

O loiro assentiu, mas nesse momento notou a fotografia arrugada atirada no chão e levantou-a.

— Tem recordado? —questionou empalidecendo.

— Não o sei, chamem a um medimago já!

O grito exasperado de Severus conseguiu pô-los a todos em ação. Lucius apressou-se a chamar a seu medimago de maior confiança. Hermione correu por uns elfos para que ajudassem a ter pronto todo o que se pudesse precisar. Remus e Draco ofereceram-se para ir despedir aos convidados, a festa tinha-se que cancelar em seguida.

—000—000—000—

Quando o casal Weasley chegou à mansão, o medimago se encontrava ainda revisando a Harry. Só Severus tinha permanecido com ele na habitação, todos os demais esperavam pacientemente na estância principal.

— Que foi o que passou lá? —quis saber Lucius dirigindo-se a Arthur.

— Não o sabemos, tão só vimos a Severus sair apressadamente levando a Harry desmaiado… Fomos à habitação de nosso filho e nos encontramos isto. —respondeu mostrando a caixa.

— Onde estão meus papais? Posso vê-los? —perguntou Alina intimidada pela atmosfera tensa que podia se sentir.

Hermione sorriu-lhe negando-se, e carinhosa acercou-a a Billy para que jogassem no tapete, mas a menina não tinha desejos do fazer, tão só permaneceu obedientemente em seu lugar enquanto olhava aos maiores conversar de coisas que não entendia.

— Que é isso? —questionou Remus sujeitando a caixa que Arthur levava consigo.

— Parece que Harry encontrou isto escondido baixo um tabua do armário de Ron.

— Devem ser suas lembranças mais preciosas. —manifestou Lucius. — Potter trazia consigo uma fotografia.

Molly assentiu, e algo chorosa, compreendendo que a verdade tinha chegado finalmente à mente de Harry, se sentou a esperar notícias do medimago. O resto acompanhou-a em silêncio, sem saber que fazer quando Harry acordasse.

—000—000—000—

— Se recuperará? —questionou Severus quando o medimago começou a guardar seu instrumental depois de revisar ao herói mágico.

— É forte, esperemos que se sobreponha rápido. —respondeu solenemente. — Tem sofrido um choque emocional demasiado impactante, e ademais encontra-se em processo de reversão do feitiço que o manteve amnésico durante todos estes anos, isso é o que o tem tão descontrolado.

— Que é o que tenho que fazer?

— Esperar a que acorde, só assim poderemos fazer uma nova evolução. Dê-lhe estes tónicos assim que possa beber e chame-me assim que recupere a consciência.

Severus assentiu e foi sentar-se na cama junto a Harry enquanto o medimago ia informar aos que esperavam na sala.

Já a sós, a mão do Pocionista penteou as mechas negras de seu esposo, despejando sua testa suada. Preocupava lhe ver com sua respiração tão dificultosa, e esse semblante angustiante em seu cenho… Parecia como se estivesse tendo lembranças sumamente dolorosos.

Severus sempre pensou que se em um dia Harry recordava seu passado, ele estaria aí para lhe ajudar, mas agora, o jovem estava os sofrendo sozinho, em sua inconsciência se achava voltando a viver a dor que durante tantos anos lhe tinham evitado.

—000—000—000—

— Já posso entrar aos ver? —insistiu Alina preocupada depois de escutar que o medimago informava que seu papai ainda não tinha acordado.

Ninguém se atreveu à olhar, o fizeram entre eles esperando que alguém mais se animasse a dar esse passo. Finalmente foi Molly quem acercou-se à pequena e inclinando-se para ela, lhe sorrindo assentiu.

— Acha que seja uma boa ideia? —perguntou Arthur quando a mulher se dirigiu para as escadas.

— O único que sei é que a menina precisa se assegurar de que seu pai está bem… e acho que a Harry lhe ajudará muito a sentir perto.

Ninguém protestou, e foram depois delas para o quarto onde convalescia o moreno.

Em quando sentiu que alguém entrava, Severus guardou no bolso de sua túnica a fotografia que tinha estado olhando. E esforçou-se em sorrir ao olhar a Alina chegar.

— Que lhe passa a papai? —perguntou a menina ajoelhando sobre a cama, com cuidado para não incomodar a ninguém e com soma delicadeza acariciou a bochecha de seu pai.

— Está doente, mas não se preocupe, o medimago disse que se porá bem muito cedo, tão só devemos o deixar descansar.

— Posso-me combinar com vocês?

— Melhor não, carinho, seja boa menina e obedece em tudo a Molly, ela cuidará de ti enquanto Harry acorda de acordo?

Alina não parecia muito conforme, mas não se negou a ser obediente, tão só beijou a testa perlada de suor de Harry e se foi reunir com a matriarca Weasley.

— A levarei a sua habitação. —informou. — Podem estar tranquilos por ela.

— Obrigado, Molly. —respondeu Severus enlaçando inconscientemente sua mão à de Harry.

— Me avisará quando papi acorde, verdade?

— Claro, asseguro-te que ele quererá te ver… agora vá a jogar, que seu papi deve dormir muito para poder descansar.

Depois de que Molly saiu com a menina, os demais decidiram que novamente era melhor os deixar sozinhos e se despediram lhe fazendo ver a Severus que estariam perto por se os precisava.

Severus nem sequer se imutou, não deixava de olhar a Harry sofrendo em silêncio. Mas quando se soube a sós com seu esposo, se ajoelhou a seu lado sustentando a mão do jovem entra as suas.

—000—000—000—

Remus acercou-se a Hermione ao estar fora da habitação, e tendeu-lhe a caixa de madeira que ainda tinha em seu poder.

— Acho que deve ser você quem lhe regresse.

— Eu? —questionou titubeante, sem atrever-se ainda à sujeitar.

— Poucos poderiam lhe explicar realmente o significado de seu conteúdo, Hermione.

— Eu sei, é só que… me sinto tensa.

— Sei que é doloroso para ti também, Hermione. —agregou Draco passando-lhe um braço por seus ombros. — Mas se Potter vai precisar a alguém, será a ti.

— Entendo. —respondeu tomando a caixa para apertá-la forte contra seu peito.

— A abrirá agora? —perguntou Lucius.

— Não, prefiro o fazer quando Harry acorde… O faremos juntos. Quero sentir o mesmo que ele para poder o ajudar.

Todos assentiram em entendimento com a decisão da castanha. Draco deu-lhe um suave beijo na bochecha que a fez corar, sobretudo quando seu esposo não acostumava manifestar sentimentos em público. Correspondeu-lhe sorrindo-lhe, agradecida pela mostra de apoio.

—000—000—000—

Severus tinha permanecido uns instantes sem conseguir articular palavra, tinha um forte nodo em sua garganta enquanto vigiava a respiração afligida de Harry.

— Perdoa-me… —suplicou soluçante. —… perdoa-me por não te ter sabido proteger. Faz favor, se está-me escutando, recorda que Alina e eu te precisamos aqui… Seja forte, amor, te imploro.

Acercando seus lábios à mão de Harry, a beijou umedecendo-a com suas lágrimas. Não recordava quando tinha sido a última vez que chorasse, mas essa noite seguramente poderia ser a mais infeliz de sua vida, talvez estivesse a muito pouco tempo do perder tudo.

Recordava as palavras de Harry…  _"Ajude-me, professor"_

E que dor lhe provocavam!

Voltou a sacar a fotografia de seu bolso, se com essa Harry não recordava tudo, já nada poderia o conseguir, de modo que não tinha demasiadas esperanças… seguramente seu esposo agora já sabia a verdade.

Na imagem estavam Harry e Ron no dia de sua graduação, ambos com seu toga e seu barrete postos, se viam felizes.

Ele recordava à perfeição nesse dia.

A paz ao mundo mágico estava a ponto de conseguir-se, mas nesse momento ninguém pensava em guerras, tão só em desfrutar de ter concluído seus estudos.

Desde um rincão do Grande Salão, Severus observava em silêncio como se divertiam os jovens dessa peculiar geração… particularmente, lhe interessava só um.

Então seus olhos encontraram-se com uma verde mirada. Ambos fizeram uma suave inclinação de cabeça a maneira de saúdo, o sorriso com que Harry lhe olhava lhe parecia formosa, mas não durou demasiado tempo, não pôde continuar lhe pondo atenção porque Ron lhe chamava e ele foi ao instante.

Severus viu como Hermione se tinha feito de uma câmera fotográfica e lhes pedia que posassem. Harry e Ron obedeceram e estiveram caçoando fazendo caretas por uns segundos antes de conseguir exasperar à garota por não poder obter uma boa fotografia.

— Fiquem-se quietos já! —grunhiu chamando-lhes a atenção. — É bem como querem recordar neste dia?

Harry e Ron olharam-se divertidos, mas em seguida suas expressões mudaram. Ron levou uma mão para a bochecha do moreno quem sorria carinhoso… e então se beijaram.

Um flash alumiou lhes, mas eles não se separaram, essa era a forma em que queriam recordar sua graduação, com o amor tão imenso que inundava seus corações.

—000—000—000—


	12. A verdade oculta

Harry sentia que se encontrava perdido na nada. Viu-se caminhando entre uma bruma tão espessa que quase podia a tocar, mas o pior era esse sentimento de angústia que não podia controlar, sentia que tinha que o encontrar… podia o sentir, ele estava perto.

Uma luz abriu-se passo entre a escuridão e apressou-se a chegar a ela dantes da perder. Era como uma janela no céu, abrindo entre as nuvens para lhe mostrar algumas imagens. Sem perder tempo atravessou para lá e sorriu emocionado ao reconhecer o lugar.

Encontrava-se na Toca. Parecia ser verão pelo calor que fazia. Ron estava sentado em uma banca do jardim olhando distraído para a colina. Ao fim podia vê-lo, reconhecia seus cabelos alborotados e vermelhos, seus olhos azuis e esse infinito de sardas enfeitando suas bochechas. Estava tão feliz que tinha muitas vontades de lhe falar… de lhe tocar, mas não podia, tão só era um espectador.

Harry viu-se aparecer então, e rapidamente baixou correndo a onde seu passado corria a reunir com seu amigo.

— Como te foi em suas classes? —perguntou Ron fazendo a um lado para que se sentasse junto a ele.

— Oh, excelente, Snape mostrou-me um novo feitiço, diz que tenho melhorado bastante… sabe o que significa que ele me diga algo assim? Realmente emocionei-me, até tive vontade de abraçá-lo!

— Ah si? —perguntou esquivando a mirada. — E fez?

— Claro que não! —riu divertido. — Se tivesse feito agora estaria preparando meus funerais.

Ron voltou a sorrir, ainda que quase ao instante novamente deixou de fazê-lo.

— Ainda que confesso-te que sim tivesse gostado de dar-lhe esse abraço. —assegurou Harry suspirando com a mirada perdida para o campo. — É que se portou tão bem comigo! Nunca o tivesse crido, mas neste verão, apesar de que é tremendamente exigente, me demonstrou que é um gênio em todos sentidos Não podes te imaginar todo o que sabe, Ron, ele é… maravilhoso!

— Que bem. —refutou indiferente. — Parece que te agrada muito.

— A verdade, sim. E acho que também lhe agrado, me sinto muito contente de ver que já não nos levamos mau, ainda que segue sendo muito sério comigo, suponho que é porque cedo começaremos em nosso último ano em Hogwarts e não pode mudar de atitude tão drasticamente, seu papel como espião é primordial, e isso é outra coisa que lhe admiro enormemente, te imagina quanto tem podido fazer enganando a Voldemort?

Ron fez um beicinho sem responder. E aproveitando que seus irmãos se apareciam nesse momento, deixou a banca sem sequer se despedir de Harry.

— Olá garotos… Olá Lee. —saudou aos recém chegados. Harry decidiu acercar-se, ainda que mais que pelos gêmeos e seu amigo, por Ron. Preocupava lhe sua atitude.

— Olá. —saudou lhes Lee. — Vamos jogar uma partida vêm?

— Eu sim. —aceitou Ron. — Harry quem sabe, deve vir muito cansado.

Harry olhou intrigado a seu amigo, doeu-lhe seu tom frio, mas mais doeu-lhe vê-lo ir-se com Lee a praticar umas jogadas. Fred deu-lhe uma palmada no ombro para animá-lo, e depois de tomar suas vassouras uniram-se em um amistoso jogo.

Ainda que para Harry não resultou muito prazeroso. Odiava ver que Ron não deixava de conversar com Lee Jordan, e às vezes tinha desejos de atirar a esse presuntuoso da vassoura. Uma gargalhada do ruivo fez-lhe enfurecer, e decidiu abandonar o jogo sem despedir-se de ninguém.

— Que lhe passa? —perguntou Lee voando sua vassoura para os gêmeos.

— Ron, é um idiota. —disse George a sua vez. — Será melhor que vá com ele e o arranje já.

— Mas eu não fiz nada!

— Que vá! —gritou Fred.

Ron assentiu e baixou apressado para onde Harry, conseguindo o atingir quando o moreno se dirigia para o pátio traseiro. Chamou-lhe, mas não lhe fez caso, de modo que correu até conseguir pegar do braço, se surpreendendo de ver com as bochechas úmidas.

— Por… porque chora? —perguntou sentindo-se culpado.

— Eu não choro! —vociferou tentando se soltando, mas Ron não lhe permitiu. — E se o fizesse, a ti não deveria se importar.

— Está molesto comigo? Bom, sim, acho que isso é óbvio.

Harry pareceu tranquilizar-se então, respirou fundo e negou esforçando-se por sorrir.

— Perdoa, é ridículo, reconheço… não sei que me passou, acho que me senti mau de que elegesse jogar do lado de Lee, se supõe que você e eu sempre fazemos equipe juntos.

— Ah sim?

— Sim, já disse que é uma tolice, já o sei… é só que me senti…

— Zeloso? —perguntou corando.

— Não sei, acho que foi algo estranho.

— Será tão estranho como me sinto eu quando fala tanto de Snape?

— Que quer dizer com isso?

— Que sempre te passa falando dele. Sinto muito, enfadei-me faz momento sem nenhuma razão, por isso preferi me ir com Lee.

— Ah… bom, eu, eu sinto muito, não sabia que te incomodasse que fale de Snape.

— Não é isso, é que… bom, eu ansiava que chegasse porque queria estar contigo e você só te sentia emocionado por ir a suas classes. —comentou baixando a mirada.

— Oh não, Ron, isso não é assim! Gosto de estar com ele… mas mais gosto de estar contigo.

— Para valer?

Harry assentiu. Ambos se olharam por uns segundos antes de rir por seus ciúmes. O moreno estava a ponto de regressar com os demais, sentia-se algo apenado por ter pronunciado aquelas palavras que bem podiam delatar o que sentia.

Ron deveu ter tido um pensamento muito perturbador também porque enrijeceu notoriamente antes de se atrever a ser o primeiro em dar um passo de aproximação. Harry conteve a respiração compreendendo o que vinha e o desejava mais que nada no mundo.

Titubearam um pouco antes de saber como o fazer, mas finalmente Ron lhe sustentou o rosto com suas mãos para poder unir seus lábios aos de seu melhor amigo pela primeira vez em sua vida. Harry estremeceu-se de prazer pelo cálido contato.

— Permite-me… te beijar?

Harry jamais se imaginou que Ron lhe pediria permissão, fechou os olhos enquanto se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do planeta. Então as mãos de Ron desceram até posar-se na cintura de seu amigo, atraindo lhe até unir seus corpos… e finalmente, seus lábios.

O moreno manteve suas mãos sobre os braços de Ron, permitindo-lhe conduzi-lo… e ante o que sentiu, somente podia se perguntar uma coisa… e se supunha que Ron era um bruto sem experiência?

O Harry que os observava sorriu corado, com uma avalanche de sentimentos agolpeando-se em seu coração, podia recordar à perfeição o sabor desse, seu primeiro beijo de amor. Levou seus dedos a seus lábios e fechou os olhos para desfrutá-lo, era como se o tempo tivesse voltado e novamente vivesse esse momento formoso.

Mas a sensação terminou de repente, abriu os olhos e encontrou-se no despacho de Severus. Seu sorriso apagou-se ao ver a seu maestro de pé em frente a ele. O Harry do passado não podia deixar de sorrir bobamente.

— Vê-se-lhe muito feliz hoje, Potter. —comentou o Professor distraído enquanto terminava de acomodar seus livros em um rincão.

— Estou-o… muito! Posso dizer-lhe porque?

— Se considera necessário.

— Ron e eu somos namorados! —exclamou emocionado, nem sequer sabia porque tinha que lhe dizer a ele, mas a alegria que sentia lhe impediu notar conscientemente a tensão que se apoderou dos ombros de Snape, quem se tomou seu tempo antes de se girar ao olhar.

— Felicito lhe, suponho. Já podemos começar com a lição de hoje ou tem alguma outra coisa que me comentar?

O Harry observador sim pôde notá-lo e sentiu-se terrivelmente culpado pela alegria que sentia… que ainda sentia. Sacudiu a cabeça, não queria permanecer mais tempo aí, e pôde o conseguir, depois de fechar os olhos e voltar aos abrir se encontrou novamente na Toca, mas nessa ocasião estavam dentro da casa, com mais precisão na habitação que compartilhava com Ron.

— Não sei se devia o dizer, Harry. —comentou Ron. — Sabe o que passaria se ele lhe confessa a alguém mais? Não acho que nos permitam seguir dormindo na mesma cama.

— Sei-o, mas é que se preocupou muito por mim, e em um dia me disse que tinha que lhe dizer qualquer coisa que me afetasse, e ser teu namorado realmente me é muito importante.

— Também para mim. —respondeu indo para ele para levar à cama. — Bem, te prometo que ainda que minha mãe me grite, não deixarei que nos separem, ademais, terão que se aguentar, após tudo ainda nos espera todo um ano juntos em Hogwarts.

— De acordo, mas recordo-te que no castelo compartilhamos habitação com mais três garotos, não acho que tenhamos as mesmas oportunidades de estar a sós como aqui.

— Talvez está sugerindo algo, Harry Potter? —questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

— Que quero fazer contigo algo mais que dormir?... Sim, justo isso quero.

— Está completamente seguro?

— Se não se decide, Ron, lhe pedirei a alguém mais.

— Nem caçoe com isso! —riu sabendo que só jogava.

— Então põe mãos à obra, bruto, que já não vou aguentar outra ducha fria a meia noite.

Ron recostou a Harry sobre a cama, colocando-se ele entre as pernas do moreno. Sentia-se tão nervoso como feliz, e com algo de torpeza se beijaram.

Harry suspirou, tinha jurado que essa noite jamais a esqueceria, e agora que podia voltar à viver não quis lhe perder. Ficou aí, olhando a cada beijo, a cada caricia, suas miradas apaixonados, suas "amo-te" que emergiam instintivamente. Sorriu ao ver-se apertar as pálpebras quando sentiu a primeira vez de uma intromissão masculina em suas entranhas, e conteve a respiração ao notar a expressão de gozo de Ron.

Desfrutou muito com a cada movimento, com a cada investida e a cada ousada caricia. Mas nada se comparou à felicidade absoluta quando Ron se deixou cair a seu lado, e lhe sorrindo lhe disse…

— É o melhor que me passou em minha vida… E te amarei por sempre, para além do tempo e as estrelas.

Abruptamente algo se levou a Harry daí para uma nova lembrança. Empalideceu ao recordar que essa cena já a tinha visto antes, mas incompleta, agora era sua oportunidade de saber exatamente que tinha sucedido. Estavam em sala da Toca.

Hermione sujeitava-se de seu braço, via-lhe muito emocionada. Mal lhe ia perguntar que era o que passava quando Molly, a sua vez, perguntou por Ron e todos guardaram silêncio. Harry olhou-lhes intrigado, ele também queria saber onde se tinha metido seu namorado. Desde que tinham-lhes confessado sua relação aos Weasley e seus amigos era como viver em um conto de fadas, não teve quem não se alegrasse de que ao fim se tivessem decidido.

E Molly não parava de molestar a Ron por qualquer coisa, que se seja atento com Harry, que lhe cede sua porção de sobremesa, que se não deve comer tanto ou engordará e a Harry deixará de lhe gostar… em fim. Ron enrijecia sempre, mas no fundo parecia o estar desfrutando muito porque a sós, ambos jogavam a praticar para lhe dar gosto a Molly.

— Nunca se pode confiar nele.

Harry pôde reconhecer quem tinha dito isso, era George e parecia muito molesto com seu irmão menor. Não teve tempo de perguntar qual era o problema porque Molly lhe levou até a cozinha em onde tinham todo disposto para uma grande comida. A mulher abraçou-lhe carinhosa enquanto assegurava-lhe que eles sempre seriam sua família.

Agradecido por isso, Harry lhe deu um fraternal beijo na bochecha.

— Obrigado, eu me sinto muito contente de que seja assim. Agora já me vão dizer qual é o grande mistério e onde se meteu o cabeção de Ron?

— Isso quisesse eu saber! Adverti-lhe que não se demorasse porque começaria a suspeitar!

— A suspeitar que?

— Que esta noite quero te pedir formalmente que o próximo verão, depois de nossa graduação, se case comigo.

Harry girou-se ao escutar a voz de seu namorado, e viu-lhe entrar sustentando uma caixinha mostrando um anel em seu interior. E enquanto ele empalidecia, Ron não podia estar mais vermelho.

— Se não quer… eu o entenderei.

— Mas que diz, tonto?! Claro que quero!

Harry fez o impulso de correr a beija-lo, mas sentiu-se intimidado por toda a gente que os olhava, mais ainda pelos gêmeos que se debochavam emitindo prolongados suspiros de amor.

— Já sabia que eu tinha que te perguntar a sós! —lamentou-se Ron, ele também não se atrevia a se acercar demasiado.

Harry sorriu, e ainda que morrido pela pena, esqueceu-se desta e acurtou a distância para seu noivo estendendo sua mão para que Ron lhe colocasse o anel.

— Se faz frente a todos… —lhe sussurrou de tal forma que nada mais eles escutassem. —… será o Gryffindor mais valente que tenho conhecido.

— Não, você será esse sempre.

Ron sorriu, e já esquecendo de seus irmãos e pais, colocou a aliança no dedo de seu agora noivo, para em seguida beija-lo. Imersos em seu beijo, mal puderam escutar os aplausos e vitorias de alegria a seu ao redor.

Harry sorriu aliviado de saber que sua primeira interpretação dessa lembrança lhe tinha dado muitos temores, agora sabia que Ron tão só lhe tinha preparado uma bela surpresa junto com sua família e amigos.

Uma nova lembrança chegou a sua mente, estava no despacho de Severus e pela primeira vez notava a seu Professor distraído e isso lhe preocupava, não era normal.

Caminhou para ele depois de que lhe chamasse por terceira vez sem ter obtido resposta, preferiu se arriscar a uma reprimenda por deixar de praticar o feitiço de desarmamento, mas não ficaria com a dúvida.

Snape estava sentado depois de sua mesa, levava quase meia hora sem marcar nada na redação especial de poções de Harry.

— Sente-se mau? —perguntou o garoto depois de rodear a mesa, timidamente atreveu-se a fazer a um lado os mechas de cabelo que impediam olhar o rosto pálido de seu professor.

Severus girou-se a olhá-lo como se não estivesse aí. O mais estranho foi que negou sorrindo com profunda tristeza, Harry se estremeceu ao sentir essa mirada sobre ele e sem poder se conter, lhe abraçou.

— Não sei que lhe passa, Professor, mas quisesse que me considerasse seu amigo e poder fazer algo por você.

— Não me passa nada. —respondeu sussurrante.

— Alegra-me, quase achei que estava triste por algo.

— Alucina, Potter, tão só estou cansado… e diga-me, já terminou de perfeiçoar o feitiço que lhe ensinei?

Harry assentiu sem separar-se. Já cria se sentir mais tranquilo, pois a voz de seu professor voltava a ter a mesma tonalidade sedosa e grave que lhe caracterizava, e sorriu pensando que tinha sido produto de sua imaginação o notar triste… porque não se lhe ocorria nenhum motivo que pudesse afetar a esse homem tão imperturbável e valoroso.

Mas enquanto olhava essa cena, Harry viu como Snape tinha fechado os olhos quando lhe abraçava, nesse momento não se tinha percebido conscientemente desse detalhe, tão só tinha sentido uma opressão mais firme para seu corpo, mas agora que o reflexionava, tinha que admitir que tinha sido algo especial. Sentir pela primeira vez os braços de Snape enlaçando em suas costas produziu-lhe uma sensação de abrigo tão confortável que demorou mais tempo do necessário em se separar.

Suspirou com tristeza… acabava de dar-se conta de algo do que não teve antes conhecimento: os sentimentos que já albergava agora seu esposo para ele.

Podia notar na forma em que o homem aspirava tentando se gravar seu cheiro, e o roce de seu nariz contra sua orelha, mas sobretudo, na voz carregada de amarga desesperança.

Fechou os olhos, e ao abri-los apareceu na colina próxima à Toca. Já se encontravam no verão posterior a seu graduação. Desde aí ele e Ron podiam olhar os preparativos para o casamento. O jardim tinha flores brancas pendurando de alguns faroles suspendidos no ar e a orquestra ensaiava as melodias para essa noite.

Harry já não sabia se queria olhar o que ia suceder aí, tinha lágrimas atoradas em sua garganta ao recordar a anterior visão de Severus. Mas voltar para ele e conforta-lo não era uma possibilidade, de modo que respirou fundo tentando se sacar qualquer tormento, devia ver que mais lhe faltava por recordar.

— Mamãe deve de estar feita um manojo de nervos ao não nos encontrar. —riu Ron, completamente despreocupado da reação materna, agora o que mais importava era desfrutar da companhia de Harry, de sentir recostado em seu peito enquanto observavam à distância o ir e vir dos integrantes da família Weasley, a cada um em sua respectiva tarefa para o casamento.

— Acha que nos reprenda quando nos veja? —questionou Harry, igualmente sem nenhum vislumbre de preocupação, ao invés, girou-se para Ron para beijar seu queixo.

— Valerá a pena… Ademais, ambos lhe dissemos que não queríamos uma afetuosidade de casamento, mas como se lhe fez fácil nos ignorar pois lhe toca fazer os preparativos.

— Somos uns malvados com ela. —riu divertido.

— Já se desquitará depois, não se preocupe.

— Ron… me faria o amor aqui mesmo?

— Harry! —exclamou enrijecendo.

— Tenho vontades, e na casa não se pode ter intimidem nestes momentos.

Ron pareceu meditar-lhe um momento, mas depois mostrou-se entusiasmado pela travessura, ademais, Harry encarregou-se com seus beijos sugadores em seu pescoço de acordar lhe o desejo.

Uns minutos mais tarde, continuavam recostados, semidesnudo, mas mais felizes que nunca. Estavam apaixonados, se casariam em umas horas e se mudariam a um novo apartamento que acabavam de comprar… Nada podia ser mais perfeito.

— Harry!… Ronald! —escutaram que lhes chamavam.

Ambos se sobrepuseram ao instante, esses gritos não eram de enojo, mais bem se notavam agoniados.

— Que passará agora? —perguntou Ron começando a abrochar-se a camisa.

— Ron… acho que a hora tem chegado.

Ron empalideceu ao entender o que Harry temia. Ambos olharam para a casa, Molly e Arthur lhes chamavam desesperados, inclusive a mulher tinha a voz avariada.

Seus corações aceleraram-se dramaticamente… Sim, tinha começado a guerra.

—000—000—000—


	13. Meu bebê

Lucius sentiu-se comovido pela tristeza que podia vislumbrar na mirada escura de quem via a seu esposo se remover em sua inconsciência, como se estivesse tendo um horrendo pesadelo da qual não podia acordar.

— Não quer baixar a comer algo? Tem estado aqui encerrado quase em um dia inteiro, Severus.

— Não, e não insista, ficarei com Harry até que acorde.

— Se recorda tudo…

— À cada minuto que passa me convenço mais de que não quererá voltar a me ver, e eu aceitarei sua decisão… mas antes de me ir tenho que lhe dar explicações, lhe devo, e não me separarei de seu lado até chegado o momento. Pode ir-te, deixa-me a sós com ele.

Lucius assentiu compreendendo que nenhuma insistência ia servir de nada e depois de lhe dar uma fraternal palmada no ombro, voltou a sair da habitação.

Severus ajoelhou-se junto à cama, voltou a tomar as mãos de Harry entre as suas sentindo-as demasiado geladas pelo que tentou esquentar com seu fôlego, tentando não lhe dar importância aos sussurros de seu esposo chamando a alguém mais.

— Que está recordando agora, Bicho? —perguntou-se retoricamente.

Durante horas tinha visto a Harry gemer, arquejar, soluçar, rir… agora chorava, dentre suas pálpebras fechadas se escapavam traiçoeiras lágrimas que não o deixavam descansar.

— Ron… não… faz favor. —suplicou debilmente.

— Harry, quisesse poder fazer algo para que não sofra. —lhe sussurrou Severus acercando seu frente para apoiá-la na úmida têmpora de seu esposo. — Fui um imbecil, não soube te evitar esta dor… me perdoa.

Harry moveu-se apartando-se. Gemeu um pouco mais forte e Severus pôs-se em alerta, parecia que finalmente ia acordar. Recordou as poções que o medimago tinha deixado para o moreno, tinha tido tempo de revisar e comprovou que tão só se tratavam de fortificantes, de modo que, aproveitando que o estado soporoso se desvanecia, as acercou aos lábios de seu esposo.

— Bebe… te sentirá melhor.

Harry obedeceu por instinto, mas ao abrir os olhos e ver a Severus, retrocedeu espantado até ficar aconchegado em um rincão cerca da cabeceira da cama, abraçando-se a si mesmo, olhando a seu redor sem reconhecer o lugar.

— Tranquilo, tudo estará bem. —assegurou acercando-se com cuidado.

— Professor? —perguntou Harry confundido enquanto secava suas lágrimas. — Onde estamos?

— Em casa dos Malfoy, trouxe-te para cá depois de que te desmaiaste onde os Weasley… celebrávamos no ano novo recorda?

Harry negou suavemente. Severus ofereceu-lhe então sua mão para ajudá-lo a voltar a recostar-se. O garoto aceitou-a recordando que podia confiar em Severus, no entanto, ao voltar a se sentir baixo as mantas, se estremeceu em pranto.

— Ron… está morto. —soluçou desesperado.

— Harry, isso sucedeu faz seis anos.

O jovem olhou-lhe sem entender. De repente seus olhos abriram-se desorbitados ao notar que Snape lhe estava chamando por seu nome, que lhe atuava e ademais, acariciava docemente sua bochecha… isso não podia ser normal.

A lembrança de sua vida nesses últimos seis anos chegou-lhe de um só golpe. Incorporou-se como impulsionado por um ressorte, não fez caso do mareio que sentiu, só permaneceu olhando a Severus com profunda angústia.

— Severus?

— Sim, Harry… sou eu. —respondeu esforçando-se por manter em alto a mirada, compreendendo que tinha chegado o momento.

— Mentiu. —soluçou dolorido.

— Lamento com todo o coração, achei que estava fazendo o correto para ti.

— Não! —gritou enfurecido. — Me mentiu! Ocultaste-me o de Ron!

— Harry, sei que te tenho que dar explicações e espero que o compreenda…

— Não, agora não.

O tom de voz do jovem tinha-se suavizado de repente, ainda olhava desconfiado a Severus, no entanto, também se sentia confundido.

— Me irei. —disse o mais velho finalmente. — Não quero te importunar mais, tão só espero que em um dia possas me perdoar e me dar a oportunidade de te explicar meus motivos.

Severus abandonou a cama dirigindo até a porta, mas nem sequer chegou a tocá-la quando se sentiu rodeado pelos braços de Harry ao redor de sua cintura.

— Não quero que te vá. —escutou-se a voz do jovem, ainda chorosa.

Severus girou-se sobre si mesmo descobrindo nos olhos de seu esposo um grande desconcerto que lhe torturava. Limpou suavemente as lágrimas que banhavam suas bochechas, enternecido ao o sentir quase tão pequeno como quando fazia em uns anos, luzindo tão indefeso nesse pijama de algodão.

— Quer que fique?

— Tão só sei que preciso tempo. —respondeu agoniado. — E também…

— Que, Harry? Diga-me que precisa e te darei.

— Preciso saber se me ama.

— Como pode duvidar isso?

Harry apartou-se secando seu pranto com as mangas de seu pijama, mesmo assim não podia deixar de derramar mais lágrimas.

— Estou aturdido… Assusta-me pensar que tão só sou uma mais de suas tarefas. Sei melhor que ninguém que te autoproclamaste meu protetor, que me cuidou ainda sem eu o saber enquanto estava no colégio… sabia que era capaz de dar a vida por mim, de fazer qualquer coisa que fosse necessário para me velar se te fosse encomendado… temo que alguém te tenha pedido que me protegesse e segue me cuidando só por isso.

— Harry… não pense assim.

— Diga que não está comigo só para me proteger, diga que não fui tão só uma missão, Severus!... Diga que realmente sou seu Bicho e que o amor que diz me ter não é só um papel!... Diga, por amor de Deus, que não tem estado lhe passando relatórios a Dumbledore sobre mim.

Severus lançou-se a estreita-lo entre seus braços, sentindo-o tremer de expectação. Assustado por não obter resposta ainda, as pernas de Harry se debilitaram pelo que o mais velho se esforçou por lhe sustentar e o levar de regresso à cama.

— Sempre será meu Bicho. —lhe sussurrou depois de recosta-lo e cobri-lo com as mantas. — Sempre será meu pequeno amor que reflete estrelinhas em sua mirada… ainda que em dias como hoje, parecem nubladas de chuva.

Harry fechou os olhos com profunda tristeza, seu semblante se relaxou um pouco com as palavras de seu esposo.

— Agora tem que seguir descansando. —agregou enquanto acomodava-lhe as mantas. — Te deixarei sozinho para que possa o fazer.

— Mas não se irá, verdade?... Vai estar perto.

Severus assentiu, mas entendia que o melhor era o deixar a sós, já falariam depois, quando Harry estivesse pronto para o escutar. Deu-lhe um beijo na frente antes de abandonar a habitação.

Ia fechando mal a porta quando creu escutar um soluço tão doloroso que lhe partiu a alma…

— Sinto muito, Severus.

Essas três palavras, tão débeis, mas claras, atentaram-lhe a regressar sobre seus passos. Sabia que Harry não se estava desculpando por sua dúvida, era algo mais o que lhe impulsionava a formular essa frase… O corpo de Severus se tensou, ansioso de fazer até o impossível por não perder ao amor de sua vida. No entanto, não era momento ainda, de modo que se marchou muito entristecido.

—000—000—000—

Severus chegou até a habitação de Alina. Molly acaba de dar-lhe um banho para dispô-la a dormir, enquanto escovava cuidadosamente seus longos cabelos vermelhos.

— Papai! —exclamou a menina, emocionada por voltar a ver a Severus. — Já posso ir ver a papi?

— Não carinho, ele ainda não se sente de todo bem, mas te prometo que amanhã pela manhã te levarei a seu lado de acordo?

Alina baixou a mirada para não protestar, mas se lhe via claramente triste por não poder ver a Harry ainda.

— Harry está bem? —questionou Molly preocupada.

— Sim, não se preocupe. Esta noite eu ficarei com Alina de modo que pode se ir a descansar, Molly, seguramente cedo Harry quererá falar com você.

A mulher assentiu, era melhor não fazer demasiadas perguntas, sobretudo ao notar as pálpebras inchadas do pocionista, isso demonstrava quão mau tinha passado as últimas horas.

Ao ficar sozinho com sua filha, Severus ocupou o lugar de Molly para continuar penteando.

— Jantou?

— Sim, a avó Molly preparou-me uma sopa, mas… eu o que quero é ver a papai.

— Já te prometi que amanhã. Agora me darei um banho e ficarei a dormir contigo de acordo?

Alina assentiu, pelo menos tinha a Severus, e com isso era suficiente para saber que tudo estaria bem.

—000—000—000—

Na Estância, Molly chegou até onde esperavam os demais. Apesar de ser já quase meia-noite nenhum se atrevia a se ir a dormir até não ter notícias de Severus, e o fato de ver baixar sozinha à mulher, lhes pôs em alerta.

— Sucedeu algo? —perguntou Arthur.

— O Professor Snape está com Alina. —respondeu depois de assentir. — Parece que finalmente Harry tem acordado, e pela expressão do pobre homem, não acho que as coisas vão bem entre eles.

— Que fazemos agora?

— Nós nada, Draco. —assegurou Lucius pausadamente.

Todos se giraram a olhar a Hermione quem sorrindo nervosa, apertou mais contra seu peito a caixinha da qual não se tinha desprendido.

— Agora Harry te precisa a ti, querida. —opinou Molly.

— Irei já mesmo.

— Muita sorte. —disse-lhe Draco acercando-lhe. — Gostaria de poder acompanhar-te, mas não seria de muita ajuda minha presença.

— Não se preocupe… estarei bem. Vocês pode se ir a descansar, quase não têm dormido.

— Chama-nos se precisas-nos.

—Assim o farei, cuida muito de Billy.

Draco assentiu e depois de um suave beijo na bochecha de sua esposa, deixou-lhe marchar-se escadas acima com seu precioso tesouro entre seus braços.

—000—000—000—

Quando entrou ao quarto, Hermione sentiu que seu coração se lhe rompia ao ver a Harry sentado sobre a cama, com as mãos em seu colo sustentando a fotografia que tinha encontrado… e ainda sem deixar de chorar em silêncio. Ele pareceu a escutar, mas não levantou o rosto, tão só limpou suas lágrimas novamente.

— Sei que te devo uma explicação. —murmurou desde seu lugar, mas não pôde continuar, Harry tinha negado terminantemente lhe impedindo.

— Não siga, Hermione… creio entender o porque o fizeram todos vocês e não preciso de escutar nada mais, para valer não estou enfadado. Ademais, só prescindo da explicação de uma pessoa, só dele… mas não agora.

Hermione entendeu que se referia a Snape, pensou que o melhor era não intervir a seu favor nesse momento, Harry não devia se sentir com desejos de escutar racionamentos. Lentamente foi acercando-se até sentar-se junto a seu amigo colocando a caixinha sobre o colchão, em frente aos pés nus do moreno.

Harry olhou a caixa por uns segundos antes de acercar-se e atrever-se a acariciá-la timidamente.

— Molly disse-me que a encontraram junto a ti na Toca. —informou Hermione. — Como estava em ordem pensamos que ainda não a revisa por completo… só a fotografia.

Harry assentiu em silêncio, sem deixar de acariciar a madeira ordenadamente talhada, e com mais tristeza em sua mirada da que tinha tido até então.

— Tenho direito, Hermione?... Tenho direito a abri-la?

— É sua, pode o fazer se é seu desejo.

— Sim, desejo fazê-lo, mas…

— Sentes-te culpado com Snape.

Os lábios de Harry franziram-se, estava molesto realmente, ainda que não sabia com quem ou de que, no entanto, era verdadeiro, se não se atrevia ainda a abrir a caixa era por Severus.

— Estou sentindo demasiadas coisas, Hermione. —confessou-lhe pressionado. — Não sei como as conter e começo a me assustar… Não é correto o que sinto.

— Harry, para ti Ron acaba de…

— Não o diga! —interrompeu lhe olhando-a pela primeira vez, Hermione guardou silêncio ante a evidente ansiedade que fazia presa a seu amigo. — É que é injusto tudo isto!

— É verdadeiro, mas deve entender que para ti não têm passado todos esses anos, a dor por tão forte notícia é o mesmo que tivemos nós faz tempo, e portanto, também é compreensível que experimente os mesmos sentimentos que tinha então, Harry… Não se sinta culpado.

Harry assentiu e em seguida sacudiu a cabeça, não queria pensar em Severus nesse momento, era demasiado opressivo ter tal confusão em sua alma, de modo que decidiu primeiro averiguar tudo com respeito a Ron.

— Ainda não recordo bem como foi que morreu. Pode dizer-me?

— Só há uma pessoa que te pode explicar com clareza, Harry… Nesse momento só vocês três estiveram presentes.

— Faz favor, diga que não é ele. —suplicou agoniado.

Hermione sorriu nervosa adivinhando que seu amigo estava preocupado de que tão envolvido estava Severus na morte de Ron. O moreno já não insistiu, o silêncio de sua amiga respondia a sua pergunta, e isso lhe deu ânimo para se atrever a levantar a tampa da caixa.

Um suave sorriso opacou seu pranto quando se topou com o primeiro das lembranças: um jogo de chaves de prata.

— Que passou com o apartamento que compramos?

— Os Weasley venderam-no, o dinheiro obtido encontra-se em uma conta a nome de Alina, eles pensaram que assim era melhor.

— Sim, e é. —afirmou sacando a seguir um jogo de xadrez mágico. — Olha, com este tabuleiro consegui ganhar-lhe pela primeira vez. —afirmou orgulhoso e divertido. — E ainda que jurava alegrar-se de que ao fim tinha um colega de jogos, acho que se sentiu ferido.

— Não o duvido. —riu. — Ganhaste-lhe no único no que sempre te levava vantagem, mas eu lembro que me confessou que ao único que lhe perdoaria que lhe ganhasse no xadrez, era a ti.

Harry sorriu sabendo que isso era verdadeiro e continuaram olhando o interior da caixa. Seus olhos verdes alumiaram-se quando se topou com uma flor silvestre conservada a base de magia, de tal maneira que parecia ter sido cortada recentemente.

— Hermione! Lembra-te? —perguntou rindo divertido.

— Claro que me lembro! —exclamou emocionada. — Não sabia que a tinha guardado.

— Eu também não. —respondeu em um triste suspiro.

— Ele era… realmente especial.

Harry assentiu recordando no dia em que os três estavam passeando pelos arredores do lago, o inverno estava por terminar, e o moreno descobriu essa flor brotando entre montículos de neve. Pressuroso cortou-a para oferecer a seu noivo.

Ron enrijeceu pelo detalhe, mas mesmo assim, tomou-a entre seus dedos… claro que sem deixar de olhar a todos lados verificando que ninguém lhes observasse.

— E daí faço com isso? —tinha questionado o ruivo.

— Você saberá, é meu presente de primavera. —respondeu Harry a cada vez mais divertido pela pena de seu noivo e trocando sorrisos cúmplices com sua melhor amiga.

— É que… não tenho ideia. Você sugere algo?

— Bom, já que dize-lo, poderia usá-la.

Harry aproveitou o desconcerto do ruivo para tirar-lhe a flor e colocar sobre a orelha de sua a cada vez mais enrijecido noivo. Hermione conteve o riso, nunca se tivesse imaginado a Ron usando uma flor, e para má sorte do ruivo, nesse momento saíram ao pátio os garotos de quarto ano, e ao o ver, não perderam oportunidade de se rir a suas costas.

Ron esteve a ponto de amaldiçoá-los a todos, lhes gritou uma corda de obscenidades e se mostrou furioso com Harry e Hermione por ter provocado a troça… mas mesmo assim, não se retirou a flor da orelha em nenhum momento, e a tolerou aí até que Harry lhe tirou pela noite. Claro que para então já o tinha visto o colégio inteiro e até o jantar resultou ser difícil ante o riso descomunal que tinham inclusive os professores.

— Draco viu-lhe difícil para poder ir de novo ao banho sem ter que se sentar. —interrompeu Hermione suas lembranças ao rememorar aquela assustadora maldição que quase a deixa a ela sem conhecer a seu Billy.

Harry riu com profunda tristeza.

—000—000—000—

Por toda a noite estiveram recordando episódios com Ronald. Harry já quase ia se sentindo melhor quando de repente seus olhos se toparam com um pedaço de pergaminho no fundo da caixa. Ao lê-lo viu que se tratava de duas listas de nomes

— Sentes-te mau? —perguntou Hermione ao notar que seu amigo tinha empalidecido.

— Esta pronta… Hermione, eu não lembro a ninguém com esses nomes? Para que queríamos Ron e eu essas listas?

Hermione baixou a mirada, tivesse querido não ter que ser ela quem terminasse de revelar esse aspecto do passado de seus amigos. Harry conteve a respiração, de repente creu entendê-lo, e subitamente uma lembrança apareceu em sua memória.

_Harry reconheceu como aquele que tinha tido durante sua visita à torre de Gryffindor, mas agora podia o ver com mais clareza. Ele estava sentado junto a Ron, tinham suas mãos enlaçadas._

—  _Não posso o crer! —exclamou Dean atacado do riso. — Jamais me imaginei que adiantariam vésperas!_

—  _Deixa de debochar-te que não sabemos como vai reagir mamãe quando lhe digamos. —gemeu Ron temeroso pela reação de Molly._

—  _Pois não vão poder o ocultar demasiado tempo. —terceirizou Seamus contendo o riso. — Uma gravidez não passa desapercebido, muito menos se é masculino._

—  _Acha que não o sabemos? Mas já lhe diremos depois da graduação, só falta em uma semana para isso._

—  _E quanto tem, Harry? —interveio Neville corado._

—  _Em um mês mal. —respondeu o garoto levando sua mão livre a seu ventre. — E não me arrependo disto, ademais, em mais três semanas já está predisposta a data do casamento._

—  _Eu os felicito. —disse o tímido garoto. — Em algum dia também gostaria de ter um bebê._

_Seamus e Dean riram desaforadamente sem importar-lhe a terna confissão de seu amigo._

—  _Em algum dia o terá, Neville. —assegurou Harry ignorando aos outros dois. — Ron e eu temos falado ao respeito e também queremos mais de um._

—  _Então, Harry tem desistido de lutar contra você-sabe-quem para te ficar a mudar fraldas?_

—  _Quando seu traseiro esteja a salvo de Voldemort, então pode seguir te debochando de mim. —bufou Harry, ainda que em realidade não estava molesto, quase podia compreender a reação infantil de seus amigos, e pelo mesmo, sorriu divertido quando conseguiu que calassem seus risos, apenados por seu comportamento._

—  _Ademais… —interveio Ron. —… Harry não sempre será quem se embarace, será uma vez ele e outra eu._

_Dean e Seamus voltaram a trocar uma mirada e novamente estalaram em risos, debochar-se de Ron era bem mais fácil que de Harry. O ruivo bufou contrariado, mas não se importava, ainda que era impossível não ter medo pela possibilidade de ter um bebê em seu corpo, estava disposto a recompensar a Harry pela alegria tão imensa que agora tinha._

Harry sorriu, essa era a estranha sensação que tinha percebido durante a primeira vez que teve essa lembrança, era a felicidade absoluta por estar gestando ao filho do garoto que adorava com sua alma inteira e saber que Ron estava decidido a qualquer coisa por ele, além da indignação que estava sentindo seu noivo pelas debochas de seus amigos.

Outra lembrança começou nesse momento, novamente o sorriso apagou lhe dos lábios, buscou a seu ao redor alguma forma de sair dele, já temia a lembrança que vinha e não sabia se queria o ver.

_No entanto, foi impossível, teve que se ver se acercando ao escritório de Severus. O Professor caminhava de um lado a outro no lado oposto, se lhe via furioso, como fazia tempo que não o via._

—  _Porque demônios não me disse que estava grávido?! —questionou muito irritado. —Parece que não se dá conta do perigo de ter estas sessões sem me dar essa advertência, Potter!_

—  _Não lhe disse porque não sabia, mal me inteirei ontem!_

—  _Pois tem sido uma absoluta estupidez!_

—  _Minha gravidez não é nenhuma estupidez! —gritou indignado. — Sou muito feliz e pensei que me apoiaria, achei que tinha deixado de ser o desumano homem que é incapaz de se alegrar por ninguém!_

—  _É tão fácil julgar-me em seguida, Potter, mas não se põe a pensar no perigoso que resulta que esteja grávido justo agora! A batalha final não demora em se desatar. O Senhor Escuro tem dado mostras de querer atacar em qualquer momento e você segue jogando à casita com seu noivo!_

—  _Eu não jogo!_

—  _Até faz em uns meses só estava em risco as vidas de nós, agora é possível que leve uma alma inocente ao campo de guerra!... Isso não é jogar?!_

_Harry não pôde responder nada, tão só se levou uma mão a seu ventre e se pôs a chorar compreendendo finalmente que seu bebê estava condenado a se ir enfrentar a Voldemort._

_Snape ficou impávido ante o inesperado pranto. Pensou em voltar a gritar-lhe, mas tão só acercou-se sem saber que dizer, e por isso mesmo lhe resultou impactante que Harry se lançasse a seus braços afogando seus soluços em seu peito.._

—  _Tem razão… —gemeu angustiante. —… Não tem sido prudente de minha parte não ter cuidado… Faz favor, me ajude nisso._

—  _Não se preocupe, Potter… Eu lhe prometo que cuidarei de que você e seu bebê não saiam lastimados jamais._

_Harry sentiu-se muito melhor por essas palavras, e seu pranto acalmou-se ao sentir como era abraçado de uma maneira tão doce, que jamais pensou que Snape fosse capaz de lhe dar essa sensação de carinho… Não pôde o evitar, se aconchegou mais para ele, convencido de que falava em sério e a seu lado sempre se poderia sentir seguro._

—000—000—000—

A porta abriu-se e Harry saiu de suas lembranças para olhar. Hermione fez-se a um lado, observando preocupada o que poderia suceder a seguir.

Severus entrou levando a Alina da mão, e a menina sorriu feliz ao ver a Harry outra vez.

— Papai!

Harry, quem não deixava de olhar, sentiu um par de lágrimas de alegria escapar de seus olhos. Sua respiração era agitada e nervosa.

— É… é meu bebê? —perguntou entrecortadamente.

— Sim, Harry, ela é seu bebê.

A voz de Severus tinha soado muito neutra, mas soltou a mão da pequena para que esta pudesse correr em braços de seu pai quem a recebeu estreitando-a fortemente.

—000—000—000—


	14. Da mão de Severus

Hermione acercou-se timidamente para a porta, pensou que era melhor deixar sozinha à família, mas Snape, sem a olhar, lhe fez um sinal para que desistisse de seu propósito. A garota deteve-se ao instante, sentindo impossível negar a uma ordem de seu ex Professor. Depois de uns segundos nos que Severus olhou a Harry abraçando a sua filha, foi ele quem abandonou o lugar.

Harry permitiu-se um instante para olhar a porta fechada antes de voltar a pôr toda sua atenção à pequena que lhe olhava intrigada pelas lágrimas de seu pai.

— É formosa. —suspirou Harry acariciando lhe o longo cabelo. — Verdade que é formosa, Hermione?

— Muito, claro.

— Seu cabelo é tão vermelho.

— Como o da avó Lily! —exclamou Alina emocionada de escutar algo que entendia.

— Isso cria eu. —respondeu sem deixar de admirá-la, como se fosse a primeira vez que podia a ter tão perto e lhe tocar. — Seus olhos… são azuis.

— Sempre o foram… creio. —disse a menina, agora sim meio confundida pela atitude de seu pai.

— Como não me dei conta antes?

— Não se tinha dado conta que meus olhos eram azuis?

Sorrindo pela inocência de sua filha, sustentou lhe em braços para em seguida depositar sobre suas pernas, cheirando embelezado o cheiro que desprendia sua menina.

— Já se sente melhor? —perguntou a menina, inquieta por fazer algo mais que estar sentada.

— Si te quer ficar comigo a dormir esta noite?

— Dormir? Outra vez?... mas se são as oito da manhã!

Harry olhou pela janela, estava tão desajustado seu horário que não tinha ideia do tempo. Hermione comentou lhe então sobre as horas que passou inconsciente. Seu amigo tão só assentiu, e ainda que não tinha dormido nada, não queria desperdiçar nem um segundo de tempo.

Antes de que a menina perguntasse pelos objetos espalhados sobre a cama, Harry se apressou a guardar em sua caixa sobre sua mesa de noite. Pediu a Hermione que ficasse a acompanhar a sua filha enquanto ele se dava um banho.

Pouco depois, Harry já se sentia muito melhor, a ducha lhe tinha aclarado as ideias e saiu do banho conseguindo um sorriso sincero. No entanto, não durou demasiado tempo. No quarto encontrava-se Severus sentado sobre a cama… Nem Alina nem Hermione viam-se por nenhum lado.

— Pedi-lhe que nos deixassem sozinhos. —informou-lhe seu esposo adivinhando seus pensamentos.

Harry assentiu em silêncio, via-lhe nervoso o qual não foi do agrado de Severus… não gostava de sentir que Harry podia o perceber como um estranho, mal podia dissimular sua turvação ao não ter a ninguém mais na habitação.

— Alegra-me ver-te melhor. —sussurrou Snape caminhando para ele.

— Não estou melhor. —lhe aclarou em um tranquilo sussurro, apartando-se para ir, dissimuladamente, para seu guarda-roupa e buscar uma jaqueta.

— Tem frio?

— Um pouco, mas isso não é importante… Agora quisesse ir falar com os Weasley.

— Não acha que antes temos que o fazer nós?

Harry estreitou a jaqueta de pano azul que tinha selecionado. Não queria falar com Severus, mas também não queria lhe dizer e o ferir. Estremeceu-se ao sentir as mãos de seu esposo posar sobre seus ombros, brindando-lhe tanto desassossego como calidez. A confusão impulsionou-lhe a separar-se indo para a janela.

— Faz favor, Severus… em outra ocasião o faremos.

— Não tem caso esperar, e eu quero que as coisas fiquem claras de uma vez.

— E o que eu quero não importa? —questionou deixando-se cair sobre o cadeirão mais próximo a janela. — Parece que jamais ninguém toma em conta o que eu desejo.

— Mereço esse reproche, não o nego.

— Não é nenhum reproche. É tão só que já tem sido demasiado para mim em tão pouco tempo, me sinto pressionado por todos os sentimentos que chegam e vão deixando minha alma e meu corpo muito cansado.

— Entendo-te, mas mesmo assim, devo fazer questão de que falemos.

— Mas eu não quero falar! —gritou sem poder conter-se. — Entende-o, sei o que quer me dizer, sei o que quer que saiba e não sei se possa o tolerar!... Já não quero recordar nada. Me vou voltar louco, Severus!

Severus viu como seu esposo se abraçava a si mesmo, relutante a experimentar mais dor ainda, mas ainda que as lágrimas que voltavam a pugnar os olhos verdes lhe doíam tanto como a ele, se sentia no dever de lhe dar uma explicação e lhe fazer compreender que devia dar o seguinte passo. Por esse motivo, se ajoelhou apoiando suas mãos sobre os joelhos do rapaz.

— Irá comigo… de minha mão, Harry, e não te soltarei nem um segundo.

— Ir a onde?

— Àquele dia, é muito melhor que o recorde dessa maneira para que possa o assimilar.

— Não… não me faça fazer isso. —suplicou voltando a pôr-se em pé para afastar-se, estava muito assustado e não se importava demonstrá-lo.

— Precisa continuar com sua vida, e para isso, tem que recordar absolutamente tudo, por muito doloroso que seja.

Harry continuou negando com a cabeça, aturdido de tão só imaginar que pôde ter sucedido, no entanto, quando Severus foi para ele, já não se separou, senão que se abraçou de seu esposo com macieza.

— Para valer não soltará minha mão? —perguntou agoniado, por fim aceitando enfrentar à morte de Ron.

— Não o farei, te prometo.

Apesar de que Harry tremia notoriamente, levantou sua mirada em busca da de seu esposo para assentir. Severus exalou profundo e sujeitando fortemente a mão do jovem, levou-lhe para a cama em onde se recostaram. Severus sustentando o corpo de Harry sobre seu peito, rodeando com seu braço esquerdo pela cintura enquanto com mão direita apontava-lhes com sua varinha.

— Que vai fazer?

— É um feitiço, algo bem como lhe legeremancia, mas iremos juntos, poderá ver minhas lembranças junto comigo como se estivéssemos em um penseira… Confia em mim?

— Só se para valer não solta minha mão.

Severus enlaçou seus dedos aos de Harry enquanto este envolvia a mão de seu esposo com as duas. Fechou os olhos e esperou ao que vinha.

**Lembrança:**

_Encontrou-se de repente no Grande Salão de Hogwarts. Suas bochechas acenderam-se ao ver que Ron estava beijando-o… em realidade, que ambos se beijavam desesperados. Não teve tempo de perguntar porque em seguida entrou Snape apressado. Aparentemente sem importar-lhe a cena que tinha interrompido, ainda que os três estavam muito corados._

_Harry olhou a seu esposo, parecia imperturbável também, mas notou que seus olhos se tinham desviado ligeiramente… Lhe comoveu sua lealdade, apesar de que aquelas lembranças podiam ser dolorosas também para ele, sua mão não se apartou da sua._

—  _Potter, já devemos nos ir. —disse Snape com seriedade._

—  _Eu sei. —admitiu Harry, ainda que recusava-se a afastar-se de Ron._

—  _Eu estarei bem. —afirmou o ruivo compreendendo a angústia de seu noivo. — Ademais, eu também tenho que me ir, Remus e Hermione me esperam… Nos veremos aqui quando todo termine._

—  _Promete? Promete que não se distrairá com nada e me buscará quando tudo acabe?... Olha que o único que quererei saber é que está bem._

—  _E assim será._

—  _Cuidará de Hermione e Remus?_

—  _Eu farei, deixa de se preocupar e se concentra em acabar com esse louco. Agora deve se apressar ou se ganhará mamãe, esta furiosa de que o casamento se tenha tido que suspender. —riu ligeiramente._

_Harry quis sorrir também, mas não pôde, se lançou sobre Ron o abraçando com muita força. Severus no entanto, não apartou a mirada deles._

—  _Te amo. —lhe sussurrou apaixonado ao ouvido._

—  _E eu a ti. —respondeu Ronald fechando os olhos, desfrutando desse momento que jamais pensou que tivesse a Snape de testemunha. — A ti e a nosso bebê, o protege muito bem._

—  _Potter. —voltou a interrompê-los o professor. — Temos perdido tempo valioso… Precisa-lhe lá fora._

_Harry não se apartou, foi Ron quem teve que o recusar com macieza para o incentivar a se marchar. Ao ver a indecisão de Harry, Severus adiantou-se para sujeitar da mão, tentando apressá-lo. O garoto não o recusou, mas não deixava de olhar aos olhos de seu noivo._

—  _Não se te esqueça, Ron… botas rápido muitos traseiros e regressa aqui são e salvo._

–  _Por suposto, é uma promessa._

_Harry foi-se separando, ainda que Ron também lhe sujeitava de sua outra mão com macieza, para ambos era uma amarga experiência ter que se separar para ir lutar em diferentes extremos. Por uns segundos estiveram assim, Harry sujeitado de suas mãos pelos dois homens, nenhum deles se atrevendo a puxar demasiado._

_Depois, os olhos azuis de Ron buscaram a seu ex Professor._

—  _Cuide… faz favor._

_Tão só bastou um suave assentimento por parte de Snape para que Ron finalmente soltasse a Harry e então este obedecesse se deixando levar pelo professor para o campo de batalha._

_Em seguida Harry e Severus apareceram em um lugar que identificou como um dos pátios que conduziam para o castelo, olhou o salgueiro boxeador bem perto e recordou então que essa tinha sido a posição à que se lhe tinha atribuído a Ron para a batalha. Ele, junto com Hermione, Remus e outros mais, se encarregariam de que os comensais não ingressassem a Hogwarts por esse extremo._

—  _Que fazemos aqui? —questionou olhando a seu ao redor, esse não podia ser uma lembrança de Severus._

—  _Remus mostrou-me o sucedido, agora é meu turno de te o mostrar a ti._

_Temendo que em qualquer momento ia ver algo assustador, Harry se apegou mais a seu esposo, este aproveitou para aspirar o aroma recém lavado de seu cabelo sem saber quando voltaria a ter oportunidade de tanta intimidem com quem amava._

_Ignorando o movimento de Severus, Harry buscou a Ron até que finalmente o viu se batendo a duelo com um encapuchado, teve que reconhecer que não o fazia de todo mau, pelo menos estava lhe dando guerra se defendendo. Mesmo assim, sentia-se impulsionado a ir ajudar-lhe._

—  _Não sucedeu aqui. —lhe aclarou Severus. — Remus pensou que quereria saber que sucedeu antes._

_Harry assentiu ainda que não se sentia muito convencido de se era boa ideia, já lhe parecia demasiado perturbador ter que reviver a morte de um ser amado como para lhe ir dando longas._

_E ainda que queria sair rápido daí, também não podia negar que ver novamente a Rum lhe acordava sensações muito agradáveis._

—  _Bem feito, Ron! —exclamou Hermione arquejando cansada, ela tinha conseguido se desfazer de um comensal no mesmo momento em que o ruivo se livrava do seu._

—  _Obrigado está bem? —questionou o ruivo notando um corte na bochecha da garota._

—  _Sim, é algo leve._

—  _E Remus?_

—  _Parece que bem. —respondeu vendo que nesse momento o licantropo deixava fora de_   _combate a outro inimigo para em seguida se reunir com eles._

— _Acho que tudo tem saído como o planejado. —disse arquejando cansado. — Tão só falta esperar a que Harry consiga vencer ao monstro. Algum tem visto o sinal?_

_Os dois garotos negaram olhando para o lago em onde devia se desencadear a mais feroz das batalhas. Ron quis ir para lá pensando que quiçá poderia ajudar agora que tinham despejado o caminho, mas mal atingiu a dar um par de passos quando os três giraram os rostos para o Bosque, uma sombra se deslizava tentando internar nos terrenos do colégio._

_Pensando que provavelmente estavam lhes preparando uma armadilha, Ron correu brandindo sua varinha para onde tinham visto a figura. Remus chamou-lhe supondo que não era boa ideia se apressar. De repente, notaram que alguém chegava correndo pelo outro extremo… era Draco Malfoy._

—  _Que fazes aqui, furão? —questionou Ron, molesto por vê-lo, ainda não se convencia da quem lhe era fiel o Slytherin._

—  _É Bela. —respondeu, mas não olhando ao ruivo, senão à castanha que chegava junto a eles nesse momento. — O Lord ordenou-lhe que entre ao castelo e destrua seus alicerces._

—  _Obrigado pela informação, nos faremos cargo nós. —indicou-lhe Remus. — você regressa a teu posto._

—  _Mas, quisesse ajudar._

_Remus negou-se sem bons resultados, Draco tomou da mão a Hermione e a puxando para o castelo correu o mais veloz que pôde. Aterrorizado por não saber se sua amiga estava em perigo ou não, Ron foi depois deles, recordando a promessa que lhe fizesse a Harry da proteger._

_Mal iam chegando aos limites do colégio quando alguém lhes interceptou no caminho. Draco deteve-se ao instante colocando-se em frente a Hermione, ambos empalideceram ao escutar o desquiciante riso de Bellatrix, quem lhes apontava com a varinha._

—  _Meu querido sobrinho, parece que tem sabido fazer algo bom… Essa garota é uma arma poderosa a nosso favor._

—  _Equivoca-te. —respondeu Draco levantando sua varinha, talvez não fora tão destro como sua tia, mas não ia morrer sem brigar. — Eu não estou de seu lado, e ajudarei a impedir que toque um só tabique do castelo._

_Ron chegou nesse momento e colocando-se junto a Draco imitou lhe apontando à horrível mulher, quem ao vê-lo, seus olhos destelaram de forma maligna._

—  _Vá, olhem a quem temos aqui… Inteirei-me que é o joguinho de Potter. Parece-me que o Lord estará encantado de te torturar pessoalmente._

_Ron engoliu duro ao escutá-la, mas não teve tempo de responder, Remus tinha gritado "O Sinal!" e todos se giraram a olhar para o lago onde uma deslumbrante luz vermelha banhava o céu. O ruivo sorriu feliz… Harry finalmente tinha vencido e estava bem!_

_Sua distração pagou-a caro. Enceguecida pela fúria, Bellatrix lançou-se para ele e desapareceram em um segundo ante a atónita mirada de seus amigos._

_Harry sentiu então como Severus lhe abraçava, e experimentando algo parecido ao Aparecimento, chegaram até uma habitação fechada. Bellatrix jazia morta em uma esquina, mas Harry não lhe prestou atenção, seus olhos voltaram a se inundar ao descobrir a Ron no outro extremo._

_Encontrava-se rodeado de uma série de halos luminosos que emitiam tonalidades que iam do azul ao verde intenso. O Harry do passado estava tentando acercar-lhe, mas Severus mantinha-lhe sujeito fortemente pela cintura._

—  _Não se pode fazer nada, Potter. —assegurou afiançando-se ao garoto quase fazendo-lhe dano, sem imutar-se de que Harry lhe arranhasse e se removesse querendo se libertar._

—  _Não, não lhe creio, não pode ser! —gritou lastimando-se a garganta, seus olhos mal podiam ver pelo empano de suas lágrimas._

_Desde seu lugar, Ron provava o sabor salgado de seu próprio pranto. Permanecia de pé, com a alma rompida ao ver a Harry tentando chegar a ele sem sucesso… e rogando por que Snape não lhe permitisse se soltar._

—  _Ele tem razão, Harry. —suspirou resignado desde o interior de sua cela, limpou-se o rosto esforçando-se por sorrir. — Não chore por mim… quero que seja feliz._

—  _Não, Ron, pelo que mais queiras, não se deixe vencer! —suplicou enquanto voltava a tentar que Snape lhe deixasse livre, mas quanto mais força aplicava ele, mais impulso punha o professor no manter afastado. Nenhum dos dois tinha já sua varinha, ambos a perderam na luta contra Bela. Severus por causa de um feitiço da morena, e Harry destruindo no momento em que conseguiu liquida-la._

—  _Não é que me deixe vencer, não poderia fazer nada, nem você nem Snape… eu o sinto assim._

—  _É que eu sei que posso te sacar daí, tão só não se renda, a ajuda não demora em chegar!_

—  _Harry… não se moleste comigo, mas não poderei aguentar muito tempo. Esse feitiço faz algo que não consigo entender… tão só sei que não me fica demasiado e tenho que te pedir que cuide muito a nosso bebê._

—  _Ron… faz favor, não fale assim. —pediu-lhe chorando a cada vez mais desesperado. — Não poderei viver sem ti… não poderei!_

—  _Tem que o fazer, recorda a nosso filho que vem em caminho._

—  _Não, não, não quero!_

_Nesse momento, a angústia de Harry proporcionou-lhe a força necessária para poder desfazer dos braços que o rodeavam e correu para Ron ante a mirada aterrorizada deste. Felizmente Severus conseguiu reagir a tempo e em dois passos teve-o outra vez em seu poder ante a frustração de Harry._

—  _Solte-me! —grunhiu enfurecendo pela intervenção do Professor. — Não tem direito, Snape!_

—  _Não o solte, faz favor. —implorou Ron._

—  _Potter, se toca essa luz morrerá também. É uma maldição extremamente poderosa, invenção da própria Bellatrix… já se uniu à magia de Weasley, por isso não se pode reverter… e se se acerca se verá afetado também._

—  _Não me importo!_

—  _Mas a mim sim. —interveio Ron com macieza. — Não quero que te passe nada._

_Ron foi sacando lentamente sua varinha, e ainda que tinha-se esforçado por não chorar mais, teve que voltar a secar uma lágrima antes de olhar novamente a Harry, lhe sorrindo muito triste._

—  _Adeus, Harry… Tão só quero dizer-te por última vez que te amo como a ninguém. Sempre tentei te fazer saber, mas qualquer coisa que te desse me parecia insignificante comparado com o que você me dava… Agora tem chegado a hora de poder fazer algo bom por ti, ainda que para isso, deva renunciar a seu amor._

—  _De que fala? —questionou assustado, por um segundo deixou de remover nos braços de Snape para olhar fixamente a seu noivo._

—  _Weasley, não pode usar magia agora. —advertiu-lhe Snape ao vê-lo preparar sua varinha._

—  _E daí passaria, Professor? Morreria mais rápido? —questionou em um tom suavemente irônico._

—  _Não sei que passaria exatamente, tão só sei que sua magia poderia não funcionar bem, que você não possa a controlar e se machucar._

—  _Me machucar? —sorriu amargamente. — Nada me machucaria mais que essas lágrimas. —agregou assinalando a Harry._

—  _Não o faça, Weasley… de qualquer modo, o que planeja não é uma boa ideia._

_Ronald sorriu-lhe um instante antes de tomar ar e voltar-se para Harry, apontando-lhe com mais firmeza da que tinha usado nunca. No entanto, a luz que lhe rodeava começou a comportar de um modo estranho, os três a observaram confundidos. De repente, a cada partícula luminosa encaminhou-se rapidamente para a ponta da varinha do ruivo desaparecendo-se nela._

_Os olhos verdes de Harry reluziram esperançadores, quiçá Ron tinha conseguido vencer a maldição. E isso pareceu suceder quando de repente já não ficava nenhuma impressão dessa cela, tão só estava Ron, luzindo como sempre, parado em frente a eles._

_Ainda apesar de sua surpresa, Severus não afrouxou sua amarre e não permitiu que Harry corresse para seu companheiro._

—  _Obrigado. —murmurou o ruivo ao ver que tinha permanecido em guarda. — Acho que Harry vai precisar ajuda para entendê-lo… Não o abandone._

—  _Que vais fazer, Ron? —quis saber Harry, sentindo regressar o medo a seu coração._

—  _Vou fazer que se esqueça de mim… Eu lamento mais que nada no mundo, mas preciso que seja forte para nosso bebê._

—  _Não! —negou-se aterrorizado. — Eu não quero te esquecer, eu quero te amar sempre, e se vai morrer quero morrer contigo!... faz favor, não o faça._

—  _Sei que o faria, Harry, por isso tenho que o evitar… Snape, você conhece a Harry, sabe igual que eu que o que mais lhe dói é perder a quem ama, precisa começar desde zero, por favor, que ninguém lhe fale de mim até que esteja o suficientemente forte para seguir adiante… não, antes, faz favor._

_Severus não atinava que responder, lhe parecia uma completa loucura a ocorrência do ruivo, não podia estar de acordo com isso. Mas também não podia desaparecer-se com Harry para evitá-lo, o lugar encontrava-se protegido com barreiras._

_Já sentia o coração de Harry batendo tão forte que parecia estar a ponto de estalar de dor, soube que era verdade, que seu amor por Ronald nesse momento lhe nublava a razão e qualquer coisa poderia ocorrer._

—  _É minha culpa. —soluçou Harry debilmente. — Por ter-te deixado só… por ter perdido a maldita varinha! É minha culpa… Faz favor, só quero me ir contigo._

—  _Potter… —sussurrou Snape, foi-lhe impossível ocultar sua comoção pela dor que notava em Harry, de modo que lhe estreitou contra seu corpo, não com a força de querer o salvar… se não com a força e o desejo de ansiar o consolar._

_Ron olhou-lhe por última vez, a tristeza de Harry rompia-lhe o coração, e era precisamente esse sentimento de culpa na mirada esmeralda, o que lhe fez pensar que estava atuando como melhor podia, tinha que ajudar a aliviar sua dor antes de se marchar._

_Sabia que sua magia não ia resistir ser usada quando era possuída por essa horrível maldição que já lhe queimava a alma, e antes de que isso sucedesse, preferia acelerar sua morte lhe dando um último uso a sua varinha… no entanto, não podia o negar, tinha muito medo._

—  _Não… —gemeu Harry desesperado do ver se preparando para lhe enfeitiçar. —… Faz favor, Ron, não pode falar em sério! Não sejas imbecil!... Nãooooo!_

_Mas Ron não lhe escutou, pronunciou um suave Obliviate que saiu de sua varinha com mais força da que pretendia, tanto, que a ele o fez tropeçar para trás e cair de costas enquanto Harry se desvanecia nos protetores braços de Snape._

—000—000—000—


	15. Conflitos do coração

Harry estremecia-se compulsivamente em braços de Severus. Ter voltado a presenciar a morte de Ron tirou por completo qualquer rastro do obliviate e agora podia recordar tudo, tal qual tinha sido.

Severus levou-lhe até a cama, acariciando compreensivo a umedecida cabeleira. Preocupava lhe a mirada perdida de Harry, tão aterrorizada que dava a impressão que sua mente não tinha podido o suportar. Quis levantar-se para chamar ao medimago, mas as mãos de seu esposo lhe aferraram firmemente de sua túnica, de modo que desistiu de afastar-se e continuou abraçando-lhe o tempo que fosse necessário.

Quase uma hora depois, Harry acordou de seu estupor, e suavemente apartou-se de Severus, foi até esse momento em que voltou a chorar. Cobrindo-se o rosto sentou-se à beira da cama sem poder esquecer a imagem de Rum caindo.

— Para valer não se podia fazer nada por ele? —soluçou entristecido.

— Não, Harry… A maldição ia diretamente contra sua magia, você mesmo viu quanto lhe tinha afetado já, seu obliviate foi bem mais potente que o que jamais tivesse podido enviar, e foi provavelmente por esses rastros de magia escura que nos resultou impossível te ajudar até agora.

— Que vou fazer agora sem…?

Harry interrompeu-se ao dar-se conta do que ia dizer precisamente em frente a seu esposo, e empalideceu espantado ao o sentir abandonar a cama. Ao olhar, Severus já se dirigia para a porta.

— A onde vai?

— Não sei… mas me avisa quando se recorde de minha existência.

Harry não esperou mais, correu para Severus conseguindo o atingir, e aferrando-se a ele com desespero.

— Lamento-o, eu sei que não devia dizer isso, mas faz favor me entende, não quero que te aparte nem quero te fazer sentir menos que ninguém, Severus, é só que me abruma tanta confusão!

— Não chore mais. —pediu-lhe calmamente. — Sei que deveria ser mais tolerante, mas também quero que tente me compreender, não é fácil para mim saber que agora mesmo seu coração sofre por alguém mais que não sou eu.

— Dá-me tempo para superar isto, eu sei que posso o fazer, te juro que porei todas minhas forças no conseguir!… mas não se vá de mim, Sev.

Respirando fundo, Severus obrigou-se a corresponder ao abraço de Harry. Não tinha nenhuma dúvida de querer continuar a seu lado, mas só ele sabia quão zeloso se estava sentindo… e o pior é que nem sequer podia culpar a seu esposo da bruma que notava em sua mirada.

— Severus, quisesse saber que sucedeu depois. —pediu Harry levando-lhe de regresso para um amplo divã, em onde sentou a Severus para em seguida recostar-se ele sobre seu peito, lhe tomou de seus braços o incitando ao abraçar… Só assim, sentindo seu calor lhe envolvendo se sentia o suficientemente forte para continuar.

— Isso já o sabe, Harry, não há muito que dizer. —respondeu aconchegando mais o corpo do jovem contra o seu. — Levei-te a San Mungo em onde esteve hospitalizado um tempo. Seus amigos foram a visitar-te, ainda que não pudesse os ver, pois permaneceu inconsciente por quase três dias… Eles se assombraram ao saber que sua memória tinha sido modificada pelo mesmo Ronald Weasley.

— Lembro que quando acordei, você estava aí… Só você.

— Não me separei nem um minuto de seu lado, para esse então eu…

— … já me amava. —concluiu fechando os olhos, rememorando aquele momento. — Sei-o agora e o soube então, jamais se me esquecerá a forma em que me olhava quando acordei… gostei muito.

— Para valer?

— Sim… e com o passo dos dias gostava mais ver-te de comigo o tempo todo, me lendo, conversando comigo, ou simplesmente me fazendo companhia.

— Eu pensava que nesses dias tinham um fim, e quis os aproveitar, sempre pensei que saindo de St. Mungo te iria com seus amigos a refazer sua vida, apesar de não ter ainda nenhuma lembrança.

— E em realidade assim foi. Não sei bem como atuou o Obliviate, mas eu não sentia desejos de recordar nada, ou quiçá foi que tendo a meu lado me bastava… Tão só queria começar desde zero, mas não com meus amigos… Contigo.

Severus esqueceu-se por completo dos ciúmes que o escoavam até fazia uns minutos, e buscou os lábios de Harry para beija-lo. Seu coração brincou de alegria ao ver-se correspondido, nunca em sua vida um beijo de seu esposo lhe tinha sabido tão delicioso nem brindado tanto calor a sua agoniada alma.

Desfrutou muito de sentir as mãos suaves de Harry acariciando lhe o rosto, de seus gemidos prazerosos quando ambas línguas se roçavam saboreando-se a uma à outra.

— Quero-te. —sussurrou Harry extasiado em um momento em que pôde falar.

— Também te quero. Amo-te!

O momento doce que viviam os fez recordar uma situação especial no passado. Tinha decorrido quase em um mês desde que Ron morresse e Harry não se mostrava interessado em recobrar sua memória. Os medimagos mostravam-lhe imagens de lugares conhecidos, mas o garoto via-os com indiferença; às vezes incluíam fotografias de alguma gente querida para Harry mas este não modificava sua expressão, tão só revisava a cada imagem com uma única esperança… ver alguma que envolvesse a Severus.

Tão indiferente estava por conhecer seu passado que nem sequer protestava de não poder receber mais visita que seu ex professor, era a ele a quem precisava e o único que queria ter a seu lado.

Uma manhã caminhavam por um jardim localizado no pavilhão de St. Mungo onde Harry convalescia, mas o garoto se via tão animado que bem tivesse passado por um visitante e não um doente.

— Sentemo-nos aqui, Severus. —propôs indo para uma banca baixo a sombra de um cerejeira. Desde sempre lhe tinha atuado, não podia negar o feliz que se sentiu ao se inteirar que o dono desses sensacionais olhos negros não tinha nenhum parentesco com ele… Tivesse sido decepcionante se inteirar que estava aí por ser seu tio, ou pior ainda seu pai!

— É um bom lugar, Harry. Sabe? Hoje falei com um de seus medimagos, diz que cedo poderá começar a receber mais visitas, isso poderia te ajudar a recordar agora que se sente melhor.

— A verdade é que não tenho muita pressa. —respondeu encolhendo-se de ombros. — Disse que foi meu professor, que ao princípio não conveniávamos muito, mas que no último ano a situação mudou, e ainda que não o recordo sei que é verdadeiro… e creio saber que tanto mudou nossa relação nesse ano.

Severus olhou intrigado como as bochechas do jovem se tingiam de uma suave cor rosa e seu sorriso não podia ser mais radiante.

— Severus… tenho recordado algo. —confessou Harry emocionado.

— Ah sim? —Severus desviou a mirada para outro lado do jardim, temia muito pela resposta de Harry, sua expressão bem poderia significar algo relacionado com Weasley.

— Sim, recordei-te a ti.

— A mim?

— Sim, foi ontem à noite enquanto dormia. Sonhei que voava sobre uma vassoura e de repente esta se pôs como louca e você me salvava… isso passou?

— Pois sim, algo assim.

— Também me lembrei de ti dando uma classe... realmente era duro, eh? —disse corando, essa lembrança em particular tinha gostado muito, estranhamente, porque recordou-se de furioso e excitado ao mesmo tempo. — E tenho outra imagem, algo mais borroso. Estávamos os dois em um lugar escuro e com frascos contendo substâncias estranhas, pareceu-me ver-te triste e acerquei-me, não recordo mais, tão só que nos abraçamos e foi algo muito especial.

— Sim… creio saber a qual dia te referes. —murmurou pensando em sua tristeza depois de inteirar-se que Harry já tinha entregado seu coração a alguém mais.

— Severus, porque não me diz já?

— Que te diga que?

— Que você e eu somos companheiros.

Severus empalideceu ao instante, mas se essas palavras surpreenderam-lhe, mais fazer o fato de que dois segundos depois se encontrava desfrutando um novo sabor que fazia muito tempo tinha perdido a esperança de conhecer.

— Harry, espera… —pediu-lhe tentando apartá-lo, ainda que o beijo que lhe dava lhe estava roubando a alma.

— Já não quero esperar mais, Severus. —suspirou apaixonado. — Sei que não é qualquer pessoa em minha vida, ninguém mais se preocuparia tanto por mim, e em cada gesto e em cada mirada vejo em ti o amor, Severus.

— É verdadeiro, eu te amo…

— E eu te amo a ti! —exclamou feliz, pendurando de seu pescoço.

— Como pode dizer isso? Mal me viu.

— Por algo é ao único que tenho recordado. —manifestou orgulhoso. — Sei que a razão pela que não me deixou só é porque me quer igual que eu a ti. Ademais, não sei porque, mas sinto que este sentimento era bem grande antes, e que agora só tem bastado uma lembrança para regressar com a mesma força.

— E se está equivocando?... Que sucederia se em realidade você não sentia isso por mim?

— Bem, não me importo. —assegurou encolhendo-se de ombros. — O que me importo é o que sinto agora e eu sei que te amo, Severus, por isso quero que as coisas fiquem claras e retomemos a relação que tínhamos antes.

— Relação?

— Sei que a tinha, meu coração me grita que não é qualquer pessoa em minha vida, e bate muito forte quando me sorri, meu estômago se encolhe tão só ao te ver… e quero te ver sempre, desde este momento e até o último dia de minha vida. Meu passado, posso jurar-te que não me importo nada.

Severus olhou aos olhos verdes por uns segundos, duvidando de dar esse passo que poderia ser o mais vil que fizesse em sua vida. Estava a ponto de negar-se e confessar a verdade quando Harry lhe sorriu lhe acariciando a bochecha, um novo "te amo" e já não pôde racionar mais.

— Me tire do país. —suspirou Harry pondo-se de pé.

Severus guardou silêncio, apenado pela nova mudança em Harry, outra vez escutava lhe distante, quiçá até poderia ter um reproche oculto nessa frase. Um reproche que tinha esperado desde fazia tempo.

— Não queria escutar aos demais recriminando-me por não aclarar a verdade. E ainda que sabia que isso não podia durar demasiado, não pude o evitar.

— Dumbledore foi a ver-nos a Montreal, recordo… Ainda que para mim era um estranho me acordou confiança com só lhe olhar.

— Enviei-lhe uma carta no dia que soube de sua gravidez, precisava seu conselho apesar de não estar seguro de querer o aceitar. —confessou-lhe abatido. — Apresentou-se em seguida e falou contigo. Não sei que foi o que passou, mas ao sair me disse que me apoiaria e falaria com os Weasley para que aceitassem a decisão de seu filho ao te dar uma nova oportunidade.

— Disse-lhe que te amava e que era imensamente feliz a seu lado… lhe disse que esperávamos um bebê e me ilusionava muito formar uma família contigo. Disse-lhe que minha maior ilusão era o casamento que tínhamos planejada. —concluiu, rememorando aquele momento em seu passado.

Harry tinha-se girado para Severus e este notou que novamente chorava. Preocupou lhe pensar em que pudesse se ter arrependido de ter pronunciado essas palavras que deram uma mudança a seu destino.

— Não, Severus, não me arrependo. —disse-lhe adivinhando o temor de seu esposo. — Nestes anos a seu lado realmente foram maravilhosos, não os mudaria por nada. Ademais, tens sido o melhor pai para Alina.

— Não me odeia?

— Não, nunca poderia te odiar… Mas justo agora, Severus, me preocupa não saber não te amar também.

As penosas palavras de Harry provocaram algo estranho em Severus. Foi tão enorme a dor que não pôde o controlar, nunca se tinha exposto a uma situação parecida, jamais tinha amado tanto a ninguém como para o destroçar uma breve frase… e ainda que queria chorar e gritar atormentado, o único que fez foi apertar os punhos antes de sair açoitando violentamente a porta.

Lucius e Remus viram-lhe sair enfurecido da habitação, de modo que depois de trocar uma mirada, o loiro dirigiu-se o novo quarto de seu amigo enquanto o castanho reunia-se com Harry.

—000—000—000—

— Encontra-te bem? —perguntou Remus quando viu a Harry sentado abatido sobre o divã, abraçando desconsolado um almofada enquanto limpava dissimuladamente umas lágrimas que não passaram desapercebidas, muito menos com aqueles olhos enrijecidos depois das empanadas óculos.

— Odeia-me… Agora Sev me vai odiar, Rem.

— Não acho que Severus possa sentir algo assim por ti.

— O fará. Não tenho sabido me explicar como o fazer quando ainda estou confundido?

— Que foi o que lhe disse? —perguntou sentando a seu lado.

— Que não estava seguro de saber o amar. —soluçou. — Sei que ele interpretou que já não o amava e o machuquei… mas não pude aclarar-lhe minhas palavras, não soube o fazer.

— Porque?

— Não me faça o dizer, faz favor.

— Entendo, e sabe algo?... sua preocupação por trair o amor de Severus é a mais absoluta esperança de que vocês dois são um para o outro.

— Que quer dizer?

— Harry, se seu amor por Severus tivesse sido uma ilusão passageira se teria apagado agora mesmo, mas não é assim, justo neste momento tem a dor aguda da morte de Ron… mas chora por Severus.

Harry assentiu, podia reconhecer isso, mas mesmo assim não se atrevia a ir em busca de seu esposo… Não podia fingir que nada passava e seguir com sua vida tranquilamente.

Recordou nesse momento o presente de Natal de seu esposo, caminhou até o armário para abrir uma gaveta, o tinha levado consigo. Acionou a esfera que lhe recordava a cor dos olhos de Severus a apertando com força contra seu peito enquanto escutava a melodia que surgia dela.

" _Deus… —orou em silêncio.—… não quero o perder, me ajuda, faz favor"_

—000—000—000—

Por sua vez, Lucius sorriu quase divertido ao entrar o quarto de Severus e vê-lo empacando seus poucos pertences em uma mala.

— Se não o visse, não o creria que faz?

— Talvez não vê? Me irei daqui. —respondeu sem abandonar seu labor.

— Basta de caprichos melodramáticos, você não irá a nenhum lado.

Com um simples movimento de varinha, Lucius regressou tudo a seu lugar sem lhe importar se ganhar uma furiosa mirada de seu amigo.

— Que acha que faz, Malfoy?

— Agora sou Malfoy? —questionou sorridente, e foi sentar-se em um cadeirão cruzando elegantemente a perna. — Vamos, Severus, não vontade nada com te ir.

— Também não ficando-me, e não penso me converter no prato de segunda mão de Harry.

— Se permite-me dizê-lo, você mesmo te buscou esse lugar, nunca devia lhe mentir.

— Obrigado por seu apoio, eh? Genial. —comentou sarcástico.

— Não pretendo te ofender, mas se vai começar de novo com Potter deve o fazer bem, fugir não é nenhuma solução.

— Não fujo, tão só lhe dou o espaço e a liberdade que não se atreve a me pedir.

— De quando para cá é tão gentil? —questionou no mesmo tom irônico.

— Lucius, sinceramente não estou de humor para esta conversa.

Lucius, sem deixar de sorrir acercou-se a seu amigo instando-o a que se sentassem juntos à beira da cama, bufou o ver que o moreno o fazia decaído e que ademais tinha uma expressão derrotista que nunca pensou em presencial.

— Dás-te conta de que te estás deixando vencer por um Weasley? —inquiriu realizando um gesto depreciativo. — E para cúmulo um Weasley morto!

— Meu problema não é com Weasley… é com Harry. Ele é quem se está apartando.

— Pois não é a ele a quem vejo empacando. —murmurou ganhando-se uma ofendida mirada de seu amigo, mas o loiro fez caso omisso disso e prosseguiu. — Mas ainda que fosse verdadeiro, não lhe permita se você não quer. Escuta, Severus, é seu esposo e se ainda lhe deseja, pois não vejo o porque pensas que deve se marchar. Potter não tem a opção de regressar com Weasley.

— Isso não foi muito motivador, Malfoy. —grunhiu ainda mais ofendido.

— Perdoa, não quis dizer dessa maneira. Tão só quero que recapacite e pense que se Weasley estivesse vivo, então teria um rival contra quem lutar, mas agora não existe, o único obstáculo que se está pondo é você mesmo.

— Não quero o perder, nem a ele nem a minha… nem a Alina. —suspirou entristecido. — Mas não devo esquecer que lhe menti e isso me resta direitos sobre eles.

Lucius já não respondeu, estava convencido de que Severus não queria escutar razões, tanto ele como Potter ainda não estavam preparados para se aceitar novamente. Tão só esperava que não deixassem passar demasiado tempo para recapacitar.

—000—000—000—

Após a comida na que Harry por fim baixou ao comedor com os demais, não pôde se mostrar muito contente, sobretudo pela ausência de Severus quem se desculpou por não se aparecer aos acompanhar. Ao terminar o pouco que ingeriu, Harry tomou da mão a Alina para a levar para o quarto que agora habitava Severus sozinho.

O mais velho luzia muito concentrado escrevendo em um pergaminho quando Harry apareceu. E ainda que sentiu lhe chegar, não volteou ao olhar.

— Severus… Alina e eu vamos ir a visitar aos Weasley. —informou-lhe Harry mantendo a sua filha sujeita da mão, graças ao nervosismo que sentia não se dava conta que esta se esforçava por se soltar querendo ir aos braços de seu outro pai.

— Bem. —respondeu curto, ainda sem abandonar sua escritura.

— Voltaremos após o jantar… está de acordo?

— Faz como você considere o melhor.

— Para valer não tem nenhum problema?... Se quer podemos regressar antes e jantamos juntos, assim conversamos um momento os três e…

— Não é necessário, já te disse que faça o que queira… após tudo, já o faz não?

Para Harry foi evidente que a Severus não lhe agradava a ideia de que fora à Toca, mas não podia ficar, precisava regressar a essa casa. Nesse momento Alina chamou-lhe timidamente enquanto continuava puxando-se.

— Que passa, amor?

— Quero ir com papai, faz favor.

— Sim, perdoa… despede-te dele.

Alina aproveitou que Harry lhe soltava para correr a saltar às pernas de Severus, este por fim abandonou seu trabalho e a recebeu com profundo carinho, ainda que Harry notou que seu rosto mostrava sinais de tristeza.

— Porque não vem conosco? —perguntou Alina beijando a Severus.

— Estou algo ocupado agora, mas te verei mais tarde de acordo?... agora se diverte muito por lá.

— Vou estranhar-te.

— E eu a ti. —manifestou abrigando à pequena entre seus braços, desfrutando desse carinho que não sabia se também estava em risco de perder.

— E daí é o que escrevia, Severus? —interveio Harry acercando-se um passo somente.

— Nada que seja de sua conta.

— Que é incumbência? —perguntou Alina intrigada.

— Bem, então nos vemos mais tarde. —disse Harry, ocultando sua moléstia pela resposta obtida de seu esposo, e tomando a Alina, saíram da habitação em seguida.

Severus grunhiu, furioso consigo mesmo por não poder controlar essa raiva e esses ciúmes que sentia. Tomou o pergaminho apertando até fazê-lo uma bolinha que desapareceu com magia. Depois sacou um sobre do interior da mesa e voltou a lê-lo.

" _Estimado Sr, Snape._

_Esta carta é para confirmar lhe que os estudos às barreiras de defesa de seu lar têm concluído. Os resultados foram favoráveis e não se corre nenhum perigo com os feitiços que já possuía. De qualquer modo, oferecemo-nos a reforçar lhe suas barreiras se assim o deseja para que possa voltar à habitar com tranquilidade. As conclusões às que chegaram os experientes é que provavelmente tivesse um altivado gerado por algum tipo de magia que, por fortuna, não representa ameaça. Desde sua ausência não se voltou a apresentar nenhuma anormalidade e pelo mesmo, seu lar se encontra pronto para receber a seu regresso."_

Suspirando, Severus voltou a guardar a missiva que lhe foi entregada por via do Ministério em Londres. Já não tomou nenhum pergaminho novo para responder… Tinha estado a ponto de pedir uma prorrogação para seu regresso a seu trabalho, mas definitivamente já não sabia que fazer.

—000—000—000—

Alina quase sentia-se asfixiada pelo abraço tão forte com que foi recebida por Molly, mas não se queixava, era uma sensação muito confortante perceber o carinho dessa mulher.

— Alegra-me muito que tenham vindo. —assegurou sem deixar de abraçar à menina, esforçando-se por não delatar sua voz avariada de emoção.

— Queria que Alina convivesse mais com vocês.

— Obrigado, Harry, para nós a menina é alguém muito especial. Todos estes anos não deixamos de sentir falta a ter perto em algum dia.

— Sinto muito que tenham tido que permanecer distanciados. —assegurou com pesar, quase sentindo-se culpado da separação da família para mantê-lo a salvo de qualquer infortúnio.

— Não se preocupe, Harry, só cumprimos com a vontade de Ron, pensamos que era o melhor para ti… e nos alegra saber que tudo tem sido bem recompensado. Ademais, o Professor Snape fazia-nos chegar fotografias da menina com frequência, graças a isso podíamos ter uma ideia de como ia crescendo.

— Severus fazia isso? —perguntou surpreendido.

— Sim, e jamais terminarei de lhe o agradecer.

— E os demais? —questionou olhando para seu ao redor, com a firme intenção de mudar de tema, não se sentia cômodo falando demasiado de Severus com a família de Ron.

— Todos em seus trabalhos, chegarão para o jantar… ficarão, verdade?

Ante o questionamento esperançador da ruiva, Harry assentiu, ainda que não deixou de recordar o rosto desengajado de Severus ao se despedir dele.

— Molly… Onde ficaram os pertences de Ron? —quis saber depois de sacudir sua cabeça para não se angustiar demasiado.

— Na cobertura. —disse suspirando. — Achámos que era melhor que não as visses, por isso os pusemos aí quando nos inteiramos de seu regresso. Achávamos que mantê-las fora de sua vista te tiraria qualquer curiosidade… em realidade, uma vez Dumbledore nos disse que nem sequer tinhas desejos de recordar seu passado.

— E assim era, em realidade não sei porque de repente tive a necessidade de recuperar minhas lembranças… ainda que nunca me imaginei com o que me encontraria. —murmurou tristemente.

— Estou convencida de que meu filho pensava que a culpa te impediria voltar a amar, e ele te amava tanto que não queria esse destino para ti. —expressou soluçante.

— Posso ir vê-las os pertences de Ron? —perguntou, já não queria enfrascar-se mais nessa conversa.

— São suas, Harry.

Harry sorriu levemente, e depois de pedir a sua filha que obedecesse a sua avó, subiu as escadas rumo à cobertura. Tinha uma imperiosa necessidade de reencontrar-se com essas lembranças que, quiçá, lhe permitisse finalmente poder dizer adeus e dessa forma retomar sua vida onde se tinha ficado dantes de voltar de Montreal.

Chegou ao desvão sem saber que esperar. Abriu a janela para que entrasse um pouco de luz e ar fresco para então poder se pôr a revisar o lugar. Tinha muitos objetos inservíveis, mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foram um par de baús que reconheceu como os de Ron, além de que estes não tinham a grossa camada de pó que o resto dos artigos que invadiam o andar, e isso demonstrava que não tinham muito tempo de ter sido levados aí.

Abriu o primeiro, e sorriu melancólico ao encontrar com uma série de objetos variados como os afixes de seu grupo de quidditch favorito, jogos de xadrez, sapatos, livros de magia e algumas outras coisas. Sacou o exemplar de História da Magia, não precisamente porque lhe interessasse ler algum tema, mas recordava muito bem que essa hora de classe lhes parecia tão aborrecida que não faziam mais que usar o livro para se enviar mensagens.

Percorreu as páginas acariciando com carinho as gravateadas letras de Ron com frases como  _"te amo"… "quer que nos escapemos esta noite ao lago?"… "Hoje vês-te muito bem com essa camisa"… "O tonto de Justin não deixa de te olhar seguro que não gosta?"_

Harry sorriu ao recordar essa parte em especial, Ron sempre tinha sido algo zeloso, mas gostava que o fosse, e mais gostava de provocá-lo, era divertido às vezes o fazer enojar.

Deixou os livros a um lado, ia abrir o outro baú quando algo chamou sua atenção. Apressou-se a ir para um extremo do desvão e tirou uma manta que cobria parcialmente uma espécie de percho.

Não conteve uma exclamação de alegria ao se encontrar com o uniforme de Guardião que Ron tinha usado no último ano escolar. Duvidou um pouco em fazê-lo, mas depois de olhar aos lados, como se temesse que alguém lhe observasse, se colocou a Camisola sobre sua roupa.

Ia lhe um pouco grande, apesar de ter crescido, Ron sempre foi mais largo. Levou seus braços a seu rosto cheirando a teia.

— Ainda parece cheirar a ti. —suspirou.

Por uns minutos manteve-se sem fazer nada, tão só se abraçando a si mesmo como se dessa forma também pudesse abraçar ao ruivo. Mas quando sentiu desejos de voltar a chorar, abriu os olhos deixando sair o ar tentando se esquecer de se pôr triste.

Sem tirar-se a Camisola, foi para o outro baú ajoelhando-se ante ele para o abrir. Aí encontrou-se com o resto da roupa de Ron a qual foi percorrendo com seus dedos até que se topou com algo mais duro entre as prendas. Era uma caixinha alongada de cor escuro. Com mãos trémulas sujeitou-a para abri-la.

Para então as lágrimas já não podiam permanecer dentro de seus olhos, nem tempo lhe deu de tentar as controlar, simplesmente saíram sabendo o que encontraria em seu interior.

Um amargo soluço saiu de sua garganta ao topar-se com a varinha de Ron, aquela que lhe provocou o Obliviate que o apagasse de sua memória.

— Ron… —suspirou pressionado. —… eu não queria te esquecer, me perdoa.

— Me perdoaria você a mim?

Harry girou-se violentamente ao escutar essa voz, a surpresa ante o que via foi tanta que caiu sobre sua traseiro enquanto suas pupilas se dilatavam até apagar o verde por completo.

Mais lágrimas empanaram sua vista, mas nem tirando-se os óculos nem esfregando energicamente seus olhos aquilo que via desapareceu Ron lhe olhava docemente a tão só um par de passos de distância.

—000—000—000—


	16. Loucura ou realidade

Harry retrocedeu instintivamente quando Ron se ajoelhou em frente a ele. O ruivo seguiu sorrindo apesar disso, enquanto estendia sua mão para roçar com macieza a bochecha do moreno.

— Voltei-me louco? —perguntou Harry quando pôde sentir a calidez desses dedos como se o tempo jamais tivesse passado.

— Não, estou aqui… contigo.

A respiração do moreno conteve-se, a voz de Ron era a mesma, seus olhos tinham a mesma brilho azul e suas pecas continuavam enfeitando a ponta de seu nariz como a seus dezoito anos.

A cabeça de Harry era um redemoinho de ideia sem sentido, podia ver a Ron com demasiada nitidez, ainda apesar de suas lágrimas, pelo que tinha que ser impossível. Ademais, seu tacto era morno e estremecedor… Não podia ser um fantasma, tinha que se ter voltado louco… Ou de novo alguém lhe tinha mentido.

— Achei que estava…

— Nada tem mudado, Harry. —interrompeu lhe colocando seus dedos sobre os rosados lábios que tantas vezes beijou. — Minha aparência deve-se aos efeitos do último feitiço em mim. Minha magia transformou-se um pouco, por isso não podia reconhecer minha presença, ainda que também foi graças a essa mudança que tenho podido voltar… Queria te ver… Precisava que voltasse a me recordar.

— Ron…

— Sinto muito ter-te alarmado em Montreal, nesse então ainda não conseguia controlar meu regresso. —confessou sorrindo-lhe.

— Era você?

— Sim, queria aparecer-me ante ti, mas o único que conseguia era te tirar energia, por isso se debilitava tanto, e também por isso tinha que desistir… até que finalmente o consegui.

Ron tentou nesse momento afundar sua mão no cabelo de Harry, mas este se apartou deslizando no solo para outro extremo antes de que pudesse o fazer. Sua respiração tinha passado de contida a agitada e olhava ao ruivo com extremo alarme.

— Não, se vai… não pode estar aqui, não o creio! —exclamou sustentando-se a cabeça com ambas mãos.

— Harry… não tenho vindo a te fazer dano. —explicou-lhe pacientemente enquanto acercava-se um pouco.

— Basta, não preciso mais problemas!... Preciso que se vá, desaparece, faz favor!

— Primeiro preciso que me escute, mas te suplico que não me olhe com medo, não pretendo lastimar-te nem lastimar a quem amas… Me olha como seu amigo, Harry, me olha como antes. Recorda quem sou, não quereria nunca te ver sofrer por minha culpa.

Harry não respondeu em seguida, mas seus olhos que tinham estado esquivando-lhe enquanto buscavam sua sensatez, voltaram a se encontrar com a tonalidade azul que em algum tempo lhe representou a cor mais formosa… e não pôde mais, já não precisava saber nada, tinha novamente a oportunidade do abraçar e não se esperou. Ron riu ligeiramente ao perder o equilíbrio e cair sobre o corpo do que fosse seu noivo. Era uma sensação muito especial voltar a sentir em seus braços, estreitado com força como se temesse que se desvanecesse novamente.

— Não posso o crer… —suspirou Harry enfebrecido de alegria. —… Queria tanto te ver, desde que recordei não faço mais que desejar poder te abraçar como agora!

— Eu também queria te abraçar, e te dizer quanto te quero antes de ter que me ir.

O moreno apartou-se bruscamente ao escutá-lo, buscou a mirada azul que à cada momento lhe parecia semelhante a uma fonte de paz e carinho, não se via pesar nem tristeza em Ron ao mencionar um novo adeus, e isso lhe doeu.

— Como que se irá de novo?

— Se voltei foi porque queria ver-te e pedir-te perdão pelo que fiz, sei que te tem lastimado muito saber que tem vivido este tempo ignorando esta parte de sua vida, mas acho que tem sido o melhor para ti… Mesmo assim, reconheço que foi traiçoeiro de minha parte atuar sem tomar em conta seu parecer, por isso me desculpo.

Harry assentiu, mas não respondeu nem uma palavra, voltava a se sentir triste ao saber que Ron voltaria a partir… Outra despedida… Outra dor viria de novo.

— Tenho vindo a remediar meu erro, Harry. —insistiu Ron. — De modo que não me irei até que tudo regresse a seu canal normal.

— Qual é esse canal? —perguntou tentando não se preocupar, mas era impossível, o canal normal de não ter esquecido era não ter a Severus a seu lado… não queria nem se imaginar que Ron estivesse molesto por se ter unido a seu ex Professor, e não teve o valor do perguntar diretamente.

— Já o saberá a seu devido tempo.

Voltou a assentir desviando a mirada, mas quando Ron lhe sustentou da queixo para lhe regressar o rosto a sua posição original, novamente sorriu. Tinha a Ron de regresso e ia desfrutar desse tempo o mais possível.

— Amo-te. —sussurrou o ruivo apaixonado, conseguindo que o coração de Harry se acelerasse como fazia em uns anos atrás a cada vez que lhe dizia essas breves palavras, e sorriu ao ver ao moreno corar como então. — E sabes?... sempre gostei de ver-te usando minha roupa.

Harry não pôde responder, tão só enfatizou seu sorriso acrescentando um toque de sensualidade por levar posto a Camisola de seu ex noivo. Nesse momento a porta abriu-se.

— Molly! —exclamou Harry alegremente. — Ron voltou!

A mulher olhou-lhe enternecida pelo cândido sorriso do jovem Gryffindor. Ela não podia ver mais que a Harry apoiando suas costas contra o baú e vestindo uma das prendas de seu filho. Sentiu novamente vontades de chorar ante a comovedora cena.

— Ele não pode voltar, Harry. —disse suavemente. — Vim por ti para que jantemos, têm chegado todos e querem te ver.

— Mas Molly, Ron está aqui! —insistiu exasperado. — É que não o vê? Mas se está claro, posso tocá-lo inclusive!

Harry apalpou o rosto de Ron quem olhava a sua mãe fixamente. Mas a ruiva, mordeu-se o lábio inferior contendo um soluço pela relutância de Harry para aceitar a morte de Ron, ela o único que podia presenciar eram as mãos de Harry movendo no ar.

— Não pode me ver nem me ouvir. —lhe aclarou Ron. — você pode, Harry, porque tive que ancorar de sua magia, é através dela que posso chegar a ti… mas nos demais não sucede igual, não poderão me perceber.

— Mas Ron, pode manifestar-te! Faz que se mova algo ou provoca um ruído, não sei, o que se te ocorra!

— Harry, Realmente acha que ver um objeto levitando possa convencer a uma família de magos? —questionou divertido.

Harry negou abatido, tinha razão, sempre a magia seria o pretexto adequado para debater uma presença não visível. Tomou ao ruivo da mão para pôr-se ambos de pé, e ainda que ninguém lhe cresse, não estava disposto a fingir que não via nem escutava nada. Não se importou com a mirada lastima da mulher que continuava achando que o garoto finalmente tinha enlouquecido de tristeza.

—000—000—000—

Ao baixar à estância principal, o resto da família Weasley recebeu-lhe alegremente, nenhum fez constância da prenda que Harry levava sobre sua roupa, mas lhes intrigava notavelmente a expressão agoniada de Molly, com mais razão ainda depois de perceber a acentuada alegria do moreno.

Harry distraiu-se um momento perguntando por Alina a Fred, quem lhe notificou que Ginny a tinha acompanhado ao banho de sua habitação, e Molly aproveitou para acercar a seu esposo sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. No entanto, o moreno tinha atingido a observá-los.

— Não estou louco. —assegurou girando-se para eles, sem deixar de sorrir apesar de tudo. — Ron está aqui, ainda que não me criam.

Ao escutar lhe, os irmãos Weasley compreenderam de imediato o porque sua mãe parecia estar a ponto de chorar. Baixaram a mirada sem atrever-se a contrariar a Harry, mas condoídos por sua atitude errada.

— Harry… —chamou-lhe Ron a seu lado—… não é necessário que tentes os convencer. Amo-lhes, mas meu propósito principal é você e nossa filha.

— Eu sei, Ron, mas de qualquer maneira precisava dizer-lhes.

Ninguém sabia que dizer ao ver a Harry lhe falando à nada. Nesse momento regressaram Alina e Ginny, e quando a menina olhou para onde estava seu pai sorriu feliz, correu para ele, mas em lugar de deter a seu lado, olhou fixamente aos olhos de Ron.

— Santa! —exclamou dando saltinhos de emoção. — Vieste, Santa!

— Alina pode vê-lo? —perguntou Harry intrigado. Rum tinha-se ajoelhado sem mostrar surpresa pelo reconhecimento da pequena, tão só sorria-lhe carinhoso enquanto sua mão se enredava docilmente na longa cabeleira ruiva de Alina.

— Não sei como o faz. —confessou Ron—. Vimo-nos pela primeira vez em Natal, minha intenção era averiguar se podia fazer-lhe algum obsequio, mal estava conseguindo materializar-me por breves segundos… Quis o fazer frente a ti a noite de Natal, mas estava ocupado.

Harry se corou ao recordar a noite de paixão vivida com Severus, e esperou que Ron não tivesse visto nada, mas preferiu não perguntar e se combinar com a dúvida. De qualquer modo, o ruivo não mostrava nenhuma contrariedade, ou quiçá é que estava demasiado concentrado admirando a sua filha.

— Por verdadeiro, Harry… —agregou solenemente. —… fui eu quem lhe obsequiou a snitch, mas já não pude regressar a te informar, esse breve encontro com Alina me desviou do caminho.

— Isso quer dizer que nunca teve nenhum perigo em Montreal?

— Assim é, as barreiras não foram ativadas nem rompidas porque era minha presença a que vocês percebiam.

— Agora entendo. —responde aliviado de saber que sua família não tinha sido espreitada por nenhuma ameaça real.

— Trouxeste-me a bolinha, Santa? —quis saber Alina, interrompendo lhes ansiosa.

— Não, carinho, será em outra ocasião… agora lhe tocará a Harry te presentear quando ele o considere prudente de acordo?

Alina assentiu e rodeou com seus bracinhos o pescoço de Ron para beijar-lhe na bochecha. O ruivo fechou os olhos desfrutando pela primeira vez dessa sublime caricia de sua filha. Os demais não davam crédito ao que viam. Harry emocionado pela cena… O resto dos Weasley preocupados de que agora a menina estivesse sendo afetada pelos desvarios de Harry… Ver a Santa Claus não era um bom sinal.

O jantar foi por demais estranha. Harry e Alina não deixavam de falar com Ron sem lhe dar demasiada importância a que a tagarela família agora se mantinha calada e expectante.

Ao momento de despedir-se, Harry não deixou de notar que Ron olhava a sua família com melancolia, parecia lastimar e ter que se afastar deles depois de desfrutar desses minutos a seu lado, pese a que nenhum podia o ver. Harry viu-lhe acercar-se a Molly e dar-lhe um beijo na bochecha que a mulher não pôde sentir. Um nodo apertou-se em sua garganta ao vê-lo sussurrar-lhe um "amo-te, mãe" que lhe chegou à alma. Assim o fez com todos os demais, enquanto Molly se despedia da menina me presenteando uma bolsinha de veludo com doces e bombons.

Partiram os três juntos para a colina em onde podiam se desaparecer para regressar à Mansão Malfoy. Alina ia radiante de alegria levando a seu pai e a sua Santa tomando da mão, e para então já tinham deixado atrás a tristeza de se despedir dos Weasley, não notaram que eles lhes seguiram com a mirada até os ver desaparecer. Continuaram em silêncio vários minutos depois, rogando para que cedo a resignação e a paz voltasse ao coração de Harry.

—000—000—000—

Um elfo foi a abrir-lhes a porta para que entrassem nos terrenos da mansão, mas antes do fazer, Ron sujeitou a boneca de Harry.

— Parece-me que não deveria se apresentar com isso posto, Harry. —sugeriu olhando a Camisola que se vislumbrava por embaixo do abrigo do moreno.

Harry assentiu compreendendo, tirou-se o abrigo para sacar-se prenda-a esportiva antes de voltar a cobrir do frio invernal.

— Alina gosta?.. Poderia conservá-la você? —perguntou Harry inclinando para sua filha,

— Para valer? Encanta-me, obrigado!

Alina tomou-a em suas mãos enquanto corria rumo ao interior da casa, pese a que nos jardins já não se sentia demasiado o frio, era muito melhor estar na calidez proporcionada pelas lareiras. Harry e Ron seguiram-na em silêncio. O moreno guardou a carteira de doces de Alina em seu casaco enquanto caminhavam, mas quando ao entrar viram que a menina se despojava de sua abrigo para se pôr a Camisola, Harry quis a deter. Já era demasiado tarde, Alina corria as escadas ansiosa de lhe mostrar a seu outro pai o novo presente de Santa.

— Harry, temos que falar. —assegurou o ruivo voltando a tomar da mão e impedindo-lhe ir depois de a menina.

— É que, isso não lhe vai gostar nada a Severus. —lamentou-se enquanto olhava para onde tinha desaparecido sua filha.

— Harry, preciso que lhe digamos quem sou em realidade.

Ao compreender as intenções de Ron, Harry teve que se esquecer momentaneamente do que sucedia na planta alta, a só possibilidade de ter que dizer a sua filha que Severus não era seu pai lhe provocava um medo enorme, e não somente por Alina.

— Ron, eu… eu não posso fazer isso. —respondeu titubeante. — Perdoa-me, mas é que Severus realmente tem sido um pai para ela, a ama com todo seu coração… Não quisesse ter que romper a imagem que tem Alina dele, está extremamente orgulhoso de se nomear seu pai.

— Não tem que me dizer, eu o sei bem. —assegurou sem exaltar-se, olhava carinhoso a Harry apartando-lhe o franja de sua testa. — Mas tenho uma boa razão para pedir-te que Alina saiba a verdade.

— De que fala?

Ron não pôde responder, as calcadas apressadas em corredor externo lhes fizeram olhar para acima, desde o primeiro segundo Harry soube que estava em problemas, Severus não acostumava marcar seus passos a não ser que estivesse realmente enfadado.

E pôde comprová-lo quando o homem apareceu no alto da escada, e com uma raiva infinita em sua mirada, arrojou a Camisola para Harry caindo a uns passos deste.

— Não se atreva a voltar a me faltar o respeito desta maneira, Harry Potter! Advirto-te que deixe a Alina fora de nossos problemas, ela é minha filha e não me importo nada mais! MINHA filha!

Sem esperar resposta, Severus regressou a sua habitação. Harry sentou-se sobre os degraus tomando a preciosa prenda para ele, seus olhos notavam uma tristeza infinita. Ron foi a ocupar um lugar a seu lado.

— O carinho entre ambos não minguará ainda quando tenham que reconhecer que não levam o mesmo sangue. —assegurou o ruivo com macieza.

— Não quero falar disso agora… Preciso ir com Severus… Não me siga, faz favor.

Harry pôs-se de pé para ir depois de seu esposo. Ron obedeceu e não se moveu de seu lugar, esperando pacientemente a que Harry quisesse lhe escutar suas razões.

Quando entrou ao quarto que agora ocupava seu esposo, lhe viu com a menina sentada em seu colo. Apertou a Camisola que ainda levava entre suas mãos sem se atrever a se acercar a eles.

— Alina, pode ir buscar a sua tia Hermione e combinar-te com ela? Preciso falar com teu papi.

— Posso ir com Santa?

Harry assentiu sorrindo suavemente. Alina foi para ele para lhe dar um beijo de despedida depois do fazer com Severus, mas ao reconhecer a prenda sorriu com tristeza.

— Acha que Santa enfade-se se digo-lhe que não quero a usar?

— Não, meu amor, não se enfadará. Quer guardá-la?

— Gostaria mais que o fizesses você… Eu não a quero, me fica demasiado grande.

Alina sorriu com tristeza ao pronunciar essas palavras. Era evidente que não as sentia, mas ao olhar de relance como Severus parecia comprazido decidiu melhor sair correndo antes de retratar-se. Harry tomou ar disposto a aclarar o mal-entendido.

— Desculpa-me, Severus, não tem sido minha intenção te ofender, eu…

— Que é todo isso de Santa? —interrompeu lhe o mais velho com frialdade. — Não tem deixado do mencionar desde que entrou. Espero que esses gêmeos não lhe tenham feito uma de suas pesadas bromas.

Harry tomou-se um pouco de tempo antes de responder, não tinha ideia de se era conveniente confessar a verdade… mas também não podia mentir a seu esposo. De modo que, respirando fundo, deixou a camisola sobre uma cadeira e acercou lhe.

— Quando Alina nomeia a Santa, em realidade se refere a Ron.

— De que fala?

— Ela e eu podemos o ver… desde faz umas horas, na casa dos Weasley. Ainda que acho que ela o vê desde antes, justo desde Natal em que lhe presenteou a snitch. Foi ele, Severus.

Severus entornou os olhos com fúria, resistia-se a pensar em que o ruivo estivesse vivo, isso simplesmente não podia ocorrer ele mesmo lhe viu morrer!

— Não me causa graça, Harry, se pretende encontrar um pretexto para conservar a morosa camisa, também não insulte minha inteligência.

— Não é o que quero, Severus, tão só te respondo com sinceridade… Ron se apareceu ante mim e quer que lhe diga a Alina que ele é seu verdadeiro pai.

Isso foi suficiente para que Severus perdesse a compostura, apertou fortemente os punhos enquanto o cristal de uma janela se rompia sem aparente causa e provocando que Harry se sobressaltara assustado, poucas eram as vezes em que tinha chegado a presenciar que seu esposo permitia que sua magia se descontrolara.

— E claro, agora me vai dizer que te parece fácil lhe dar uma notícia assim à menina! —exclamou a cada vez mais furioso. — Não posso achar que diga a amar quando se inventou um fantasma para tentar me tirar!

— Eu não quero te tirar, Severus. Ela é sua, e não farei nada sem seu consentimento, mas…

— Pois desculpa-me se resulta difícil crer-te! —argumentou sarcástico. — Posso descobrir depois de tudo isto que buscas se vingar de mim através de Alina, Harry!

— Eu nunca faria algo assim! —protestou alarmado por essa conjectura.

— Então deixa as coisas como estão, se quer desquitar-te com alguém o faz comigo, não com a menina!

Harry olhou a Severus detidamente, queria saber com exatidão que sentia nesses momentos, lhe entristecia muito não ter ideia da onde se tinha ido a facilidade para se compreender mutuamente. Era a primeira vez que se sentia longínquo a seu esposo, e pensou que quiçá fosse em parte sua culpa, e se deviam falar, o fariam.

Foi por ele, e sem lhe importar a tensão que sentiu em sua contra, lhe conduziu para um divã onde quase o obrigou a sentar a seu lado.

— Eu não queria falar disto contigo, Severus, tinha a esperança de que soubesse me dar tempo e esperar a que meus sentimentos se aclararam por completo.

— Que? Já me vai dizer que não tem deixado de amar?

O agudo reproche implícito nas palavras de Severus lastimaram profundamente ao jovem moreno, mas mais doeu-lhe ter que assentir sabendo o que isso provocaria em seu esposo.

— É algo estranho, mas quero que saiba que tenho chegado a me sentir como duas pessoas diferentes. Não somente tinha perdido a memória de lembranças, também de sentimentos e me sinto aturdido… às vezes sigo sendo o Harry de dezessete anos profundamente apaixonado de Ron… e outras, o homem que encontrou em ti ao amor de sua vida.

— Ah, e suponho que agora que te tem revivido me proporá que vivamos juntos os três. —agregou sarcástico.

— Não, não, não! Já basta, Severus!

Harry pôs-se de pé com a paciência esgotada. A vida estava-lhe pondo uma difícil prova e era desesperante encontrar agressões de quem mais precisava a seu lado. Não pôde evitar se pôr a chorar, ainda que furioso se limpava suas bochechas com o dorso de suas mãos.

— Nunca pensei que pudesses ser tão insensível! —exclamou soluçante. — Está sendo demasiado injusto comigo!

— Eu?... Talvez não o é você também? Está-me fazendo a um lado agora que o recordou a ele!

— Eu não te faço a um lado! Tão só pedi-te tempo e paciência!

— E porque queixa-te, então?! Talvez não estou respeitando essa decisão ao te deixar fazer o que queira?!

— Não!... Não o está fazendo! Julga-me, me reprocha, culpa-me por algo que eu não fiz!... Não é minha culpa não ter podido viver seu duelo, nem ter tido tempo para lhe esquecer normalmente!

— Agora será minha culpa?

— Não, claro que não!... mas entende que Ron não era qualquer pessoa em minha vida Me ia casar com ele no dia que morreu!... —exclamou contendo um soluço. —... supunha-se que seria o melhor dia de minha vida.

Harry guardou silêncio uns segundos nos que respirou profundo tentando controlar o pranto, e ainda que as lágrimas seguiam saindo, pelo menos conseguiu que sua voz se suavizasse, ainda que se lhe notava cansado.

— Eu queria que me desse uma oportunidade de aclarar-me comigo mesmo, mas te sabendo aí perto, Severus, precisava saber que ia contar contigo quando fosse necessário, mas não me dá a tranquilidade que preciso para pensar... Agora tão só penso e me mortifico por ti... Não entendo porque me sinto culpado e tão aterrorizado de te perder quando devia ser você quem morresse de medo por mim!

Severus se descolocou ante a reação de Harry. Suas lágrimas voltaram a recordar-lhe, ainda mais que suas palavras, o injusto que podia o voltar a angústia. Rapidamente lançou-se para ele o abraçando com força.

— Não diga que não tenho medo porque estou que me morro de pânico… —lhe confessou abrumado. —… e mais assustado estou agora que diz que o vê, que tem regressado a ti… e tenho tanto medo que deixe de me amar!

Harry mal podia respirar ante o apertado abraço, fechou os olhos enquanto passava seus braços enlaçando ao pescoço de seu esposo. Entendia perfeitamente os sentimentos de Severus, ainda que suas reações agressivas baseadas nas fitas-cola doessem-lhe, agora, ante a umidade que molhava seu pescoço soube que por ele tinha que conseguir recuperar a paz de sua família.

Se tinha lágrimas é que ainda existia a esperança para eles… é que Severus realmente compartilhava seu mesmo temor a se perder mutuamente.

E ainda que o regresso de um sentimento que se manifestava ternamente em sua alma era um tesouro para seu coração… nada era mais valioso em sua vida que o amor por seu esposo.

 _"Eu nunca poderia deixar de te amar"_  —lhe sussurrou ao ouvido.

—000—000—000—


	17. Alguém entre nós

Por vários minutos Severus escutou a Harry confessar-lhe o que sentia. Não lhe interrompeu nem sequer quando este baixou a mirada admitindo que Ron continuava lhe acordando muitas inquietudes, que gostava de estar a seu lado e agora que podia lhe tocar não deixava de ansiar o abraçar. Mas também se assegurou de deixar bem claro que não tinha feito nada mais que isso e não o faria jamais.

— É normal sentir-se zeloso de quem já se foi? —suspirou Severus acariciando com macieza o rosto de seu esposo.

— Nem sequer sei se é normal o que me passa.

— Ele é, ainda que doa-me aceitá-lo, seu amor foi mais forte do que pensava, você mesmo o disse, com suas lembranças têm voltado também os sentimentos, Harry.

— Mas já não quero esses sentimentos, Sev, e ainda que me dá horror o dizer, acho que sobram em minha vida, quero os sacar, quero deixar de sentir que estou manchando o que sinto por ti. Estou muito agoniado… Eu não quero te trair, mas meus pensamentos atuam por si só e não sei os conter.

— Não sei que te dizer, me sinto angustiado também. Sei que não devi te ocultar sua existência, mas os medimagos asseguraram que era muito possível que te forçar a recordar tão só conseguisse te submeter a um estres desnecessário… Te juro, Harry, que não te levei comigo com más intenções.

— Não tem que o jurar, eu te creio.

Severus sorriu ligeiramente antes de voltar a abraçá-lo. Então recordou algo que lhe preocupava por igual.

— Harry… faz favor, não lhe diga nada a Alina, não tem caso.

— Ron quer que o faça, e ainda que a mim também não gostaria de dizer-lhe, tenho que aceitar que ele tem direito a ser o pai de minha filha.

— Não, não o tem! —exclamou tensando novamente. — Harry, ele renunciou a isso quando enviou o obliviate!

— Entendo isso, e é provável que tenha razão e Ron perdeu seu direito, mas Alina não… e faz favor, não toquemos mais esse tema pelo momento. Eu ainda não tomo uma decisão e não quero me apressar. Ademais, assegurei-te que não faria nada sem que esteja de acordo e penso o cumprir.

— Bem, mas me promete que não se deixará influenciar pela culpa.

— Culpa?

— Conheço-te, Harry, e sei que bem como teme me trair igual sente que o trai a ele ao te ter apaixonado de mim.

Harry assentiu, isso era completamente verdadeiro. Mal podia olhar aos olhos a Ron enquanto recordava que em algum dia lhe jurou amor eterno… e agora ele se tinha unido a quem menos lhe agradava no mundo.

— Que faremos agora? —questionou Severus fatigado.

— Pelo cedo regressa a nossa habitação sim?... Estranho-te.

— O farei nem louco te deixo sozinho agora que sei que anda um espectro idiota tentando me roubar o que é meu!

Harry riu ao notar um tom brincalhão na voz de Severus. Isso lhe devolveu a alma ao corpo, a esperança continuava e a cada vez se fazia mais forte. Ele mesmo se sentia com mais força e mais arraigado a seu esposo agora que finalmente tinham desafogado seus temores. Por sua vez, Severus igual sentiu-se renovar-se com o suave riso de seu esposo, e com mais determinação que nunca se propôs reconquista-lo por completo, até apagar qualquer lembrança de um amor passado.

— Te comprovarei minha sinceridade de querer deixar atrás meu passado. —disse Harry intempestivamente, e correu para a cadeira onde tinha ficado a Camisola, firmemente o estendeu para seu esposo. — Faz com ele o que queira, o queima, o rompe, o que mais se te antoje.

Severus sorriu de meio lado, acercando-se tomou prenda-a quase com indiferença e voltou a deixar sobre a cadeira.

— É uma simples teia, pelo menos para mim, não te obrigarei a se desfazer dela porque sei que realmente não quer o fazer… Pode guardar sem nenhum problema.

— Jura que não se incomodaria que o fizesse?

— Assim é… e essa é minha prova de que estou disposto a te dar o tempo todo do mundo para que finalmente lhe esqueça.

Harry lançou-se a abraçá-lo, contente por essa resposta e convencido de que essa prenda tão só seria a lembrança de seu melhor amigo, e nada mais. Por sua vez, Severus olhou em cima do ombro de seu esposo aquela Camisola, tinha que ser cauteloso, apesar de que Ron Weasley tinha morrido, não podia subestima-lo.

—000—000—000—

Depois de ajudar a Severus a regressar seus pertences a sua habitação, Harry sorriu ao sentir como seu esposo lhe sujeitou da mão lhe levando ao banheiro.

Com profundo cuidado, Severus encarregou-se de despir o jovem corpo de seu esposo, umedece-lo com uma suave esponja morna antes de ajudá-lo a introduzir-se na ampla banheira. Harry observava-lhe em silêncio, sentindo os dedos longos e habilidosos deslocar-se pela cada rincão de sua pele com a confiança de saber-se donos dos estremecimentos que provocava.

Recostando-se contra a superfície da banheira, Severus fez que seu esposo apoiasse suas costas em seu peito, se comprazendo ao o sentir relaxado, desfrutando do tacto da esponja lhe percorrendo as pernas.

Harry arquejou quando seu esposo lhe asseio intimamente enquanto beijava seu pescoço com suaves roces. Ladeou a cabeça para dar-lhe mais espaço enquanto ele apoiava suas mãos nas coxas brancas que lhe rodeavam.

— Gostas? —sussurrou a seu ouvido.

— Muito… demasiado.

Severus não fez caso do titubeio na voz de Harry, deixou a esponja a um lado e tomando diretamente o sabão desenhou uns círculos no peito do jovem moreno, tendo cuidado de roçar a rosada aureola quase com inocência, mas muito satisfeito de ver os mamilos reagindo instintivamente, erguendo-se como dois minúsculas montanhas que buscam tocar o céu.

— Desejo-te. —gemeu Severus separando as pernas de Harry, deixou cair o sabão e só sua mão direita se introduziu nesse espaço que só a ele podia lhe pertencer, enquanto com a esquerda não descuidava de lhe dar atenção às pequenas protuberâncias do juvenil peito.

— Eu… eu também, Sev, mas…

— Não diga mais, isso é o único que precisava saber.

Um dedo roçou o estreito buraco que se estremeceu violentamente, acordando uma sensação que percorreu o corpo de Harry como se de uma corrente elétrica se tratasse. Seus dedos afundaram-se na pele das coxas de seu esposo, arqueando suas costas por completo.

— Não. —arquejou Harry suplicante, mas era uma súplica que Severus não esperava escutar tendo chegado até esses níveis. No entanto, não insistiu, simplesmente lhe abraçou com ternura.

Harry sentiu-se ainda pior, mas não podia retratar-se, de modo que se pôs de pé em silêncio abandonando a banheira e Severus lhe seguiu.

Depois de secar-se e pôr-se seu pijama ocuparam seus respectivos lugares na cama. Um cálido alívio chegou ao coração de Harry ao sentir o braço de seu esposo rondando-lhe pela cintura acompanhado por sua suave respiração acariciando sua orelha.

— Não está enojado comigo, verdade?

— Não, no absoluto. —respondeu o homem acercando-se mais ao corpo de Harry, gemendo de prazer ante o íntimo contato. — Que bem se sente ter a meu lado, te estranhei muito estas noites, Bicho.

— Eu também, céu.

Harry fechou os olhos sorrindo, era muito cômodo sentir-se apertado por Severus e mais cômodo resultava-lhe achar-lhe que não se tinha enfadado por não querer continuar com a sessão amatória. Ainda que desejava-lhe com a vida inteira, não podia se esquecer que bem perto ainda estava Ron e isso lhe impediria desfrutar dos beijos de Severus como se devia.

Sentiu que mal acabava de fechar os olhos quando escutou que alguém lhe chamava. Ao abri-lo viu a Ron ajoelhado a um lado da cama, sorrindo-lhe nervoso.

— Faz favor, preciso que falemos.

— Agora?

Ron assentiu e pôs-se de pé enquanto esperava a Harry. Este não tinha nenhum desejo de sair da cama, e aproveitou que teve que se girar se assegurando que seu esposo já dormisse para se soltar de seu braço e assim ocultar uma sombra de inconformidade pela presença do ruivo nesse quarto. Posteriormente, já mais resignado, emergiu dentre as cobertas. Incomodou lhe que Ron lhe tomasse da mão, mas não pôde se opor e foi com ele para o divã colocado no extremo oposto da habitação.

— Sei o que quer, mas Severus não está de acordo. —atalhou-lhe Harry antes de que Ron pudesse dizer algo.

— É que já não se trata do que queira ou não, é algo que deve se fazer. Preciso que amanhã mesmo falemos com Alina… ou caso contrário terei que o fazer só, Harry.

— Está ameaçando-me? —inquiriu franzindo o cenho.

— Realmente acha que eu faria algo assim?

Harry notou a surpresa nos olhos azuis e sentiu-se muito mau por estar desconfiando dele. Respirou fundo sacudindo a cabeça, não se ia permitir que, por não lastimar a um, terminasse ofendendo ao outro.

— Perdoa, mas é que não vejo a pressa… primeiro teria que convencer a Severus, ele tem todo o direito de opinar e estar de acordo. E me ajudaria muito se me dissesse o porque está tão apressado.

— Não é tanta a pressa, é que não sei quanto tempo mais possa seguir aqui e gostaria de estar presente quando minha filha saiba que sou seu pai.

— Eu te entendo, mas o ponto é se me entende você a mim… Compreende que é uma notícia que não se lhe pode dar inesperadamente a uma menina tão pequena.

— Eu sei. Mas pelo menos preciso sua promessa de que o faremos cedo.

— Não posso, Ron, não posso te prometer isso… Tudo depende de Severus.

— Harry, neste caso sinto muito discrepar, mas não pode depender dele… nada mais de nós.

— Segue-lhe odiando verdade? —perguntou franzindo o cenho.

— Claro que não! —exclamou ofendido. — Eu não odeio a ninguém!

— Pois parece que sim, não quer tomar em conta sua opinião e já me está parecendo que se molesta de que me tenha casado com ele.

Pela primeira vez Harry notou como se os olhos de Ron estivessem a ponto de derramar lágrimas, notou em sua mirada uma dolorosa decepção que voltou a agudizar e a culpa… porque não podia ter mais cautela com suas palavras?… mas é que não pôde se conter, esse era um de seus principais temores e precisava corroborar que realmente Ron não estivesse atuando assim por ciúmes.

— Não me importo que a gente me qualifique como um estúpido, Harry… —lhe disse com profunda dor. —… mas nunca pensei que você pudesse fazer.

— Não, essa não tem sido minha intenção, mas…

— Acha que quando te enviei o obliviate não sabia o que fazia? Supõe talvez que atuei por impulso e agora estou fazendo um birra porque te uniu a Snape?

— Não, claro que não.

— Claro que sim, Harry. E quero que saiba que a mim não me molesta que se tenha casado com ele, como não me tivesse molestado que se casasse com ninguém… Essa foi precisamente minha intenção ao te fazer me esquecer, eu queria que encontrasse o amor em alguém mais, que minha filha tivesse outro pai a seu lado que a amasse… porque teria de me molestar que seja feliz se isso é justo o que mais desejei ao momento de morrer?

Harry sentiu como novamente voltava a chorar, lhe entristecia ver a Ron tão entristecido por sua causa, agora se arrependia de ter julgado precipitadamente. Conhecia-lhe como a ninguém, por Deus, não soube de onde tinha saído esse horrendo pensamento!

— Perdoa-me. —sussurrou com a voz avariada.

— Não chore por mim. —pediu atraindo para seu peito em onde tentou o consolar. — Não tenho querido te fazer sentir mau, mas tão só quero deixar em claro que não tenho vindo a te estragar a vida… Te quero demasiado para isso.

— Eu sei, eu também te quero… por isso me arrependo do que disse. Sei que jamais me faria dano intencionalmente. Devo de estar agradecido por esse Obliviate porque sei muito bem que não tivesse podido o conseguir, Ron… que tivesse morrido me sentindo culpado.

— Justo é o que temia, e eu ansiava uma vida longa e feliz para ti, ainda que não fosse comigo.

— Agradeço-te por essa oportunidade porque sem ela jamais teria conhecido esta vida com Severus. —suspirou comovido. — Mas agora é a ele a quem temo perder, por isso te peço que me ajude, não me obrigue a arrebatar a sua filha, não quero lastima-los, porque é agora que sem eles que eu não poderia viver.

— Não se preocupe, eu me encarrego de que jamais os percas a nenhum dos dois.

Ron lhe beijou no alto da cabeça enquanto olhava à distância a Severus dormindo em sua cama, sorriu, e em seu interior ratificou suas últimas palavras em forma de promessa, não ia permitir que quem tanto amava voltasse a sofrer uma perda.

—000—000—000—

À manhã seguinte, Harry decidiu ocultar a Severus da visita de Ron, não queria estragar o feliz que luzia seu esposo essa manhã e o brincalhão carinhoso que estava com ele, lhe interrompendo enquanto se mudava de roupa com beijos cocegas e infinidade de mimos.

— Já, Sev, a este passo não terminarei nunca de me vestir. —protestou sem deixar de rir, Severus encontrava-se ajoelhado sobre a cama enquanto ele permanecia de pé a um lado tentando abrochar-se os botões de sua camisa ao mesmo tempo que seu esposo os desabotoava.

— E a onde vai com tanta pressa? —perguntou atraindo-o possessivamente pela cintura.

— A arranjar a Alina para que baixemos a tomar café da manha.

— É cedo ainda não?

— Parece que não conhece a sua filha. —riu. — Seguramente já anda dando voltadas por sua habitação e não demora em aborrecer-se e vir para aqui.

— Eu sei… mas é que tenho tantas vontades de beijar-te.

Severus não lhe deu tempo de responder, se deixou cair de costas levando a Harry consigo quem riu mais forte.

— Amo-te. —gemeu Severus mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha.

— Eu também te amo.

— É meu, verdade?... Diga-me que é meu.

Harry arquejou excitado pela atitude arrebatada de Severus, ia responder-lhe mas instintivamente olhou a seu redor antes de fazê-lo.

— Fecha os olhos, Harry. —pediu o pocionista. — Não o busque, que não se importe nada mais que nós e diga-me que é meu.

O jovem obedeceu sem duvidar, fechou os olhos e abraçando-se mais forte a seu esposo lhe sussurrou ao ouvido  _"Não existe, existiu nem existirá ninguém por quem eu queira te mudar… sou seu por completo… só seu"_

—000—000—000—

Uns minutos mais tarde, Harry entrou ao quarto de sua filha levando um enorme sorriso de satisfação que ainda tinha pelas lembranças dos mimos de Severus. E ao ver que sua filha se encontrava sentada no tapete junto à janela, jogando tranquilamente um xadrez com Ron, sentiu que seu coração se inchava de orgulho.

Por uns segundos ficou-lhes olhando, parecia-lhe uma imagem preciosa ver a sua filha com esse gesto de concentração tão parecido ao de Ron, franzindo os lábios para um lado enquanto mordia suavemente o inferior.

Por fim viu-a fazer um movimento deslocando um dos peões e buscou a mirada de Ron esperando sua avaliação.

— Perfeito. —comentou o ruivo entusiasmado. — Aprende rápido, formosa.

— Gosto deste jogo!... Agora te toca, Santa.

Ron assentiu, Alina volteou para a porta notando então a presença de seu pai, sorrindo-lhe feliz.

— Papi, Santa está-me ensinando xadrez!

— Já vejo, carinho. —respondeu indo sentar-se entre eles. — E parece que vai excelente.

— É uma menina muito inteligente, Harry. —manifestou Ron com profundo orgulho.

—Eu sei… E não tem fome, amor? —perguntou Harry dirigindo-se à pequena. — Ainda anda em pijama e a hora do café da manhã não demora em começar.

— Não nos demoraremos, Harry. —interveio Ron. — Asseguro-te que estará pronta para quando tenha que baixar o café.

Harry assentiu aceitando esperar uns minutos mais. A porta abriu-se nesse momento e Severus, acercou-se a eles. Ron mal conseguiu fazer a um lado justo a tempo de evitar que se sentasse sobre ele e provocasse um susto na menina ao o ver o atravessar. Harry deixou de sorrir ao ver que o ruivo teve que renunciar ao jogo com sua filha para ocupar o lugar vazio em frente ao jovem moreno, mas mesmo assim, o rapaz não parecia contrariado.

— Sabe jogar xadrez, papai? —perguntou Alina sem dar-se conta do sucedido.

— Algo, gosto, mas não o pratico de demasiado. —confessou Severus estudando a distribuição das peças. — Jogava com ela, Harry?

— Não, jogava com Santa. —interveio a menina.

Severus pareceu estar a ponto de dizer algo, mas seus lábios tão só se abriram um pouco antes de voltar a se fechar.

— Entendo… então parece-me que interrompi algo.

— Porque não joga conosco? —interveio Alina. — Que Santa faça equipe com papi e eu contigo.

— Que te parece se melhor você e eu fazemos uma equipe e que seus papis joguem juntos? —propôs Ron colocando-se junto a Alina.

— Sim, perfeito!

— Que é perfeito? —perguntou Severus confundido.

— O que diz Santa. —disse a menina. — Que melhor você fique com papi e ele me ajuda a mim.

— Pois sim, acho que é perfeito. —sussurrou Severus tomando a Harry pela cintura para acercá-lo mais a seu lado.

O jovem moreno não protestou, ao invés, sorriu corando, mas apegando-se igual ao corpo de seu esposo. Ron olhava-lhes comprazido, ver o brilho feliz nos olhos verdes era sua maior alegria.

Esquecendo do tempo se enfrascaram em um jogo de xadrez que lhes resultou realmente competitivo. Mesmo assim Ron ocupava-se de que também fosse entretido para Alina e não deixava de caçoar. A menina ria provocando que Severus se sentisse às vezes relegado ao não entender o motivo de seu riso nem dos sorrisos de Harry quando olhava a um ponto em especial à direita de sua filha.

Quiçá isso lhe desafiou a pôr mais empenho em ganhar. Tinha escutado que ser bom em xadrez era um orgulho para o ruivo.

Harry notou que Ron entendeu a atitude de Severus e quis lhe dar uma boa resposta no jogo, por isso ajudou especialmente a que Alina realizasse as melhores jogadas. No entanto, apesar de seu pouco hábito a esse entretenimento, Severus foi conseguindo encurralar a peça principal da equipe contrária.

Harry olhou-lhe surpreendido quando soube que estava a tão só um movimento de ganhar, nunca esperou que fosse tão bom no xadrez. Volteou a olhar a Ron quem soube ao mesmo tempo que não tinha demasiadas esperanças, no entanto não se lhe via abatido nem enojado como poderia ter sucedido quando era um estudante de Hogwarts, ao invés, levantou as sobrancelhas gratamente surpreendido de se encontrar um bom rival.

— Qual movo agora, Santa? —perguntou Alina. — O rei?

— Sim, preciosa, essa é uma boa ideia.

Alina sorriu emocionada por ter ajudado em algo. E ainda que Harry pouco tinha participado soube que já tão só era um requisito para que Severus pudesse terminar o jogo. Por isso mesmo se surpreendeu quando, inesperadamente, o moreno se inclinou para Harry beijando seu pescoço enquanto movia distraído a peça equivocada desaproveitando assim sua vantagem… como consequência, Alina, adestrada por Ron, fez que todo terminasse com um estrepitoso grito de Xeque Mate.

O coração de Harry inundou-se de um doce calorzinho com a atitude de seu esposo, nesse momento sentia que por ele seria capaz de qualquer coisa, bem como Severus acabava de lhe demonstrar que a alegria de sua filha lhe era tão importante como para se deixar vencer em frente a Ron.

—000—000—000—

Mais tarde por fim reuniam-se a tomar café da manha com os Malfoy. E por suposto, o fato de que Alina não deixasse de mencionar a um tal "Santa" que se encontrava sentado sobre a cristaleira não podia passar desapercebido. Harry já não sabia que fazer, até o momento tinha sido difícil que lhe cressem e estava de demasiado bom humor para querer arriscar a uma discussão.

Baixou a mirada esperando assim não sentir os olhos dos demais postos nele, em espera de uma provável explicação à estranha conduta da menina.

— Harry diz que Weasley tem voltado e que Alina o vê, ela o identifica como Santa Claus devido a que se lhe apareceu em Natal lhe presenteando uma snitch. —disse Severus sem deixar de concentrar-se em embarrar seu pão tostado de marmelada.

— E era a melhor snitch de todas, tão dourada e brilhante! —exclamou a menina alegremente.

Todos os integrantes da família Malfoy se olharam entre si. Se não fosse porque sabiam que Severus era incapaz de caçoar com isso já estariam se rindo a gargalhadas, mas aunado à atitude de Harry compreenderam que o assunto ia em sério… ainda que não por isso tinham que o crer.

— Talvez… —se aventurou a opinar Hermione. —… seja produto da imaginação da menina, é normal a essa idade.

— Não é assim. —debateu Harry suavemente. — Não posso lhe culpar de que não nos criam, mas a verdade é que Ron tem vindo e justamente agora se está acercando a ti, Hermione.

A garota endereçou as costas rapidamente olhando para todos lados, mas não via a ninguém, cerca dela só estava seu esposo Draco, e do outro lado, em sua cadeirinha de bebê, Billy.

— Que formoso filho tem. —comentou Ron peinando o cabelo loiro do menino, que sem reagir, continuou comendo de seu cereal. — Como se chama?

— Chama-se Billy. —respondeu Harry conseguindo que todos olhassem diretamente para onde o bebê continuava comendo.

— É meu primo, Santa! —aplaudiu Alina entusiasmada. — Ainda que é demasiado pequeno ainda.

— Quando cresça poderia ser um excelente colega de jogos para ti.

— Oxalá que sim!

— E suponho que o furão deve de estar feliz com sua família… Se conseguiu ademais uma formosa esposa. —agregou Ron girando-se para olhar de perto o rosto de Hermione. — Harry, diga que luze esplêndida.

— Ron diz que se vê formosa. —obedeceu Harry olhando a sua amiga.

Draco não sabia se chamar a um hospício de imediato, mas enquanto tudo se aclarava se apressou a ir por seu filho, se sentia muito melhor tendo em seus braços.

— Papi onde estão os doces que me presenteou a avó ontem? —perguntou Alina.

— Acho que ficaram em meu abrigo.

— Posso tomar um?

— Sim, mas só um, e traz outro para convides a Billy.

Alina baixou-se de sua cadeira para correr para o lobby onde estava o armário que resguardava os casacos. Ron fez-se a um lado para dar-lhe oportunidade ao loiro de passar a sentar-se novamente junto a sua esposa e inclinou-se então a olhar mais detidamente ao pequeno menino que já se encontrava sentado no colo de seu pai.

— Harry acha que seja prudente seguir lhe o jogo à menina? —questionou Hermione preocupada.

— Não é nenhum jogo. —repetiu cansadamente.

— É que não sei que pensar… se realmente Ron fosse um fantasma poderíamos o ver os demais não? pelo menos se ele quisesse.

— Não é que não queira, também não acho que seja propriamente um fantasma, não luze como tal… Ademais, diz que só eu posso o ver porque se ancorou a minha magia para pôr permanecer aqui.

— E então porque Alina parece vê-lo também?

— Não o sei, talvez seja por sua inocência infantil. —propôs Harry, preferiu dizer isso a mencionar o sangue que compartilhavam, isso também não poderia ser um bom argumento reconhecendo que nenhum Weasley pôde o ver também não.

— Billy não parece se dar conta disso.

— É demasiado pequeno, talvez simplesmente o esteja ignorando e…

— Harry, deixa isso já, faz favor. —pediu Severus ao notar que ninguém mais lhe cria e tão só estava conseguindo que lhe olhassem compassivos.

Harry guardou silêncio, respirou fundo e decidiu obedecer, não ia poder os convencer. Nisso, Ron se preocupava mais por jogar com Billy que na suave discussão sobre sua presença, de repente, o menino saltou em braços de Draco tentando atingir uma fresa que Ron fez rodar pela mesa.

— Draco Bilius, fica-te quieto! —lhe reprendeu o loiro conseguindo voltar a sentar em suas pernas antes de que se fizesse dano rompendo algumas copas.

— Bilius? —repetiu Ron sorrindo— Puseram lhe Bilius?

— Não sabia que Billy era um diminutivo. —comentou Harry igualmente sorrindo.

— Ocorrências de Hermione. —bufou Draco. — E prefiro o diminutivo que o chamar por seu segundo nome.

Ron enfatizou seu sorriso sem fazer caso do infantil xingamento de Draco, que realmente não parecia muito sincera. Olhou a sua amiga com profundo agradecimento pela honra de ter chamado a seu filho como ele. De repente, se erguia olhando a Harry com profunda angústia.

— Harry, a varinha!

De imediato o jovem moreno entendeu o que Ron tentava lhe dizer. Sem importar-lhe sobressaltar aos demais, abandonou rapidamente o comedor recordando que a varinha de Ron tinha ficado resguardada em seu casaco.

—000—000—000—


	18. Os pais de Alina

Harry deteve-se abruptamente ao chegar à estância principal. A terra quase abria-se a seus pés ao ver o que sucedia. Sua filha estava aí, no espaço para o pequeno corredor que levava ao vestíbulo. Via-se-lhe mais que assustada, de pé olhando a seu ao redor uma borbulha brilhante a rodeando.

A seus pés estava esquecida a varinha, fora de seu recepiente e dela emergiam os laços de luz que rodeavam à pequena ruiva.

— Papi… —soluçou ao ver chegar a Harry.

— Não se mova, carinho. —pediu Harry ao vê-la a ponto de dar um passo para ele, com o risco de tocar a luz.

Alina obedeceu retrocedendo, e muito temerosa ainda, se levou as mãos à cara se limpando umas lágrimas que já saíam.

Harry acercou-se até ajoelhar-se junto a ela, ficando a sua mesma altura, se esforçando como nunca por não se pôr a chorar também. Precisava que o visse tranquilo, mas agora estava seguro que desta vez nada lhe faria abandonar a quem amava… encontrasse ou não o modo da sacar daí.

— Que faço, papi? —perguntou Alina sentando no solo, estendendo seu vaporoso vestido azul e colocando em seu colo a bolsinha de doces. — Juro-te que não fiz nada mau… eu só queria te levar a varinha, mas se me caiu… se pôs assim quando a toquei.

— Creio-te, carinho, não se preocupes, não passa nada… Tão só se fica longe da luz e agora mesmo te saco de acordo?

Alina moveu positivamente sua cabeça confiando cegamente em seu pai, sorriu quando este lhe sorriu também.

— É bonita a luz verdade? —disse inocentemente.

— Sim, mas não a toques… me deixa pensar.

Mas Harry não sabia que pensar, sacou sua varinha e não se lhe ocorreu nenhum feitiço que pudesse ajudar. Tinha tanto medo de lastima-la! Justo então escutou os passos dos demais chegando até eles.

Severus sentiu-se tão preocupado como ninguém, nesse momento rememorou a morte de Ronald Weasley, e nunca em sua vida pensou que ia voltar a ver de novo esse feitiço… agora afetando a sua adorada Alina.

Enquanto Hermione e Draco permaneciam expectantes. Remus, Lucius e Severus acercaram-se para onde estava Harry tentando distrair à pequena. Os três se ajoelharam rondando-lhe.

— Como passou? —questionou Severus sentindo uma opressão na alma.

— Diz que tocou a varinha de Ron… Lhe ajuda, faz favor. —suplicou o moreno, já com um avarie em sua voz que não pôde dissimular.

— Se quer posso atravessá-la… —propôs Alina—… acho que já não tenho medo como faz momento.

— Não, carinho, te fica onde está. —pediu-lhe Harry tentando não se mostrar tão assustado como em realidade estava.

Lucius aproximou-se a Severus, ele também tinha conhecimentos em artes escuras e tinha sido testemunha em um par de ocasiões de como Bellatrix invocasse esse feitiço, e por suposto também conhecia sua invulnerabilidade.

— Sabe o que significa isto, verdade?

— Já vi uma vez o que sucede. —confirmou agónico.

— Não podemos a deixar aí. —sussurrou Remus desesperado. — Algo temos que fazer!

Severus olhou a Lucius, nesse momento custava-lhe demasiado poder pensar em algo coerente e queria confiar em que seu amigo tivesse o conhecimento necessário para sacar a Alina dessa armadilha. No entanto o loiro só deixou sair o ar, não podia lhe dar falsas esperanças.

Harry viu como Ron se aproximava rodeando a esfera de luz, e depois de analisar um pouco, deu um passo se acercando mais.

— Ron, não, tem cuidado! —exclamou alarmado.

— Que me vai passar? —riu o ruivo sem que Harry entendesse como podia ter bom humor nesse momento, duvidava que pudesse se alegrar de que sua filha morresse também.

— Santa… vais sacar-me daqui? —perguntou-lhe Alina quando o ruivo atravessou a barreira e se sentou a seu lado.

— Que está fazendo esse imbecil? —questionou Severus preocupado pela expressão alarmada de Harry. — Diga que se a lastima lhe verá comigo, invisível ou não!

Ron sorriu ante a exacerbada angústia de seu ex Professor. Beijou a Alina na testa antes de abraçá-la com profundo carinho.

— Não, preciosa, eu não te sacarei… podes o fazer você mesma.

— Ron! —bramou Harry aterrorizado e furioso ao mesmo tempo. — Recorda que ainda que Severus não te veja, eu sim, e te juro que aproveitarei que posso te tocar para…!

— Tranquilo, Harry… Confia em mim. Tão só olha.

— Não, te espera, não faça nada! Sev vai encontrar a solução!

Mas Ron não fez caso, se inclinou para a menina sussurrando-lhe ao ouvido. Alina assentiu provocando que a ansiedade de Harry aumentasse. Seguindo as indicações de sua "Santa", a menina alongou sua mão até a varinha que tinha permanecido esquecida. Harry gritou-lhe que não a tocasse, mas já era demasiado tarde, os pequenos dedos de Alina se fecharam em torno da varinha.

Harry achou que morreria revivendo a morte de Ron na de sua filha. Faze-los de luz foram atraídos para a varinha tal qual tinha ocorrido no passado com o ruivo. Um silêncio atroador fez-se presente.

A bochecha de Harry viu-se umedecida por uma lágrima sentindo que o fim chegava… Lucius teve que sujeitar a Severus quando este esteve a ponto de se lançar a abraçar a sua filha sem lhe importar o perigo.

— Wow! —exclamou Alina maravilhada quando as luzes brincaram a seu redor por um segundo antes de desaparecer pela ponta da varinha que sustentava. — Que bonito!

— É genial, Alina! —aplaudiu Ron entusiasmado.

Sem confiar-se em que a menina estivesse ainda a salvo, Harry e Severus se lançaram sobre ela, a rodeando em um forte abraço. Ron teve que fazer a um lado, ainda não lhe agradava muito ser atravessado pelas pessoas, muito menos por Snape, que seguramente quereria poder o tocar para lhe voltar a matar.

— Meu amor não te dói nada? —perguntou Harry separando-se um pouco para revisar completamente a sua filha.

— Não, nada… viste as luzes? eu o fiz! —exclamou orgulhosa de si mesma.

— Que foi o que passou? —quis saber Harry olhando a Ron, ainda tinha muito medo da resposta que obteria.

— Não era a maldição, Harry. —respondeu o ruivo. — A varinha tão só emulou seu aspecto físico ao ter sido o último que realizou. Pude senti-lo assim que entrei à cela, não tinha rastros de nenhum tipo de magia escura aí… jamais poderia esquecer o que se sente ser presa dessa maldição.

— Mas porque reagiu assim?

— Acho que tão só foi uma forma de manifestar que tem elegido a sua nova portadora.

— Harry, quer deixar de secretar-te e dizer-nos que passa? —interveio Severus, esforçando-se por não mencionar nenhuma má palavra ao se referir ao ruivo, com mais razão agora que era ele quem sustentava a Alina para a levar a sentar à sala.

Harry reagiu nesse momento, tinha-se ficado ajoelhado no chão junto a um emocionado Ron. Rapidamente pôs-se de pé para reunir com sua família enquanto Hermione solicitava um serviço de chá para todos.

— Ron diz que não teve nunca nenhum perigo. —informou-lhe Harry mais tranquilo. — Que tão só foi que a varinha lhe aceitou como ama.

— Está louco ou que lhe passa?! É demasiado pequena para isso! —bramou sem poder conter-se, e ao ver que a menina ainda sustentava a varinha em sua mão, lhe tirou para pôr sobre a mesa. — Mantém isso longe de minha filha, não quero que volte à pôr em risco por sua insensatez.

Severus pôs-se novamente de pé com a menina nos braços e com ela subiu as escadas. Lucius esperou um momento para ver se Harry seguia lhe, mas ao ver que não era assim, foi depois de seu amigo deixando aos demais acompanhando ao jovem.

— Não foi culpa de Ron. —murmurou abatido. — Ele estava no comedor conosco… Tão só quis ajudar.

— Ainda crê nessa tolice, Potter? —grunhiu Draco. — É absurdo que não se dê conta que te estas deixando convencer por sua própria mente.

— Não é assim, posso o ver e Alina também!

— Alina é uma menina, é óbvio que tenha amigos imaginários! Justamente agora pode se estar influenciando por ti, seguindo algo que acha que é um jogo!

— Cale-se, Malfoy, não sabe o que diz! Se não me crie é seu problema e algo que não te incumbe!

— Harry… —interveio Remus pacientemente. —… não se moleste se nos é difícil de assimilar. Mas se soubesse quais são as circunstâncias que poderiam ter feito a Ron um fantasma, saberia que é impossível que esteja aqui.

— É que não é um fantasma, não luze assim. —debateu cansado. — Se vocês o vissem saberiam do que falo… E justo agora deveriam de estar mais convencidos que nunca de sua presença, viram o que acaba de passar.

— Tão só vimos a Alina tomar a varinha e terminar com um jogo de luzes, Harry. —manifestou Hermione apenada.

Harry bufou exausto, não tinha desejos de se pôr a tentar os convencer de nada. Agora sua prioridade era Alina e abandonou a sala com direção a seu quarto, mas antes de entrar se deteve ao escutar a voz de Lucius bem perto da porta.

— Não pode achar que seja verdade essa patranha, Severus. —asseverou o loiro com suspeita. — E não me parece bem dar por seu lado a Potter, talvez esteja precisando novamente de um medimago.

— Escuta tão convencido, Lucius… não acho que seja como diz.

— Isso não tem nada que ver. Anda, seja inteligente e consulta com um especialista, Potter deve de estar sofrendo alguma classe de estres que lhe provoca essas alucinações.

— É ridículo sentir-me tão zeloso de quem não existe, verdade? —riu tristemente.

— Não acho que seja ridículo, mas se estivesse em seu lugar me preocuparia se Remus afirma que vê a Black.

Harry entrou nesse momento, não pôde evitar enviar uma fulminante mirada ao loiro, quem passando dela, se despediu com uma cordial inclinação de cabeça e saiu da habitação.

— Estava-te pondo em meu contra, verdade? —questionou Harry receoso.

— Não, não é assim, só pretende ajudar.

— Pois não acho que precise de sua ajuda. —afirmou molesto. — Eu pensei que me cria o de Ron, Severus, e agora espero que esse fantoche de Malfoy não te convença de que estou louco… O que passou lá abaixo foi real, e mais que te molestar com Ron, deveria agradecer que estava aqui, graças a isso não submetemos a Alina a feitiços desnecessários.

— Perdoa-me, Harry, mas não posso me sentir agradecido com alguém que supostamente tem vindo a tirar a minha filha.

Severus girou-se para ir sentar-se no divã junto à janela. Harry escutou então ruídos no banheiro, Alina já não devia demorar em sair de modo que se apressou a atingir a seu esposo.

— Faz uns minutos estávamos tão bem, Sev… Não voltemos a discutir. Às vezes desejaria não ter regressado a Inglaterra, nossa vida era bem mais tranquila quando não recordava essa parte de meu passado. Acho que devo desculpar-me contigo por ter sido tão néscio.

Comovido pelas sinceras palavras de Harry, Severus esqueceu seus ressentimentos e passou um braço por seus ombros atraindo para seu peito manifestando-lhe seu carinho.

— Não tens que te desculpar, era seu direito. Sei que tenho sido egoísta contigo, não quero lastimar-te e no entanto não deixo do fazer… Eu sinto muito. —desculpou-se suavizando sua voz e beijando carinhoso o alto da cabeça do jovem.

— Eu te amo, Sev, não quero que o duvide, e também não quero lastimar-te… talvez já seja hora de regressar a Montreal.

Severus soube com essas palavras que Harry realmente estava preocupado por seu companheiro e queria o salvar a costa de sua própria felicidade. Regressar a Montreal era renunciar a que sua filha seguisse fraternando com sua verdadeira família, e ele mesmo a se separar novamente de seus amigos.

— Não, Harry, ao invés. —respondeu depois de animar-se a tomar ar—. Agora tem chegado meu turno de fazer algo por nós e amanhã mesmo enviarei uma notificação a meu emprego… Renunciarei a ele e ficaremos a viver aqui.

— Fala em sério? —quis saber, ainda temeroso de não ter entendido bem.

— Completamente em sério.

— Oh, Sev, amo-te tanto! —exclamou estreitando mais forte. — Prometo-te que te compensarei com cresces este sacrifício que faz por nós!

— Em realidade não é demasiado sacrifício, meus amigos também estão aqui. Verei se Albus pode empregar-me de novo em Hogwarts, acho que apesar de tudo estranho reduzir pontos aos ineptos… não é o mesmo descontar ao salário dos empregados do laboratório.

— É um anjo, não podes te imaginar quão feliz me faz!

— Só quero te pedir algo a mudança.

Harry buscou a mirada de Severus e deixou de sorrir ao notar a seriedade de suas palavras. Temeu muito pela petição que viria, já podia se imaginar de que se tratava e isso poderia voltar a derrubar seu mundo.

— Sev… —suplicó angustiado. —… eu quisesse te dar o que peça, mas…

— Quero ser eu quem lhe diga. —interrompeu lhe desviando sua mirada para as árvores de fresno que se viam através da janela.

— Severus…

— Entendo que queira que saiba a verdade, mas lhe devo uma desculpa por ter intervindo em sua vida… Faz favor, me dá a oportunidade de me explicar e esperar que dessa forma não termine me odiando.

— Ela te ama, não te odiaria jamais.

— Me deixarás lhe dizer pessoalmente?... pode estar presente, é seu direito também, e inclusive pode estar quem você queira, mas preciso explicar a minha filha com minhas próprias palavras o que fiz.

Harry assentiu mordendo-se os lábios, não queria se pôr a chorar nesse momento, mas lhe doía enormemente ver que os olhos de Severus luziam demasiado aquosos e brilhavam com a luz que entrava pela janela.

—000—000—000—

Planejaram dar o difícil passo o quanto antes, de modo que esse entardecer, em completo silêncio, colocaram um bom casaco à menina e partiram juntos para os extensos jardins dos Malfoy. Era quase como em um dia de campo, a menina o sentia assim e brincava e jogava corretando as borboletas que se animavam a sair revolteando entre as árvores.

— Não acho que seja necessário que lhe diga tudo. —murmurou Harry pendurando do braço de Severus. Apesar de que não fazia demasiado frio, não deixava de tremer de incerteza. — É demasiado pequena, Sev, suponho que com lhe dizer que…

— Não quero lhe mentir mais. —interrompeu lhe serenamente. — Vamos por ela, entre mais cedo terminemos com isto, melhor.

Harry assentiu e caminharam até onde Alina continuava brincando tentando atingir uma das borboletas. Deixou de fazê-lo quando Harry lhe chamou, de modo que foi pressurosa para a árvore em onde seus pais se tinham sentado sem lhes importar o frio do pasto. Ela fez o mesmo ocupando um lugar entre eles.

— Há algo que temos que falar contigo, Alina. —começou Severus com profunda seriedade. A menina notou-o em seguida e voltou a fechar a boca dantes de poder dizer algo, se mordeu o lábio superior por uns segundos e depois foi a sentar sobre as pernas de seu pai.

— Estão molestos comigo porque tomei a varinha?... Vão castigar-me?

— Não, não estamos molestos contigo, ainda que de todos modos deves prometer não voltar ao fazer, as varinhas não são para meninos, já terás uma quando cumpras os onze. —afirmou Severus acariciando o longo cabelo vermelho.

— Prometo.

— Bem, mas não era disso do que queríamos te falar.

Alina não perguntou nada, ao longe viu a "Santa" sentado à beira de uma fonte, lhes olhando fixamente.

— É sobre Santa? —quis saber.

— Sim… Em realidade, Alina, quem você vê, não é Santa, seu nome é Ronald Weasley. —interveio Harry.

— Weasley?... Como a avó Molly?

— Exato, Ron é filho de Molly.

— É meu tio também? —perguntou emocionada. — Como Fred, George e Ginny?

— Não, ele não é seu tio… —disse agora Severus. —… É seu pai.

Os três guardaram silêncio. Harry volteou a olhar a Ron quem continuou em espera de um momento propício para acercar-se. Severus ainda se sentia impactado pelas palavras que ele mesmo tinha pronunciado e que sempre se negou sequer a pensar durante todos esses anos. E Alina, ela simplesmente tentava entender… até que por fim a confusão abandonou sua mirada para dar passo a um grande brilho ilusionado.

— Santa é meu papai! Tenho três, é genial!

— Não, Alina. —atalhou-lhe Severus antes de que fizesse mais conclusões errôneas. — Não tem três pais. Seus papais só são Harry e Ronald Weasley… Eu não.

O rosto de Alina se desapareceu em uma triste careta que tentava controlar o pranto ante o que acabava de escutar. Buscou a mirada de Harry, mas nela não encontrou nada que desmentisse essas palavras.

— Porque diz que não é meu papai? —perguntou soluçante. — Já não me quer pelo da varinha?

— Nunca duvide que te quero, e não o digo por esse motivo. Seu pai Harry e eu pensamos que já é o suficientemente grande para o entender.

— Não!... não entendo. —gemeu limpando-se as lágrimas que já não pôde reter. — Por que já não quer ser meu papai?

A menina abandonou o colo de Severus para lançar ao peito de Harry quem recebeu-a entristecido por seu pranto. Suavemente tentou consolá-la acariciando seu cabelo e costas com ternura.

— Severus adora-te, e é seu pai, Alina, mas não de sangue… ele te adotou como filha porque te amou desde muito antes que nascesse.

— Mas já não me quer, por isso diz isso!

— Digo-o porque é verdade, carinho.

— Não é verdadeiro, o diz porque está enojado comigo e quer me castigar!

Por uns minutos deixaram que Alina se desafogasse chorando no pescoço de Harry enquanto este e Severus trocavam uma mirada agoniada, nenhum dos dois podia dizer que não estava sofrendo com a cada lágrima de sua filha. Ainda que achavam que entre mais cedo inteirasse-se seria mais fácil que entendesse.

Ron abandonou a fonte e acercou-se lentamente. Harry olhou-lhe, não soube se fazer notar sua presença ante Severus, talvez isso complicasse mais as coisas ainda, de modo que tão só esperou. O ruivo ajoelhou-se a seu lado e apartou com ternura o cabelo que cobria o rosto de Alina.

— Você sim quer ser meu papai? —perguntou ao vê-lo.

Severus calou um gemido de dor ao entender o que passava. Nesse momento desejou com todas suas forças por escutar qual seria a resposta de Ronald.

— Sempre tenho sido seu pai e o serei toda a eternidade. —afirmou Ron sorrindo-lhe.

— Porque não te conheci antes?

— Porque eu tive que ir a um lugar muito longínquo antes de que nascesse… Não pude regressar senão até agora, mas igual tenho que voltar e gostaria que antes de me ir terminasse de escutar a de seu papai Severus.

— Também me abandonará?

— Nunca! —exclamou categórico. — Escuta Alina, os três homens que estamos aqui somos seus pais, ainda que seu sangue só leve a de Harry e a minha. E quando eu me vá, quero que esteja ao cuidado de quem te ame com todo seu coração, e que te cuide e te proteja tanto como a Harry… e esse só pode ser seu papai Severus. A ninguém mais no mundo lhe confiaria o que mais amo.

— Se quer-me porque não me leva contigo?

— Porque não pode ir ainda.

— Porque?

— Alina, sei que é inteligente e deve ter notado que só você e Harry podem me ver e me escutar verdadeiro?

A menina tomou-se uns segundos antes de responder, não pôde o fazer verbalmente, mas assentiu… Seu pai lhe tinha lido alguma vez um conto disso… O conto do Bichinho.

— Vive nas estrelas. —disse finalmente.

Ron assentiu, Severus tinha a respiração contida e Harry não reteve um soluço ao ver que sua filha finalmente tinha compreendido.

— Não chore por isso. —pediu Ron limpando o rosto a cada vez mais umedecido de sua filha.

— O Bichinho não podia nunca tocar o céu onde estava sua mamãe.

— Há céus na terra, seu papi encontrou um para ti. —afirmou Ron olhando a Severus.

Alina não quis voltear a olhar ao mais velho que sempre considerou seu pai. Levantou-se rapidamente e correu para a casa. De imediato Severus foi depois dela enquanto Harry tentava fazer o mesmo, mas foi detido suavemente por Ron.

— Impede que lhe diga que te mentiu, não tem caso, Harry… O único que era necessário que soubesse já o sabe. Agora estão a salvo.

Harry não quis perder tempo em perguntar, lhe urgia chegar a sua família. No entanto, as palavras de Ron tinham conseguido inquietá-lo.

—000—000—000—


	19. Adeus

Quando Harry chegou ao corredor que conduzia ao quarto de Alina, viu a Severus apoiando suas costas sobre a porta fechada. Diminuiu seu passo até chegar a seu lado e abrir-se passo entre seus braços, dessa forma esperava poder consolá-lo e mitigar a tristeza que tinha em seu rosto.

— Que sucedeu?

— Não quer me abrir. —sussurrou correspondendo ao abraço.

— E porque não abre você?

— Sinceramente não sei se seja o melhor, nestes momentos me sinto inseguro de minha autoridade sobre ela.

— Severus, não permita que isto te afete a ti. Você sempre vai ser seu pai, e Alina precisa sentir que você continua nesse papel ou poderia se confundir.

— De qualquer maneira, não me sinto o suficientemente ousado para ir contra sua vontade precisamente agora… O melhor é que a deixe sozinha.

— Bem, se não quer o fazer você, farei eu. Não me parece que Alina tenha direito a fazer esta birra.

— A mim me parece que sim o tem.

Depois de pronunciar essas palavras, Severus desfez-se de Harry e caminhou lentamente para seu quarto. O moreno viu-lhe desaparecer e então, usando sua varinha abriu a porta da habitação de Alina.

A menina encontrava-se aconchegada em um rincão, perdida entre os montões de brinquedos, abraçando suas pernas e enterrando seu rosto em seus joelhos. Harry acercou-se até ela sentando a seu lado. Sua filha reagiu deslocando-se até voltar a acomodar-se no colo de Harry, buscando em seus braços voltar a sentir-se a salvo.

— Que faço para que papai Severus volte a me querer? —perguntou soluçante.

— Ele nunca tem deixado de te amar, e se te atrevesse ao olhar te daria conta de que isso não tem mudado.

— Então porque dizem que meu pai é Santa?

— Ron, chama-se Ron, amor. —corrigiu lhe com macieza. — E ele foi quem escreveu a carta pedindo um anjinho para nós, mas teve que se ir antes de que chegasse… no entanto, foi Severus quem se encarregou de dar nossa nova direção em Montreal para que não te extraviasse no caminho, ele arranjou seu quarto para te receber e comprou seus primeiros trajes de bebê. Foi Severus quem acompanhou-me quando te trouxeram a meus braços e chorou de alegria quando nasceu. Foi Severus quem nos acobertou e protegeu todo este tempo, e se agora diz que não é seu papai é porque é tão bom que decidiu que você soubesse a verdade e compartilhar seu carinho com quem também tem direito em se chamar seu pai.

— Ron?

— Sim… ele te ama também, e é necessário que saiba que se não esteve contigo foi por causas de força maior, mas antes de se ir se assegurou de que íamos estar bem.

— Tenho que os querer igual? —questionou titubeante.

Harry sorriu amargamente, entendeu que sua filha estava passando por sua mesma dúvida e que amar a um lhe provocava culpa no outro. Suspirou fechando os olhos, e então as palavras surgiram de sua boca sem sequer pensá-las.

— Nenhum amor tanto faz a outro. Sempre poderemos os amar aos dois em forma diferente, e ambos serão especiais a sua maneira… Talvez tenha alguém mais forte em seu coração, Alina, mas isso não deve te angustiar, tudo é um ciclo, uma contínua mudança ao que devemos apreciar em seu momento.

— Não os machucarei?... Não machucarei a papai Severus se lhe digo que Ron gosto?

— Não, não o fará porque ele sabe que o amor que lhe tem é único no mundo, porque o amor que te tem também não se compara ao de ninguém mais e pode o fazer tão feliz como ele te faz feliz a ti… te lhe entregando com a mais pura sinceridade.

— E não machucarei a Ron se lhe digo que quero que Severus siga sendo meu papai?

— Não, ao invés, suponho que lhe desiludiria se pensa que só o sangue determina os laços de amor.

Harry não sabia se Alina tinha entendido suas palavras, tão só a sentiu tranquilizar sua respiração até que seus suaves soluços desapareceram por completo, então se apartou um pouco buscando a mirada de seu pai.

— Posso ver a papai agora?

Harry sorriu assentindo. Pôs-se de pé tomando a sua filha da mão para ir para seu quarto. Ao entrar viram a Severus sentado à beira da cama, com os braços apoiados em suas pernas e a cabeça abaixada. Ao senti-los chegar levantou a mirada fixando-a em Harry em busca de uma resposta à presença da menina.

— Ela quis vir. —aclarou o jovem com um cálido sorriso.

Alina soltou-se da mão de seu pai e timidamente acercou-se ao homem que sempre adorou com toda sua alma. Chegou em frente a ele e com só cruzar uma mirada soube que isso não tinha mudado… sorriu carinhosa.

— Deixa-me seguir sendo sua filha?... porque eu gosto de sê-lo, porque amo-te muito.

— Eu também te amo, minha menina! —exclamou atraindo para seu peito.

A Alina não se importou quase perder-se entre o efusivo abraço de seu pai, ao invés, riu contente, mais que feliz e aliviada de que as coisas realmente não tinham mudado entre eles dois. Severus sempre conseguiria lhe fazer se sentir maravilhada e muito orgulhosa de ser sua filha.

—000—000—000—

Uma hora mais tarde, Harry sorria ao ver dormir a Alina completamente aferrada a Severus, este lhe penteava carinhoso a vermelha cabeleira que caía solta sobre as costas.

— Vê-te mais lindo que nunca assim. —afirmou Harry recostando de lado junto a eles, sua mão se acercou até a bochecha de seu esposo roçando-lhe com o dorso de seus dedos.

— Volta a dizer-me lindo, e te darei a tomar poção polissuco com barba de Albus.

— Já, já, de acordo, não volto ao fazer. —riu suavemente para não acordar a Alina. — Mas gosto muito vê-los assim, desbordam ternura.

— Potter… —sussurrou com suave advertência.

— Severus, ainda que não goste que te diga lindo nem que te vê de terno, é a pura verdade. Tem que resignar-te a que quando está com sua filha não pode manter sua postura resmungona.

— Nem quando estou contigo… Bicho.

Severus inclinou-se um pouco para roçar os lábios de Harry com os seus. O jovem deixou escapar um suspiro de prazer pela etérea caricia. Sorriu enquanto sentia um cálido fervor apoderar de suas bochechas.

— Amo-te, céu com todas minhas forças! —exclamou olhando fixamente a mirada escura e brilhante de seu esposo.

Severus não respondeu, fechou os olhos desfrutando de ter a sua família consigo, já não queria pensar em nada mais, no entanto, era impossível não o fazer.

— Acha que siga-me querendo quando saiba como sucederam as coisas?

— Disso queria te falar. —respondeu Harry com tanta seriedade que Severus abriu os olhos para lhe olhar expectante. — Não quero que lhe diga.

— Mas, ela merece o saber… Lhe menti igual que a ti.

— É demasiado pequena para entendê-lo, e não acho que lhe interesse conhecer as circunstâncias. Se em um futuro chega a perguntar, então responderemos, mas para então terá as bases suficientes para ser objetiva.

— Poderia inteirar por outras pessoas, Harry, e não quisesse que isso sucedesse.

— Não acho que nenhum dos que sabem o sucedido sejam capazes de tentar envenenar sua alma, e se por alguma razão ela o mal-interpreta, sempre estarei contigo para te defender.

— Sempre tem a palavra correta para fazer que me apaixone mais de ti.

Harry sorriu e agora foi ele quem se aproximou a seu esposo para lhe dar um beijo. Severus correspondeu-lhe apaixonado para em seguida voltar a fechar os olhos. Apesar de que nenhum tinha jantado, o único que queria era dormir e pensar que as coisas iam seguir bem.

Em poucos minutos Harry viu-lhe respirar compassadamente revelando que dormia com tranquilidade, isso aliviou sua alma, pois ainda se preocupava por Severus.

— Alina saberá a verdade por vocês, posso te assegurar.

Harry deixou de sorrir ao escutar a conhecida voz a suas costas. Girou-se descobrindo a Ron ajoelhado junto à cama.

— Não deveria estar aqui, não é correto. —lhe reprendeu com macieza.

— Perdoa, mas é que preciso falar contigo.

— Não poderia ser manhã? —perguntou, sem nenhum ânimo de separar de sua família.

— Não… tenho vindo a me despedir. Vou-me.

Harry não pôde evitar sentir um nodo de lágrimas com essas palavras. Girou-se de regresso para seu esposo e filha depositando um beijo em suas testas antes de aceitar a mão de Ron e sair para o balcão em onde poderiam conversar.

— Porque tão cedo? —perguntou entristecido.

— Tenho cumprido com o que tinha que fazer, agora é momento de deixar que continue com sua vida. —respondeu convidando a Harry a sentar em um cadeirão onde caberiam os dois, estariam muito juntos, mas isso era justo o que queria.

Harry aceitou, e ainda que vacilou um pouco, se recostou a seu lado, olhando a noite estrelada, provavelmente para não ter que lhe dar a cara, lhe custava demasiado ocultar a enorme tristeza que sentia.

— Ron… no jardim mencionou algo sobre que já estávamos a salvo. Que quis dizer com isso?

O ruivo tomou-se uns segundos antes de responder, e aproveitou o tempo para aspirar a suave fragrância que emanava do cabelo revolto de Harry. Sabia que seria a última vez que poderia o fazer e precisava o desfrutar como nunca.

— Não devi o ter dito, mas sempre me custou manter minha boca calada. —riu com ligeireza.

— Me dirá que foi o que te impulsionou a vir?

Ron assentiu, apartou a Harry um pouco para fazê-lo olhar aos olhos. O moreno tomo ar profundo para continuar estoico, ainda que em seu coração sabia que não poderia enganar a Ron.

— Vou deixar-te ver algumas coisas, Harry, mas deve sentir-te tranquilo sabendo que isso já não sucederá.

— É algo tão mau?

— Já o verá por ti mesmo. Quando me inteirei disto soube que não podia permitir que sucedesse, não me importei quebrantar algumas regras para vir a arranjar meu erro… Esta tem sido a maior oportunidade de te demonstrar que te quero tanto que posso ser capaz de ser forte por ti.

Harry assentiu e Ron aproveitou o momento para sujeitar do rosto unindo suas testas. Ambos fecharam os olhos e então uma série de imagens apareceram na mente de Harry.

_Viu-se a si mesmo ajoelhado em frente a uma tumba. Um torrencial aguaceiro caía sobre ele empapando por completo, mas nada estava mais umedecida que sua alma chorando a morte de quem amava._

_Alongou sua mão até tocar a lápida de mármore branco, com letras em ónix desenhando o nome de Severus._

_Deixando-se cair sobre a tumba chorou mais forte, sentindo que o ar lhe faltava e ansiando a morte também._

—  _Não seja hipócrita… fora daqui! —gritou alguém a suas costas._

_Harry viu-se impulsionado longe da tumba de quem amava e caiu de costas contra o tronco de uma árvore. Mas nem a dor tão forte ao sentir seus ossos ranger pôde mitigar em algo o desespero ao ver se aproximando para ele a uma garota de uns dezessete anos, com igual pranto em seus olhos, mas com a fúria e ódio em sua mirada. A mão não lhe tremia e continuou apontando a seu pai sem nenhuma misericórdia._

—  _Quisesse matar-te, juro-te que quero o fazer! —gritou-lhe embravecida._

—  _Faça, faça já porque eu também não quero viver, Alina!_

—  _Mentiroso! É sua culpa que meu pai tenha morrido, é sua maldita culpa que já não esteja aqui!... Ele era o que mais amava e você nos enganou sempre!_

—  _Eu não os enganei, te juro!_

—  _Deixa de repetir essa mentira!... —gritou enlouquecida. —… Eu não era sua filha e nos ocultaste toda a vida, foi um miserável, Harry Potter, um completo monstro ao nos manter enganados por tantos anos!_

—  _É que não é verdade, eu sempre lhe fui fiel a seu pai, nunca teve ninguém, nenhum outro homem em minha vida!_

—  _E então como explica que papai tenha morrido?! —reclamou-lhe lançando um cruciatus tão forte que Harry se convulsionou entre a terra úmida, mas não ia levantar sua varinha nem para se defender… menos com sua filha._

_Alina manteve a maldição por uns segundos mais dantes de deixar-se cair de joelhos. Chorros de chuva escorregavam por suas mechas vermelhas colando a seu rosto contraído pela raiva._

—  _Confessa, já! —exigiu desesperada. — Confessa que o fez porque queria se desfazer dele, quis que morresse, por isso não revelou que eu não era sua filha!_

—  _Eu não o sabia! —gemeu abatido—. Eu não entendo nada, não sei porque dizem que não é sua filha, eu amava a seu pai, foi o único! Foi o único, juro!_

—  _Não posso crer teu desfaçatez. —sibilou ameaçante. — Já está comprovado, só levo seu sangue… não a dele, não éramos compatível… o sabia e permitiu a doação._

—  _É que deve ser um erro, me nego a aceitar que não seja filha de Severus!_

—  _De nada te servirão suas palavras… Os Aurores vêm por ti, pai, e eu mesma me encarregarei de que não saia jamais da prisão… Nunca te perdoarei que me convertesse na assassina de meu próprio pai._

_Harry viu ao longe a um grupo de homens acercando-se com a varinha pronta para usar-se. Baixou a mirada enquanto suas mãos afundavam-se no lodo repetindo-se uma e outra vez a mesma frase… "Não é verdadeiro, juro que não é verdadeiro"_

_Uma imagem mais veio à mente de Harry. Viu-se a si mesmo sentado no andar de um corredor, a suas costas estava uma porta de ferro, e depois dela, uma garota ruiva recostada feita um ovo em um rincão dessa acolchoada habitação. Suas juvenis bochechas umedecidas por um pranto eterno enquanto chamava em silêncio a quem sempre creu seu pai._

_Suas mãos vendadas fortemente, revelando as tentativas de sacar de seu corpo o sangue que matasse a seu pai._

— Alina não pôde suportar se sentir responsável pela morte de Snape. —disse-lhe Ron sacando-o daquelas estremecedoras imagens.

— Mas como?... Que passou? —quis saber Harry, ainda pálido e trémulo.

— Um acidente no laboratório onde Snape trabalhava. Alguém cometeu um erro e uma explosão lhe feriu, perdeu muito sangue e isso ademais afetou sua magia. Era necessário um doador para estabilizá-lo, Alina chegou em seguida, era verão e estava como empregada temporário, se ofereceu como voluntária, mas os medimagos não aceitaram até que arribaste você e deste seu consentimento paterno rapidamente. Ambos temiam perder a Snape e isso sucederia em matéria de segundos, não teve tempo de esperar a fazer provas, se supunha que Alina era sua filha e reunia os requisitos para ajudar.

— Mas não pôde ser.

— Assim é, assim que começou a transferência de magia, Snape não resistiu, estava demasiado débil para que seu organismo se adaptasse, então o choque de magia foi fatal. Lamentavelmente a noite prévia tinha tido uma discussão com ele, não sei que tão grave, mas nisso se basearam as provas em seu contra.

— E Alina não me creu. —murmurou decaído.

— Foi normal que não o fizesse, ela foi testemunha do desacordo matrimonial. Pensou que odiava a Snape e por isso se formou suas próprias conclusões. No entanto, comprovou-se sua inocência quando o caso chegou a ouvidos de Dumbledore, ele foi a te sacar de prisão, mas Alina não pôde se recuperar, ela já não se inteirou de nada, sua mente a traiu antes de chegar a saber a verdade.

— E… para valer já não sucederá? —questionou pressionado, ver a sua filha desquiciada e a Severus morrido lhe impactaram demasiado.

— Não posso assegurar o que será de suas vidas doravante, tão só sei que nenhum engano será a causante de uma tragédia parecida.

Harry fechou os olhos deixando sair a respiração que conteve por alguns segundos. Voltou a recostar-se suspirando um "Obrigado" que emergiu de seu mesmo coração.

—000—000—000—

Não se deu conta quando ficou dormido, mas acordou pela madrugada ao sentir que algo se removia a seu lado. Abriu os olhos e descobriu a Ron tentando pôr-se em pé, rapidamente sujeitou-lhe do braço.

— Um pouco mais… faz favor.

— Já tenho que me ir, minha presença não faz falta, Harry. —lhe sussurrou ficando quieto.

— A Alina lhe fará falta. —respondeu, incapaz de incluir-se a si mesmo na frase.

— Ela tem a Snape, e te tem a ti, eu também tenho que seguir meu caminho.

Harry assentiu, mas não se apartou, já não pôde reter um par de lágrimas sabendo que agora sim sua vida continuaria sem Ron.

— Quero-te muito, Ron.

— Hey, não diga essas coisas tão alto, que pode te escutar seu marido e me mata.

Harry riu enquanto limpava-se as lágrimas e punha-se em pé levando a Ron consigo até a varanda do balcão. Olhou ao ruivo em silêncio por um momento, sem saber que dizer nesses momentos.

— Não se sinta mau por mim, Harry. —disse Ron adivinhando seus pensamentos.

— Deste-me uma bela oportunidade, eu sei que tivesse morrido contigo se não fora por esse feitiço, e a mudança, estou com Severus… Não sei se é justo para ti.

— E é, porque sou feliz de ver-te feliz.

— Para valer não se importa que tenha sido precisamente Severus?

— Confesso-te algo? —perguntou abraçando-o carinhoso. — Penso que o que sentia por ele era mais que admiração ou respeito. Seus olhos brilhavam tão formosos quando chegava de suas práticas e mencionava seu nome.

— Oh não, Ron, eu te juro que não faltei nunca ao nosso!

— Não tem que me jurar nada. Sempre soube que ele era especial para ti e me senti imensamente afortunado de que me elegesse. Sei bem, Harry, que contiveste esses sentimentos e não os deixaste sair em nenhum momento, em seu coração se formou uma espécie de comporta que fechaste muito bem… O obliviate a abriu, deixou que emergisse tudo isso que tinha guardado tão zelosamente, isso explica como lhe entregou sua alma e seu coração assim que abriu os olhos.

Harry não respondeu, as palavras de Ron lhe pareceram tão lógicas que sentiu que sua própria mente se despejava. Era verdadeiro, assim que teve acordado em St. Mungo e viu a Severus a seu lado, quis ficar sempre com ele… Compreendeu de repente porque jamais sentiu a necessidade de recordar. Fazê-lo, provavelmente seu mundo com Severus desapareceria… Não queria que isso sucedesse, não queria recordar.

Pelo menos, não até que Ron interveio com seus motivos para reverter o feitiço.

Harry girou a cabeça para o interior da habitação, sorriu suavemente ao ver as silhuetas de Severus e Alina dormindo. Agora eles eram o que mais amava, e eram pelo que não poderia viver… Tal como na visão que lhe desse Ron, sem eles, se derrubaria por completo.

— Agora sim já tenho que me ir. —repetiu Ron, apartando-se e sorrindo como se tão só se fosse por umas horas.

— Te estranharei.

— Tenta que não seja muito, tem que viver plenamente. Eu te estarei esperando dentro de vários anos para jogar alguma partida de Quidditch… Desde que Snape te dê permissão, se vê que é um pouco zeloso. —riu divertido.

— Muito zeloso! —repetiu rindo também.

— E isso gostas, gostas que te zele.

— Encanta-me. —confessou corando. — É que é tão excitante, Ron, o amo muitíssimo!

— Quem ouvisse dizendo isso do morcego!

— Hey, não lhe diga assim. —bufou fingindo molestar-se.

— Já sabe que caçoo, ainda bem que não pode me escutar ou seguramente já me teria amaldiçoado.

Riram por espaço de uns segundos antes de que Harry guardasse silêncio abruptamente ao sentir a mão de Ron lhe acariciando a bochecha. Não pôde evitar corar pela forma em que o ruivo lhe olhava, nem sequer se tinha dado conta de quando ele tinha deixado de rir.

— Amo a Severus. —disse-lhe temendo que o garoto quisesse beija-lo, se assombrando de já não ter nenhuma reserva por confessar seus sentimentos em frente a Ron.

— Sei-o melhor que ninguém. —admitiu sorridente. — Tão só quero agradecer-te por ter-me amado, Harry… ainda apesar de meu imaturidade e birrento, obrigado por sempre poder contar contigo, por me perdoar sempre tudo.

Os olhos verdes brilharam, e correspondeu acariciando também a bochecha de Ron.

— Obrigado também por me amar… apesar de ser o menino-que-viveu e os constantes perigos aos que te expuseste ao ser meu amigo. Sei quanto pesou-te a fama que levava a custas, e por isso aprecio mais que nunca que quisesse estar comigo, obrigado por arriscar sua vida por minha desde os onze anos… obrigado por fazer de meus anos escolares uma etapa tão divertida e obrigado por essa última etapa sendo meu noivo, por ter aprendido comigo tantas coisas… Obrigado por Alina.

— Se cuida.

— Lhe falarei sempre de ti, o prometo.

— Tão só recorda-lhe que o amo, não quero que se decepcione. —riu.

— Descuida, não lhe contarei da vez que se te rompeu a varinha e por tentar atentar contra Malfoy te enfeitiçaste você mesmo e terminou vomitando babosas.

— Obrigado por fazer-me recordar isso. —resmungou mostrando-lhe infantilmente a língua.

Ron olhou ao céu estrelado e suspirou fundo.

— Não demora em amanhecer… é hora de ir a casa. Acompanha-me, quero dar-lhe um beijo a Alina.

Ron entrou ao quarto com Harry da mão. Chegaram até a cama onde Alina e Severus continuavam dormindo. Inclinando-se, o ruivo depositou um suave beijo na testa da pequena.

— Não te dá a impressão de que se parecem? —perguntou Ron apartando-se para olhá-los em perspectiva. Alina e Severus parecia que respiravam a um mesmo ritmo e uma de suas mãos descansava entre aberta no ombro do outro.

— Alina adora a Severus, acho que gosta de adotar seus modos.

Ron assentiu e aproximou-se de novo para os dormentes, mas agora fixou sua atenção por completo em Severus.

— Realmente devo de estar bem morto para dizer isto, mas… Não é tão feio, após tudo. —caçoou enquanto, ante a surpresa de Harry, despejava a frente de Snape de seu cabelo e lhe beijava.

— Que faz?

— Agradecendo-lhe o bem que tem cuidado de ti e de Alina… Acho que em pouco tempo alguém mais virá a se reunir com vocês.

— Alguém mais? A quem se refere?

— Já o verás, não seja tão impaciente.

Harry decidiu não perguntar, mas quando Ron deu uns passos para atrás se afastando, fez o amago de tentar o seguir.

— Não, melhor recosta-te com eles, seguramente quererão te ver quando acordem.

Harry soube que era verdadeiro e ele também queria se combinar com eles, por isso ocupou um lugar junto a sua família. Sorriu quando ainda em sonhos Severus lhe estendia a manta para que se cobrisse. Inclinou-se para roçar os lábios de seu esposo com os seus.

— Ainda é temporão, céu… segue dormindo.

Severus grunhiu ligeiramente antes de voltar a ficar profundamente dormido. Quando Harry levantou a mirada a tênue clareza de um novo dia já se vislumbrava pela janela. Olhou a todos lados… Ron já não estava, podia o sentir.

Tinha-se ido.

Suspirou fundo enquanto sorria e voltava a acomodar-se junto a sua família.

Era temporão, podia dormir um pouco mais. Quando voltasse a abrir os olhos sua vida seria só para eles.

"Adeus, Ron" —sussurrou sem minguar seu sorriso, dando finalmente uma conclusão a seu passado.

—000—000—000—


	20. Te esquecer nunca

Tinham passado duas semanas desde aquela noite. Severus finalmente tinha encontrado uma casa e para dita de Harry encontrava-se realmente cerca da Toca, isso fez ganhador ao mais velho de um arrebatador beijo em frente ao arrendatário que os levou à conhecer.

Alina mostrou-se feliz com a eleição. Teria uma habitação no alto de uma torre circular à que se chegava por meio de uma escada de caracol. Tinha janelas que mostravam paisagens para todos os pontos cardinais. As paredes recobertas de madeira que desprendiam um cheiro muito agradável enquanto os andares tinham sido estofados por um delicado tapete verde pálido, quase parecia uma extensão dos prados que apareciam depois dos cristais das janelas. Também desde aí podia olhar ao longe a colina onde repousava A Toca, e supôs que desde lá poderiam distinguir quando sua torre, terminada em forma de pirâmide, se alumiava pelas noites.

O quarto matrimonial estava localizada mais dois andares abaixo, era realmente enorme, praticamente podia considerar-se um apartamento no que se dividiam vários compartimentos que eles planejaram para organizar seus despachos, sobretudo agora que Harry estava considerando retomar seus estudos.

Entre eles e a habitação de sua filha se encontrava um andar com vários quartos ainda desocupados. Severus assumiu que podiam as usar como biblioteca, sala de estar ou uma cava. Mas Harry desistiu, tinha espaço suficiente na primeira planta para tudo isso, e assegurou que esses quartos seriam para seus filhos.

Severus não respondeu nada, esquivou a mirada de seu esposo tomando da mão para descer as escadas pretextando lhe ir mostrar a cozinha, em realidade é que já não queria se fazer ilusões, senão sempre viria a tristeza de saber que nunca conseguiria ampliar sua família com um filho que compartilhasse seu sangue com Harry.

Dumbledore tinha aceitado encantado que Severus retomasse seu posto como Professor de Poções, nenhum outro catedrático podia considerar a seu nível. No entanto, teriam que esperar até o seguinte início do curso escolar, o qual lhe dava a Harry e Severus quase oito meses para eles sozinhos.

A primeira noite que passaram no Pináculo, como decidiram chamar a seu lar fizeram um jantar na que convidaram a todos seus amigos.

Severus teve que se morder o lábio inferior várias vezes para não rir enquanto Lucius olhava quase aterrorizado como os Weasley apareciam por todos lados. O loiro se sobressaltou sem remédio no momento em que George quase o atropela enquanto corria levando a Alina em seus ombros.

— Como pode suportar isto? —questionou-lhe em um discreto sussurro enquanto sustentava em sua mão a taça de vinho que Severus lhe servisse depois de jantar. Ambos se encontravam de pé junto à enorme lareira que enfeitava a peça principal.

— Olha a Harry… pelo que está fazendo é que tudo vale a pena.

Lucius obedeceu e buscou ao jovem com a mirada encontrando-o ao outro extremo do Salão, rindo abertamente com Hermione e Ginny sobre algo que tinha a Draco e Fred discutindo com paixão. Nem Severus e Lucius podiam imaginar-se o que aqueles dois tinham em comum, mas a ambos se lhes notava francamente emocionados com seu conversa, tanto, que ao Slytherin se lhe tinham esquecido as normas de etiqueta e se tinha sentado sobre uma de suas pernas em um dos cômodos cadeirões junto ao terraço.

— E daí faz Potter? Só ri.

— Isso é o mais maravilhoso, o ver feliz.

Lucius cuspiu o vinho que bebia, lhe foi impossível não rir ante essas palavras. Nem fixou-se que sua explosão chamou a atenção dos demais, inclusive de Remus quem conversava com o casal Weasley, todos olharam intrigados como o aristocrata ria a gargalhadas.

— Perdão, Severus… —desculpou-se dificultosamente enquanto secava elegantemente sua boca com um guardanapo. —… mas o que acaba de dizer é o mais sentimental que tenho escutado em minha vida.

Severus estreitou os olhos fingindo molestar-se, nesse momento nada poderia enturvar a dita que teria. Harry decidiu abandonar a seus amigos e ir para eles, muito orgulhoso de seu esposo lhe abraçou se enfrentando ao loiro.

— É provável que tenha escutado ou pronunciado, poucas coisas sentimentais em sua vida, Malfoy… —sibilou Harry com uma maliciosa sorriso. —… suponho que me alegra o saber e confirmar que graças a isso, Severus tem conseguido esta formosa casa… para mim.

Severus empalideceu ao escutá-lo enfatizar as duas últimas palavras. Lucius tossiu um pouco e Remus foi a seu auxilio indo por ele e conseguindo que a tensão no ambiente minguasse e regressassem os risos.

— Sabia? —perguntou Severus quando Harry se girou se colocando de em frente a ele, sem deixar do abraçar e lhe sorrindo para lhe motivar a que o mais velho também não deixasse do fazer.

— Supunha-me… vocês dois têm uma amizade demasiado íntima. —confessou encolhendo-se de ombros, restando-lhe importância ao sucedido.

— Não te molesta?

— Em realidade, às vezes quero arrancar-lhe todo esse cabelo até o deixar calvo, mas não, acho que não me molesta sobremaneira… Sei que me ama e o de vocês foi na escola, assunto terminado.

— E posso saber como se inteirou?

— Foi em sétimo, um fim de semana que baixei a seu despacho para as sessões de treinamento, o vi sair daí… acho que me deu curiosidade, me conhece, e pois me pus a averiguar, fazer perguntas por aqui e por lá, e essa foi a conclusão à que cheguei. —disse voltando a encolher-se de ombros.

— Oh vá. —murmurou surpreendido de saber que Harry se tinha interessado por ele em algum momento.

— Já o tinha esquecido também, mas quando o escutei te aconselhando que buscasse um medimago para mim… Então sim que me lembrei quão mau costumava me cair antes!

— E já não?

— Não, já não… apesar do odioso e exageradamente atraente, acho que me agrada que seja seu amigo.

— Sabe uma coisa? —disse, sorrindo-lhe. — Gostei muito ver-te de zeloso. Isso sim que não tem preço!

— Malvado, mas o bom é que Remus o tem bem anelado. Eu acho que Malfoy mente e é um doce cordeirinho quando ninguém o escuta… tão só o olha.

Severus volteou para onde Lucius continuava bebendo de sua taça, mas sua mão supostamente livre, estava enlaçada com a de Remus quem não deixava de conversar com Arthur enquanto mantinha a seu companheiro disciplinadamente calado a seu lado.

Discretamente baixou seu rosto para beijar a testa de Harry pensando que essa pele era a única que sempre quereria provar.

—000—000—000—

Quando por fim se foram todos os convidados, Alina correu para as escadas, estava ansiosa de provar sua nova cama, seus pais subiram depois dela tomados da mão e entre ambos lhe colocaram o pijama e acomodaram seus mantas para que dormisse quente.

— Segura que não quer que fiquemos contigo esta noite? —perguntou Severus recostando-se a seu lado. — É normal que te intimide uma casa nova.

— Não, estarei bem… a não ser que tenha tormenta. —concluiu cautelosa, pensando que nessa habitação tão enche de janelas, os relâmpagos poderiam se ver realmente tenebrosos.

— Bom, se chega-nos a precisar tão só arroja esta esferinha aos lumes.

Severus colocou uma esfera do tamanho de uma caneca sobre um pedaço de madeira que a mantinha a salvo na cabeceira junto à cama. Assinalou para a lareira para que a menina soubesse que eles estariam em um segundo a seu lado. Tinham-se assegurado que a lareira de seu quarto estivesse ligada só ao seu, como uma espécie de alarme.

Alina assentiu, mas nem olhou demasiado tempo a esfera, confiava que a essas alturas do ano não choveria, e pelo momento estava ansiosa de ficar sozinha em sua nova habitação.

Harry e Severus trocaram um sorriso de orgulho ante a valentia de sua pequena, e decidiram comprazê-la deixando-a estreando seu quarto.

Quando a porta de madeira se fechou depois de seus pais, Alina suspirou longamente enquanto olhava a imensidão do céu estrelado resplandecendo depois de suas janelas.

Um ruído fazer sobressaltar-se de repente…

— Papi? —sussurrou incorporando-se sobre seus cotovelos.

— Sim, pequena, sou eu.

— Estava preocupada, não sabia se daria com a nova casa.

— Prometi-te que não me iria até conhecer sua nova habitação. —assegurou Ron recostando-se junto à menina.

— Sei-o, mas ainda queria passar esta última noite contigo, dá medinho dormir aqui pela primeira vez e não quisesse baixar a interromper a meus papais, me parece que querem estar sozinhos… Te conto como esteve o jantar?

— Claro.

— E também te contarei um sonho lindo que tive! Foi sensacional!

Ron aconchegou a Alina em seu peito enquanto escutava atenciosamente o relato de sua filha. Ia doer-lhe despedir-se muito dela, mas sabia que ficava nas melhores mãos… e seu amor sempre a cuidaria.

—000—000—000—

Severus sorriu quando, ao se estar desabotoando a camisa depois da ter afrouxado de sua calça, sentiu uma mão se deslizar baixo desta e subir calidamente por todas suas costas.

— Pressinto que tramas algo, Bicho. —sibilou sem girar-se a buscar a seu esposo.

— Gosto de acariciar-te. —arquejou Harry alçando-se de pontas dos pés para conseguir que seu fôlego colasse na orelha de Severus.

— Nada mais?

— Sim… você dirá se com isso se conforma, ou quer algo como isto.

Harry introduziu sua outra mão aproveitando que a camisa do mais velho já estava aberta e lhe dava mais margem de movimento. Introduziu-se baixo a teia percorrendo com seus lábios e a ponta de sua língua a coluna vertebral de seu esposo.

— É muito suave… —sussurrou quase para si mesmo. —… poderia te estar tocando e beijando toda minha vida.

Levando suas mãos para a cintura de Severus, conseguiu um profundo suspiro de prazer deste, de modo que continuou desenhando o contorno de sua figura, sem nenhuma pressa, tão só tocando a cada parte de pele descoberta até que teve que o abraçar para chegar a sua umbigo e brincar com ele.

Severus sentia de repente muito calor, fechou os olhos sentindo que não demoraria em excitar-se tanto que lhe seria impossível se conter, pelo cedo mantinha seus olhos fechados e os lábios apertados desfrutando da deliciosa tortura.

Esteve a ponto de abri-los quando se sentiu de repente abandonado, mas o fez, e satisfeito sentiu como Harry tinha retomado seus caricias se colocando em frente a ele. Como o jovem era mais baixinho, sua altura lhe ajudava a ter em frente a sim duas pequenas doces que sempre se lhe apeteciam.

Estendeu seu pescoço para trás ao sentir uma pequena língua lambendo seu mamilo esquerdo, o mais sensível, e o que delatava seus batidos apressados. Arquejou quando foi mordido e puxado com deliciosa macieza.

— Merlin, Harry… —gemeu quase dolorido pela tensão em sua entreperna.

Harry não respondeu, mas abandonando os mamilos seguiu baixando. Severus acariciava lhe seu rebelde cabeleira tentando que o fizesse mais de pressa, mas o jovem moreno se tomou seu tempo, se detendo um pouco mais no umbigo que acariciasse um pouco dantes. Aí novamente sua língua fez seu trabalho, umedecendo-o, fodendo desesperantemente lento.

— Mais! —suplicou Severus tentando retroceder. A cama chamava-lhes para fazê-lo mais cômodo, mas Harry sujeitou-lhe pelo quadril para impedir-lhe mover-se, tendo cuidado de que seus dedos se afirmassem sobre os glúteos de seu esposo. —Harry…

A língua de Harry percorreu a linha média, essa macieza morena quase imperceptível, até que a textura mudou se convertendo em uma aveludada tapete escuro. Suas mãos abandonaram os quadris de Severus para desabrochar sua calça, já podia o sentir extremamente endurecido, e quando a poderosa ereção se viu libertada, Harry a cheirou profundamente.

— Poderia embotelhar este cheiro? —arquejou relambendo-se.

— Céu, em outro dia pede o que queira… agora meu membro te precisa.

— Gosta se faço disto? —perguntou deslizando sua língua ao redor da ponta, saboreando as primeiras gotas que já saíam.

— Muito!

— E isto? —questionou sedutoramente enquanto tentava introduzir sua língua no estreito buraco, não precisou resposta, o tremor nas fortes pernas de seu esposo foi a melhor contestação.

Severus sentia que em qualquer momento seus joelhos lhe trairiam e cairia ao andar pressionado por tanto prazer. Mais ainda quando Harry invadiu seu intimidem introduzindo seu membro até o fundo de sua garganta e aspirando tão forte que foram necessárias tão só um par de sucções mais e todo seu sêmen saiu explodindo fortemente.

— Sinto muito… —desculpou-se envergonhado. —… Não queria terminar tão cedo.

— E quem diz que temos terminado?

Harry pôs-se de pé, ainda lambendo os restos de sêmen que escorregavam por seus comissuras, e beijando a seu esposo lhe empurro para a cama. Severus nunca achou que poderia ser estimulado tão cedo, mas foi questão de escassos minutos quando Harry já lhe tinha provocado uma nova dureza que aproveitou se sentando sobre ele, se movendo em rápidos círculos que alternava com subidas e baixadas.

O jovem não continha nenhuma exclamação de prazer, seu rosto estava umedecido de suor, mas não parava, e era comprazido com ver a Severus se remover desesperado, ambos tentando prolongar o segundo orgasmo do mais velho, até que por fim, os lábios de Harry tremeram exalando um grito de prazer no momento em que seu próstata sentia uma forte estocada.

Ejaculou tão forte que a mão que lhe masturbava quase se perdeu entre a viscosidade aperolada de seu sêmen.

No entanto, Severus ainda não terminava, desta vez tinha conseguido aguentar mais, e Harry se apressou a se colocar de bruços e abrir seus nádegas em um franco oferecimento.

— Se quer posso arranjar isto por mim mesmo. —sugeriu Severus pensando que quiçá já não resultaria tão agradável para Harry.

— Já te disse antes que eu jamais termino sem ti, e se se atreve alguma vez a fazer algo sem mim, não amanhece completo, Snape… de modo que, quero estar presente até para masturbar-te depois de algum sonho úmido alguma objeção?

Sorrindo enquanto exalava um "Nenhum" Severus se colocou em posição enquanto ia penetrando lentamente pela cálida cavidade que lhe abraçava. Harry arquejou delatando seu prazer e foi ajudando a seu esposo movendo seu quadril ao mesmo ritmo que o mais velho começava a investir.

Severus surpreendeu-se que no momento em que impregnava a Harry, este arqueava suas costas molhando copiosamente as cobertas com chorros de sua própria ejaculação.

Estava tão cansado ao terminar, ambos o estavam, que só se abraçaram e ficaram dormidos, sem fazer nenhum comentário sobre a fogosidade daquela noite.

—000—000—000—

Quando Severus abriu os olhos, se surpreendeu de ver a Harry sentado sobre suas pernas, em cima da cama. Estava-lhe olhando de tal maneira que Severus sentiu que suas bochechas ardiam.

— Que faz aí? —perguntou talhando-se os olhos, fingindo sonolência quando o que mais lhe preocupava era ocultar o vermelho que deviam estar suas pálidas bochechas.

— Esperando que acorde.

— Para que?

Por toda resposta, Harry alongou sua mão para atingir a varinha de seu esposo, a qual descansava sobre o criado-mudo.

— Poderia fazer-me o feitiço agora?

Os olhos negros se entornaram confundidos, mas notando que a mirada de Harry revelava uma impaciente ilusão, compreendeu ao momento a que feitiço se referia. Incorporou-se sentando-se em frente a ele, sustentando das mãos com imenso carinho.

— Harry, bicho… não acha que já é tempo do assimilar?

— Sei que tínhamos dito que nos tomaríamos com acalma, e que se um bebê não estava em nosso futuro o aceitaríamos, mas algo me diz que agora pode resultar positivo.

— Entendo que queira manter a ilusão, pequeno, no entanto isto poderia se tornar a cada vez mais doloroso.

— Faz favor… só uma vez mais. Eu sei que te vai surpreender a resposta que teremos hoje. —suplicou apaixonado. — Desde que abri os olhos esta manhã tive o pressentimento de que devíamos formular o feitiço.

— Já o fizemos muitas vezes, nos submetemos a tratamentos, poções, feitiços, ritos… porque teria de ser diferente agora?

— Porque sinto que estamos em nosso melhor momento. Escuta, temos um novo lar, já não há segredos entre nós, temos regressado ao país onde nascemos, cerca de nossos amigos… Tudo é perfeito para um bebê, Severus. Eu sinto como se ele tivesse estado esperando que tudo estivesse bem para vir conosco.

Severus suavizou suas facções enternecido pela vívida emoção do jovem, por sua forma de olhar a seu redor com doce otimismo. Não pôde seguir se negando e assentiu.

Harry arquejou feliz, e rapidamente se recostou de costas sobre a cama, baixando a calça de seu pijama até sua pélvis, descobrindo seu branco ventre que não podia luzir mais plano.

— Está pronto? —perguntou Severus ajoelhando a seu lado.

— Pronto e ansioso por ver esse resultado.

— Harry… qualquer coisa que passe, eu quero que saiba que te amo igual.

— Eu te amarei mais. —riu emocionado e comovido pelo nervosismo que a ambos estava lhes inundando.

Severus assentiu sorrindo também, mas em seguida deixou de fazer para se concentrar em formular o feitiço que confirmaria uma gravidez ou como sempre sucedia, o negava. Não queria nem recordar no tempo em que faziam isso a diário, tão emocionados e esperançados por obter um resultado positivo, e ao final tendo que se consolar o um ao outro.

Moveu sua varinha em círculos sobre o abdômen que subia e baixava rapidamente manifestando a ansiedade de Harry. Pronunciou as palavras adequadas, e de repente, o jovem calou um soluço com suas duas mãos, podia senti-lo já, algo diferente a todas as ocasiões em que tinham formulado o feitiço… era um calor muito confortante que saía de seu ventre para o resto do corpo.

Então uma tênue luz violeta destelou sobre a pele de Harry enredando-se em halos sobre as mãos de Severus, prodigando-lhe a ele também da tibieza que lhe acompanhava.

Em completo silêncio Severus rompeu o feitiço e foi sentar-se ao outro extremo da cama, abraçando suas pernas com a mirada perdida no nada. Harry acomodou-se a roupa para em seguida ir fazer-se um espaço acomodando-se recostado no peito de seu esposo, sorria mais feliz que nunca, orgulhando das lágrimas que escorregavam pelas bochechas de Severus.

"Será Slytherin"… pronunciaram em uma mesma voz.

—000—000—000—

A meio dia, Harry e Severus chegaram à Toca, precisavam deixar a Alina ao cuidado de Molly para eles poder ir com um medimago que certificara que a gravidez de Harry levasse um bom progresso. Surpreenderam-se de encontrar-se a Draco e Hermione aí, tomando chá tranquilamente com os Weasley… novamente Draco e Fred tinham uma conversa quase exclusiva.

— Não nos esperávamos te ver por aqui, Draco. —comentou Severus entornando os olhos enquanto deixava que Molly tomasse a Alina em braços.

— Fred comentou-me de alguns projetos que têm em matéria de seus produtos. —informou sobriamente. — Acho que alguns deles têm um bom futuro no mercado se se lhes sabe promocionar adequadamente.

— Draco pensa que podemos inclusive exportar. —interveio Fred emocionado, seu gêmeo tão só assentiu, notava-lhe igualmente interessado no tema, mas a ele lhe apaixonava mais o processo criativo que o econômico.

— Em sério vão fazer negócios juntos? —quis saber Harry, parecia-lhe que os negócios de Draco não tinham nada que ver com as bromas de seus amigos.

— Por suposto, Potter, tenho bom olho para saber que podia ser uma brincadeira investimento. —respondeu sorrindo-lhe mordaz. — E a propósito, meu oferecimento para que te unas a nossas empresas vai em sério, por se quer o considerar, sobretudo agora que ficará a viver na Inglaterra.

— O pensarei. Em realidade acho que é interessante, mas não saberia te dizer quando poderia começar… É que, Severus e eu temos uma notícia para todos.

— Sim, vamos ter um bebê! —exclamou Alina de repente, conseguindo roubar-se a atenção de todos.

Harry e Severus trocaram uma mirada, ainda não lhe tinham comentado nada à menina pelo que foi tão supressivo para eles como para os demais sua brilhante exclamação. Molly titubeou um pouco antes de conseguir falar.

— É verdadeiro?

Harry repôs-se de sua surpresa para assentir olhando à ruiva. Severus então foi a recuperar a sua filha enquanto esta, parecia se estar dando conta de sua indiscrição.

— Adivinhei? —perguntou querendo dissimular.

— Pois, parece que sim.

Alina aplaudiu continuando com sua infantil atuação, preferia não dizer nada a seus pais ainda sobre o sonho que tinha tido. Volteou a olhar um quadro que agora estava pendurado sobre a lareira, desde aí Ron lhe sorriu se mostrando orgulhoso de ter podido dissimular, tal como o fez em uns dias antes na loja dos gêmeos, quando a imagem do ruivo tinha aparecido fugazmente.

Quando Alina lhe tinha contado a seu pai sobre o sonho, este lhe sorriu compreendendo que não tinha sido um sonho qualquer, lhe pediu que falasse com seus pais ao respeito depois de que estes lhe confirmassem a notícia, no entanto, Ron se mostrou muito aturdido… nunca se imaginou que sua filha pudesse ter esse dom perceptivo, mas poderia ser a causa de que o visse ainda quando isso supostamente era impossível.

Com mais razão agora que tinha rompido sua conexão com Harry.

Não recordava que essa habilidade estivesse presente quando soube o que poderia ocorrer no futuro dessa família. Pensou que quiçá tinha sido desatada quando ancorou sua magia à de Harry para poder lhe apresentar, isso provavelmente afetou também a magia da menina… após tudo, era a mistura de ambos.

—000—000—000—

Pouco mais tarde, Harry e Severus chegavam ao cemitério onde repousavam os restos de Ron. O jovem tinha querido ir aí antes de passar a seu cita com o medimago, levava um ramo de alcatrazes que deixou em um formoso jarro de porcelana branca que enfeitava a tumba.

Colocou um feitiço sobre as flores para permitir que durassem por muito tempo.

Severus esperava-lhe um par de passos atrás, com o semblante sério, não podia se sentir cômodo aí, mas também não lhe desagradava que Harry tivesse querido conhecer a tumba.

Por uns minutos Harry permaneceu ajoelhado olhando o sepulcro, ainda que seu esposo estava seguro de que mantinha uma conversa silenciosa com seu ex noivo. Sorriu para si mesmo ao notar que não sentia nenhuma classe de ciúmes.

Finalmente Harry levantou-se e ao girar para seu esposo, sorriu-lhe apaixonado. Severus foi mais feliz que nunca ao não encontrar na verde olhada nenhum rastro de nostalgia ou tristeza.

— Já podemos nos ir… Obrigado por aceitar me acompanhar. —disse-lhe Harry tomando da mão para empreender o caminho para a saída do cemitério.

— Por nada, sempre pode contar comigo se precisa falar.

— Já tudo está dito. —assegurou suspirando satisfeito, sem nenhuma necessidade de regressar ao passado.

Ao chegar ao arco de pedra que flanqueava a entrada, Severus se deteve de improviso se girando para olhar de novo para trás. Desde aí podiam ver a tumba do ruivo, seus pais tinham conseguido situar em uma colina baixo a sombra de uma macieira que rompia a sobriedade da paisagem.

— Que passa, Severus? —perguntou Harry olhando também para a tumba, tudo parecia estar normal.

— Não posso imaginar o difícil que tem de ter sido para ele invocar o obliviate.

— Sim, ainda não sei como pôde o fazer. —respondeu assombrado.

— Em seu lugar, não sei se teria podido. —confessou afligido. — Quiçá sou demasiado egoísta, mas não suportaria que chegasses a te esquecer de mim.

— Você não é egoísta, é o ser mais nobre e justo que tenho conhecido, sempre a seu lado me senti amado e protegido… acho que por isso foi que minha mente te levou consigo a uma nova vida onde ninguém mais tinha conseguido sobreviver. Sim, Severus, sei que meu coração soube que poderia viver sem as lembranças do mundo inteiro, mas só teve um ao qual não podia renunciar… Ao seu.

— Isso que diz é formoso, Bicho.

Harry sorriu compreensivo, e fazendo girar a seu esposo para que lhe olhasse direto aos olhos, lhe disse…

— Está comprovado, Severus, se um obliviate não conseguiu apagar de minha vida, nem mais mil poderiam o fazer… Simplesmente a ti, te esquecer nunca.

E com um beijo, selou sua promessa.

—000—000—000—

FIM


End file.
